Secluded Dragons
by EmbraceMadness
Summary: Secluded:The act of secluding, i.e. shutting out or keeping apart from society... Issei is born with a rare disease, something the world hasn't ever seen before... It's seen as a curse, but in actuality... a blessing. No Yaoi. Will be pairings, Issei/Harem. Now M rated due to chapter 10.
1. Chapter 1

**Quite a while ago, I read and watched the not as popular anime, HighSchool DXD… And in my opinion, it's rather good, even if it's short in the novel series, thus, I have decided to create a story on it that can be considered an actual story rather than pure smut or humor…**

**Disclaimer: I have never, and unfortunately probably will never, own HighSchool Dxd…**

Secluded Dragons

My name is Issei Hyodo, and I was born a human.

From the moment of my birth, my body conflicted against itself. The seemingly hundreds of doctors that my family went to all said the same thing; my life was going to end soon, _very _soon. Apparently, for some unknown reason, I had a rare form of auto immunity that made it so my right and left sides actually attacked each other, and circulated different blood types for that matter. It was actually observed by one incredible doctor we visited often that the white blood cells on my left and right sides would actually on occasion attack the cells of the other side.

My parents and family came to visit me a lot when I was sick, and I honestly don't even remember how many times I saw my parents crying when they thought I was asleep, crying until they simply didn't have the tears to do so…

My physical state was, obviously, terrible due to the sickness I endured, but my psychological mind was really underdeveloped. It's so bad that even today, I can still be considered shy, as my personality bloomed late. That's a story for another time though.

Anyways, most of the doctors that didn't think I would die right off the bat thought, or at least said, that it would be a miracle if I made it to a teenager.

Yet here I am, 15. I haven't attended a public school in over ten years, since I first tried to go to kindergarten for a week, but didn't last a day.

My sickness was strange, as there would be jumps and drops in my health. On my best day, I could actually go outside if I wanted to, and see the beautiful world outside of the room I was in most of the time I got sick. On my worst days however, I rarely stayed conscious.

Recently, my health dropped so low that the tears thought gone reappeared in my mother's eyes, and I started to have unexplainable seizures in which I thought I saw random people in my head. I hadn't seen them before, but even I could tell they were important as they flashed through my head.

A beautiful well-endowed girl with long, curly red hair and playful eyes. Another similar girl with calm eyes and long straight blue hair to her knees in the back. A boy, smiling and blond, swinging a strange yet intricate looking sword. There were far more, but those were the easiest to remember.

Last week, my health returned to normal, no, better than normal. The visions I experienced finally left me, and I could actually roam the house for a while before we went to one of my last doctor visits.

He was shocked, a week ago, he had seen a pale-faced, fragile boy. Now, he saw a teenager with brown hair that could actually stand on his own two feet. After a bit of talking with my parents, it was decided that I would go to school and be like a regular teenager

So here I am, at a nearby high school. From what I heard from my mother, the school used to have only girls in it, before it started to accept the other gender. She was really worried to let me go, but I assured her I would be fine, better than fine in fact. It might be the only time I could actually talk to people my own age, which hadn't happened since I had had a close friend when I was around five, who came over every day even when I was sick, before moving away.

I got a schedule from my consular, who seemed rather busy as he wasn't exactly patient with my slow thinking and movement. I got a schedule from him, and then walked onto the actual school campus, which was much bigger than I would've thought.

The first loud ring of the bell startled me so much that I fell to the ground as I waited outside, and before realized, hundreds of students surged out of their classes. I simply sat on the bench, jaw open and flabbergasted at the sheer number of people in the school. Soon however, the second bell sounded and I had yet to know where my first or even second class was.

After the next ring sounded, I tried to get somebody to help me find my classes, but nobody paid any attention to me, although a few times I felt someone staring and turned in one direction to find a group of girls, just nobody staring at me anymore. After another ring, I became a bit impatient, and tapped on the shoulder of the nearest person I could find, and that happened to be a short white haired girl who, from my home-readings, could be called a loli.

"Sorry to bother you but this is my first time in a school for a long, long time… do you know where these classes are?" I asked the short girl, giving her my schedule. She looked over them for a second before looking up at me. I saw her mouth move but I didn't hear her speak, I was too busy staring at her as I experienced a small flash in my mind.

When I pictured her, she looked exactly as she did in real life, only she had a white tail and ears. Everything else was the exact same though, the school uniform, her expression, the size and color of her eyes, everything. Visions of her in particular flashed through my mind as I held my temple until a single solid word came to mind.

"Nekomata," I said to her as soon as I could, and when I looked at her, she looked even more pale than she had already been, and I could easily imagine her picking me up and throwing me forty feet for some reason.

"S-sorry? That's a demon cat, right?" she asked, narrowing her eyes a bit before playing the 'innocent' act.

"Look, I'm sorry if this is very sudden but do you know someone in the school with curly red hair? I think her name starts with R it's um, Rise… no Risa… no, isn't it-?"

"Rias?" the girl asked, her eyes now full of shock. "Go to this place after school, and you'll meet her, until then, good luck with your classes…" she said, writing something down and giving it to me along with my schedule, before running off to her next class.

"Well thanks…" I muttered as she ran to her next class, and the bell rang.

After classes were over (I finally found where I was supposed to go by going back to the main office then asking), I was walking out of one of my classes when I spotted two guys dragging a girl between them. She turned and let out a muffled scream before they disappeared into the brush.

I tried to get someone, anyone's attention, but nobody paid me any, even when I yelled. Cursing, I ran straight into the brush, feeling a boost of adrenaline in my system as I saw the three people again, their backs to me.

Immediately, I ran and punched both of the guys in the back of their heads, but my hands went straight through, and they disappeared as if formed by smoke. I stared, gaping and said, "What the-?" before I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

When I looked down, I saw the tip of a spear fashioned by light sticking out of my chest and fell onto my knees, my vision starting to fade. My hearing didn't fade just yet though, and I heard, "Wow this is a tough one. That spear was supposed to go straight through him." Before my vision went dark.

The ground shook as I went, and I heard disoriented screams and more explosions, before the darkness claimed me.

**Like it? Hate it? Best way to show is through reviews… Pairings almost decided, but comments may influence.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Altenativefuturefan27: Yeah, of course. I realize that it's not exactly long…. But the next chapters will be longer.**

**The Dragonbard: perhaps, but if I do, the story will have to be longer than if it was one/one… I could though.**

**Gin no Okami: I'll keep that in mind. My Issei isn't exactly the cute servant that Rias would like though… although I suppose if I decided to make it not a harem, I could make that work…**

**Guest(1): kinda. It'll be explained later.**

**Guest(2): haha… **

**Genryublack94: Thanks, and I'll keep your suggestion in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I have never, will never, at least I don't think so… own HighSchool Dxd, it is too awesome for someone that hardly updates to own….**

Secluded Dragon

When I could feel or hear anything again, I was weightless. My vision was still dark, of course, but I could feel my body as if it were on fire, my heart hurt, my head hurt, places I didn't think could hurt, hurt. However, I could hear two people, female, talking. At first, I couldn't hear anything more than murmuring, but their voices became more and more clear.

"Please, Sona-san. We are friends, please, just two pieces!" The first voice said.

"Rias-san, you know I cannot allow you to gain this one. He is far, far too powerful," a second, more calculating voice responded.

"Sona-san, have you forgotten before when I allowed you to have that Black Dragon king wielder?"

"This is completely different. Before, I didn't ask for two pawn pieces from you, and I don't expect you to have to do so to me."

"Sona-san, please; what will it take for you to simply let me have this one! His cost is _ten _pawn pieces, please; help me!"

"… Fine, I will help you."

"Thank you so much-"

"In exchange for a favor."

"Ah-okay… what is this favor?"

"In the future, there may be an instance in which I need the services of this human. When that day comes, he shall join my team, and become my pawn. After all, he does account for two of my pawns, and thus, is my servant as much as he is yours, Rias. When that happens, he shall join my team for Rating Games."

"Of course, Sona-san. That is a small price to pay."

"Good, here, the two pawn pieces. Good luck with him."

With that, I felt a new strength filling my body, before I once again lost conscious.

I opened my eyes, and saw nothing. All around me was black darkness, and I was the only thing there. Suddenly however, I felt a rumbling noise, and looked around, trying to find the source of the noise.

[Over here, boy.] a deep voice came from my left. I turned to it, about to say something, before a noise from my right sounded.

(At last, we meet the one we are trapped within…) I heard.

"Who… who are you?" I asked, bewildered.

[Nice to finally meet you, brat. My name is Ddraig, the Crimson Dragon Emperor.]

(And I am Albion, the Vanishing Dragon.)

"Dragon?" I asked, before once again, things went dark.

This time when I opened my eyes, I was in a room that was decorated strangely. It was much more like a house than anything, as there was a small kitchen area. Looking outside, I could see the sun was still up, although going down quickly.

I sat on a comfy couch, as there were four couches in the 'Living Room' area of the place. The four couches were facing each other in a sort of cross, and I was in one of them.

Across from me sat a beautiful curly red haired girl, and she was staring at me intently. Next to her stood another beautiful girl, with long blue hair that went down to her legs in the back, as it was in a small tail. She had a kind expression, although I could almost _sense_ a sadist feeling from her.

Next to me, on my left to be exact, sat a blond boy my age, with hair almost to his eyes. He looked like the avatar of royalty and popularity, and was staring at me intently. Next to him sat the little Kohai from this morning, or maybe yesterdays morning?

She had white short hair, and yellowish eyes. Once again, when I looked at her (she was staring at the ground and eating yogurt) a picture flashed in my head, of her with white ears poking out of her hair, and a long, _cute_ tail.

The redhead spoke first, "Now then, Issei-san, I am going to explain some new truths to your life and the world that you most likely did not know before, stop me if anything becomes too overwhelming, okay?"

I nodded, and she continued, "First of all, that girl from earlier was something known as a Fallen Angel. We are all known as devils. You were pierced through the chest from behind with a sort of weapon only usable by an Angel or Fallen Angel, a light spear. You died."

My hands shook as my mind came to terms with that fact, and I felt concerned stares on me, but I nodded for her to continue.

"Another important thing we should get straight right now is the fact that there are other types of creatures known as Dragons in the world as well. They were believed as myths of legends, but realistically, they are real. A long time ago, a war was still being fought between the leaders of the three main factions, God for the side of heaven, a man named Azeal for the Fallen angels, and the original Maou for the devils.  
The war was devastating for all sides, and during this legendary battle, two of the dragons… actually I should explain dragons first. There are many 'levels' of dragons, in these levels the dragons that occupy these levels are supposed to have nearly equal power levels. The top one consists of Big Red, a dragon of another dimension and Ophis, a dragon who stands for Infinite. The second level consists of two other powerful dragons, and the third consists of the dragon kings.

The top level of dragons can take on all factions at once, should they have joined forces. As it is, the second level of dragons can already each kill a God. Capital 'G' on God. We believe you have two dragons inside of you, of which level I do not know, but there's a chance that they are quite powerful…" Rias said, looking at me thoughtfully. The other members of the group stared also, making me uneasy.

"You wouldn't be referring to… Ddraig, the Crimson Dragon Emperor… and Albion, the Vanishing Dragon, are you…?" I asked uneasily. The look the others gave me was all I needed, and I looked at the ground, trying to keep from throwing up. My mind could barely take all this strange new knowledge.

"If I'm so… powerful… then why have I been so sick all my life? Wouldn't they grant me some sort of strength against being so sick?" I asked.

"Well you see, Ddraig and Albion are actually on a sort of Vendetta against each other… whenever they've encountered each other in the past, they've fought. During the major war, was when the Vendetta was formed, and eventually the two caused enough damage that the three major factions couldn't ignore them, and sealed them, making them each become a sort of powerful sacred gear, which is something only granted to humans by an act of God. The two became Longinous', capable of creating mass destruction. The original Longinous was the spear that killed Jesus Christ." Rias continued.

"This time however, the battle field was your body. From what I understand, the two have put aside their differences and decided to stop fighting. When this happened, many groups felt your power, including of course, our group and the Fallen Angels that attacked you."

"Speaking of which, how am I even alive?" I asked.

"Theoretically… you did die. However, I used something that devils use based off of the game of Chess to bring you back to life to serve as my servant. Now, you are my pawn of the group, and you consumed ten pawns, which is unheard of, being a testament to your power."

"Power… a few days ago, I was the weakest, if not one of the weakest, people in the world…" I said, still in bewilderment.

"Yes, and now, you have a chance to become the most powerful. Speaking of which, what spikes your emotion?" Rias asked suspiciously.

"W-well, when I was sick recently, I always had these visions of people… for example, I know that your name," I said, pointing to the short girl, "Is Koneko. You are a Nekomata, and the… I'm going to guess Rook, of the group?" Koneko gaped in surprise, and I moved on to the blond boy, "Your name s Kiba, and you have some sort of power with, I think it was spears? No, swords. Also, I think you were the knight of the group." Again, Kiba gaped in surprise, but once again, I had already moved on, "Your name is Akeno. Queen of the group, you use magic or something. I think your title was something to do with thunder and lightning?" "Lastly, your name is Rias, King of the group. You can destroy things, and I think your power had something to do with that, but I don't remember exactly…"

When I finished, all of the people were staring at me in shock and surprise, and I saw Rias's eyes narrow before she said, "Yes, you are right about most of those. I'm not going to ask how you know all of that, but another thing is that in the school, we are known as the Occult Club. Oh, and one last thing. Before we can let you know anything more than we've already let you know from faith, you have to pass a rite of passage before you can know anymore: A spar against some of us, or specifically, one against any one person."

The other club members stared at her as if she was crazy, but she held up her hand and they all stopped. I looked at the group, and shrugged, not knowing who to challenge.

"Wait, Buchou. I wish to be the tester for the test," Koneko said to Rias, who I suppose was the leader of the group.

Rias and Koneko locked eyes for a second, and I saw some sort of unspoken message go between the two before Rias nodded, and everyone began to walk outside. I lagged of course, and Koneko walked beside me, not making eye contact.

When we got outside, we were in the forest area again, and around a sandy sort of area. Koneko walked across to the other side, and I stood at the other. Rias, Akeno and Kiba all stood on the side, watching.

"So… how do I fight?" I asked.

The three watchers all sweat-dropped, and I watched, wondering why. Rias was the first to recover, and said, "Well then, try to spike your emotion and summon a gauntlet on one of your arms. Evidently, one dragon is on each side of you so on one of them at least, a gauntlet should appear."

I nodded, and thought for a moment on what spiked my emotions. Thinking earlier to my conversation with Rias, I thought that if I could defeat one of the people from my visions, no doubt I would come closer to being able to meet some more of the people from my visions. Using this, I held my arms in an X near my chest, before bringing them out and pointing both arms at Koneko, who was in a defensive stance, her emotion unreadable.

"Gaaahhhh!" I shouted, and on my arms slowly formed two… _things. _

On my left arm formed a red sort of armor covering over my hand, the fingertips claws. There was also a green gem on the back of my hand, and I could see a slight glow as an insignia glowed red.

On my right arm (yeah, I know the actual Divine Dividing isn't like this… but it's easier to do it like this) formed a white version of the one on my left, just unlike the red one, which went almost a fourth of the way to my elbow, this one barely went past my wrist. Also, I felt something come out of my back and break the school uniform on my back. I turned to my back to see two pure white wings, and winced a bit as my head throbbed. I slowly forced my left arms power into my back also, and sighed in relief when the wings slowly turned grey, then a bit red.

All of the club members stared in shock except Ria-Buchou, who merely raised an eyebrow. I turned my sights to Koneko, who was still in her stance.

"What do I do now?" I asked Buchou, since even though I felt stronger, I knew it was most likely a small boost.

"Concentrate. Your left side raises your power by shouting boost, while your left side can take power and add it to your own! It'll be easier to boost than to divide of course, and boosting gives more than dividing," Buchou stated, and I nodded back.

"Alright then, let's try this, BOOST!" I shouted once, and I heard a robotic voice repeat 'BOOST' before I felt my power surge. I stared at my red gauntlet, which was glowing red and had a brighter insignia on it.

"BOOST(X6)!" I repeated, raising my red gauntlet high above my head. I panted a bit, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of power I was now releasing.

In a sudden impulse, I flung myself at Koneko, and was shocked when she managed to hold her ground against me, as we struggled, our hands gripping each other as we tried to force each other back. I was even more shocked, however, when I realized that Koneko wasn't even breathing hard, which was impossible, as someone of her size couldn't hold so much strength.

"Try using Divine Dividing also!" Buchou shouted from the side. I nodded, and focused strength into my right hand, which was still gripping hers.

"DIVIDE!" I shouted once. I saw Koneko gasp a bit when a white after-image of her faded and compressed, before shooting into me. I let out a breath of air as I felt the sheer amount of power I took from Koneko flow into me, before some shot out the back of my wings.

Suddenly, Koneko's push weakened, and mine grew stronger. I pushed her back, making her stumble a few feet before regaining her balance and stance. Together, we looked at Buchou, to see what to do now.

"Issei-san, now that you've used both of your sacred gear, test it out. Punch her, Koneko, defense only. Don't dodge," Buchou said to us. I stared at her for a moment, wondering if she wanted me to kill Koneko, before shrugging and shifting my weight to my knees and spreading my feet apart a bit, horizontally. Now, with my gauntlets at my hips, I faced Koneko in what can only be described as a ready horse stance.

I charged, hands up and defending my mid area, before I reached Koneko and punched first with my right gauntlet. When I made contact to her blocking arm, I felt a small amount of shock at her strength again. It felt like punching a wall. Before she could recover, I shifted my weight a bit and used my left arm, punching under her guard at her stomach, hitting so hard a bit of dust formed a perfect circle where I hit. This entire time, I was looking into Koneko's eyes, and when I hit her first directly at her arm, she looked surprised, but now, in the split-second we matched eyes, I saw in her eyes something I wouldn't forget for a long time. Fear.

Koneko flew twenty feet backwards into a tree, completely destroying the tree before hitting the one behind it and stopping, falling to the ground in a slump. The thick, ten-foot diameter tree trunk was cracked.

**Holy shit. He. Is. Strong. He's going to be strong, not OP, mind, but strong. As a SPOILER for next chapter, it involves Asia. **

**Reviews are an authors drug. Please let me get high. Thank you. (JK about the drugs)**

**DBJ JY**

**TLE MG**

**7/10/12: Revised this chapter a bit, thanks to reviewers Thanathos and Crazy Sasori… thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own HighSchool Dxd**

Secluded Dragons

-3rd Person Point of View-

Rias, Koneko, Kiba and Akeno were all gathered around a table in the main room of the building. Issei had been told to wait in the main room as the main club members discussed his performance, and such.

Moments ago, Rias had talked with her older brother, who, along with the other leaders of the three divisions, had been monitoring and discussing the new dual dragon wielder. He had been worried for Rias' safety; although she assured him she was fine.

Koneko had a bruise on her stomach and a smaller one on her arm from the spar. Naturally, Issei had apologized after punching Koneko, who was in shock and pain from actually being hurt by a fresh devil, and a pawn at that. However, she assured him she was fine, although was slightly wary of him now.

With that in mind, Rias informed the group (minus Issei) of what she had spoken to her brother about.

"Alright then. Apparently, the scientists studying the new boy said that while Albion and Ddraig were fighting within Issei-san, they unleashed tons and tons of power as they fought to be the stronger and more potent sacred gear. However, this power they used did not simply vanish, instead, as their powers were buried in Issei-sans, they were gradually absorbed by Issei-san, making much of the power that the two dragons possessed before they were turned into sacred gear become a part of Issei-san himself.  
Now this alone creates more issues. One of the prime issues being that the two dragons energies are still being bled out of their bodies, gradually powering Issei-sans body and his sacred gear. Because of this bleeding, there is a large chance that in the future, the sacred gear will be unable to carry on, and Issei-san will become the last wielder of the two sacred gears.  
Another issue of this is that the two dragon's powers most likely will increase his life by ten-fold, or even more. It's likely in the future that he himself will become a representation of the dragons on Earth, and that he will become nearly immortal, unless killed.  
Naturally, many other powers including those of Norse and Chinese are becoming quite a bit irritated, but we can't do much about that.  
Moving on, Issei-san will of course, eventually absorb all of the dragons powers minus enough for them to still have their own conscious, making him as strong as the two of them combined.  
I did a small checkup on the magical confliction on his body thus far, and unfortunately, it seems that even though the two dragons are now at peace with one another, it seems that for now, Issei-san may not be able to use both sacred gear at once, this time is an exception as it was his first time, and much of the stored energy was sparked to life because of this.  
At the rate in which he is absorbing the two dragon's powers, he will be able to be as strong as one of them in its natural, unsealed state within a year." Rias stated, dropping the big bombshell last.

The three other club members eyes widened as they looked as Rias then shared glances, and Akeno was the one that spoke, "In that case, how long before he surpasses us?"

"At our current levels, considering if our power levels simply stayed what it currently is… I would say that he would, without training mind, have more demonic energy and strength than Koneko-san in two months. Two and a half for Yuuto-san. Four months to surpass Akeno-san. And lastly, only five months to surpass me as well."

"That's insane," Koneko stated, eyes open in awe.

"Putting that aside _for now_, Koneko-san, Yuuto-san. Battle report," Rias stated.

"The amount of sheer strength he put into that hit was incredible. Before he used Divine Dividing to take some of my power, and only had Boosted Gear active, he was close to maybe half my power in pure strength. However, when he punched me later, my arm felt like it was hit with a metal beam, and the punch to my stomach felt like a wrecking ball," Koneko assessed, wincing as she felt her ribs and stomach a bit.

"His form was better than to be expected, much better. It's strange, but he executed his attack to perfection, at least, the one-two punch. I noticed that he wasn't the slightest bit fazed that Koneko blocked his initial attack; that would've hit her right below the neck, and quickly used his available hand to attack her under her guard. Much better than I expected," Kiba added.

"Also, if I may Buchou, the amount of demonic energy concentrated into that attack, as well as how he concentrated his energy into that attack took skill, much more skill than he should have had with demonic energy. Had I not known that he just started, I would've easily assumed he'd been in multiple Rating Games before…" Akeno finalized.

"This is unprecedented… In any circumstance, we should train more now, to try to keep up with this new devil. Let's go, we promised him more information if he defeated one of us… although Koneko-san didn't exactly fight back, he still did transcend our expectations of him, I think we should tell him more about us."

-1st person-

While the other club members talked, I stayed in the main room, and started to 'talk' to the two being residing within me.

[As the dragon of growing power, I practically represent and rule over the areas of making things larger, and not just power. For example, if you concentrate my energies, its possible to create a space matter manipulation spell to make that apple larger. As its a simple object, and a biological one at that, it should be rather easy. Just channel my strength into it, and make it grow] Ddraig told me, and I nodded gently, picking up an apple from the desk and slowly concentrating magic into it with my left hand. The apple and my hand both glowed red a bit, before the apple doubled in size slowly, before my very eyes.

(Contrary to the popular belief, my power doesn't only divide powers and sizes, unlike Ddraig, who can only make things larger, I can actually 'cut' things as well. For example, with the apple, just concentrate power into one of your fingers and use it like a blade. Since cutting and dividing is my specialty, it should be easy for you) Albion told me, and I nodded again, this time gripping the over-sized apple with my left hand, and concentrating some power into my right index finger. A small spike of white energy surged from my finger, before it calmed down, and I used the finger to slowly cut through the apple. Then I repeated till there were eight large pieces.

"Funny, it seems the two of your powers together also makes a good chef of sorts... I wonder what would happen if I opened a deli using your powers..." I said aloud, and I could almost imagine the dragons sweat-dropping.

I began to eat the large apple slices, and this is how Koneko found me when she came over from the small improptou meeting. I immediately stood, intent on apologizing.

"Save it, you pack a mean punch, but I've taken worse," she said before I could react. I hesitantly sat down, offering her half of the apples. She raised an eyebrow at the size of the apples, but took the apple slices I gave her and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"So... Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine, like I said, I've taken worse and lived. Besides, as devils, we heal at a faster rate than humans," Koneko assured me, lifting her shirt a bit to show a receding bruise.

"A-ah, that's good I suppose..." I said. It was really uncomfortable being near her for some reason.

"So, I need to ask you about something," Koneko said to me, before biting an apple slice.

"Yes?"

"How do you know my species..." she phrased carefully, as if trying to hold a secret.

"I-I honestly don't know, I'm sorry. But at the same time, apparently I hold two dragons inside of me. We're all devils, is a demon cat really a bad thing?" I asked, using my common sense.

"I suppose not..." Koneko replied, still being wary of me.

"You're really cute, you know," I said, then blushed and cursed myself for speaking without thinking. I turned my head and so didn't see her reaction, but it was probably a bad one.

"Thanks... That means a lot to me," Koneko said flatly, as she got up and walked away. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or serious...

"One thing though, before the others brief you," Koneko said, stopping as she walked away.

"Y-yes?" I said.

"Where did you learn to fight?" she asked slowly, cautious.

"W-well, I had a lot of time on my hands while I was sick to use my mind and theorize a bit, at least, before I started having weird flashes, and so one of the things that came up was martial arts..."

"But you couldn't have practiced while sick..." she said.

"I know, but with the time that I was sick, I thought so much about random things that theory just came easier, and I think maybe the two dragons helped a bit, as now doing something from my theories is a bit natural, if that makes any sense at all..." I said.

"Hmm... I suppose so, in any case, come on, its time to talk to the others."

**Ugh... Sorry for the short chapter, but I really don't have inspiration for this right now, although it will get better next chapter, promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Highschool DxD**

**Ahem… I realized only later that I didn't include Asia in the last chapter, as was promised in chapter 2… sorry 'bout that, she'll be making an appearance soon though.**

Secluded Dragons

-3rd point of view-

Issei sat uneasily on the couch. Finally, he would be completely briefed on the 'real world', the one with mystical creatures, devils, demons, gods and angels… he couldn't wait. Yet at the same time, he had a small feeling he wasn't taking this whole, actual-world thing as bad as he should have. After all, it was only his second or third day being actually able to go where he wished, and have fun and all that…

Meanwhile, as he sat down uneasily, the other four members of the Occult club were also a bit uneasy, as they all sat in seemingly random positions from the four couches. Rias being directly across from him, Akeno waiting on her and both Kiba and Koneko sitting on Issei's right. The sun was fading rapidly, and it would soon be night time, and it would be Sunday, the day of the angels.

Rias winced a bit as she realized what day it would be. Sunday, the day of the angels, was a day in which Devils were weaker than most, and she could already feel her energy pools being sapped of their energy, simply to protect from the holy aura that always pressed down on Sundays. All around her, she could feel the white aura, even though they were in a devil sanctuary. She actually felt her Knight Queen and Rook's energies die down a bit, before feeling and assessing Issei's.

No surprise there. There wasn't much of a decrease, if at all. It seemed that while Ddrag was more aligned towards the devils after ages of use, Albion still leaned more towards the angels power, explaining the wings and color of the gauntlet.

"Alright then, first things first. Issei, there are many things that you should know about our world…" Rias began. Issei nodded for her to continue.

"Where would you like me to start, mythical beings, gods, leaders, powers, history…" she prompted.

"I-I think mythical beings…" Issei said quietly. Rias nodded, and prepared to give a long lecture.

"The 'field' of mythical beings is so large and broad that well, it would take a few days at least for me to explain it all. Now really, I could create another dimension, one separate from time, and use that as a place for us to sleep, but that would take a lot of energy to power, and would most likely leave me unconscious… So I'll just give you an overview.  
All things that you have read about, at least most of them, are real. Dragons, obviously, vampires, griffins, Pegasi, Nekomata," Koneko winced, "Bat creatures, zombies to a certain extent, everything. You name it, most likely its out there somewhere.  
That's pretty much all you need to know about Mythical creatures for now. You could always ask your dragons as well, I'm sure they know creatures that none of us know about…" Rias commented, and Issei nodded.

"Then in that case… could you explain the leaders, maybe? And a bit more in depth?" Issei asked.

"Of course…" Rias said, a bit taken aback by how much he wanted to know. "There are three main factions that we are really involved with. They revolve around Christianity, and are the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. There are 4 leader of the Devils, including my brother," Issei's eyes widened, "and a few other people you wouldn't really know," he frowned, "The Fallen Angels are under Azazel and the actually Angels are under God himself. Capital 'G'."

"Right…" Issei said slowly.

"Now then, I'll give you a slight overview of the history portion as well, so you can understand more about the three factions. Ages ago, before any of us were alive, a great war happened between the Devils and Angels. All of the Angels, fallen and normal, fought with the Devils in a three-way battle. Many strong families of devils were killed, and very few survived, including my family, the Gremory's. The war began when devils, who still lived on the earth, created demonic swords and waged war against heaven. Neither the Fallen angels nor the Devils had been cast to hell yet.  
None of the three really won, and instead, the three sides actually joined forces once to fight and defeat the two heavenly dragons residing within you, Issei. The only two dragons of the second highest pillar or dragons, only below the Great Red and Ophis."

-1st person-

"So you guys aren't unstoppable," I muttered, and I felt and heard complaints in my mind and hands.

[Stuff it, kid. We were already weakened by each other by the time the three stepped in, and for the record, we actually managed to kill-]

(I don't think it'd be wise to tell him just yet, Ddraig. Perhaps another time. In any case, we can communicate all the information you need if you ask about it, after all, we know far more than this princess you are speaking to) Albion commented.

"Princess?" I asked aloud, and for a brief second, I saw surprise in Buchou's eyes, before they hardened.

"Ah yes, I probably should've explained that. I am the daughter of the head of the family, and thus, you could call me the Gremory Princess, I suppose," she said a bit roughly.

"Sorry about that, I was just talking to the two dragons… on second thought, do I have to go through all this information? The two told me that if I wanted to, I could ask them anything, since they know more than you do…" I said.

"Of course… however one thing you should know that they most certainly do not is that you are to show me _respect_, Issei. You are my pawn; one of my soldiers, and I do _not_ appreciate insubordination, so when you want to say or ask something, ask politely," Rias said to me, her eyes flashing with irritation. The other three gave each other strange, surprised looks.

I shrunk back a bit, surprised at her anger. Perhaps I'd crossed a line? Or perhaps she was a bit touchy today? In any case, I quickly shut up as Buchou took deep breaths trying to calm down.

"In any case, Issei. There is something you need to know. The power surge you had when you fought Koneko was dangerous. Your body can't safely be at that level right now, and so you have to go through physical conditioning first."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. Buchou nodded.

"Yes, you have to, otherwise your body might rip you from the inside out from the amount of power you channel. I wouldn't be surprised if you ripped your own muscles next time you try to use both longinous at the same time."

"Then… what can I do?" I asked, bewildered.

"Well there are many things you _could_ do. First and foremost, you could simply let me or one of the others lock away your power for a bit, and place you under limiters so you have a better grasp of your power. You should know though, that if you do this, one of your longinous will be hard to use for a while."

"What's a Longinous…?" I asked, and Buchou looked surprised.

"Oh have I not told you about that? Longinous are divine weapons, far more powerful than any normal gear. The original was the spear that killed Jesus Christ, and they all have the power to kill a God."

"Oh…" I said meekly. She chuckled a bit.

"But yes, as I was saying, you could have one of us seal it up a bit. It wouldn't be safe for any of us for your power to be wild and rampage randomly. Next, we could always let you still be in control of all of your power, and see how it plays out. Who knows, you might be a descendent of some 'great' family that can control their bodies at will," Buchou said, chuckling. I gulped nervously.

"There are more solutions, really, but none of them will be as effective as sealing your power momentarily. It isn't as if you're losing it forever, it'll just be sealed for a while," Buchou commented off-handedly. I listened for a moment as the two dragons within me discussed a bit.

"Well… I don't really like their idea as much, but Albion and Ddraig said that I could always have my power…" I paused. I didn't remember all of what the two had said.

[It might be better for us to explain], Ddraig spoke aloud from my hand. Albion responded in the other. (Yes, so you can understand the process better.) Albion added, directing it to Buchou. She nodded, and the group leaned in a bit to listen.

[We recommended, together, that Issei shouldn't seal his power up. Rather, if one of you were willing to help, he could learn to circulate the power throughout his body non-stop, so rather than being concentrated at certain points like now, it would instead be funneled throughout his body.] Ddraig stated.

(If this were to happen, then having so much power wouldn't be quite as life-threatening) Albion added.

"That's a very complex procedure to learn though…" Rias began, putting her hand on her chin as she thought, turning towards Akeno for help.

"It is… possible, for him to learn that technique. However, he would have to be very good at control and attune with his magic. The energy constantly being transferred into magic energy… you would need to expel the magic often," Akeno assessed.

"Magic?" I asked, eyes narrowed. The group nodded slowly.

"As you already know, our Queen can already summon lightning bolts and often, fire," Kiba added respectfully.

"So basically… I have to summon fire or something every once a while for this tactic to work…" I questioned slowly. The group nodded.

"It's only 'til your body becomes strong enough to deal with this power surge of yours. When that happens, you don't have to circulate the energy anymore."

"Albion, Ddraig, is this really the best option…" I asked slowly, lifting my hands. I heard them affirm it in my mind.

"However, it might be easier if you were to have a familiar…" Buchou said slowly. The others nodded slowly.

"What's a familiar…?" I asked, feeling dumb again.

"A familiar is basically a sort of spirit that you make a contract with, and if becomes a sort of partner for you. Being that strong creatures are naturally attracted towards Dragons, it shouldn't be too hard to find a familiar for you, Issei," Buchou told me. I nodded again, and looked down at my hands for advice.

"The next time our group is allowed to capture or bond a spirit to one of our group is soon… actually…" Akeno said, as she placed her hands out and a small scroll appeared. Her eyes lit up suddenly.

"Actually we can go right now, if you'd like," she said sweetly. I raised an eyebrow, and turned to Buchou, who nodded solemnly.

"Alright then, let's go," I said slowly, looking to the others to see their reactions. None of them showed much, and I felt they were still a bit untrusting of me, especially since I already knew all of their abilities.

Buchou transported us via magic circle, and I was still fascinated by its power. The very ground turned red as we disappeared, and the first thing I felt when I could see again was trees. Dead, old trees. I turned to ask where we were and found nobody with me.

"H-hello? Anybody there? Buchou?" I asked slowly, looking around. There were only trees, dead ones at that, and the moon shined brightly. Strange. It wasn't even night yet. I turned to the sound of a voice.

**"So… another of my kind, eh…?" **the voice said. I could just barely make it out, as if the voice was coming from right behind me. I turned multiple times, trying to find the source.

"Who's there!?" I asked, shifting into a ready position. "Ddraig, Albion, who is that?" I asked again. No response.

**"I presume you are here to… challenge… me… very well, I shall send my own son to guide you to me… do not disappoint**," I heard, and suddenly, everything went bright again as we appeared in the very forest I had previously been in, only this time, the other's were there.

"Something went wrong in the transport…" Buchou said suddenly, and all of us stood there silently.

"Does anyone know…? I can't seem to locate the specific person whose transport over here was… disrupted…" Buchou added, turning to each of us slowly. We locked eyes, and I turned away, not really wanting to tell them.

Don't get me wrong, I liked these devils. They all seemed rather nice and trustworthy, as well as polite and excepting. However, none of my devil peers seemed to like me, or at least, they seemed to fear me too much, leading to mistrust. I liked them, but I wasn't willing to try and form a relationship with people that are so untrusting of me, just because I can do a few things they can't.

"Issei, do you know of any reason why I may have felt a disturbance?" Buchou- no, _Rias_ asked. I shook my head and responded obediently. She frowned at me, and everybody began to walk forward. I was idle in thought as Rias called for someone.

[I'm sorry, partner, but those that contain dragons…] Ddraig began. I nodded mentally.

(We tend to keep to ourselves. We aren't like a pack of wolves or something similar.) Albion added sadly. I sighed wistfully. Fiddling around with my clothes.

[And others tend to… fear… us…]

I looked up to see a flash of light appear as a strange, straggly looking man appeared out of nowhere, leaning on a tree. At his side hung weird things, and he had a bit of a crazy gleam in his eye.

"Ahh! Gremory-san! What brings you here?" the man asked Rias, still leaning on the tree.

"We are here to find a familiar for my new pawn. Preferably something that won't destroy dimensions," Rias added sarcastically. I grimanced.

"Speaking of which, what was that?" I asked mentally.

(You should've understood what the lesser creature was referring to. It was a beast that wanted you to challenge it, and seeing as it thought of us as its kin…) Albion replied, trailing off.

"Great, you mean that was a real life dragon? It said it would send its own son to guide me…" I thought back.

"There are a number of amazing familiars you could have, new pawn! Why, do you know of any mythical creature that you would find particularly interesting?" the strange man asked me. I snapped out of my thoughts and put on a contemplative face, before looking up to him and saying very firmly, "Dragons."

He laughed nervously, "Well of course! There are many types of creatures around here, although I suppose dragons would be some of the more powerful ones- Mr. Boosted Divine Gear. How about something a tad more easier to control? While dragons are powerful, and in your case, can be friendly, the only type of dragon that a young aspiring devil can really even try to bond with would probably be a baby spirite dragon, you know-the children of the big, wild dragons that are already fully mature, and impossible to control."

I bent double and clenched my head and stomach as he finished, drawing attention from the others.

"How are his magic systems," Rias asked. Akeno leaned down towards me and I saw green as she assessed me.

"Not good, he really needs to get rid of some excess magic soon, otherwise…" Akeno trailed off.

"You…" I growled a bit, clenching my teeth from the pain in my stomach and head. The man snapped a bit to attention from his previous bewildered state.

"Yes?" he asked.

"The… most strongest creature in your grounds. Where is it?" I asked, my voice still a bit of a growl as I clenched my entire body from the pain. I couldn't look up, but I could easily imagine his surprise.

"Y-you… Gremory-san, what _is _this kid? Suicidal? The Thunder Cry dragon is the only one within my grounds-but to challenge it…" he muttered uneasily. I heard him say the type and I snapped up.

"Where." I asked. He looked at me carefully, before exchanging a look with Rias.

"North of here, only a few hundred meters, really. But you can only find the place if you have a guide, like, for example-" the man began, before I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked to see a small, cute dragon with a bluish head and large eyes, shivering a bit as it breathed a bit of yellow fire out.

"A-a-a-an invitation from the dragon himself but… how!? That is its son so…" the man said again, pointing and obviously in shock.

"Ddraig. Albion. Any reason this guy might want to see me?" I asked aloud.

[He may wish to see you out of curiosity, he may wish to see you to challenge you. I personally have no idea, but our species respects strength. I say you go, you won't have a chance like this again.]

(Go for it. If he tries something, activate our sacred gears. He won't stand a chance, and besides, if you let out a lot of energy now, you won't feel stressed later.)

"W-with all due respect, Heavenly dragons Albion and Ddraig, I don't think Issei is ready for this-!" Rias tried to butt in. She looked desperately to her other members as red and white aura began to flash from me, the blue spirite dragon on my shoulder flapping a bit.

"Akeno-sempai!" I shouted. She turned her gaze to me.

"Yes?"

"How do you fire a firebolt, exactly?" I asked. She tilted her head a bit.

"With any magic," she finally began, "you simply call forth the energy from within yourself, and you can feel your energy as it leaves you into another space before you use it in an attack. The more sharp it is, the more likely it is either lightning or metal you are creating. The hotter it feels, the more likely it is lightning or fire," she told me coolly. I flashed her a grin.

"Thanks, Akeno-sempai!" I shouted, before forcing as much of the energy into my legs as I could before jumping off. I heard gasps and saw expressions of shock as I bounded forward at an incredibly fast pace towards the dragons lair. The little baby on my shoulder would nudge my occasionally to help me with direction, before I arrived to a large rock with an insignia that resembled the one that I once saw on the red gauntlet. The baby dragon flew off my shoulder, and from his mouth came a huge blast of lightning, which lit up the insignia, and the ground began to shudder and move as the earth parted. I looked behind me and sighed, realizing with a start that if this dragon had any evil intent at me, it might be the last time I would see the sky.

**So. Been a while since I've updated, no? I figured I'd give a longer chapter than usual because of that. I haven't updated because school's been tougher than I thought it'd be.**

**Oh, and for anybody that thinks that Issei is a bit OOC or a bit too emo or whatever, first of all, read the title. Second of all, imagine yourself being in his place-was cared for all his life, got attention from his entire family, then goes and gets killed. Gets resurrected, but the people now are distrustful of him, and with good reason, but still. Monthly updates.**

**DBJ MG  
JY TLE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehe… my muse decided to enlighten me a bit earlier this month, and so I typed up this chapter.**

** I do not own Highschool DxD**

The first thing that I saw was darkness. The air felt humid, and when I breathed in through my nostrils, I could smell a strange scent in the air, as if I was going to a friend's house. I felt around a bit and felt large, mossy walls on either side of me. The open entrance behind me provided no light, and I was about to despair before the tiny dragon on my shoulder blew some flame.

In an instant, the sides of the corridor lit up, the flame igniting several rows of torches leading down. The corridor turned ahead, and beyond that, it continued endlessly. I nodded to the tiny dragon, which was now curled up on my shoulder, somehow not falling off, and napping.

I breathed in anticipation as I walked forward, examining the walls closely. Down on the ground I saw a pile of bones. Surprised, I jumped back a bit, realizing that someone had died at that spot, and had stayed there, dead.

Looking around, I saw even more places where people had died, and some even looked recent. The original one I saw was completely charred, as were those near it. Further down, I saw a reflection of fire, and deduced that there were blades ahead. Next to a pile of bones were small holes on the bottom, almost unnoticeable to anybody not paying close attention.

I backed up, panic beginning to envelop my brain as I realized how far down the rabbit hole I was. I didn't want to die again, in this small, underground, airtight hole. I turned to the entrance and was about to run out towards the open air when I heard voices in my mind.

[Calm down, partner. As fellow dragons, we could always help you with this task], Ddraig offered.

(Those dead are fools. The ones that actually had a chance are near the dragon himself, now onward! We can help you, should you even need it. Look, you should already notice the correct path) Albion scolded.

I took a deep breath and examined the area, grabbing one of the tiny pebbles on the ground. I threw it onto the area with small holes and- surprise- nothing happened. I was about to go towards that direction when I noticed a few bones on the ground near the holes.

(Fool. Those traps are obviously pressure sensitive. A mouse or small rock wouldn't be able to set them off.) Albion said bluntly. I stopped and thought for a bit, getting nothing.

[Look on the ground. Notice the things that _aren't_ traps. Like those seeds right there] Ddraig offered. Now that he mentioned it, I _did_ notice tiny seeds. They looked like apple seeds.

(Perfect! I believe you know what to do with those?) Albion asked. I grinned and concentrated Ddraig's power on them, and one grew and grew 'til it was too heavy to hold, and I flung it at the holes. As it hit the ground, countless spears and spikes shredded it to pieces, startling me.

"O-okay, evidentially that's not the path to go," I muttered. I picked up a large number of the seeds, as many as I could find, and stuffed them into my pocket.

The challenge was over before I knew it. After using my trick of seeds, the traps were all set off in a controlled way, and I managed to go on the right path, using nearly all of the seeds in the end. Finally, I saw a larger opening and walked slowly through, blue flames lighting the room.

**"So. You managed to get pass the traps. Good job, half-breed," **a voice sneered. I turned around again and again as I walked along the side of the room, trying to avoid getting ambushed.

**"You are smart. However, that alone will not save you,"** the voice continued, and I heard I crack down at my feet. I looked down to see a pile of bones, my shoe snapping a rather large one. I gulped nervously, consulting my two partners.

"Albion, Ddraig, what do I do!?" I whispered franticly. No reply.

**"In my realm my power is absolute. Not even those of the Heavenly dragons have any influence whatsoever. Face it, child, you are doomed.**" I shook my head.

"While I will die someday, that day shall not be today. Show yourself," I commanded in a voice much more confident than my emotions. I heard a shaking sound that I eventually realized was laughter.

**"Such spunk for someone who just started to be able to walk straight!" **the voice continued. I narrowed my eyes.

"How do you know that?" I asked. I began storing energy into what Akeno had explained to me earlier. I could feel the energy begin to become hard to contain, yet I still poured my anger and frustration into it, fueling the energy. I saw a red and white hue come off of me as I powered up, before deciding to do something else with some remaining energy.

I pooled the energy slowly into my hands, where the gems of my longinous were, and a bit on my back as well, where my wings were.

**"I know many things, child. While I am not quite as old as your partners, I am far older than your group's leader, Rias Gremory. You stand no chance," **the voice said, and the darkness that had barely existed before faded completely as the room came into view, and I saw my enemy. Without hesitation, I thrusted both of my hands forward, pointed at the target. A small magic circle appeared and levitated in front of my hands, and I shifted my body as I put as much momentum as I could into myself before stepping forward and punching the magic circle with all my strength.

An enormous ball of fire came out of the circle, a fireball easily the size of a house. Even then, the dragon was slightly bigger than it, and managed to block with its forearms, creating a huge blow of smoke as the fireball impacted, creating a huge explosion.

I activated my two hands simultaneously, my school uniform once again being ripped in the back as obnoxiously white angels wings appeared on my back, flapping a bit as I got air. They were bigger than before, and I could now already control them, whereas when I sparred with Koneko, I couldn't.

My red gauntlet had grown as well, and now, claws were visible on the end, whereas before I didn't have any place for my fingers. The length now easily went up past my elbow, and the red scale on top now actually was more layered, having higher levels in the front, sliding back. From the sides of the gauntlet were now yellow spikes, two yellow spikes going back on either side, a second crystal being partly hidden by the layering scales.

My white gauntlet now almost went up to my elbow, and while Boosted Gear had more of a scalely look, Divine Dividing was more sleek, multiple blue horns going back, a few extending from the base all the way to the edge of the Longinous. I could feel my power emanating from myself, as I pondered a bit.

_"I wonder why Rias didn't want me to use them at once? She probably… probably didn't want me to be powerful, didn't she…? Why can't they see, I'm stronger than they think, and they can trust me. I would never betray them, even if I didn't like them…_" I thought as I stared at my gauntlets, before turning to the huge column of smoke. I flapped my wings a few times, before simply floating in the air a bit. Across from me, the huge mass of smoke was fading, and I concentrated my power again, focusing it into the palm of my hand.

All this time as I thought, I mentally counted down as my Boosted Gear had been active the entire time, and so I was now nearly to my limit.

"So… I think about four boosts have passed?" I muttered, as another boost passed and I felt my aura surge. I breathed deeply, trying to get some control under my powers. From what I remembered, the two Longinous only worked while they were in contact with what they had to affect, so if I wanted to use Divine Dividing on the Dragon, I'd have to get close and touch it…

Not happening. I wouldn't be able to get close to that beast without being fried, most likely. I thought for a moment, and noted that above us, the little baby dragon from earlier was circling, watching us. Strange, I hadn't noticed it leave my shoulder.

The smoke separated simultaneously, so fast that I nearly lost control of my magic sphere that was forming. As the smoke cleared, I finally got to see what the dragon looked like.

It was the size of a small house, easy. It's body was a base color of blue, yellow lightning streaks running throughout, most connecting up with its eyes, which were pale blue. It had horns that streaked back as well, much like its son, and its wings were folded, but he spread them, and they were bat-like, showing grips and veins. The dragon was badly singed, its right wing not even operating properly, and its skin burned badly. It turned its hateful gaze to me.

**"Bastard… For that blow, I will take out your organs, and just give you enough energy to live and twist in agony! Now die!"** it said, blowing flames at me. I quickly swerved to the left with my wings, and cursed when I crashed straight into a random pillar that had appeared in the room.

I fell down, dazed from conking into the pillar, and watched as the dragon began to walk towards me, scowling.

**"Runt," **the dragon scoffed, bringing a claw towards me. At the last possible second, I punched the magic sphere, and this time, a large red and white streaked blast burned through the dragon's right and left wings. The dragon howled in pain, and nearly crushed me. As it was, had I not boosted earlier, I surely would've been crushed right away. So I stood, arms up as I tried to stop the dragon from crushing me.

**"Bastard!"** the dragon roared, and I felt the air thin and heat begin to grow as the dragon charged up some fire. I grunted, before channeling some power, as it seemed neither one of us would be moving any time soon.

"Divide!" I shouted, and the dragon was coated in a white aura, before this aura shot towards me, empowering me. I gasped as I felt the intensity even a portion of the creatures aura contained, and some even was expelled out my wings, which were now glowing brightly.

**"What the-**" the dragon asked, as I pushed it back. Because of my power gain and its power loss, the dragon toppled right away, landing on its injured wings. It roared in agony as it tried to get up, but, using a quick amount of magic, I tried to blast fire at its limbs, unsuccessfully.

**"Runt… you think you've won this? I'll show you. I'll show you the power of the Thundercry dragons!**" the dragon roared at me, before getting up shakily. It looked like a good breeze could knock it over.

_The dragon can't fly anymore… _I thought, and I flew straight up, nearing the ceiling of the giant underground chamber. I could see the dragon's expression as it sneered, and raised an eyebrow before feeling pain, unimaginable pain. It felt as if someone had begun to skin me alive. I closed my eyes from the pain, and felt myself falling down, eventually falling at a quicker pace. I nearly hit the ground when I felt gentle hands stop my descent, carrying me slowly down as I was set down. My wing felt busted, and I was sure my entire body was burned. I tried to move a bit, but felt a spasm of pain from doing so.

Despite the pain, I slowly opened my eyes to see who my savior was.

The first thing I saw was legs, pale white and smooth. My eyes trailed up as I saw a white blouse, smoothened and pale white smooth arms up as well. Golden curly locks trailed the persons back, between a single quartet of pure white angel wings. I could just barely make out the side of the persons face, and saw a determined face, with pretty facial features. In front of her was a bright white light, a halo was on her head, and she smiled when she saw me staring. I blacked out.

**Was so tempted to end it here…**

_I dreamed of angels. _

_ All around me, there were white lights, and yet I could just barely note out small things. _

_ There were people around me, that part I'm sure of. They liked me, and all of them smiled at me as I wandered around them._

_ Before me stood a man, twelve golden wings spanning from his back. _

_ He's telling me something. I'm sure of it. I can see his mouth move, and people around me as well. He's smiling now, clapping and motioning with his hand. Oh? He wants me to go with him to meet someone?_

_ I walk with him. There isn't much change for a while as we walk. I feel peaceful. At ease. People greet us, many respectfully bowing, not only to this man, but to me as well. Have I saved them from something?_

_ We arrived at the place he wanted us to be. He calls out a name, again, I can't hear him, only see his mouth move, but I remain silent and respectful. A woman appears, with golden curly locks. She is beautiful in a natural way, as if she could stumble out of bed in that appearance. I bow deeply to her, but she merely chuckles a bit. We turn to the man._

_ He laughs as well, soon, all three of us are bursting in joyful, peaceful laughter. _

_ Before I can do anything to react, the woman leans over and gives me a chaste kiss on the cheek. I blush, and feel the area her soft lips touched my cheek. She blushes a bit, and a slight black aura runs through her, before disappearing. The man seems to scold her, and she shrugs it off._

_ I have to leave. I frown a bit, then smile at some unknown happiness, before waving the two goodbye. They frown as well, but wave me goodbye as well. I shake hands with the man, and the woman gives me a gentle kiss on the forehead, before muttering something. This time no black aura appears, and I bow, before the dream goes dark._

**Again, tempting…**

I awoke with a start. There wasn't a dragon anymore. There wasn't a woman dressed in white with wings. I was at home, in my bed. I sat up in bed, looking at my hands for a few moments. I try to contact Ddraig and Albion, but nothing happens. A dream?

No. Definitely not. I can still feel injuries from the lightning that the dragon in the cave had used on me. It hadn't been a dream. My mother walks in.

"How are you, son?" she asks. I respond with an "I'm good." but she doesn't seem satisfied.

"I let you go out on your own for two days, and this happens? Forget it, you're staying with me for a while longer, a few more years at least, before you go on your own to _anything_," my mom tells me, and I stare at her, face full of shock.

"W-what do you mean!?" I ask, trying to get up. She forces me back into bed, tucking me in.

"Seriously. We leave you alone for _how long?_ A few days, and you go around, getting killed, resurrected into a _devil_ of all things… I thought we'd taught you better than this, Issei," my mom said. Strange, her tone of voice sounded very different than usual.

"And now you're a devil. Angel's mortal enemies. You don't understand, do you? I wanted to introduce you to Michael and Gabriel and all the other angels. Now you can't, do you understand? When you die, you'll go to the underworld. You won't be able to meet your real parents," my mom said.

"W-wait… what?" I asked in a daze.

"Your real parents are in _heaven_, Issei. You won't be able to meet them now…" my mom told me.

"H-heaven? Then w-who are…" I asked uneasily. The woman I always thought of as my mom grinned.

"A messenger. For now, your 'father' and I must leave. Don't worry, you won't know about this memory 'til you know enough. Bye!" the woman said, putting a hand over my head. I tried to struggle, but couldn't. I was still too weak.

I woke up in the forest, the dragon across from me. Strange, that dream… it happened again. Yet it didn't feel like a dream, it felt a lot more like a… _memory_… I was slouched again a rock wall, and the room was lit up by a single source of light. A woman.

On my lap landed the little dragon from earlier, and I pet it, scratching it behind its ears.

I stood up, baffled by this gorgeous woman that stood across from me. In front of her, in a similar position to the one I had been was the dragon I fought earlier, and he looked worse for wear. A huge light spear was pierced through his side, and despite the fact of how we fought earlier, I winced in sympathy. I took a light spear through the heart once, after all. It hurt.

The woman's back was still to me, now ten full wings were showing, all pure white. She seemed to be pondering something as she gripped a huge spear fashioned by light, as she faced the dragon.

"Shall I kill it? What would Michael think? Dragons don't necessarily fall into the category of 'evil' creatures too easily… but the heavenly dragons were the ones that killed…" the woman trailed off, her expression darkening. I walked two steps and collapsed abruptly on the ground, clutching my chest. An image flashed through my mind. A woman with immense power radiating off of her, a hundred light spears raised above her. Holding in her hand, she had a small metal thing as she ran across a line. I groaned and kneeled uneasily, holding my chest.

"Oh dear, are you hurt, devil-san?" she asked me. I shook my head a bit, worried about her knowing my species.

"Don't worry, I'll heal you if you have any damage. I _am_ an angel, after all," she said, and a huge number of her light spears began to move. I nearly panicked before the spears flew towards the downed dragon, hovering above it. She turned towards me with a pitying look, kneeling down and saying, "lie down ," to me. I was too exhausted to reject, and lay down, my head nearly hitting the rock wall behind me.

"Whoa whoa whoa now. Easy there, Child," the angel told me, moving over to the side of me and putting her hands over my chest. I hadn't realized it earlier, but my wings were still active as well as my gauntlets, leaving me in my powered up form. She concentrated, and I saw her hands glow white before I myself glowed white as well, and I began to feel better.

"W…why are you helping… me… a devil…" I asked, as I felt my conscious slipping.

"You aren't a devil, Hyoudou Issei. At least… not anymore…"

**Evil ending, I know. Sorry, but if I go any further… it'll be about 7k for sure. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I left a rather evil ending last time, so allow me to continue. **

***Ahem* Review replies.**

**Randomftw42: Thanks for the good rating; I'm glad that this story is getting more popular than at the very beginning! I completely agree with what you said about the whole filtering and reviews stuff, as I often (regrettably) am forced to use it as well, in order to filter all the unfortunate bad stories that are out there. I will admit I did the equivalent of a face-vault when you asked me to bump up the amount of text in each story, but I suppose I have been writing very little, in comparison to the amount of time I have between updates. Thus, I'll try to bump up the word count gradually, hopefully hitting 5k by the next chapter, then 6k, then 7k and so on. **

**As a note, the only reason I replied to this review is that it has a sort of question. To anybody that just said something like 'good job', thanks; I'm just a bit too lazy to make a reply to every single reviewer…**

**LET'S CROSS THE 50 REVIEW POINT SOON! XD**

**WARNING: this chapter will have OOC'ness, which will be explained throughout the next ten chapters (yes, there will definitely be at least that many)**

**I do not own Highschool Dxd**

"W-what do you mean I'm not a devil anymore?" I asked, bolting up. I immediately felt a huge spike of pain surge into me, and I groaned, before flopping down again.

"Geez… I want to explain it to you, but I think it might be better for you to see for yourself…" the angel said to me, putting a finger on her chin. She gestured with a hand to a nearby rock wall, and it shimmered before an image appeared on the wall.

I saw Rias in there, along with Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko, along with a man that looked like Rias, a girl in a cosplay outfit, and two other devils. There was also a strange-looking boy standing behind Rias, that looked like a girl.

"This happened yesterday," the angel said to me sternly. I nodded as the volume came on.

"-can't find him! Don't you understand how much of a bargaining chip he is!?" one of the men asked Rias. She looked a bit nervous, and I couldn't blame her. Even here, in a completely different place, I could feel the power of that man.

"Please, colleague, forgive my younger sister. She can be… irritating… at times," the other man with red hair said, and Rias looked down in sadness. I felt sorry, after all, she was being chastised for me.

"Please… forgive me," Rias said, making a deep bow towards all four devils. They all scoffed, except for the other red-haired man, who's gaze softened.

"Okay, explain what happened again."

"We went into the forest of familiars, looking for a familiar to help balance the magic energy of the Heavenly duo dragon. It was having issues with balancing out its energy and power. We didn't want it to simultaneously combust or something, after all, we had gotten it to trust us," Rias said coldly. I looked at her, shocked, and thought back to what had happened before. She had never trusted me. She had never shown me any leeway. So that's how it is. She didn't see me as a partner, or a friend, or even as a person. She saw me as a thing, an object.

"Cha~ Rias-tan, please be more respectful to dragon-chan. Sona-tan was rather upset that she never got to meet her pawn~" the cosplay girl said, and I raised an eyebrow. Sona? Even though I had only been at the school for a day or two, I still knew the president of student council. So that was the other group of devils?

"My apologizes, Leviathan-sama," Rias said, bowing respectfully. So this must've been one of the four devils Rias told me about… along with her brother… and the other two…

"Leviathan, why are you treating the dragon with such respect? It practically ran out on us…" Rias' older brother said. I sighed, depressed, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, surprised, to see the angel patting me on the shoulder comfortingly. She gave me a smile, and I nodded, looking back to the screen.

"Anyways, he fled from us, going into an area created by an incredibly powerful territorial dragon, capable of creating its own dimension due to its age, apparently. We never got in, but I got these back," Rias stated, holding out eight pawn pieces. The group gasped collectively, and I saw the cosplay girl actually have a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"What could've killed a duo heavenly dragon…?" one of the men finally asked, and another replied.

"I think I know what happened…" he said, as he held out a hand for the pawn pieces. Behind Rias, Koneko had a small tear that slid down the side of her face, but none of the others seemed to notice, except for me.

"What happened, Beelzebub?" Lucifer asked. His eye twitched.

"The dragon didn't die," he said, and everyone stared at him in shock, including me. How did he know I didn't die?

"These pawn pieces were forcefully ejected from his body. So forcefully, with such powerful _white_ magic, for that matter, that I strongly suspect that an angel helped him," Beelzebub stated, and the room fell silent.

The angel next to me wove her hand at the screen, and it disappeared completely. She stood, and I turned to face her.

"So… now that you know what has happened to you, and what has happened in the outside world, yes?" she asked me. I nodded slowly, put a bit on-guard. She could've easily manipulated the screen, after all.

"So, will you join the angels side, Heavenly Duo Dragon?" she asked, extending a hand to me. I pondered for a moment.

"How do I know you didn't manipulate the screen?" I asked uneasily. She smiled at me.

"My name, or at least, the name that humans know me as, is Gabriel. If I ever lie, a black surge goes through my wings, as we Angels aren't the type to lie, Heavenly Duo Dragon," she stated calmly.

"W-wait, you're _the_ Gabriel!?" I asked, shocked. She curtsied to me.

"At your service. Although, I think I should be the one saying that to you, albeit slightly modified. You are _the _son of _them_? And you contain _those_ two? It's insane," she claimed. I stared at her.

"Who am I the son of?" I asked quietly. "I've done some thinking, and I realized from my dreams that the people that I've lived with for who knows how long… aren't my real parents… also, I know for sure it was you now. I've met you somewhere before. Where?"

"Your parents are _angels_, Issei. When you fell sick, they prayed every single waking moment to every one of us. When they finally died, they were naturally elevated. We _all_ knew them, and they are practically the only angels who aren't created by God himself, and yet have eight wings each. Wings are a symbol of power in the Angel power chain, my brother, Michael, the strongest angel, has twelve wings. I am the only one that has ten. There are two other angels that have eight, besides your parents. Do you understand their power now?" Gabriel said to me.

I stared at her, awestruck. My parents. My parents. MY PARENTS! They had prayed for me so much that they elevated… Wait…

"They died?" I asked, eyes narrowed. She frowned.

"They were killed by a man who's name I cannot divulge. I'm sorry, but the good thing is that this made them go to heaven and become angels! That's the important thing, yes?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"I want to know who killed them," I said sternly, as she knelt down and began to heal me again.

"And I can't and won't tell you. They'll kill you, easily," she said bluntly. I shook my head.

"I'm a heavenly dragon now. Speaking of which, why can't I communicate with them?" I asked, raising my hand a bit. She smiled, before giving me a kiss on the head. I blushed, before noticing that it felt just like my dream, when she kissed me before. She looked at me eye to eye.

"That dragon managed to seal off your connections, they should be waking up now. It's lucky I was here to, if I wasn't you wouldn't be able to speak with them for a long time, most likely," Gabriel told me. I nodded and muttered my thanks.

"There, you should be able to stand now. Now please; consider my offer. Will you join the Angels? There is no turning back, you know. You will be able to meet your parents again. And also…" Gabriel said, giving me a look I didn't expect on her. A black aura flashed through one of her wings, and she shook her head.

"Angels are allowed to have relationships with other angels, that's how modern angels are created, unless they are elevated, of course," she said, blushing. I blushed also, after realizing what she was implying.

"Ah, I probably should stop with that…" I heard her mutter. I stood, thinking.

[Bout time I could talk again. I'm surprised, partner. You're a human again. The angel changed you, didn't she?] I heard Ddraig say.

(Review your memories, smart-aleck. You should be able to tell that that's exactly what happened) Albion chastised.

"Should I take it?" I thought to them, and I heard contemplative sounds.

[The Angels are quite powerful, and sending Gabriel herself down guarantees they are serious] Ddrag offered.

(But… all the same, the Angels are the enemies of both of the other two. They are the most hated out of all three factions. You would get a lot of enemies from this…) Albion added.

"Then what?" I thought back to them.

[Solo?]

(Wouldn't be too bad of an idea, I suppose. After a bit of training with this faction and any training you might be able to milk out of the devils, you'll be strong enough. Oh, and bang this angel-)

"Albion!" I thought, blushing. Ddrag and Albion both laughed together, and Ddrag added.

[She is the most 'beautiful woman in heaven'. Although I suppose Sona's sister would also be a good choice, cosplay girl. She's the hottest woman in hell, and she seemed to be disappointed you 'died'…] Ddrag contemplated.

(I suppose. How would they be in-)

"Shut up damnit!" I said out loud, and the two fell silent. Gabriel had jumped a bit in shock, and was now staring at me strangely. I sighed, before apologizing.

"Sorry… speaking with two dragons in your mind can get very… irritating…" I said bluntly. She nodded, and, looking bored, began to create tiny spears and drew in the rocky ground. The spears went through it like wet clay and a sharpened sword, and I sighed, before sitting down as well, criss-cross applesauce.

**"Bastards…" **I heard from the corner. The Thundercry dragon from earlier was still speared to the wall. Getting an idea, I stood up, before walking over to the dragon, who was still speared badly.

**"What do you want… punk…!?**" it snarled, but being speared to the wall, it looked as fierce as a puppy. I slowly took off the spears with my gauntlet, snapping them. I heard Gabriel turning as she watched me.

Finally, all of the spears broke, and the dragon fell to the ground, no longer hanging. It gave me a weary look and rubbed its scars before muttering a thanks to me. I felt airborne immediately, and I was face to face with the dragon, which looked pissed.

**"Now why did you save me!? Answer, before I swallow you alive, runt!"** it bellowed, and I smiled, seeing a surprised expression.

"Listen, we're both dragons. Neither one of us belong to any of the three sides now. You and I both could use some allies, don't you think?" I proposed. The dragon cocked its head and snorted, before letting me down. I looked behind me to see Gabriel, a hundred light spears raised behind her, her hand raised, as she watched me get ready to speak. I smirked a bit. So she actually cared. But was it for me, as an object? Or me, as her friends child? Or just for me?

"I half want Ddrag and Albion to speak with you for me… but I think I myself will, instead," I said, straightening up as I spoke to the dragon. It raised an eyebrow, but continued listening, nodding respectfully.

"There are three factions where we live right now. Angels, fallen angels, and Devils. Yet none of these three are as powerful as the Dragons, if we were united. Why do you hide here?" I asked, gesturing around. Immediately, the dragon scowled.

**"Watch your words, brat," **it muttered, and I smiled.

"That's it, I hit dead center, huh? You're scared of the others, aren't you? That's why you're shut up in this hole. I can help you, fellow Dragon. We aren't meant to be trapped in holes, especially underground, especially since you have a lightning affinity," I reasoned, holding out my hands.

**"If this clan… were formed… you would be the leader, wouldn't you?"** the dragon asked me. I nodded slowly.

"You catch on quick. Yes, it was my intention to form a clan of dragons, recruiting new members throughout. For now, if you accept, you will be governor, and take control and leadership for me for now, until I become strong enough. When I do, I will take over as leader, and you will be my second, always," I offered. It's eyes widened.

**"You… you would do that for me?"** it asked, and I nodded.

"I swear it," I said.

**"Well then… sir… you have a deal," **the dragon said, smiling widely. I smiled back, and raised my hand.

"Before we agree to anything, do you even like staying here in this hole? I mean, it is definitely safe, but do you _like _it?" I asked.

**"No…"** it muttered.

"If I could summon you every once a while, and let you fight, would you feel better? I'd need some confirmation, but I think I could summon you, and your power would feel like mine, so you wouldn't be hunted," I added, and the dragon's eyes lit up.

**"Really? I would love to fight again, and be free…" **it said, having a dreamy look in its eyes.

"If you really are sure you want to do this, then I could get someone to make the contract, or I could probably make it myself, with Ddrag and Albion's help. I would simply summon you in any battles that I myself couldn't handle, in exchange for your help with learning about my abilities as a dragon, and of course, your help," I said, adding something.

**"You didn't have to try to sneak in helping you… but yes, I definitely accept,"** the dragon said, and I breathed out, a bit taken back by how I had just acted.

"I will return then, when I know how to make the contract. We'll use your cavern as a base, for when we recruit more members. Until then, is it okay if your son is with me, so I can still return? I will, I swear upon my father and mother in heaven," I said, putting my hand up and my other over my heart.

**"Of course, oh right, you don't know my name yet, do you?"** the dragon asked, and I flushed, realizing it.

"Right, what is your name?" I asked.

**"My name is…** **Arc,"** the dragon said, still slumped down. It's body was still damaged in multiple places, and I turned to Gabriel, who had been watching closely.

"Would you please… heal… him?" I asked, and Gabriel gave the two of us a wary look, before giving me a sweet look.

"Maybe. Maybe if you were to actually join the Angels already, instead of plotting with a Dragon about creating a new faction…. just maybe," she said, smiling sweetly. I scratched my head and looked down, realizing that she had probably heard.

"Y-yeah… sorry about that, look, if you heal him fully, I'll go with you," I said calmly. She perked up at that.

"You'll come with me? And join us?" she asked. I shook my head, and her gaze darkened a bit.

"I won't join any factions for a few months, I guarantee you," I said, as the tiny little dragon from before flew out of nowhere and landed on my shoulder.

"That isn't enough, Ise-kun," Gabriel stated, changing her tone of voice a bit. I noticed a gleam of darkness flash in her wings, and she stopped.

"I wouldn't fall for something that easily, Gabriel-san. Also, please refrain from falling for me… I don't want the Fallen Angels to get any stronger," I begged, and she pouted.

"Still, it isn't enough, just join the angels, it'll be much easier," she claimed, and I knew she was telling the truth, it would be easier. Easier to join another group that wouldn't understand me, just like the devils.

"Maybe I will, eventually. How about this then; heal Arc, leave us in peace, give us protection from the others in case they actually find this place somehow or decide to attack… train me… and I swear that I will put the Angels faction above the other two, if I decide to join a faction," I said boldly.

"You… why would you have any reason to put Fallen Angels or Devils ahead of us?" she asked.

"Let me see here. Where were you all when I was born, and was constantly sick? Watching, even when my parents contacted you all every day. Where were you angels when my parents were killed? Oh no, Issei, it's better that they _died_. Where were you angels when I was attacked by a Fallen? Oh, you know, just watching as your apparent _friends _son was killed, then resurrected into as devil. There's plenty reason to not like Angels right now, Angel Gabriel," I said, and her expression turned worse every statement.

"We aren't to interfere in human affairs… you must understand…" she began, and I interrupted her.

"Oh sure, _human_ affairs. Yet I don't qualify as human, do I? I'm a dragon, an incredibly powerful one at that."

"Wrong. You are a human containing two dragons. It's different…"

"No, you're wrong. I contain two dragons, yes, but my power and body is all being supported by dragons now, I suspect. Thus, you all could've helped. Now that is my deal, take it or leave it," I said, hearing applause in my head from the two dragons, who were approving of what I was saying all the way.

"Gr… how about this," Gabriel said, looking agitated. "You help the church for training, and you get all that you wanted. Deal?"

"Of course, Gabriel-san. Why would it be bad?" I said, putting my hand forward. She grimaced as she thought for a moment, before taking my hand. We shook, and I saw light emit from both of us as the deal was made.

(Originally was going to just end it here, but made it longer…)

A few moments later, standing in front of me were three, quadruple winged angels, and each decked in full body armor, each also wielding a lance and huge shield. In front of them kneeled Gabriel, as she wrote some sort of contract?

I was a bit wary of the amount of soldiers, I'll admit. While it wasn't as if there had been an army summoned, there were still three fully trained (probably) holy knights, or warriors. I didn't want to take my chances with these guys, especially since next to me, still injured and trying to rest, was Arc, my new… friend.

The older dragon was still weary from both his battle with me, and his beating given by Gabriel, not that I could blame him. Actually, I was quite surprised he was still standing. The blast's that I had shot earlier; I could feel the power surging through them as I channeled them at him. I had no idea I had such power within myself, but at the same time, I was even more shocked that he managed to survive them. The heat contained in those blasts probably could've blasted through steel.

That was a testament to Gabriel's power, as well. The few blasts capable of melting/blasting through steel only slightly injured him, and the lucky shot later barely managed to burn through the weaker spot on his body; the flaps between his wings. As I mused about this, across from me, Gabriel stood, her wonderful hair swaying gently.

"It is done," she said calmly, handing me a parchment with a pure white feathered quill. Seriously, a quill? I only knew about quills due to my readings!

I took the quill.

Looking down at the contract, I noticed several rather strange things. For one, the contract stated that the dragons within me had to comply, not me necessarily. Also, it said something about, 'due to clause A9210, the former ban of Angel Inbreeding with humans, punishable with loss of wings and/or banishment into the dark lands will be raised, only with the exception that the one committing the crime is mating with the being below'… what the heck…?

"Eh, Gabriel-san. What is this?" I asked, pointing to the area. She frowned, after a minor blush appeared on her face.

"Ah… this is…" she started trying to make something up, I could tell. The flash of darkness that ran through her wings didn't help, either. My eyebrow twitched. I wasn't exactly inclined to go through with this whole scenario, after all. It irked me even further that the two dragons within me were bursting out in laughter, clearly having thought wrong. She couldn't possibly be inclined to do _that_, after all…

"Ehem, my brother… well, I suppose I should explain something. You three, shoo now! Don't worry, you only needed to be here as witnesses. I can handle myself," Gabriel said, trying to urge the four back.

"But Ma'am! Your brother explicitly told us to guard you! Besides, this is the duo heavenly dragon we're talking about-!" the man protested, but Gabriel held up her hand.

"If he were at full strength, it would be almost like facing the Great Red. Or Ophis, for that matter. Don't worry, I do not sense any malice from him, though he doesn't trust us yet," she said, whispering the last part. The three guards reluctantly left, leaving the two of us alone with the silent Arc, who was now asleep to heal his wounds faster.

"Alright, explain, Gabriel," I demanded. She sighed.

"The line of angels is very… strange, in a sense. We were created from God, obviously, and have been protecting the world ever since. However, God made it possible for us to choose to be… good or 'evil' by choice, thus, those that wish to fall sleep with humans."

"Understanding you so far…" I said slowly.

"Good. However, _you_ are quite… rare. You have to understand, there has never been a heavenly duo dragon before, and if there had been; they would've died before anybody could discover them. You are… overly unique, think about it."

"… besides the whole, two dragon's thing, I don't understand," I replied after a long thought. She sighed.

"Okay, let me break it down for you then. You are, first of all, the _first_ ever existing duo-dragon wielder. From what the mutual factions scientists have discovered about you-without your permission of course- is that right now, you are slowly absorbing the two dragons within you, effectively becoming more and more draconic. It was inferred that eventually, should you not die, you will absorb nearly all the life-force of those two dragons, first of all, becoming immortal, and second of all, becoming as strong as or perhaps stronger than the two most powerful beings in all of existence. The Great Red, and Ophis the infinite. However, you are still human, meaning you can willingly go into any faction at all. Here's where it gets more complicated; you've already encountered all three factions. The leaders contacted you while you slept before, and yet, you've been a part of one of the most aspiring young devil groups, gone head to head with an incredibly powerful dragon within a few days of actually acquiring powers, have a surplus of pure magic within you that shouldn't be at all controllable…

Oh, and let's not even mention the fact of how your parents are angels now, which, despite them giving birth to you while human, grants you to angel bonus of being perfectly in tune with your power. Add to that, you're male, which means it'll be easier for you to have offspring," Gabriel added in at the last second, a bit reluctantly. I then understood what she wanted, and why the two were laughing that hard. I flushed.

"Y-you mean this… this break in the laws of nature are so I can sleep with you!? So you can bear my offspring!?" I protested. She smiled.

"When you put it that way, it sounds as if I'm doing something scandalous…" she winked.

"Ugh…" I groaned, "are you serious!? Does this mean that the other factions are having this… situation… as well!?"

"Most likely, yes," she said, and I groaned. Putting that topic to the side for now…

"There doesn't seem to be anything else outside of what we discussed, so I'll sign it," I said, picking up the quill once again and signing my name at the bottom, the ink somehow a bloody red. Gabriel smiled cheekily.

"Great. Your first 'training mission' will be soon, I advise you to prep up," she said sternly. I sighed.

"Okay then… what am I doing?"

"A maiden by the name of Asia Argento has been captured and influenced by Fallen Angels. Your mission is to find and eliminate her. Be advised, she may seem like a kind and innocent soul, but she once healed a devil only for the devil to kill a priest," Gabriel warned. I sighed.

"When do I leave?"

**I may be making Issei a bit OOC, but then again, he practically OOC is in general. He's been bedridden and waited on his entire life, then he goes to school for a few days, something he's dreamed about, and meets people. They don't trust him, even when he just wants to be friends. He learns that his parents weren't really there, and they were killed despite praying for his safety so often.**

**Oh yeah, not to mention the fact that he got plunged into an entire world he knew nothing about before.**

**Yeah, I think all of this is well deserved.**

**As to why he is acting 'smart', he's growing up fast. All of that time thinking and thinking is being put to use, and his mind is consuming it, hungry for more. We know from canon Issei that those that are 'awakened' think more acutely. Hell, before he was 'awakened', canon Issei was an idiot, remember? Now he's actually courageous, nice, polite occasionally, and generally smarter.**

**Now then, for anyone that might be kinda wondering, 'Where's the humor, where's the perverted people, et cetra', let me explain something. I suck at writing funny stories, it's simply the truth. I can't write humor. You'll see it in my other few stories as well, when I write humor, or try to, I never manage to get it to not just feel awkward.**

**Lastly, since on my other story, I've been getting a lot of comments and flames about the title. That's why, for this story, I'm deliberately trying as hard as I can to keep it close to the title's meaning. Secluded Dragons. Not 'Social Gregarious Nice Happy Rainbows Dragons', Secluded.**

**Just a writers not from your friendly neighborhood Madman. Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

***sob sob* your beloved author was all alone of V-day, making it single awareness day for me… How sad…**

**Anyways, happy late valentines, everyone! And to those like me, happy S.A.D. day! **

**I do not own Highschool Dxd, and apologize in advance for this chapter if there is OOC'ness**

**Secluded Dragons**

-3rd person pov-

A girl with long blonde hair and green eyes sat uncomfortably in the warehouse. She was feeling sad prior, but now felt almost… at peace, for the strangest reason. It was surprising especially to her, that she was so at peace when she was almost certain that she would die a terrible death. Raynare would eventually kill her and take her powers; after all, she was positive of that fact.

However, she felt a little sad as she sat in her small, enclosed living space, knowing that someone else would most likely soon die as well. The boy called Hyoudou Issei would die for sure, and she somewhat pitied him. Asia Argento, a former nun and now prisoner of a powerful broken-off group of Fallen Angels felt pity for this seemingly innocent, weak boy. She had heard of the evil fallen angel's plans earlier, and knew for certain the boy was dead. He didn't have the powers that she did after all, and nobody that Asia knew could stand up against Raynare.

The woman was evil, she was certain. Asia had seen Raynare's apparent, 'innocent' act that she was planning to use to seduce the next powerful human that came along, but by a stroke of fate the next one to come along happened to be Hyoudou Issei, a teenager that she couldn't allow to live. She had tried to bring it up with her superiors, of course, but merely got in trouble with it. That was why she was rogue now.

Of course, it wasn't as if the powerful rogue Fallen Angel was alone- oh no. She had a few close friends, also Fallen Angels, with her. There was no way anybody would be able to stop her from taking this girl's power-it would only be a few more hours before the ceremony would be ready. She couldn't wait.

Asia Argento was making a small prayer when a small sizzling sound startled her. From out of the sky fell a little object, and it was falling towards her at an alarming rate. With a large crash, the tiny object created some smoke, which slowly cleared.

In front of her, laying injured and stunned, was a little blue and yellow dragon! It moaned weakly, paralyzed from the zap that had occurred when it had tried to go into the barricaded area. Apparently, the Fallen Angels had set up some sort of electric force-field, only powerful enough to disable him.

Asia gasped as she examined the little lizard, as it moaned weakly. It could feel this girl's intentions-they were all innocent and pure. She wasn't like the evil woman that Gabriel had described; she looked and felt… sweet and innocent. His new friend would definitely need to know this, discretely that is.

Asia watched on as the little dragon pitifully tried to move towards the now shattered window, moving a few steps then falling, exhausted. Asia quickly prepared her powers.

A green aura surrounded her hands as her powers began to take effect, and the little lizard stared in disbelief as his paralysis stopped, and his cuts from the window faded. He lifted himself, exhaustion now a foreign thing, and shot Asia a curious glance. Should he kill her? She had a pure and innocent heart-that was for sure. No matter what the angel said, he could tell better.

"You should fly away as quickly as you can, little guy," Asia said softly, smiling to the dragon, who cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't want Raynare to hurt you… please, leave now and stay away!" Asia added, trying now to shoo the dragon, who merely stared at her, thinking. She seemed… really nice.

The little dragon nodded to her, actually affectionately licking her cheek with his small tongue, before flying off, being careful of the force-field around the warehouse. He could smell a fire cooking, meaning that someone was starting one… probably for a ritual…

Asia watched as the little lizard flew off, looking back occasionally, but still leaving at a relatively good pace. A sudden voice startled her.

"Heh, saved the little Draco, did you? Good job on that, but the next time you use your powers without our permission…" the man said, snarling. Asia nodded, frightened, and the man put on a disgusting smile.

"Good girl. Come on now, Raynare wants to _talk_ with you," he said, licking his lips.

With the little dragon, it flew a few hundred feet away from the warehouse, noting its features every once a while, and then dived straight into a portal that appeared out of thin air. The air shifted as the dragon reappeared in its father's lair, where his father and new friend were learning something.

**"Okay, I've shown you the technique over fifty times by now! You should've gotten it by now, runt!" **Arc roared, irritated. He had been showing him the basic summoning technique, since he might need assistance if it got messy.

"Agh, and I've told you that everything is happening correctly! I put my power into this seal here," Issei began, pointing to a lightning bolt on his shoulder, "punch straight, focusing the power into that one spot, and then release it at the punch! The lightning bolt comes out, but you aren't there!"

**"Damnit, I never should've agreed to this!"** his father's thunderous reply came.

"Shut up! I'm doing it all right, maybe you are teaching me wrong!" Issei shouted back, crossing his arms the other direction. The little dragon sighed, before speaking.

"Raw rarw wra raw raw!" he yelped and Arc snorted.

"What did he say?" Issei asked. He stopped for a moment as his two friends translated.

"Rawrr rwa raw?" the little dragon added, sarcastically. Jeez, why were his friend and dad so helpless!

"W-wait… now that you mention it like that, it makes sense…" Issei said slowly, thinking it out as his dragons translated for him. Arc groaned to.

**"Of course we can't be in here while you summon me, you can't summon me when I'm already here!" **Arc groaned, and the two nodded to each other.

"Thanks, Raijin," Issei said, using the name he had thought up for him. Raijin nodded, before saying a long series of little growls and yelps, telling the two what had happened on his scouting mission. Arc growled.

**"I've told you to be more careful, Offspring. I swear, you're hopeless without me…" **Arc grumbled, making Raijin snort. Issei contemplated what he had been told.

"You're telling me that basically, this Asia girl isn't evil…? What reason would Gabriel have to lie to me though? And besides, her wings didn't spike black, so…" Issei thought, contemplating.

**"She probably managed to trick my little offspring here, making him think she was innocent, and simply wanted to be rescued from the fallen angels," **Arc said. Issei shook his head.

"Gabriel didn't tell me about the fallen angels, either. Maybe she doesn't lie if she leaves stuff out…" Issei said aloud, still thinking. Arc nodded, as did Raijin and mentally, Albion and Ddrag did as well.

**"She isn't lying if she doesn't say something, after all," **Arc offered. Raijin agreed with him, and the two older dragons confirmed this, having dealt with her in the past.

"In any case, I say I go to this female, _don't_ kill her, but only after making sure she's not a threat. After that, I'll decide if she is or not. Raijin, you told me before you have an ability to read hearts. How were those of the people there?" he asked the little dragon. **(A.N. Albion and Ddrag are auto-translating from now on)**

"(The girl was very nice and sweet, and her heart, innocent. However, those with her, guarding her, the fallen angels… I could tell they were evil)," Raijin growled, and Issei nodded.

"In which case, the Fallen Angels die, no questions asked. The girl… maybe. Depends how she reacts with me. Anything else?" Issei asked. Raijin thought for a moment.

"(Yeah. I was able to sense multiple other creatures around the area, all of them devils. Some of them are those of your former peerage, Issei, one of them isn't, and it's very powerful)," Raijin warned. Issei hummed.

"I suppose I could always drop in for a scare on my former group, even though I didn't know them that long, it should be surprising. Alright, I'll get suited up now, I guess. Thank goodness you had armor and stuff for me, Arc." Arc snorted.

**"Do you know how many have tried to come here to tame me? Do you think it was hard to find some armor that some schmuck had worn, coming here thinking he was a 'dragon emperor'? Trust me, it was a piece of cake. It's nice that Gabriel was able to give you a sword though," **Arc added, pointing to the sharp weapon leaning against a cave wall. Issei shrugged.

"Yeah, but I haven't got the slightest clue on how to use it. Albion and Ddrag said they could show me later, considering how their past hosts wielded weapons, but still. I haven't got the time for that right now."

"(You could bring it along to intimidate people with)," Raijin offered, and Issei smirked.

"Nice idea, it would go along nicely with the armor, after all. I think I'll take it," Issei finalized, grabbing the blade and beginning to slide on the armor, trying to ignore how someone had died in them.

**"It still puzzles me how she got her hands on a dragon's blade, especially that one…" **Arc grumbled to himself, getting chuckles as a reply. **"Whatever. So, you're going to take your armor, your sword. Can I come to?" **

"No, Arc, not yet. I'll summon you if I have to, but from what Albion and Ddrag have told me, it'd be better off for the both of us if I didn't summon you so soon, especially since we're in Japan. They told me that there are a _lot_ of dragon slayers, who would die to get their hands on you…" Issei said, feeling worried for his friend, who scoffed out fire.

**"Hmp. You're in more danger than I am, but fine I guess. Raijin and I will just stay here, I guess I'd have to stay anyways, considering I know how to open the portal…" **Arc added as an after-thought. Issei shook his head.

"Sorry, Arc, but Raijin has to come with me. Mainly because he can tell me about any traps, warn me about incoming people, tell me when people are lying…" Issei listed off, irking Arc.

**"Oh fine! Take the little one and not the big one! Whatever, go on then, have fun,"** Arc said wistfully, turning around.

"You have my solemn vow that I'll take you with me next time, or at least summon you," Issei offered, and immediately, Arc grinned.

**"Okay, apology accepted. Now seriously, go!"** he said, gesturing with his hand and creating a portal. Issei breathed deeply as he braced for battle. His sword was strapped onto his back, his armor all fully on. With a deep breath, started to run and jumped through the portal, Raijin flying with him.

When he could see straight again, he was standing on a hilltop, overlooking the warehouse that the Fallen Angels and human had taken control of. There were trees to his left and right, behind him, and a small, clear trail in front of him that cut through the forest. The moon was full, and he breathed a deep breath.

"Alright then Raijin, just tell me any warnings as we go, okay?" Issei said to the little dragon, who nodded.

"(Force-field around the warehouse. It's pretty weak, I was able to break some of it by simply breathing fire)," he stated, and Issei nodded. After a few more instructions, he went ten steps forward and Raijin breathed some fire for him, making a gap in the field. The two broke into the inner area of the shield, undetected. Issei gave Raijin a thumbs up, which was returned with a grin.

"(I feel your friends approaching swiftly. I strongly suggest you go towards the fortress now, evil intent twenty meters to the left, probably a fallen angel, waiting to ambush. Same thing from the right, and thirty towards the center. Ready for your debut?)," Raijin asked, getting off of Issei, who nodded.

"I'm ready."

"(Then activate them. I'll flush them out best I can)," Raijin ordered, and a flash of white lightning broke the sky, splitting off into multiple branches as it struck three points in a perfect triangle. A few yelps of surprise rang clear in the night.

"W-woah, Raijin, that was awesome!" Issei congratulated, but his voice fell when he noticed how tired Raijin was," h-hey, you okay buddy?" he asked, picking him up.

"(Perfectly… fine. I won't be of much use for the rest, I'm afraid…)," he said sadly, feeling a bit useless.

"Don't worry, I never would've known of them if you hadn't told me about them. Take a rest on my shoulder for the rest of the way, Raijin, or find some place to hide," he said, and the little dragon took the first offer, going to the spot on the armor already designated for him. Just as he settled and was locked in, three Fallen Angels simultaneously appeared, each slightly singed and angry.

"Oi, what's the big deal, brat!" the one in the trench-coat demanded, backed up by the other two.

"Sorry, I'm on a mission, Fallen Angels," Issei said, trying to sound cockier than he really was. The three paled.

"Okay, then you're going _down_," the trench-coat man said, as he summoned his power. He was surrounded in black aura as suddenly, two large, pitch-black wings appeared on his back, and a large light-blue light spear as well, which hovered next to him.

1st person pov

The other two, both females I noted, did the same and in front of them appeared a yellow and pinkish-violet spear. The first girl with the yellow spear was a blonde, I noted, and looked like a brat, actually wearing the school uniform. The second, with the pinkish violet spear, was dressed in gothica clothing. I sighed. These were, apparently, weaker fallen angels, appropriate to practice on. I drew my blade, trying my luck. The three frowned.

"A blade? Maybe he's one of the angelic knights…?" the blond girl asked, spear still hovering near her. The gothica girl shook her head.

"Not possible. None of those fools can use magic. What do you think, Dohnaseek?"

The man they called Dohnaseek frowned even more, "I don't know. We'll find out when he fights."

"Then come at me," I said, shifting into what I thought as the best stance. My feet were shifted apart, my left in front of my right, and I had my blade in my left hand which was pointed at him. He scowled.

"So be it," he said, waving his hand at me. I stared for a moment, startled, when I heard in my head, [Partner! Move, now!] Ddrag warned me, and I took what he said to heart, dolphin-diving to the left, rolling a bit as I tried to get back up. Where I had previously been standing was now completely covered in small blindingly white projectiles, some resembling ninja stars. I turned to see the three gone.

"Damnit…" I growled, turning my head one way then the next, trying to figure out what was happening. A sudden light startled me, and I side-stepped just in time to catch Dohnaseek's surprised look as he sailed past me, trailing his light spear. My blade was already raised.

With a single slice, I sliced the Fallen Angel in half, and his entrails fell to the ground as his spear dissipated, his two halves now on the ground. I couldn't take the graphic display, and barfed at the spot. The two other fallen angels floated across from me, clearly shocked.

"He killed him so… quickly…" the blond said, being the first to react. The gothica girl shook her head.

"I'm outta here. I knew Raynare was being drastic, I'm going to go back to Azazel and plead for forgiveness, I don't care what you do," she said, suddenly flying off. The other girl thought for a moment, then threw her spear. I lifted up my blade a bit too slowly, surprised by the sudden action and still off-balance from killing Dohnaseek, but the spear never hit me. Instead, it sailed to my feet, hitting the ground in front of me. When I looked up, the two were gone, leaving Dohnaseek at my feet, dead. I looked down to see nothing but the spear.

So that's what she had done, huh? I suppose… it makes a bit of sense. The two never realized who I was though, strange…

"(Issei! The Occult club is coming here, very quickly! You better move otherwise-!)," Raijin warned me, but I simply turned around, having heard them already. I activated my two gears.

"How are you, Rias?" I asked slowly, turning as I did so. I saw the groups astonished expression upon seeing me, and I couldn't blame them. They were probably surprised at the armor I was wearing, after all.

My head was protected by a helm, which jutted off and followed the sides of my face, the top having spikes protruding towards either side, which were curved back. At my chest I wore a rather light-weight breastplate, which covered my entire mid-section, some covering up to my upper arm as armor, leaving the rest of my arms exposed. I wore a black shirt underneath the whole design, which was visible at the sleeves due to my armor. I had on dark colored pants, and the most amazing part were my feet. The 'shoes' that I was wearing resembled talons, and they dug into the ground with every step. On my breastplate was a dragon, which probably served as a symbol. At my shoulder lay Raijin, although he couldn't be seen.

Oh yeah, and of course, my blade probably surprised them. It was a double-edged bastard sword, having a gilded hilt and small guard that protruded spikes towards every direction. The blade itself came out of a small dragon's mouth, and extended three feet.

"I-Issei…?"I heard Rias say. I nodded, and my wings flapped once. My Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing had not changed much since last time, though there were now small beads on each, Boosted Gear having white beads, while Divine Dividing had red ones. I ignored them.

"Yes, Rias. It's me. I don't die so easily, you see, and as much as I hate to admit it, Beelzebub was right-I didn't die," I said calmly, despite my heart racing. I quickly thought of what to do. I couldn't fight them, that was for sure. I could barely maybe handle Kiba or Koneko on my own, Rias or Akeno would finish me like I was nothing. I could run, of course, but how far would I get? I could always summon Arc…

"…" Rias' expression hardened, and I looked over the group. Rias herself looked quite upset and somewhat distracted, although for what reasons I didn't know. Akeno simply stared at me with that strange yet somewhat attractive smile, and due to Raijin's help, I could tell she was feeling a bit sadistic. Kiba had almost no expression on his face besides that of confusion, though I doubted he would do anything unless Rias told him to. He was very simply that way. Koneko just kept staring at me, not taking her eyes off of me, probably suspecting me of half a dozen different things. I sighed. Troublesome.

"What are you doing here?" Koneko said suddenly, and all of us turned our gaze to her, even Kiba.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Exactly what I said, why are you here?" she asked me again. I gulped.

"I'm on a mission, given to me by 10th level angel, Gabriel," I said, telling the truth. I could tell from the gasps and shocked expressions that they didn't believe me, however.

"Are you… aware then… of what this makes us…?" Rias asked me slowly, shifting her hands seemingly casually, though I could tell she was prepping for a fight. I gulped again, perhaps I shouldn't have said that? I couldn't take all of them on at once, and I didn't want to summon and endanger Arc. I had to hurry up anyways, so what could I do?

"If you want to know a reason to not attack me, summon Sona!" I said desperately, remembering how her sister had hinted that she was upset. This certainly surprised the group, and before I could even react, Rias growled at me, muttering something incomprehensible before a violet magic circle appeared next to her, and the air shimmered as a girl stepped out.

She was a young woman around Rias' age, with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She was wearing the school uniform and had a pair of red glasses.

"What is it…?" she asked Rias, not even sparing me a glance. Rias glared at me.

"This… traitor, says that you have some sort of reason for us to not attack him," Rias said confidentially, believing there to be none. I was sweating bullets as I watched the group, and the clock was still ticking to help Asia, or kill her, depending on what she was like. Sona regarded me, and I saw a calculative look in her eyes as she assessed me. I gulped.

"I see no reason to kill him, Rias. Would you mind telling me who I'm looking at, by the way?" she asked, sounding bored. Rias nodded.

"This is Hyoudou Issei, Duo Heavenly Dragon wielder," Rias said, adding my apparent title. Sona's eyes widened.

"This is the one you foolishly betrayed!?" she exclaimed in a voice higher than usual. Rias raised an eyebrow.

"How did you hear about that-?"

"My sister," Sona replied coldly. Rias growled a bit.

"Look, we don't have any time for this: my peerage is only here to save a girl named Asia Argento, apparently she met with Kiba a while ago-"

"I know her," I said suddenly. Everyone stared at me.

I cleared my throat, "What I mean to say is-my mission involves her safety. I guarantee you though; I'm not bringing her to the angels." Sona and Rias both had very different expressions.

"If you are not aiding them then who are you aiding?" Rias asked.

"Myself," I said slowly, hesitantly. Sona hummed, thinking, then stepped forward.

"You may pass," she said to me, and I hesitated on showing my back, but still flapped my wings and left, going towards the warehouse. Why had she let me go? And also, why had Rias let me go, anyways?

(Issei. I think it might be because she wants your help later…?) Albion suggested.

[I agree with him on this one. It's possible she let you go just so you could help her later, after all, she specializes on strategy from what I've heard] Ddrag added. I nodded, but still raced forward towards the mansion, blade drawn.

"(The girl should be in her room, up there! But… wait…)," Raijin stopped, hesitantly and I did to, hovering in front of the warehouse.

"Where do you think she is, then?" I asked, a bit impatient. I'd lost enough time with the devils, after all.

"(I'm sensing her… on the rooftop! With that other fallen angel!)," Raijin said after a while, and I nodded, skyrocketing up. Looks like my flying has gotten better.

In front of me was obviously Asia, nearly naked and chained to a post. A few feet behind her, there was a sort of altar/shrine, steps leading up to a single cross. All she was wearing was a simply large black shirt, and it was obvious to me that she wasn't wearing much else. When I landed, her eyes widened, and she tried to speak, but was gagged.

"Mmf! MMM!" she tried to say to me, obviously panicking. I held up my hands, sheathing my sword.

"It's okay…! I'm not here to hurt you. Everything is going to be alright," I said slowly. I knew when I saw the look into her eyes that she wasn't the evil witch that Gabriel had told me about. No, she was innocent, and afraid. Upon hearing what I said though, she shook her head, and tried to make some sort of gesture, but was still chained to a sort of post.

I was still advancing slowly towards her when all of a sudden, my head began to pound, and I bent over double. That girl… why… why does she look so familiar!

I knew her… I kept staring at her, as her eyes widened in shock, and I began to see double, my head pounding so hard I began to hear the vibrations.

"Agh…" I groaned, as I slowly got back on my feet, barely stable. I would ask her how I knew her later, first, I would have to save Asia. Just as I was about take another step forward, I heard Raijin shout something, and for it to quickly get translated.

"(Issei, behind you!)," I heard, just as a sharp pain appeared in my stomach. To my increasing horror, I looked down to see, once again, a large, blindingly white spear piercing through me.

-Third Person with Sona and others—

"Tch, Yuuto!" Rias growled, turning her head to the blond prince. He straightened, turning his gaze away from a fast Issei.

"Yes, Buchou?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Strange, for the past few days, she had seemed rather agitated.

"Go after him. If he doesn't unconditionally surrender, strike him down, no mercy!" Rias added, her eyes hardening as her classmates all gave her a surprised look. Nobody was more surprised, however, than Sona.

"You aren't Rias," Sona declared, head held high as she lifted a hand to stop Kiba. He looked between the two uncertainly, but Rias didn't give him any further commands so he stayed standing.

"What do you mean!? Of course I'm Rias!" Rias growled at Sona, surprising the others even more.

"That's it. You are way more irritated than usual. Does it have something to do with…?" Sona asked slowly, and the unspoken message between the two was passed. Rias lowered her previously high held head and her face saddened.

"Yes. It's been confirmed." Sona raised an eyebrow.

"Even then, there is no reason for you to be doing this. Stop it, Rias. We are reversing our roles now. I'm not supposed to be the one that shows more mercy, remember? Now then," Sona finalized, turning to the other three, who all looked on uncertainly.

"Your President is having a rather bad week. Please, take her back to your living quarters," Sona said, and as if on cue, a small magic circle appeared over Rias' head and she fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep. Kiba quickly caught her, the three now facing her.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking," Kiba began. Sona nodded for him to continue. "What will you be doing?"

"I will be observing this boy. Now go on, something is about to happen," Sona warned, and she created a magic circle for the four to transport back in, before turning to the rooftops and letting her wings emerge, carrying her towards the roof. All this time, her arms were closed as she contemplated.

-Back with Issei—

Issei's eyes widened to twice their size as a small explosion shook the rooftops, sending him flying towards the altar. His armor was the only thing that prevented him from getting a few things broken, and as it was, the explosion was so up close and personal that his armor had been completely shattered.

Raijin reacted promptly as the two fell, and aborted off of Issei's armor, landing near Asia, not noticed by Raynare and Issei. Asia's eyes widened and a few tears fell as she watched the smoke clear, expecting a dead person. She really didn't want someone to die because of her, but what could she do? The poor boy had tried to challenge a fallen angel…

Suddenly, a small shadow appeared in the smoke.

-1st POV—

I rose unsteadily to my feet as I listened to my two comrades. That blast had friggin' hurt! Apparently, after it had pierced straight through my so-called 'powerful' armor (Arc is going to be dragon meat when I get back) the spear had promptly detonated, sending me flying towards the strange altar thing. I looked down at my chest in the smoke.

I was bleeding rather badly, which was of course, the bad thing. The good thing, however, was that obviously, I could still stand. However, it looked really bad. Too bad I didn't know anything about healing.

It seemed that Albion and Ddrag were doing their best to help, however, as soon, a white layer of magic covered my stomach, and another red layer appeared over it. I decided that I would be fine for now.

I looked at my arms. Good, my two sacred gear were still active, and I could feel my wings on my back. My sword was still intact, and I picked it up, already feeling strain on my body. With a large flap of my wings, the smoke that had formed dispersed, and I faced the Fallen Angel.

She had long, brown hair to her shoulders, and was wearing her school uniform, ironically. Our eyes met and I could feel her malice, but then, her eyes widened.

"Y-you!" she exclaimed at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What."

"I… I killed you! Why… how are you alive!? I heard that you left that devil group, so you should be dead!" she exclaimed, and I sighed.

"I don't need to tell you. All that you need to know is that I was sent by angels. They told me what to do, and so you are going down," I said slowly, grinding out the last few words as I held my sword awkwardly in my right hand. I felt strange, and so shifted it to my left, which felt more comfortable.

[Partner, use my power on the sword] Ddrag suddenly said, and I hesitated.

"_What will that do? My sword isn't biological,"_ I thought back.

[Yes, but my power should be able to influence this specific sword as well. Just try it, I'll try to give you tips as you fight, seeing as how one of my last partner's was a swordsmen.] I nodded thanks, and tried to channel his power into it. It had been a while since I had expended energy with Arc, and so I felt a small amount of stress being released from my body as my sword began to glow a bright red, making Raynare's eyes widen as we stood to a standstill.

(Issei, don't forget my power. As soon as you have a chance, halve her power, it'll give you an easy advantage) Albion instructed, and I nodded, temporarily distracted. I noted that to my left, Raijin was hiding behind the pole that Asia was tied to, working his best to destroy the knots that tied her to the pole. I then realized I had made a mistake.

"Don't take your eyes off the enemy in a battle!" I heard, and I instinctively raised my sword up, the red aura still around it as a spear hit it, actually shifting me back quite a bit as I tried to stop it. Obviously, it had been thrown with the intent to kill.

"Ddrag!" I cried out loud, as I continued sliding back, the spear not stopping. I noticed that the concrete and gravel was being dug into as well.

[Shift your weight to the right, let it swerve past you. Then, while she is distracted, charge the angel!] Ddrag said enthusiastically, and I quickly pivoted on my toes, feeling a small rush as the out of control spear flew straight past me, nearly hitting the altar. I blindly charged forward, wildly swinging my sword.

[Stop flailing! Hold your sword in both hands, keep lighter on your feet, and get ready to duck!] Ddrag chastised me. I stop flailing, and quickly reached up my left claw-hand, now gripping the sword with both hands as I reached Raynare, swinging down.

Just as the sword was about to touch her, however, I felt a huge pain in my gut, and flinched. Just enough time for her to sidestep and my sword to miss, before she kicked me roughly in the stomach, sending me flying back. I coughed up some blood, and looked down.

"Damn…" I cursed, surprised that I could even still walk. My stomach was still a big blotch of red, and with that last kick, it had reopened. Not even with Albion and Ddrag healing me would I be able to finish this battle easily. I looked up to see Raynare walking slowly towards me, confident. Behind me, I heard a gasp of surprise. I didn't turn my head, however. I'd already learned that mistake once.

"Haha… so you didn't die? Yet you delivered yourself, that's nice. Now I won't have to hunt you down to kill you," Raynare leered at me, her spear flying back to her awaiting palm. I scowled, or tried to, but then doubled over in pain.

"Yes… bow to me… BOW!" Raynare shouted, before beginning to laugh maniacally, her arms up. I began to see blotches appear at the sides of my vision as she pulled out a knife and stabbed me in the chest with it, my body not responding for some reason. Yet still, I stared up at her, trying to not show fear. A few moments later, my world span as I felt a sharp pain on my chest push me onto my back, the knife still embedded into my chest. I could hear Albion and Ddrag try to speak to me, but for some reason, their voices began to get murky.

Suddenly, their voices got more and more clear, and I sighed, the pain in my chest and stomach going away slowly. Hm, it seemed death wasn't all that bad. I opened my eyes to see Raynare walking away, speaking on her mobile. She seemed rather agitated, pacing back and forth and making wild gestures with her hands. I could just barely pick up what she was saying. It got clearer after a while, though.

"…but… should… pardoned! I killed him! The one you told me to watch, in case he became a threat, come on, Azazel-sama! Take me back already! No…! Wait, don't hang up-!" Raynare pleaded, throwing her phone to the side out of anger. She completely passed by me, and I looked down at my chest and stomach. There was no wound at all, besides the hole on the shirt. The dagger previously in my chest harmlessly fell to the ground, making a large metal sound. I turned to see Raynare staring in shock, but not at _me_.

The blond girl known as Asia stared back at her, cowering behind the pole she had previously been chained to. In her arms was Raijin, and he defiantly stared down the fallen angel, some loose electricity coming off of him in a threatening way.

"What did you do you slut! Bitch! You healed that boy!?" Raynare demanded, and Asia quickly nodded her head, still trying to make herself look as little as possible. I got up slowly, getting my sword back to before, but Raynare still shouted at Asia.

"Piece of shit! Why did you help heal him!? Why you stupid girl!" Raynare demanded again, lifting her spear, rage shown in her eyes. My own eyes widened as I ignored a warning from the two dragons and sprinted forward the few meters, putting my hands up and stopping the spear that would've otherwise killed Asia, who made a small noise in shock. The spear dug into my claws heavily, but eventually, I remembered Albion's previous advice again.

"Divide!" I announced, and the spear halved in size, my body channeling the magic and expelling it through my wings, likely making them grow a little in the process. The spear shrunk and stopped, before I grabbed it and snapped it in half, tossing it to the feet of a shocked Raynare.

"Stand down, Fallen Angel," I said slowly, channeling energy again, getting ready to blast should I need it. Raynare simply stared at me stupidly.

"B-but you were dead…" she said slowly, idiotically. I tilted my head, but otherwise kept adding more magic to the one I had in storage, ready to shoot off.

"Leave, Fallen Angel," I repeated, and Raynare repeated what she had said as well, her small mind probably having cracked. I sighed as I quickly moved forward and before she could react, hit her at a point on the back of her head that Albion instructed, effectively knocking her out, her dark angel wings disappearing with them as she face-vaulted, creating a small dent in the concrete no doubt. I sighed, turning back to the blond girl who had been uneasily leaning against the small pole this entire time.

"Thank you, I think. Were you the one that helped me?" I asked Asia, already knowing her name. She nodded slowly, as if coming out a trance. I walked over and grabbed my sword, salvaging my sheath which had surprisingly survived me being half-blown up. I strapped it on, sub-consciously using some magic to repair the broken strap, before picking up the sword and putting it in its sheath. I turned back to Asia impatiently. "Now will you please explain all of this…?" I asked a bit rudely and bluntly, and my eyes widened when she suddenly crossed to distance between us, and I felt wetness on my shirt and heard some sniffling. To my sides, a small pair of pale-white smooth arms wrapped around me, and I felt a strange heat in my chest as the little girl looked up at me.

"T…th…thank you… onii-chan…!" she sobbed slowly, crying into my shirt. I'd never dealt with this sort of situation before, and my mind slowly shut down as I awkwardly hugged her back, letting her bawl.

-3rd person nearby—

Sona bit her lip as she watched the heart-wrenching scene, calculating, contemplating. The Duo Heavenly Dragon Wielder didn't do the boy justice. She'd call him Dual Divinity instead. Yes, that was a much better name to call him. The boy would've been a good devil… but what he probably didn't realize was that he still owed her, even if he no longer contained the eight pieces of Rias, Sona couldn't find the pieces she'd 'donated'.

In other news, Sona could easily sense someone nearby, trying to hide their energy. It was pitiful attempt, but those meatheaded Power Types (1) couldn't possibly have sensed it. Sona quickly teleported over to where the power signature was, _correctly_ hiding her own energy signature. In front of her, watching the scene, was a devil she knew quite well.

Diodora Astaroth stood tall and proud, his posture showing near nobility and fearlessness as he watched Asia tightly embrace the Dual Divinity. He clenched his teeth and fists as his insane mind raced through a number of ways to slaughter the dragon wielder, but shot down those ideas quickly. There was no way he'd try to kill the boy in order to look bad in front of his dear, dear Asia-chan, after all.

Sona watched as the insane Devil muttered to himself, smiling crazily at some points, sneering at others. She slowly and calmly created her own teleportation circle, careful to avoid noise and tip him off. Before teleporting, however, she pointed a finger and a small magic circle appeared on Diodora's back, before fading away.

-1st person back with Issei—

I was getting tired of Asia hugging me. It felt good, don't get me wrong, but I simply wasn't used to people physically showing affection. I was about to pry her off slowly, but then, I saw Raijin nearby, landing on her shoulder and nipping her ear. Asia slowly got off of me, her eyes still red, and looked at my little acquaintance. Suddenly, she completely got off of me, stepped back a step, and bowed to the two of us deeply.

"Er…" I said slowly, but she didn't hear.

"Thank you, Issei-san. Thank you, Issei-san. Thank you, Issei-san," Asia repeated constantly, head going up and down. I contemplated asking her how she knew my name, but dropped the subject as soon as it appeared. Raijin and I exchanged a look, and had somewhat of a nonverbal discussion of trying to get the other being to take action. He was better than I was at giving dirty looks, so the task fell to me.

Asia was still bowing to me when I slowly reached out a hand and hesitantly put it on her head, stopping her bowing.

"Eh… it's alright, Asia. Are you okay though? Do you want some more… _clothing_," I choked out, remembering how little she was wearing. She looked at me for a second, eyes still red and confused. Suddenly, she came to realization of how little she wore.

"Eep!" Asia squeaked, covering her mouth and flushing red. I thought she looked a bit cute, and the three dragons let me know it.

(Hah hah… quite the cute girl, eh Issei?) Albion asked, and I could tell he probably had a shit-eating grin if he had a face.

[Ehem. The girl does have the Twilight Healing ability. (2) Perhaps you should help her carry on the sacred gear?] Ddrag cleared his throat, obviously trying to keep his voice level. Unlike the two elder dragons, Raijin had no qualms with teasing me, and didn't have the maturity to do it correctly. He actually fell on the ground, pounding his little claws on the ground in a very human-like gesture.

"(Gahahaha! By the Great Red(3), Issei! Y-y-you are such an idiot!)" Raijin laughed, panting for breath as he rolled back and forth. My eye twitched once, then twice, and then stopped. The little dragon was the equivalent of a child, after all, his immaturity could be dissmisse-

"(You are such a prude! How much of a recluse are you! Ghahaha! You were all like, "N-now will you p-p-please explain-" GAHAHA!)" Raijin interrupted my thoughts, still slamming his palms on the ground. Asia had left for the moment, apparently putting on some actual clothing, and I looked down at the mini-dragon.

Even Buddha could lose his patience.

"BRAT!" I shouted in my best Arc-impression, and brought my fist down solidly on the little dragons head, sending his head crashing into the ground, bouncing once before laying, eyes swirly.

"Ah, now that that's taken care of," I said, brushing off my hands casually, my eye stopping its twitching. "What to do about this one…" I said slowly, looking down at Raynare. She was still unconscious, and her mouth was open, a little drool coming out as she 'peacefully' slept.

There was the first option of killing her, of course, but I saw no reason to. Okay, scratch that, plenty of reason to kill her. She abducted Asia. She tried to kill me. She's and evil, sadistic fallen angel. Yet…

I turned my gaze down, and saw the sliced up body of Dohnaseek.

I wasn't that kind of person, to mercilessly go around killing people. If she had done worse, I could justify it, but she was probably just acting on orders. If anything, I could no doubt keep her as a prisoner.

Raynare shifted a bit below me, no doubt about to wake up, and so I pointed my sword at her, careful to be at a distance.

"Albion, Ddrag. Any advice?" I whispered furtively. There was a brief pause.

(You could always just kill her) Albion said, probably shrugging. I sweat-dropped.

"Solutions that don't involve killing?" I asked again. Ddrag responded this time.

[Hold on, cut a small scar on your finger, then write in the concrete. I'll tell you what to write, get her to sign it as a contract] Ddrag told me, and I nodded, making a very small cut on my finger and then writing as he said, realizing what I was effectively making.

"A contract?" I asked quietly, and I felt the equivalent of a nod.

[This here makes sure she will pretty much become your slave, and not make any ill intensions towards you. It also states how she cannot injure anyone you do not explicitly order her to attack. It's a bonding contract.] Ddrag explained for me, and I nodded.

"A slave though… fair bit harsh, don't 'cha think?" I asked quietly.

(Not at all. If you really won't kill her… this is the next best solution) Albion backed up Ddrag, and the two explained to me how she would have to sign. I nodded as they explained, before she finally woke up.

"…gh… what… hit me…?" she said slowly, her words slurring. I heard some light steps from behind me, and a slight gasp obviously from Asia. I didn't turn, however.

"I did. Now then, Fallen Angel Raynare. Right now, as I have defeated you in combat, I offer you two choices. One, death, a very plain and simple choice. You have wronged me multiple times in the past, with murder attempts," I began, and Raynare growled at me. I continued. "Your second option, and please note how generous I am being with this offer, is to sign this contract that I have written in blood, using your own. It is a contract, and I guarantee you, you will not die or be tortured. All it includes is your allegiance to me." Raynare stopped growling.

"So basically… you want me to become your servant," Raynare said bluntly, and I nodded.

"Yes. You will not harm me or anybody else without permission, and I guarantee you with my future there will be people that need to get… hurt, unfortunately. However, if you do not sign this, I will kill you right here, right now," I finalized, lifting my blade an inch to emphasize my point. Raynare glared daggers at me.

"Sign a blood contract? What madness is this…" I heard her mutter.

"Just sign it, and you will not die," I said calmly. All this time, the two in my head had been feeding me what to say. That sentence had been my first on my own.

"Death… I scoff at it. I've died before. I do not need pity, human!" Raynare growled at me, almost lunging at me. I nearly hesitated, but still pointed my sword at her neck. She pressed it in.

"Come on, kill me. You don't have the guts to take an innocent life, do you?" Raynare continued, slowly advancing more and more closer towards me. The blade was now pressed so hard it nearly punctured her skin. I gulped.

"Stand down," I tried for confidence, but apparently failed as she laughed out loud.

"I've faced worse than death, human," Raynare said again, and with a stroke of cockiness, I declared boldly:

"Stop calling me that, Damnit!" Raynare gave me a weird look, actually backing off a bit.

"Calling you what…?" she asked me with a wary look. I breathed deeply, trying to control my fear. I summoned a bit of power sub-consciously, and let it roll off of me in waves.

"I'm not a mere human! My name is Hyoudou Issei, child of two eight-winged ascended angels. My entire life thus far has been a battle for survival, trying to control the powers within myself, and becoming bed-ridden. I contain so much power within myself that I shouldn't even be able to use my magic! Yet I now easily control the powers of two Heavenly dragons, each possessing the power of a God. Yet my power is fully balanced. I guarantee you, Fallen Angel Raynare, I am no mere human!" I announced boldly, and right after wards, I nearly shrunk in realization. I had just given out half of my secrets!

But it didn't seem to have been wasted. Raynare stared at me in awe, her jaw having been dropped earlier. She'd probably only known about my containing of two dragons, not the rest, especially the whole, 'angelic parents' thing. I saw her swallow and look up at me again, a look of resignation in her eyes. I nodded to the blood on the concrete. She quickly signed the contract, and a spark of red light finalized the contract.

Instantly, a large ray of red and white light seemingly came from me, condensing into a small sphere. Before I or Raynare could react, the little light sphere floated over to Raynare and sunk into her stomach, going straight in. Raynare lifted her stomach to see what had happened, and there was now a magic circle on her stomach, not like the ones that I had seen Rias and Sona cast.

"Dragon's magic…" I heard Raynare gasp, before locking eyes with me. I saw a small surge of red appear in her eyes, before her eyes rolled back and she passed out again, right on the spot, sprawling out onto the concrete. I sighed.

"Troublesome…" I said, massaging my temples as I turned around to see Asia in a nun's outfit. She seemed to be at a loss of words, so I explained what had happened to her.

"I made a blood contract with Raynare here. She can't attack anybody without my permission anymore, can't plot anything bad, can't help anyone with malicious intent…" I trailed off, waiting for her to get it. Asia seemed to come out of her stupor, and she quickly nodded, nearly bowing again, but I quickly walked forward and put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. You've already thanked me. For now, I have a few questions for you…" I said, and Asia's eyebrow rose, before she nodded, and the two of us began to talk, her telling me as much as she was comfortable, me doing the same. After a while, Raijin woke up, and simply watched our conversation.

I learned that Asia was indeed, a kind hearted person, only a bit too naïve. She had been raised in the Church nearly all her life, until she had healed a devil. After healing the devil, he had attacked a nearby priest of the Church Asia was a part of, and she had gotten ex-communicated because of it. Afterwards, she had been endlessly wandering near the church (which actually isn't all that far from where we live) and had been found by the Fallen Angel Raynare, who had taken her in and pretty much influenced her to think that nobody could help her, killing random humans when Asia wouldn't do as she had wanted. I felt more and more angry at Raynare by the end of her life story, and was beginning to regret my decision to not kill Raynare. It wasn't my revenge though.

"Asia," I said softly, and Asia wiped her tears, sniffling a bit. She had been quite emotional when telling me about her life.

"Y-yes, Issei-san…?" she asked me. I sighed.

"Raynare can't hurt you anymore, and I want you to answer my question as honestly as you can, okay? She's not going to be conscious for a while. If you want to, you can take my sword," I said, drawing my blade, "and end her life right here, right now. I guarantee you, nothing bad will come out of it. The only reason I _didn't_ kill her earlier was because… because I didn't want to take an innocent life, since I thought she had been acting on orders. It's obvious to me now though, that she wasn't."

"…Then you're saying that if I want to… I can… I can _kill her?_" Asia asked be slowly, sniffling every once a while. I nodded.

"Here," I said, handing her my blade. For now, the life of Raynare would lie in her hands. "Actually, give me a second," I muttered to her, before walking over to Raynare. "Raynare! Awake!" I commanded, and I felt some power leave my body and boot up hers as she was required to listen to my every command. "On your knees," I commanded again, and without hesitation, she got onto her knees in front of me, her posture submissive, but hatred in her eyes.

"Yes… _master_…?" she said slowly, still upset. I had near tricked her into signing the contract, after all.

"Wait in that position. Don't move at all," I commanded, before motioning to Asia, who was still holding my sword uneasily.

[Partner…] I heard Ddrag comment. Albion remained silent.

"Now then, Asia. If you want to, you can end her life, as her new… master, I give you that right to end her life or save it. It is your choice if you want to give her mercy after all that she's done to you," I told Asia, who nodded, gulping. She looked rather distressed, but I leaned close to Raynare and whispered in her ear.

"Personally, Raynare. I would rather have you killed, but the right of revenge belongs to Asia. Your life is now in _her_ hands. You said you didn't fear death? If you do not, you are a fool. You simply can't fathom the darkness that closes over you, the knowledge that your conscious will fade, that you won't think anymore. That you will die, and be forgotten," I whispered into her ear, before backing off slowly, nodding to Asia. She had been red-faced and distressed the entire time as I whispered into Raynare's ear, but now, she looked even worse, to the point in which I felt sorry for her. But she needed the closure.

I nodded to her.

"It's time," I said, and she nodded back to me, raising the sword above her head.

She swung my sword.

1: It said that Sona's peerage was all 'strategy' types, while Rias Peerage was extreme in the power area.

2: Said so online. Also, Ddrag has probably met someone with that ability before…

3: Equivalent to 'Oh my god!'

**Ah…~ another chapter done. Alright then, some things to comment on. First off, reviews in order of who reviewed first.**

**Lucas Bane: I know, it's a bit of a weird plot so far, right? I hope this recent chapter suited your tastes better though **

**Guest: Thanks for supporting!**

**Glint Of Madness: Ah, thanks for the compliment on the story idea. I have to admit, I didn't read much of Baka-tsuki, and watched the first season of Highschool Dxd, so I actually haven't even gotten to Dragon King Tannin yet (he is the dragon king, right?) so I haven't thought of adding him, sorry **** The daughter-harem idea wouldn't be bad, but I would have to check up on Tannin in that case, to understand him and his family better. If you could, could you please send me some info on him? A link or something would be enough. Thanks again!**

**Guest: Thanks, and I will admit (while trying to not sound all vain and cocky) that I'm happy people liked my newer ideas.**

**kroz phantomville: Ha ha, I had a feeling people would enjoy the sex clause. And as you saw in this chapter, he got a sword, which will be further examined and explained in future chapters.**

**0208: Hmm.. I will admit, I've thought about future plot a bit, and your idea doesn't seem too bad. I can't say much else however, as I have a pretty bad habit of blabbing… ,**

**Feng Lengshun: Thanks for the compliment on the idea **** I'm not sure about connections to the Chaos Brigade at this time, but considering the valid points you made, it's possible. Perhaps, however, the strongest two won't get along with Issei. Maybe they will, maybe they won't who knows? **** As you saw in this chapter, Issei luckily didn't take what Gabriel said at face-value (cheer) and spared her. As to the other stuff, I'd rather not respond, since, as I said to another reviewer, I have a tendency to make future chapters too obvious…**

**zeke: uh… will update once a month, around the same date… can't really understand your review…**

**isseixrias: well, here it is :D I'd like to remind you that I update once a month, by the way. Though Reviews do speed it up a bit…**

**Guest: Ugu… like I said, I haven't really looked into Tannin much, and didn't know he was the leader of dragons… And yes, there will be traction from him wanting to build a faction. Also, please note that in my story, (I'm not sure about canon) Ddrag and Albion are a portion of their former power right now. Their consciousness and power were sealed into beings over the years as sacred gear, but don't think for even a moment that anybody has been able to use their full power. In my story, what was said in canon about Samuel's poison and Ophis and X4… that's not exactly true. As a matter of fact, in my story, the closest comparison to the four powers (two heavenly, Ophis, Great Red) would be X4 normally between the two heavenly and Ophis, each. So DdragX4= Ophis. Great Red is… on another level, so I won't even divulge about him, but from my perspective, in Canon, Issei wasn't using all of Ddrag, I don't think. He was just using the sacred gear that contained him, and used a portion of his power, the rest being sealed away. That being his large draconian body. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hollow Apocalypse: Thanks, I've noticed that as well. How do you expect people to read your story and actually like it, when it looks like a child wrote it? Even the people that don't have English as a first language don't get much more leeway. Use a beta reader, Damnit… I'm sure their stories are good, but I don't understand!  
Ah, people have been complimenting me on that more… XD I feel so proud *sniff sniff* Oh yeah, and while I liked the story and (admittedly) enjoyed the ecchi factor, Issei was a bit too perverted for my tastes, especially since he was the main character. In most of my stories, both those that I post and those that I keep to myself, my characters usually aren't too much of anything. They aren't like canon characters, unfaultable. But at the same time, they aren't so radical in some personality direction… about the trusting part… I'd tell, but telling would be spoilers. Sorry.  
Oh, and lastly, assassination of Asia obviously took place this chapter. As for what results of it… that'll be next chapter, and potentially the chapter after. Depends.**

**Kodochi Kurokami: Thanks for the review! Monthly updates on the 16****th****, although if I already have it done, I might push up the date a bit, with more reviews… :3 *HINT HINT***

**Dio Nikolaevich: thanks for reviewing! **

**Dantexq: Thanks! Here's my update, and I review once a month, around the sixteenth!**

Thanks for reviewing!

**DBJ MG  
JY TLE **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Highschool Dxd, only this story idea.**

**A.N. Alright then, I've got a question or two for readers:**

**Do you like it when I respond to reviews? Because if not, I'll just stop, I see no reason to waste space on something people don't even care about. **

**Should I start including a few lines of last chapters stuff at the beginning of each chapter, to refresh readers memories? I do this in my other story, and I'm wondering if it helps at all.**

**Secluded Dragons**

I heard the sword clang against the gravel and concrete and nodded, knowing that Asia had made a good choice.

Raynare looked on in fear and amazement at the blade that had narrowly missed her head, coming in a full arc and hit the ground in front of her. The only visible damage on her was a slight scar on her forehead, barely noticeable to anyone not looking as hard as they could. Asia looked on, her eyes having a somewhat calm expression.

She promptly dropped my sword.

"I…I…"Raynare began to gasp. I felt a bit awkward, and so I backed up slowly, letting the two communicate. Asia then did something completely unexpected. She hugged Raynare.

"…I know that you've… been the cause… of my pain for… a while," Asia gasped out between crying. The two were acting quite emotional, and I felt a small pressure on my chest at the two. "But you… are still a person… I can forgive you…"

"…" Raynare simply stared at her in shock, and I saw her eyes widen the slightest bit, her jaw having dropped a while ago.

"I won't kill you. Ever. I will never hurt you, even though you've tried your hardest to hurt me," I heard Asia whisper again, and I shifted uneasily. Raynare closed her eyes and cried back, finally returning the hug. The two seemed in an unbreakable bond at the moment, and I didn't really want to ruin the perfect moment.

"…but all that I've done…" Raynare said after the two stopped hugging. Asia shook her head, smiling.

"I forgive you…" she said, and once again, I felt that incredible pressure on my chest. Raynare had a shocked look on her face before, before smiling slowly back.

"From now on... I swear I will never hurt you again, and anybody that tries to will be toast," Raynare vowed, surprising even me. I guess she really was more afraid of death than she let on.

"Thank you…" Asia began, and the two paused for a moment, and I saw Asia's eyebrows scrunch up in thought, "Onee-san…"Raynare smiled. "Is it okay for me to call you that?" Asia asked as an after-note.

"Of course, Imouto," Raynare responded, patting Asia's head. The two simply stared at each other for a while, both smiling and crying a bit, before they seemed to remember me.

"Eh…" Raynare said slowly. I guessed after nearly dying and knowing she would die… maybe she would change her ways a bit?

"Can I call you Nii-sama then?" Asia asked me innocently. I felt a bead of sweat go down my head.

"Ah… sure…" I said hesitantly. I still wasn't really used to people being so… affectionate…

"What should I call you then…?" Raynare asked me, fidgeting a bit. Wow, she _really_ changed, and with such a simple action!

"You can just call me my normal name…" I said, before I immediately heard protesting inside of my head. I ignored the two, however.

"… I… want to… but all the same, you _are_ theoretically my… master, now," Raynare said slowly, nearly choking when she called me master. I smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't done so…"

"How 'bout I call you Ise-sama?" Raynare asked me, again, seemingly innocently. I felt a larger bead of sweat go down my head.

"Eh… sure… listen, I should probably head back soo-" I began, then remembered something.

"Oh that's right, do you two have anywhere to even live? I don't think you live at this warehouse, right…?" I asked. Raynare fidgeted.

"Ehm… maybe…" she told me, and I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"That'll have to be changed then. I didn't go through all that trouble of rescuing you and making a contract with you just for the two of you to die or get in trouble. Listen, I have a human house that I don't think any faction will have the balls to attack. I also have a sort of house with Arc right now, but it's underground," I explained.

"Who's Arc?" Raynare asked me.

"Oh right. Arc is a Lightning Cry dragon, and he has a rather large dungeon underground. It's completely safe, I guarantee you.

"W-wait, then do you mean you want us to live with you…?" Asia asked me, and I thought I saw a pleased look flash through Raynare, but I tried to ignore it.

"Of course," I said simply, and within a few seconds, I saw Asia coming closer to me, lifting her head up.

"Eh… Asia… what are you doing…?" I asked slowly, not understanding.

"T-t-thank you!" Asia said, and I saw her pucker her lips as she made me bend down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

-3rd Person-

A couple of distances away, a certain thickheaded devil had had enough, and he flew into a rage, not even bothering to simply teleport over.

"Damned human, stealing my Asia-chan from me…! Abducting her… molesting her…" Diodora muttered incomprehensibly, coming close to the three unaware people. He neared Issei, shocking Asia and Raynare, who could see him, before he suddenly lost control of his body, landing on the ground and rolling a bit. A small magic insignia on his back glowed bright violet.

-At the school-

Sona calmly stripped, leaving herself only in her underwear, as she changed into her night clothing. She had had a lot to think about, and figured that she may as well think on it through sleep, one of the easier ways for her to speed up the process.

She had just slipped on her gown, however, when she felt a slight tug on her magic. Then a much, much larger one. Her eyes narrowed.

It seemed the meathead had tried something.

-Back with the four-

Asia and Raynare looked on in horror as the bound devil tried to move against the magical restraints, nearly breaking them. Issei, not realizing what they were doing, looked behind him and saw the devil on the ground, immediately realizing he didn't have any good intentions.

"You two… move," Issei said immediately. He received a round of protests.

"He's a devil, right? I see the wings. My light weapons will kill him easily," Raynare said, holding up and summoning her light spear even as she resisted the magic that made her obey.

"I-I'm not leaving you, Nii-sama!" Asia protested, griping Issei's arm.

"Go," he warned them, drawing his blade once again.

A much stronger surge of energy left his body, nearly draining a third of the reserves he had left. He felt it nearly immediately get replenished by Albion and Ddrag, but it worked, and Raynare's eyes glazed over as his magic entered her, forcing her to grab Asia and take off, presumably towards a portal that Arc would create.

Arc.

With that thought, Issei prepared as much power as he could muster, focusing it into his arm, getting ready to punch.

Suddenly, Diodora's efforts paid off and with a primal shout, the magical barrier around him shattered, and he charged forth, flinging a fireball the size of a castle at the trio, completely ignoring Asia, who was still flying away, in his anger and outrage. Issei gulped.

He hadn't charged up his magic enough, so he couldn't stop the thing.

-1st person-

My eyes widened as I thought quickly, and pulled back my claw fist, gathering as much power as I could. Consequences be damned, I wasn't going to die. I realized after a millisecond that it wouldn't be enough however, and slowly waited for the heat to burn me alive. Just as the flaming ball was about to hit us, however, I felt it suddenly vanish, and so I opened my eyes.

Standing in front of me in only a bathrobe, was Sona Sitri. She had a strange violet colored magic devil circle in front of her, and the fireball was being sucked into it with a slight _woosh_. As the fireball funneled inside, I saw her mouth move slowly, small symbols of power appearing before her as another magic devil circle opened in a small bit of space directly above the first. A slight pause happened, as the fireball faded completely, before with a slight gesture with her hand, Sona sent the fireball flying straight back at the random man, who looked too shocked to react.

As the fireball hit the man, he staggered a bit, and looked a bit strained as he just barely stood his ground. As he tried to recover, I heard Sona mutter a little under her breath, and before my very eyes, violet magic devil circles began to appear. I began to count and they stopped at nine. Out of these many magic circles stepped eight girls, some younger than me, some older, and two males, one that looked familiar.

"W-why you bitch-!" the man began to curse at Sona, before the girl next to her lifted a palm and a barrier of magic covered the man's mouth.

"Momo. Reya. Set up anti-summoning magic, quickly," Sona said, and two girls nodded, before they faced opposite directions, magic flying from them.

"Er…" I said as I stood awkwardly behind the person that had already saved me twice in a single day.

"Issei Hyoudou. Gotten yourself into more trouble, have you?" the male that looked familiar sneered at me, and I flushed red. I had just fought two fallen angels, and gotten one of them on my side, then rescued a girl targeted by the angels and this is how I was treated!?

"Quiet, Saji. You should know of all people with us how powerful Issei-san can be. Actually, I'm surprised Vritra isn't irritated at you just yet. That Dual Divinity wielder not only contains two dragons, but both were capable of easily killing gods when free, and even while being contained, can still do the same," Sona defended me quickly and ruthlessly. Saji cowed a little under her criticism.

"Vritra…?" I said softly, and I heard responses in my head.

[Vritra was one of the Five Great Dragon Kings, until he was defeated and sealed up by Indra, an Indian god.] Ddrag confirmed for me.

(He had a big head, really. The weakest of all of the Five, and he was defeated so utterly that he got split up into multiple parts. This kid looks like he has one of them) Albion added. I nodded mentally.

I released my control over Raynare, simply retracting my magic that was influencing her. With a single verbal command, she came back, letting Asia on her feet as they stood behind me.

I turned my attention back towards the group of devils as I noticed a few of them warily looking at Asia and Raynare, who were both a bit worried about the surrounding devils. I grunted.

"So… who is he…?" I asked Sona. Rather than reply, she nodded to another one of her peerage, who explained.

"His name is Diodora Astaroth, and among other things, he is a pure-blooded devil who, apparently enjoys breaking the spirit of holy maidens kicked out of the church," one of Sona's peerage informed me. I nodded, before it got through to my mind of why he had targeted us.

"So he wants to target Asia, basically?" I asked, and I received a nod.

I looked past Sona to see Diodora, still unable to speak due to the magic stopping his voice. He looked really angry, and as I watched, he began to gather magic in his palms.

Sona would have none of that, however, and she motioned to two people, a girl and a guy that looked like he was in college. The two nodded, and the girl ran up, drawing a blade out of mid-air before slashing at the man multiple times, hitting his muscles that allowed him to stand properly. The guy actually simply leapt up from where he was, and fell towards the ground, hitting Diodora on the head as hard as he could, causing the warehouse top to shudder.

"Saji," Sona said, and the person that had been annoying me earlier nodded as well, before creating a strange looking snake, which swiped out around Diodora's leg, and I noticed red energy flowing away from him, into Saji.

"Gghh-!" I heard Diodora make a strange noise, and behind me, Asia whimper a bit. Raynare seemed to hold her back, however.

"Seal him up and send him to my older sister. She deserves to know why this _imbecile_ is ignoring law 926 sub-section 3. '_No devil shall actively attempt to capture or kill a sacred gear user, so long as their affiliation isn't against the devils.'_" Sona commanded/recited, and with a gesture, three of the girls came up, two of them being the girls that had sealed up the area earlier. Along with Sona herself, they created a purple seal around Diodora, and with a large shimmer of light, he disappeared.

I sighed. That had been quite a bit of excitement for a single day, and I was ready to go home and rest. We had school the next day, after all. Then something alarmed me.

"O-oh shoot! I missed school today!" I exclaimed, and I swore I heard a slight 'tch', as if someone was annoyed at me. I looked to see most of the group staring at me with an annoyed expression, til' someone broke the silence.

"Don't worry, I managed to put it down as you being busy with something for the student council," one of the girls said, and I thanked her, sighing.

"Wait. What did the school council have to say about that?" I asked, a little bewildered.

"We _are_ the school council, Issei-san. Anyways, what you said is right, it is getting fairly late. We will speak tomorrow, oh, and what are your names, the two girls behind Issei-san?" the girl added. I moved to the side so they could talk.

"Ehm… I-I'm Asia Argento…" Asia said hesitantly. She looked really nervous.

"Amano Yuuma," Raynare said. I gave her a skeptical look, which she returned with a cheeky grin.

"Alright. What years are you in?" the girl asked again.

"I'm a first year…"

"Second."

The girl nodded, before turning to me, "your friends will be enrolling in our school tomorrow. Be sure to teach them what you can about interacting in a high school."

"W-wait, Friday was my first day though!" I protested, but the girl shook her head, and disappeared into a magic circle.

All around, the other girls disappeared as well, and Saji scowled at me and smirked as he teleported away, leaving only Sona.

"After second period, you all will go to the student council meeting room. We'll send a note for you," Sona said, leaving no room for argument. I nodded, and at my side, Raynare and Asia did as well.

"Oh, and as a last thought," Sona said, "I know of your status' as a fallen angel and Twilight Healing user. While I cannot offer a position for you, Ms. Fallen Angel, I can for you, Asia-san. Would you like to join?"

Asia shook her head, "I-I'm sorry, but I would rather just stay… neutral…" Sona sighed.

"A pity. Your abilities would be appreciated. In any case, until tomorrow," Sona finished, disappearing into her own teleportation. I turned to face the two.

"Alright um… do the two of you have any belongings or anything you need to fetch from the warehouse? If not, I'll get Arc to open a portal to his place for us…" I offered. The two shared a look, and went down.

I sighed as they went to get their things, trying to get my mind on straight. It was probably Monday… or maybe Tuesday? I didn't know how many days I had been passed out, but the day I went with Rias, it was definitely Sunday. That meant that, since the first day I had been to school was a Friday, I had been passed out for three days before I woke up.

I shook my head. That didn't make any sense. You would think that magic would easily be able to heal someone, especially since it seemed that I had been resurrected rather easily.

That was another topic. How would Gabriel react to this? My 'mission' had been to kill Asia, after all, not welcome her with open arms.

But then again, she had things to explain as well. Had Raijin not scouted ahead for me, I wouldn't have ever known that there were Fallen Angels here, or that Asia wasn't evil. Hell, I might've just charged up power, and destroyed the place without a second thought.

Also, how would we all live? I had no doubt in mind that Asia and Raynare would be a bit awkward sharing a room with me, and I would to, for that matter. It wasn't as if my house was big enough to fit so many people.

Then again, maybe my fake parents had moved…? I mean, I rather doubted that a few angels would just stay in my house for so long. They had to go back to heaven, right…?

I was broken from my musing when I heard footsteps, and saw Raynare and Asia return, both with bags over their back. I raised an eyebrow, but nodded regardless.

"Arc!" I shouted as loud as I could, and in front of us, the air was displaced as a sort of magic circle opened, different from the ones that the Fallen Angels and Devils used. We all went in, and reappeared in Arc's cave, with Raijin still slung on my shoulder.

Immediately, the older dragon snorted a bit of blue fire out of his snout, giving a threatening gaze towards Raynare. Raynare and Asia both sunk back a bit, fairly intimidated by the larger dragon.

That is, until both Raijin and I smacked him on the head, getting him to stop.

"Come on, Arc, this is Asia and Raynare. They're going to be under my protection for a while, and since Raynare signed a binding contract with me, she is essentially a servant of the future dragon clan. Besides, Asia is a great healer," I added, and he nodded.

**"You didn't have to stop my intimidation act though…" **Arc whined a bit, which was so amusing it was almost frightening; a fully grown dragon whining like a little child that had lost its favorite toy.

"Oh hush you big lump," I said, walking past him.

"F-for what its worth, Mr. Dragon, I was scared," Asia piped up, and Arc grinned.

**"See kid? It works! Now come on, if you're with him, I guess your fine. My name is Arc, and this is… well… this is my cave,"** Arc finished awkwardly, as the trio began to follow me.

"By the way, Arc. That armor was shity, I'll have you know," I called back. I heard a snort of laughter.

**"It was only to scare people with. It was probably shredded to pieces after a few hits though, right?"** Arc asked. I heard Raynare cough a bit.

"Actually, a single explosion from Raynare's spear destroyed it completely. I had half a mind to find out how to make dragon burgers, I'll have you know," I grumbled, and the three laughed, Arc whole-heartedly, Raynare a little embarrassed, and Asia hesitantly.

**"Yeah? Well you should've realized that you don't have the body of a tank, Issei. It's your fault for trying to act like one,"** Arc sniped back, and I snorted.

"Really? You were the one that 'suggested' I wear the armor." I retorted, and he bellowed in laughter.

We all began to get situated, and it was established after some time that Raynare and Asia would sleep at my house, since my 'parents' probably already left. If they had to, they would sleep in Arc's underground cave, but their first choice was still my house. We were about to go through another teleportation spell, courtesy of Arc, when a really bright light appeared from behind us. We all turned around to see Gabriel, in all her glory.

"Hello, Issei. Am I correct to assume that you brought these two to be executed?" Gabriel asked me calmly, gesturing to Raynare and Asia. My eyes narrowed, and I scoffed.

"Really? That's what you have to say? Don't try to pretend that you didn't leave details out of my 'mission', I know what you wanted me to do, and I don't approve of it. Arc, can you show them the caverns? So they know where the traps are and stuff?" I asked Arc, and I heard a grunt of reply.

"W-wait, but isn't she-?" I heard Asia say, most likely talking about Gabriel.

"I'll talk with you guys later, Asia. Have fun exploring the place," I said, and I turned to grin at them to show that there wasn't anything wrong. Asia seemed to relax, but I noticed Raynare with a conflicted expression on her face. I ignored it.

"You were supposed to kill her," Gabriel continued, after they had left. She was clearly trying to intimidate me. I clenched my teeth.

"You lied," I growled, and saw surprise in her eyes.

"You said that Asia is an evil witch, one that had killed a priest in the past. She wasn't the direct cause, and just from talking to her for barely an hour, I can already tell that she is still deeply supportive of the church. So _why_ did you want me to kill her!?" I continued, demanding an explanation. By the time I had finished, Gabriel looked almost angry.

"She was a threat to the church, willing to heal even a devil. And look at how she turned out! She ended up aiding Fallen Angels!"

"Don't try to pull that bull with me. I know that you knew about the Fallen Angels, and yet purposely held back that information. Is that your goal in the end? Kill me? So I can become 'blessed' and ascend to where it's 'better'!? Did you make that stuff up about my parents, to? I get it, kill the poor alone dragon kid while he isn't powerful enough to rip off your _head_," I finished, growling. I didn't realize 'til later, but as I clenched my fists, a considerable amount of power actually flared up from me, blanketing over me and her, smothering her like a hot water-wave. She definitely looked intimidated.

"I-I…" Gabriel protested, looking astonished. Later, thinking back, I realized that she had actually been sinking back a bit onto her back feet.

"I actually trusted an _angels_ word, and not just _any_ angel, Gabriel, the famous one for being always truthful, honest, and just. Yet I now know that a nun, one that has always been devoted to loving and nurturing, is being out-casted by the church itself. What does this mean about the rest of the church? I wouldn't be surprised if God himself were ashamed of you," I chastised, turning away from Gabriel. I was too pissed off to notice, but the very ground around me began to vibrate, and the air molecules began to shift and accelerate, as if the very space around me was getting ready to combust.

"I-I'm sorry…" I heard Gabriel say, but I scoffed.

"Apology not accepted. I half-feel like retracting my earlier claim entirely. If anything, I hate you angels even more now than before, and you can even tell my parents that. If you do tell them, however, be sure to include how the _esteemed_ and _kind_ Gabriel decided to lie to their child, and make him slay an innocent person in the process," I finalized, expecting her to leave. A moment of silence passed, and I turned around to face her.

She was actually on the ground, legs folded behind her as she lowered her head to the ground, in a submissive position. I felt my anger disperse as quickly as it had been riled up.

I slowly walked over, and lifted Gabriel up from the ground, noting that there was a slight tear running down the side of her face, which she tried to hide.

"Gabriel…" I said softly, slowly, as I set her on her own two feet. She turned her gaze from me, and lowered it. The look on her face nearly evaporated all of my anger.

"…I… I'm sorry… Issei-kun… please, I didn't mean to…" Gabriel tried to say the sentence, hesitating and stopping every few words. She looked like a little child that had failed her parents, or a person that had cheated on her lover. Strange, how two things so different both described her.

I sighed.

"Why are you being so… dramatic… about how I feel towards you…?" I asked her after a while, and she took her time in answering, keeping her gaze lowered.

"Isn't it obvious?" she sniffed, "I love you. When you're unhappy with me, it makes me unhappy… also…"

I simply stared at her in disbelief. She didn't honestly believe that I would believe her, did she? Love? Her? She was an angel, I was a human, one that had previously been a devil, and had just gotten enraged at her, and chastised her severely. So why…?

"…Don't lie," I said after a long, awkward pause between the two of us. She finally raised her head, and I saw the heart-wrenching look in her eyes, those of a puppy that had been kicked by its owner. I tried to ignore it. "You have… no… reason to love me. The only reason you would show any affection towards me is if… if… is for the contract, and for your faction to have powerful dragon kids, or whatever. Don't… don't try to trick me! The only thing you would ever do to me affectionately would be in plans to mate!"I protested slowly, trying to back away. Her eyes… they were influencing my thought. My eyes trailed from her eyes lower, to her lips, then to her neck, and then even lower…

No! I couldn't think like that! I couldn't allow myself to be seduced!

To my great shock, Gabriel chuckled a bit, sadly.

"You have no idea what most men would do if a beautiful female offered themselves up to them on a silver platter…" Gabriel said wistfully. I sighed as she seemed to try and stop crying.

"I'm not like most people," I said slowly, a bit relieved that she had stopped her little act. (1)

"…" Gabriel muttered something incoherent, and I tried to hear what she had said, but couldn't catch it. She didn't say it again, so I let myself ignore it.

"I-in any case, that was your only warning, Gabriel. Don't try to make me do the Angel faction's dirty work ever again," I said, though it felt a little empty. I closed one eye and quickly stepped back away from Gabriel, giving both of us a little space as I lifted my arm and scratched my head a bit.

"I won't," Gabriel said after another long, awkward pause. We locked eyes again, and I quickly turned my gaze, not wanting her to know that I had been staring at her. I could still feel her gaze on me though, and so I roughly coughed, trying to change the subject.

"In any case, there are three or four more issues I want to talk with you about," I said after my fake cough. Gabriel didn't say anything, so I continued. "First of all, Asia Argento. Is there any way for her to rejoin the church, or to be pardoned and allowed to not be called a heretic all the time and stuff?" I asked, and Gabriel gave me a-I can only guess- contemplative look.

"No," she said after a while, and I let my disappointment show in my facials, letting my gaze drop to the side and I lifted my hands, holding my arms with them crossed.

"Oh," I said.

"Unfortunately, once you leave the church by being called a heretic, there aren't any ways back in. If she died and had a good life, full of praying and kindness, then she would ascend to Angel status, but that's the only way," Gabriel said after another pause. I sighed.

"Wow, the whole devil-fallen angel-angel circle is really screwed up…" I commented, and she gave me a shrug.

"Not really much I can do about it. I can tell Michael, if you want," she offered, and I nodded.

"If you feel like it. Okay, my next point that I think we need to discuss. Living Quarters. I'd like to know if my fake parents are still living at the house and if they are, if it's possible for them to leave. You see, I want Raynare and Asia to live there with me," I stated, and Gabriel chewed her lip.

"Sure, they can leave. However, we can't leave you completely without guards of some sort…" she stated, and I nodded.

"Of course. I am not against there being guards posted around the house, or even a chaperone. However, I would prefer it if they kept out of sight, is that clear enough?" I checked, and she nodded after a split second, a strange smile forming on her face, her eyes looking at something other than what they were actually physically looking at.

"Oh I'm sure I'll be able to get you a guard or two, and a chaperone, for that matter. Your last thing?" Gabriel said, snapping out of her trance. I stared at her for a moment, before mentally shrugging.

"The next thing I want to talk to you about is Asia's tongue," I said, blushing at her chuckling after I said so.

"Her 'tongue'? What, is there something wrong with it?" Gabriel asked me, and I sighed.

"I meant the tongue she speaks. I can't speak Italian without Ddrag and Albion's help, and it'll be too troublesome for her to live in Japan without knowing Japanese. Is there any sort of blessing you can give her that'll allow her to speak the same language as me?" I asked, and she thought for a moment, before nodding.

"It's done. I gave her a blessing that allows her language to instantly translate to another language. Though she doesn't know how to read or write Japanese, for obvious reasons. Is that it?"

"No. The last thing should be rather obvious, actually. When's my next 'mission', and what will it be about? Also, when do I start my training?" I questioned, and she thought for a moment, before responding.

"Actually, now that you mention it, there was something I was supposed to tell you… oh right! For your next mission, it'll involve a lot of swords, including your own," Gabriel said, pointing out the strange blade that was still slung on my back. I raised an eyebrow as she continued, "some… objects of… importance, were stolen from the church. Your mission will be to retrieve them. However, it will not be time for that mission to begin for some time. Three days from now is when you will start the mission, and two days from now your partners for the mission will show up, and you will have a bit of training tomorrow as well," Gabriel told me. Everything seemed to be okay-wait…

Partners?

"Ah yes, I haven't really mentioned that, have I?" Gabriel asked the rhetorical question, "for this mission, we found it suitable for two of our own… trainee's… to go with you. Do not worry, they will not be dead weight, and should be able to hold their own in the case of a battle," she promised, but I felt a huge sense of dread overcome me as I imagined the two other people that would be going with me. Perhaps they would be okay? No, definitely not. I was sure that Gabriel sent the worst, most annoying two males she could find to go with me on the mission. I would just have to convince Asia and Raynare to come with me…

"Before I forget, those two can't come with you. Oh, and I have to get a guard or two and a chaperone for your house now, so please excuse me. It was nice talking to you, Issei," Gabriel finished before I could protest about the partners. I groaned as her form shimmered in white light, before vanishing completely.

"Damnit!" I cursed aloud as loud as I could, and I heard it bounce off the walls, my voice echoing no doubt through the entire cavern.

In a fury, I walked briskly to where I thought the group would be, judging by the distant footsteps and faint talking. I finally found them in one of the smaller chambers, where Arc was showing where they would live if I couldn't provide a place. I growled as I saw them, my mind fuzzy from Gabriel.

"Asia," I said, and she flinched a little before the entire group turned and she gave a hesitant, "Yes?"

"Can you heal exhaustion?" I asked bluntly, and Asia thought for a moment, before nodding. I thanked her, before turning towards Arc.

"Hey Arc, is there anywhere good for me to release some pent up magic? I think it's making me agitated," I said, and he nodded, pointing directly up.

**"You do realize we are below the monster familiar forest for Devils, right…?" **Arc responded, and I nodded, a little embarrassed that I hadn't realized that. Raynare and Asia, however, both looked really surprised. Arc probably hadn't told them that yet.

"I'll be back later. The woman that stopped by earlier said that we should be able to live at my house, with a chaperone and some guards, so you won't be sleeping here. Be back in less than 20," I finalized, before I went out one of the not-trap filled paths, blasting a hole through the ground in the process.

I came out of the ground and noticed it was still a full moon. Oh right, the day hadn't changed at all.

Before I wasted my power for no reason, I consulted Ddrag and Albion, who had been quiet for most of the time ever since I fought Raynare, suspiciously.

"Hey you guys, how do I change the type of attack I use? I'd rather not just spam Lightning and Fire all the time…" I commented, and I got some quick responses.

(Prep the magic the same way, but incline more frosty thoughts into it. When you use devil magic, there is more thought into it, a simple… 'I want for this to happen', I suppose) Albion explained.

[However if you want, I could tell you a bit about Magician magic's] Ddrag offered, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Magician?" I asked softly, and I felt a nod.

[Do you remember the tales of Merlin? Well, they were true for the most part, and from them, people studied and managed to create their own… versions… of his magic, which is based more on logic and thought than simple thought. There is more theorizing required, and don't even get me started on Norse and Chinese magic's…] Ddrag stated, shuddering in my mind.

(I never knew you knew so much about magic, Ddrag. In fact, I thought you only knew Dragon's magic, like me. When we have hosts, they can't exactly control our power all that well, after all) Albion commented.

[Unlike you, I spawned quickly. When you weren't around, I was just latent, and the person that could've had me was like a normal human. One of these 'normal humans' eventually became one of the leaders of the magical community, before he eventually died. You never did revive that lifetime…] Ddrag commented. Albion nodded.

(That makes sense.)

"In any case, I think I'll try the Devil magic first, alright? Please watch me and tell me if I do anything too awkwardly or wrong," I requested, and I slowly lifted my two hands left over right. There was a slight distance between them as I clenched my hands, focusing power into the little space between them. (**A.N. Imagine how Naruto would form his Rasengan if he did it by himself.**)

"Okay, ice… ice…" I said to myself slowly as I poured more and more power into the little space. Slowly but surely, a small red magic circle appeared, spinning in the small space. I simply _knew_ somehow, that the power inside of the little circle was ice-composed, and without thinking, I lifted it above my head in both hands, the strange circle trailing between my hands, before I quickly thrust my two hands in a claw like motion at a nearby tree. I later noticed that the magic circle would spin to a stop, and glow a bright blue before a huge amount of power was sent out.

In front of me, controlled by my own magic, a blizzard of magic came out, and everything that it touched froze over. I thought for a moment. The energy drain was large at first, but now it was more steady as I fueled more power. I slowly moved my hands from side to side, and the blizzard followed, not showing any sign of dispersing. I smiled slowly, letting out the child in me, before making a small snowman out of a nearby tree. I never thought of how local's might get upset.

My senses suddenly screamed for me to duck, and so I did , completely lowering my head as a little shadow passed over me, and I heard someone land gradually across the plains. I turned to see a girl in a ninja outfit; her boots having multiple laces all the way up, a mesh-net on her legs and underneath her strange gi, and her dark purple hair let down and trailing. At her side I noticed a small pouch, and in her hand was a small ninja star. She glared at me with violet eyes.

"Why are you attacking the forest!?" she demanded, and I stared at her for a second.

"Uhm… I'm not-" I stopped, looking at the damage I had caused. An entire portion of the forest near Arc's lair had been frosted over. I looked back at her, slightly ashamed.

"Eh… sorry?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nature destroyer. You have to die!" she growled, throwing the little object at me. Without thinking, I turned my hands towards her, as they were still directing the spell I had used earlier. She gave a little yelp of surprise before a large, strange-looking ice block formed around her, leaving only her head free, and her thoroughly trapped. I sighed, still letting the ice spell continue as I looked at the ninja star frozen in the air, barely a meter from my face.

"Eh, how do I turn this off…?" I asked Ddrag and Albion. I got my answer, and separated my arms slowly, and the power drain ceased.

"Whew, okay then. Sorry for freezing some of the forest. I'll heat it up, if you want," I offered the girl, who was still frozen in ice.

"N-no wait, don't!" too late.

With the same motion, a large amount of fire swept through the frosty woods, and before I knew it, they were all back to the way they were before, just a little wet. I separated my arms.

"There, all better!" I said cheekily, proud of my success. I turned to see her glaring at me, and if looks could kill, she would've murdered me on the spot.

"Excuse me," I said, after fixing the frosty forest. I turned away from the girl, and, feeling much better, decided to send one last final enormous blast to see how much damage I could cause. In the sky, of course, I had learned how destructive powers could be.

"Ddrag, Albion. The magicians magic?" I said, ignoring the girl as she continued protesting.

[Use science and thought for it. Vibrations of molecules, slowing down of molecules, et cetera.] Ddrag offered. I nodded, before closing my eyes a bit, still ignoring the girl who huffed at me before going to a nearby log and sitting down. (**A.N. **WARNING. REALLY NERDY PART COMING UP, AS I EXPLAIN MAGICIAN'S MAGIC IN THE WAY I SEE IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)

I thought. I imagined the air compressing as I lifted my hands, putting them like a mime to pretend there was a physical box in front of my chest, about a meter in length, width and height. I then made the air molecules compress even more, until eventually, vapor began to form, then liquid, which simply floated in the air, before it compressed once more, becoming a solid. The molecules in the solid were nearly completely stopped, and I smiled, pleased at my work. The cube was see-through, and quite physical.

"Does this count as biological?" I asked silently, receiving negatives.

"In which case…" I said, concentrating more. I imagined the particles within the container accelerating, going faster and faster. After nearly ten seconds of concentration, a small flame burst to life in the container, before growing and nearly dying out. I panicked, before remembering what I had forgotten. I shifted around the particles at the very top of the solid, and the fire grew again, once again fueled by oxygen.

I could almost _feel_ the speed of the particles moving, and so, for fun, I decided to make them move even faster. The fire grew quicker, spreading out of the box due to how much oxygen it was eating up. It began to go onto my skin, and I panicked once more, only to realize that it wasn't burning me. Ignoring that little tidbit of information and storing it for later use, I felt a bit of stress on my head as I tried to stop the fire from spreading too far. It worked, and soon, the fire was contained again, though it was still amazingly hot, turning a bright blue, one of the hottest sun colors.

"Now then…" I said, gathering much more energy than before. I breathed once, before directing my attention to the fast-moving particles.

"Stop," I commanded and just like that, all of the rapidly moving particles stopped in mid-air, creating a sub-zero climate in the box. I yelped as the frost burned at my skin, dropping the box. A few strands of wisp came off of my fingers as I quickly willed the sub-zero to stop, returning it to normal. I noticed that the ninja girl was still watching, but I ignored her, deciding to do something more violent for a change.

"Condense rapidly, oxygen fuel as much as needed, speed to the max," I listed, imagining the molecules doing so. In my hands appeared a blazing inferno, streaked with every color possible. I breathed once before putting my arms back, the fire still compressed in each palm. I made the pressure exerted from the earth smaller as I sprung up, the momentary zero-gravity propelling me high in the air. To add more momentum, I charged some devils magic into my legs, shooting me even faster and higher. I looked up, and saw the full moon, seemingly staring at me. With a large, primal shout, I shot the fireballs, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"**Divine FireBlast**!" I shouted, bringing my flame covered palms together. The fiery aura surged around me, combining a white flame and red flame together as they both shot straight out of the aura, with my conjoined palms as a base. The red and white flames swirled against each other as they trailed about thirty meters, before conjoining into one huge blast that illuminated most of the forest.

I floated down, the fiery aura still surrounding me as the very ground was displaced as I stepped. The ninja from earlier was now slack-jawed as she stared at me, but I merely smiled back before turning around and going back into Arc's lair.

That was fun.

**While I realize this is extremely cliché, I have actually caught myself saying this to girls before so…**

**This chapter was approx. 7,000 words of pure story**

**Alright then, how's it been everybody? I know I've been great, got a girlfriend now, went to Disneyland a few days ago… life is good… I've been learning a LOT of dancing stuff, to the point where I'm busy almost all the time. That and I'm writing more, I'm actually writing chapter 9 already, and I have chapters 10 and 11 almost completely mapped out… **

**Alright then, now for reviewer responses! (Please note that if you posted twice, I will only place your name once.)**

**SimbaDueSouth: Yep, as I've seen with other stories, if you don't include a cliffhanger, nobody will review! Though reviews aren't required, we as readers use them to gauge each others skill, no? (except for the flames, those don't count)**

**Lucas Bane: Thanks for liking it. The explanation about Rias' despair will be explained next chapter, in April, in uno month. Another thing: I am limiting their powers a bit in this story, primarily because I don't see it. The fact that one level can be **_**that**_** much higher than the heavenly dragons… ._. But please, bear with me. I also hate it when people change the very dynamics of a story to, especially on large scale, though I hope it isn't too much of a change from canon. Besides, for what it's worth, eventually I think canon is going to depict Issei as nearly as strong as the two, mainly because they aren't stopping it yet, there being a whole new arc and all. Because of that, I can easily see some random generic villain somehow becoming as strong as one of the two, push comes to shove, Issei has to save the day. Just saying. Although it'd have to be a monster threatening the vitality of a certain female body part for him to take action. I am open to the idea of Ophis or Great Red joining the Dragon faction, though I can say that you shouldn't get your hopes too high. If anything, they might see Issei as an acquaintance, or even a friend. **

**kroz phatomville: thanks. If you want any help on your fanfiction, feel free to ask. A better Naruto story is a side-project of mine right now.**

**Glint of Madness: Yep, I read the stuff! Haha, if I include Tannin… this'll be fun. And to what you said about the whole, all-dragon peerage thing, they might not be so OP. Please note how in canon, they only show the one's that'll become really strong, like the heavenly dragons, great red and ophis, as well as the dragon kings. They even show a little lightning draggy (who is Raijin in my story), who is probably the son of some bad-a** dragon. They don't show the lesser ones, though they might not exist. Oh, and evidentially, she lived. Yay.**

**jc94: thanks! **

**Sonicfanx1: I'm going to have to agree with you on that one. They never really explained in detail, I feel, about Raynare, as well as the rest of her friends. Given, she turned out to be a sadistic and evil woman, but meh, who cares. Also, thanks for the compliment about the 'I'm no mere human' thing that I did. I have to admit, I was a bit nervous as to whether or not that was really a good speech, or if it was too awkward.**

**Dio Nikolaevich: thank you!**

**GenryuBlack94: Ah, but that would be telling, wouldn't it? Seriously though, I haven't really thought about that part yet. I think I'll let Ddrag and Albion handle the dragon training, and some random trainer not yet revealed will help him with everything else. Also, it's important to note what Issei would say, "We aren't aligned to them right now. We're just helping them in exchange for help that we need, I personally still have to choose." **

**code R.R.: Is that so? Why, I was under the impression that I was to bore death out of my readers. Guess not. **

**Arshe: That will be revealed hopefully next chapter. The settling down thing took longer, if it makes you feel any better, I'll start writing the next chapter right away, though it won't be posted for another month.**

**Dp11: Yes, I know that. However, I made them a little less powerful, for the sake of the story. And I think most people knew that Asia wasn't going to kill Raynare. Rias' acting will be explained next chapter.**

**Art1cfox: I'm afraid I'm in the same boat as you; I barely know anything about what happens after the anime finished, to be continued in the near future. Thus, I don't know about the 'wake up' chapter either. Unless you are talking about my story? And thanks, it's tough for me to add humor. Him being an idiot would defeat the purpose of the story, and really, I don't have the slightest clue why Highschool Dxd is so pervy. Whenever I mention it, all my friends are like, 'Woah! Highschool Dxd fic? Must be MA+ rated, and smutty.'**

**GODZPELL: They're OOC? Hmm… troublesome… Nah, but seriously, thanks for the compliment about the story. I probably won't read the light novel, though I just… might… maybe… Asia will not change more than I do on a daily basis. How you interpret that is your choice, though she may eventually have to take her first life. Also, a harem? Please, it wouldn't be Highschool Dxd without it! Although I won't be taking polls about the parings yet (I haven't introduced all of the possible candidates) I have thought out what would happen should certain girls join his harem. Please keep in mind though, in the end this will be a kick-ass story that depicts an amazing Issei that can do amazing, almost god-like things. He will be bad-ass, and unlike the canon Issei, not be a damn pervert. Girls will swoon to him, not hit him with kendo sticks! Hoo-hah! **

**That concludes my responses! To those that don't feel like reading my responses to other people, please do, I answer some important questions about the plot-line that may eventually become your own question. Although I will make this easier to see: **Rias reason to be OOC will be revealed next chapter**. There, clear enough? :P**

** DBJ MG**

** JY TLE**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N (4/23/12): 'aight, someone moved away from my house so the wi-fi was down for a while, considering they paid for it. That's why the long wait happened, but not to worry, updates shall be up at their normal date on the 16****th**** of every month from now on! And while I wasn't able to update, I was able to write out the next couple of chapters, making myself half-way through 11. If I'm every at least five ahead, I may change updates to weekly ones, rather than monthly. Though I hardly ever do that, mainly for review response and story corrections.**

**Alright then, I've begun to draw the diagrams and charts and such as to how Issei could get together with so-and-so, or how he could get asked but decline so-and-so, or how so-and-so and so-and-so could ask him together or whatever. So because I've already planned out the possible scenes, I'm actually rather indifferent as to who he gets together with, though I already know a few I will want him with, mainly due to my writing of the final chapter already, revising when necessary. Thus, I won't even give a list of people that can be chosen, only those that cannot be.**

**One group of people that cannot be chosen is the members of Sona's peerage, minus herself of course.**

**Another group includes the members of Riser's peerage, minus Ravel.**

**Anybody in the canon that's already married or something (i.e. Sizerch Lucifer and his wife. Grayfia-san is off-limits)**

**Excepting those, there aren't really any girls that can't get with Issei. If while going along I decide for one reason or another a girl cannot end up with him, I'll point it out, though there will be no gay/les in this story. I don't have anything against it really, but it won't happen in my story.**

**I don't own Highschool Dxd**

**Secluded Dragons**

Rias Gremory sat in the old school building that was her club, the occult club, which was actually a group of devils, her peerage, in secret. She was practically a princess, the daughter of one of the remaining 72 pillars of the devil world, and was treated as such, spoiled beyond imagine, and when her older brother became a new Maou, she only got spoiled more.

She hated it.

While she hid her true feelings behind her cool emotions and kind ways, she hated the way everything went. She wasn't allowed to do what she wished a lot of the time in hell, and so had come to the human world, if only to try and feel normal. But it didn't work. People still treated her like royalty at school, males lusting after her, females all treating her with upmost respect. Nobody but her closest friend, even within her peerage, Akeno, knew of her internal conflicts.

Of course, she wasn't ungrateful.

On the contrary, she enjoyed how much her family loved her, and how much attention they gave her, she knew there were families where the parents and relatives didn't give a damn about the child. But this spoiling also led to her pain and fury.

She was to be married to the biggest dick she had ever met. Riser Phenex.

-Flashback one hour-

Rias smiled as she woke up from her nice bed, fully nude. She calmly got up and walked to the bathroom, expending some magic to simply summon her clothing on. She washed up and walked out of her little room in the club quarters, and hummed a little tune as she went over to the hidden kitchen and made some breakfast for herself. She had no worries of being late, and she was up two hours before school would even start, not requiring much sleep due to her being a full-blooded devil.

She finished her self made breakfast-no magic- and placed it out before walking over to the table and eating, taking her sweet time. What would she do today? Perhaps hang out with Akeno for a bit, watching as she eradicated a legion of training dummies? Perhaps she would tease her little rook, Koneko, and attempt to get her to open up a little? Or maybe she would indulge herself in Kiba's manners, and make him do exercises? Perhaps Gasper could use a little time out of the lonely basement? Or perhaps her newest pawn, Issei could use some attention-

Rias shook her head violently, her crimson hair falling back perfectly, and she sighed. It wouldn't do well for her to think any thoughts about the boy, they would just infuriate her. She hated it, after all, when she lost a member of her peerage, to death or not. She blamed her families tendencies for that, but still felt pain that Issei saw her as a threat, though she wasn't exactly friendly to him.

She allowed herself to think a little more into why she had been so cold to him in the brief time that he had been in her peerage. It was probably because she hadn't really trusted Issei at first, believing his sudden appearance to be too coincidental especially considering that she was being pestered by Riser to marry him. A pawn, one that required 12 pieces, a few _special_ ones no less, was surely strong enough to help her take out Riser, should it ever come to it. But she realized, in retrospect, that she had been far too cold to him, and that was probably why he didn't like her. She knew the other members of her peerage had been surprised by her actions, and that some of them, such as Koneko, had actually liked the polite boy, whether for his politeness or otherwise. Yet now, due to her own mistakes, he was no longer with the group, and no doubt hated them.

Rias sighed once more as she suddenly felt a bit of magic probe into the defenses around her club room, as a summoning circle appeared, fires erupting in the living room. She narrowed her eyes, knowing who the person would no doubt be, and as if to prove her point, the fires died, revealing her own fiancé, the very man she detested with a passion.

He was wearing his regular blazer and pants, his sleeves rolled up a bit, features rather severe. His eyes were at that crooked angle they always took when she locked eyes with him, and a certain warm cruelness existed inside of them.

"Wife!" he shouted openly, trying to cope a feel. Rias grabbed the offending hand as it came and slowly, as if to warn him of what he had been trying to do, channeled her destructive powers, making his hand disintegrate before becoming aflame and regenerating.

"Tch," Riser said, retracting his hand from his attempt. Rias narrowed her eyes.

"What is it that you want, Riser?" she spat, and Riser sneered.

"Why, is that any way to talk to your husband, Rias?" he asked, emphasizing the word 'husband' to her distaste. Rias scoffed.

"Don't call me that, we aren't married yet. Now tell me what you are here for, or I'll summon my brother," Rias warned, stealthily preparing some magic in case she needed to summon her brother. Riser sneered again.

"Your brother? Don't make me laugh, you're always hiding behind him, its time you showed me some respect," Riser said, and his hand darted out again, Rias being forced to dance away a little, nearly tripping over her own sofa.

"I'm warning you, Riser," Rias said, preparing as much magic as she could into her hands. She wouldn't run this time-no, she would fight.

"Learn your place, woman!" Riser commanded, slapping her in the face, sending her sprawling. The surprise attack caught her off guard, and she rubbed her face, feeling the magic-enhanced blow bruise.

Riser began to reach down towards his black pants when a sudden spike of anger and malice was directed at him, and he turned around to see an enraged woman with silver hair in a maids outfit, sparks nearly flying from her.

"Phenex-san. I _strongly_ suggest you back away from Rias-sama, before you are destroyed," Grayfia said, and Riser had the gall to laugh in her face.

"Are you kidding me? She couldn't hurt a fly," he said, ignoring the way his midsection was destroyed, before flames gathered and he reformed.

"Whoever said I was referring to Rias-sama? You offended both my husband's younger sister and my husband himself. If someone were to destroy you, it would be me," Grayfia threatened, a light flashing in her eyes. Riser gulped, before bowing.

"Of course. I was merely challenging Rias to a Rating game in a week from now. After all, my elders grow weary of waiting, and they want the marriage to happen as soon as possible. Should I lose, I will eliminate the wedding contract. Should she lose, the marriage will occur directly after the rating game. Is that acceptable?" Riser asked, and Rias growled uncharacteristically.

"I haven't got a pawn, last I checked," she said sarcastically, and Riser pretended to just realize that.

"Oh? Yes, I forgot: due to your actions against the Heavenly Duo dragon, he left you, didn't he? It doesn't matter to me, however, and so I expect you to be ready. Scratch a week, actually, I've waited long enough. Three days will be all you get. Until then, I suppose, _wife_!" Riser said, leaving right after. Rias nearly collapsed in sadness, but Grayfia stopped her, helping her up.

"Rias-sama…" she said, her face downcast. Rias raised an eyebrow, and Grayfia continued, "I'm afraid you must go through with this. We owe the Phenex a new favor; apparently, a stray monster nearly ambushed Riser's sister, and we took the blame, considering it was on our property. They requested your immediate marriage for the favor. You've got three days, and with or without a pawn…"

-Flashback end-

Rias sighed one last time as she realized that she should probably get ready to greet her peerage and break the news to them. Maou knew how they would take it.

She looked outside at the steadily rising sun, wishing it were all different.

1st person POV

I was floating in space. Everything around me was darkness, and yet, for some reason, I didn't feel any fear whatsoever, I simply… existed. Eventually, I heard some noises, and I began drifting faster.

A huge white light appeared in front of me, so bright that I shielded my own face with my claws. Wait… claws?

I looked at myself to see my body transformed into that of a dragon, not simple armor. My leathery skin had a red and white hue to it, and I noticed that my spine trailed to a sleek tail, riddled with sharp spikes. I once again looked at the bright white light, to be startled by two other lights that appeared, one white, though not as white as the first, and one a deep, crimson red. The two second colors clashed a while, bright light being thrown off of them before eventually, the whitest light stopped them, and the three were conjoined, simply hovering for a while.

A blue light suddenly appeared, hovering over the red and white lights, hiding them from view. The white light suddenly dispersed the blue light, however, lifting it and revealing the other two once again.

Next, a light that was somehow disgusting pierced into the brightest white light, and the other two lights began to move again, no longer being detained. But before they could get too rowdy, the fourth light dispersed, and the three were in harmony once again.

I simply watched in fascination as the lights all flickered and disappeared at once, before I saw a large chess board, the pawn being as tall as myself. I felt myself moving towards it, and another chessboard appear, before suddenly, I _was_ the pawns, taking up half of the pawns from one and a full eight from the other. Eventually, I felt myself leaving the eight pawns, and only partially existed in the four remaining. I carried on.

I saw countless chess boards appear and disappear, before a sudden flash emitted from one piece I didn't identify, bursting with the light and force of a supernova. I awoke in cold sweat.

My eyes shot wide open as I tried to remember what had happened, my heart racing. I felt warmth on my nearly bare skin, but ignored it, storing the information to access later.

I had had a nightmare, that was for sure. Yet somehow, the nightmare had felt so real it was almost as if I had been there for real, and had experienced it firsthand. With a sigh, I allowed myself to calm down completely, looking down to see what was so warm.

Asia, wearing nothing but a white nightgown was sleeping on my left side, clutching my arm like I was a body pillow, using my shoulder as a pillow for her head. I felt a sharp redness in my face, before calming myself down. It was just Asia, and I had agreed to let her stay in my bed for a while, knowing that she was still scared from the treatment the fallen angels given her. She deserved to have someone to comfort her, no matter how awkward they felt.

On the other hand, Gabriel was clutching my right arm, my hand being in a rather… personal… area of hers. I flushed a bright red, and it took much longer to calm myself down, and not accidentally wake up the two of them. Gabriel was wearing a white nightgown as well, and it looked as if Asia had borrowed it from Gabriel, it being a little big on her. She had no business sleeping in the same bed as me!

"Gabriel!" I whispered to her, trying to get her to wake up. To my surprise, she immediately woke up, and took no effort to move at all. I tried to nod my head towards the door, to imply that she should leave, but she simply closed her eyes and snuggled closer.

"What are you doing in my bed!?" I whispered again, moving my right arm a little to budge her. Unfortunately, my arm accidentally bumped against something _soft_, and I flushed red again, hoping she didn't think it was intentional. Of course, I had no such luck.

"Oh? Are you finally giving into your desires, Issei-kun?" Gabriel asked me, and I thought I saw the tip of her wing that was still active flash black, but it must've just been a trick of the light. I was about to answer when she moved, putting her leg over my other side, where Asia was, and got up, her knees digging into the bed on either side of my hips. She was in a rather… precarious area.

"Ga-Gabriel?" I asked, sweating buckets. She smiled a lustful smile, and I saw her active wings flash an even darker black, and tried to get her to get off. She pinned me down however, putting her two hands over my arms, being careful to not wake up Asia. I gulped as her face was less than a few centimeters from mine, before she kept lowering herself, a certain _lower-body_ part of her brushing against the male equivalent.

"Good-morning~" she whispered to me, before I felt her lips on mine, a tongue darting in against my notice. She didn't stop there though, oh no. She practically devoured my mouth, sucking on my tongue that was left hesitantly in my mouth, and when she finally stopped, a long strand of saliva connected us, my mind completely blank at that point. She grinned at me, thinking that it was a sign to continue, before I felt Asia stir, and a small 'eep' escape her mouth at seeing a blond-haired angel sucking my face.

"M-Ms. Angel! Please stop!" Asia protested, actually pushing Gabriel off of me gently. I groaned a thanks, before getting up, thanking whoever was up there for me remembering to wear my pants to bed.

"Aw… does little Asia-chan like Issei-kun?" Gabriel asked, her eyes still glazed over. I was about to defend Asia when she cut me off.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean…. yes…? A-anyways, please go away Ms. Angel, won't you get in trouble for doing that stuff to Onii-chan?" Asia asked, and I felt a bead of sweat drop down my head. Yes, normally Gabriel would get in trouble, but due to her being allowed to do the things she was doing…

"Ara ara…! You are certainly right, little Asia. In any case, I suppose I'll go and prepare breakfast with Raynare-chan now, bye-bye!" Gabriel finished, leaving the room. I sighed, and was about to go back to sleep when Asia came over and asked me with the most adorable face ever.

"Onii-chan… do… do you like her?" she asked. I groaned, wishing something, _anything_ would stop me from having to answer her question. To my genuine surprise, something did happen.

The door creaked open and I saw from my supine position Raynare, wearing the maid outfit that Gabriel insisted she wear. She flushed in anger, before saying, "Imouto, Ise-sama. We should leave for school in around thirty minutes to avoid being late. As was corrected per your request, Ise-sama, Imouto is now in our year, seeing how the European school system isn't the same time as ours. Please help me, Imouto, prepare breakfast. Ise-sama, please be ready to eat in fifteen minutes," she finalized, and despite how she no doubt felt, she finished with a smirk.

"Oh, and please avoid such actions in the future, Ise-sama. You are all rather loud to my Fallen Angel ears, especially in the early morning," she said. Asia gave another cute little 'eep!' before following Raynare out the door, bringing the clothes she would need with her. I sighed once, before getting up, putting on my clothes after a nice good shower.

Thirty minutes later, we all left the house, Gabriel smiling to us as we left, promising that she, being the 'good' chaperone that she was, had assigned some guards for when were gone, and that she had duties in heaven to take care of. I stopped Asia from asking her, and we all began to walk, Raynare and Asia on either side of me. Oh wait.

"Raynare… what did you say your name was?"I asked, tilting my head towards her as we walked. She was now in the school uniform, and her more… feminine features were slightly suppressed, making her look like any regular student that could fade into the crowd.

"Amano Yuuma. Just go with it, please?" she asked me, and I nodded, respecting her decision. We continued walking, and despite us only knowing each other for a day total, I felt a comfortable silence surround us. Soon however, Asia began to ask Raynare a bit about schools, and I listened in as well, considering how she had probably gone to more school time than I had.

"So Onee-san, what can you tell me about school life?" Asia asked, and Raynare put a finger to her lips, making a small 'hmm' sound.

"Well for one, if you are popular, school can be really, really easy. If people don't like you though, it can be hard. So what would be really important to focus on is to make sure people like you, and that you have as many friends as possible," Raynare said, and I tripped a bit, just barely catching myself in time. They faced me, Asia concerned, Raynare amused.

"Raynare! You know that's not true! Even I know that your life in High School won't be too bad as long as you aren't mean to everyone you know!" I retorted, and she shrugged. We were getting closer to the school.

"In which case, why don't you tell her something about high school, Ise-sama?" she asked me. I thought for a moment.

"There's a lot of kids at the school, and the school we're going to was all-girls before, so there aren't many males. Unfortunately, a lot of the guys that entered all just went to the school because of the high number of girls, hoping to get a girlfriend. So because of this, many of the males are perverted," I said, finishing my conclusion proudly. Raynare raised an eyebrow at me.

"How would you know? If I remember correctly, you only went for one day before you had to leave," Raynare asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, but even in that one day, I could already tell that there were perverts in that school. Two males in particular, one with glasses and the other with a rather bald and shiny head proclaimed themselves to be 'super perverts', and even went on, the glasses one describing his ability to read cup sizes, and the bald one claiming himself to be a lolicon. They were really boisterous about it, I couldn't help but overhear, really," I explained, and Raynare nodded, Asia looking a little lost.

"Let me make it simple, Asia. Try to stay with me and Raynare when you're at school, and less weird people will try bug you. I'm still a bit of a newbie to the school, but I'm a boy, so the perverts won't head towards me. And I'm pretty sure Raynare can protect herself from a couple 'a perverts," I explained again, and Asia nodded, clutching my arm like a small child. This is how we all were when we went to school, and when we finally arrived, plenty of people of both genders were staring at us. I suppose my sudden appearance at school, then my disappearance for a few days had cause a few people to be curious.

"Okay then, let's go to our classes. Thank goodness Sona sent me your schedules, and we share all our classes," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. At approximately three a.m., the door-bell had rung, and I had gone to the door to open it and see one of the girls from before. She claimed to be Sona's vice president, and handed me Asia and Raynare's schedules, before teleporting away.

"Wow…" I heard Asia gasp. She was busy looking all around, startled by the number of people at the school. I remembered from our talk the prior night that she had only gone to religious schools before, where there were far less people.

Raynare chuckled, and a few girls that I had met the first day came over, trying to introduce themselves. I introduced Asia and Raynare, Raynare as Amano Yuuma instead, and the five began to chat, Asia looking a bit shy and Raynare natural. She seemed to be trying to uphold a shyer personality, most likely so she wouldn't attract too much attention.

I sighed, turning my head. They seemed to be getting along, which was nice. What Raynare said still bugged me. It wasn't _that_ important to make friends in high school after all, was it? I believed that I would survive perfectly fine without friends, though admittedly Raynare and Asia were already starting to grow on me. I was shaken out of my musings however, when the bell rang, and I dropped my things in shock, my bag opening and all my things falling out.

"Agh," I groaned, and Asia and Raynare both bent down, beginning to help me with it. Strangely enough, we looked up as soon as we finished, and in the short minute, everyone had disappeared. Strange, I didn't think they'd gone to their classes so quickly before.

Suddenly, my senses screamed for me to get back, and I did so, thinking on instinct. I threw my bag over my shoulder, and put my hands out to the sides, palms facing backward where Asia and Raynare were standing. With a simple thought, I used devils magic to gently push them back about five lengths, making sure to use Wizardry to make the ground cushion their fall easily. I then, in the quarter of a second, brought my hands back forward, and I shouted, "ARC!" as loud as I could, my dragon friend opening a portal for me, and bringing my sword for me just in time for me to block a hard blow that likely would've sent me flying.

I clutched my sword with narrowed eyes as I looked past it to see Koneko from before, looking equally surprised. This shock only lasted a second, however, before she began to overpower me, my physical strength still terrible. I gritted my teeth, using Wizardry again to make the harder tendons in her arm and legs contract another way, making her push herself back instead of push forward at me. She had a look of shock on her face as her body unwillingly flipped back, and I tried it again only to find that I couldn't, since she was moving again.

"What are you doing here, dragon!?" I heard Koneko ask, but she didn't give me a chance to answer, physically lifting a nearby bench and flinging it at me with incredible strength. My eyes widened at her strength, and I quickly channeled Ddrag's power into the sword Gabriel gave me, easily slashing the bench clean in half. Just as I was about to fire a stream of fire in retaliation, however, I was forced to duck, lest have my head swiped off entirely.

In a flash, Yuuto Kiba appeared as well, slashing even more times at me, forcing me to retreat at his insane speed. With narrowed eyes, I utilized even more Wizardry, making my body weight lessen a bit, or more, the pull on it from gravity, and in the same instant, I added air pressure onto Kiba, making him slow down to a more manageable speed.

Our blades connected twice, before he slowed down enough that I managed to connect a solid kick to his stomach. He was sent flying back, and I finally had had enough, as I noticed Koneko had taken my momentary distraction to lift a nearby fountain out of the ground.

"Boosted Gear! Divine Dividing!" I shouted at the two, stabbing my sword into the ground as I did so. I punched outward once with each arm, and I felt my sleeves ripping as the two took shape, my own uniform being ripped in the back as well as my wings grew.

Boosted Gear had undergone another change; and now, it looked a bit like it did the first time, only there were even longer spikes that were poking out of it, and it extended a little further up my body, nearly reaching my bicep.

Divine Dividing had gone through a change as well, though it had another appearance entirely. It now reached to my elbow, and was more thickly layered, and unlike prior instances, it now felt like my hand entirely, not like an armor over my hand. The wings that came with it were much larger now, and I saw out of the corner of m eye little white waves coming off of it, and somehow, I knew that the wings were physical now, still made of energy but now more an extension of myself. With an experimental flap, waves of air came off of myself, and my hair was blown by it to my annoyance.

What was most shocking however, were my jewels. **(A.N. *cough cough* HAHAHA)**

The former time I had summoned Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, I had only had a total of four gems glowing, two green on Boosted Gear, two blue on Divine Dividing. Now, however, _three_ were gleaming on either of my gauntlets, and even more they all had a glowing insignia on the center. What bothered me later, when I had a better chance to look at them however, was the fact that the old insignia's that were placed on Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing were now switched around, and I noticed that they both had a little more of each other's tint, Boosted Gear a lighter red, Divine Dividing having the slightest trace of pink.

"Stop it right now, you two. You know me, I was with you on the same team a while ago, so why are you attacking me?" I asked them, muttering a 'boost' under my breath. The red and white aura around me grew, but they didn't seem to notice.

"We're fighting you because you deliberately left the peerage, and apparently, are working with the Angels. That cannot be forgiven, so I apologize, Issei-san, but you must die," Kiba said, smiling at me creepily afterwards as well. I 'boosted' again after his little speech, and noticed that Koneko hadn't said a word, except the little sentence from earlier.

"I don't see why we need to fight, however, not much will be gained and it isn't as if I'm targeting you guys," I protested, 'boosting' again.

"I'm sorry, Issei-san but as I said, it will only be a matter of time before you do target us. You won't live to see that day, I'm afraid," Kiba smiled again, and I boosted. I noted that Raynare and Asia were still watching, and remembered how I had shouted at Raynare to not interfere earlier. It was curious, however; why didn't Kiba and Koneko attack them as well? Surely they knew that I would defend them? I boosted again.

"Okay then, though I warn you, Kiba-san, Koneko-san," I began, boosting again, "I'm much stronger than before, even though it's hardly been a week." One last boost brought me up to seven, meaning that my powers were all now multiplied by seven, from strength to speed to endurance to magic. Wait…. Magic!

"I'm terribly sorry for this," I apologized to Kiba and Koneko, surprising them. I shouted a primal, "Let's go, Boosted Gear!" raising Boosted Gear high above my head, taking my sword out of the ground with Divine Dividing. I quickly ran around them, feeling a bit of strain on my magic supplies when I kept the air pressure incredibly high on the two, rendering them immobile. I then threw my sword and as I thought, it bounced off of Koneko's skin entirely, leaving her open for an attack as she stepped back from the force. Kiba, however, noted this and tried to get in the way of whatever I might throw at her. Just as I planned.

"Freeze!" I commanded, my hands separate and in a claw-shape. His eyes widened as he summoned a sword, trying to stop the chilling snow, but it only bought him a split second before he froze entirely, his expression turning to one of shock as his frozen sculpture was complete. Koneko had recovered at this point, and had tried to help him in some way, not knowing how. I breathed a bit, letting myself focus all the air pressure directly on Koneko, making her sink into the ground a little, barely able to keep standing.

I rushed at her while she struggled against the powers I was using, and I summoned a fireball again, flinging it at her. As I expected, she managed to block it with her arms, though it put her off-balance again, and I capitalized on this, grabbing her left arm with Boosted Gear, and her right arm with Divine Dividing.

Before she had a chance to pull anything, I quickly twisted her wrists forward and to her sides, making her hands useless. Next, I let her fall to the ground onto her knees, and I quickly made her kneel on her knees, her hands still immobile. She began to struggle, however, and so I used Divine Dividing.

"Divide!" I commanded, and a white trail of energy left her body, entering mine. With this renewed strength and her loss of, I used an elbow to keep her stuck in her groveling position, grabbing at my backpack and taking off a small amount of fabric. A few verbal commands later, and some excess use of both Devils magic and Wizardry, the fabric expanded exponentially, and I used it to tie her legs together by the ankle, and tie her hands together by the wrists, finishing off by making a small gag. She looked really mad, and tried to break out of it, but my air pressure spell was still active, and as I had used Devils and Wizardry magic together to make the material, she wouldn't be destroying it any time soon. With a sigh, I stood up and admired my handiwork.

Kiba was still completely frozen only a pace away, and I noticed that the ice I used must be different from normal ice, because despite the sunlight, the ice wasn't melting the slightest bit. With a single thought, I used Wizardry to make the temperature around him lower, making the particles move slowly to make him stay frozen longer. I sighed in relief when the area around him became as chilly as a meat-locker-though I'd never know- and I turned my attention to Koneko.

She was still struggling, and as a testament to her strength and sheer willpower, squirming despite the bondage and gravity being applied on her. I was shocked, honestly; I didn't know that I could take these two that easily. I reasoned it was because I had so many boosts active.

I walked away from the two, going towards Raynare and Asia, who had simply watched the entire thing. Asia had a look of shock on her face, while Raynare seemed pleased and a little appreciative.

"When'd you learn that?" Raynare asked, pointing at the two. I assumed she was talking about the magic.

"Ah, they helped me," I said, lifting my right and left arms and letting the deactivate to prove my point. My wings took a bit of effort to unfold however, and Asia giggled a little at my plight.

"That was really cool, Onii-chan. You look like an Angel, can you fly?" she asked me curiously. I nodded, and to prove my point, crouched, leaping up far above the two and making a few loops to prove my point. When I finally touched back on the ground, Raynare was looking at me in jealousy, while Asia was even more amazed.

"Cool…!" she exclaimed, trying to touch one. I felt a spike of touch as she touched my wing, and stiffened a bit, not realizing they were touchable. I noticed Raynare's jealousy though, and asked her about it.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked, and I felt a bit of magic leave my body and enter hers, forcing her to tell me what was wrong. Damn. I hadn't meant to do that.

"I miss it when my own wings were that color," she told me, and scowled right after. I grinned apologetically, but nodded, understanding her situation.

We were broken our musings, however, when we heard the sound of clapping. I turned around to see Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri floating above us, wings both out. I raised an eyebrow, before realizing something.

"A-ah! We're late for class you guys! And also, did anyone see all that!? They should've especially with all the magic being used and my flying…!" I exclaimed, asking Sona. She shook her head and nodded to Rias, who was staring at me.

"…Akeno was diverting the mortals attention with magic. They haven't noticed," she said coldly. I raised an eyebrow at her behavior before shrugging, writing it off as her simply not liking me. Gods knew I wasn't fond of her.

"Ah, that's good. Can you please explain why they attacked me then?" I asked, and Sona answered me.

"Gremory-san here apparently didn't get the message about how you were off-limits. This won't be happening again, so don't worry. Now if you would please, release Ms. Toujou and Mr. Yuuto from their restraints?" Sona asked me. I nodded, and walked back to the two, releasing a burst of heat in the form of a heat wave mid-step. It was devils magic I think, as I didn't even really need to think for it. Kiba appeared alert and ready to fight when he was released, but stopped tensing at Rias' signal. I then stopped fueling the devil power on the fabric keeping Koneko subdued, and canceled the gravity. With a sudden burst of energy, she broke her bonds, standing up undignified and brushed herself off a little, scowling at me a little cutely.

"Alright then, now that we're all done fighting, let's act like _civilized_ people," Sona said, shooting a look at Rias, "and discuss a few things over tea in the student council room. Raynare-san, Asia-san, please head towards your classes. We will speak with Issei-san alone."

I gritted my teeth at letting the two go off on their own, and was about to retort when I heard Asia and Raynare protest simultaneously.

"I'm not letting Onii-chan/Ise-sama go alone!" they protested together, and I raised an eyebrow at their symmetry. Rias looked rather subdued compared to usual, and Sona had a contemplative look as she nodded, smirking.

"Fine then. I suppose Issei-san's friends can come as well. Let's go now," Sona said, turning around and walking towards the main building. I exchanged a look with Raynare, and we all began to walk behind the four, as I kept a close eye on them, tossing my sword into a portal Arc created.

We all walked into the school buildings, and I was still on guard as we went up into the student council's meeting room. When we entered however, I wasn't the only one to let out a gasp of shock.

The room looked more appropriate for a royal mansion, a long table in the middle with high-backed chairs going along the sides and the ends. A chandelier floated above us. There was a couch at the side as well, and despite looking so small from the outside-it had the entrance of a classroom- there were separate rooms that split off, probably to bedrooms or something. I saw the small makings of a kitchen as well, and a refrigerator. We all sat at the large table, which compressed when Sona put a hand on it, a wave on magic flowing through it, going along the sides as if it was mechanical.

Somehow, the table turned into a sort of triangle, and I sat on one side, Raynare and Asia sitting on either side of me. To our immediate right of the triangular circle sat Rias, Kiba and Koneko. In the last side, sitting alone was Sona.

"Alright then, let's get down to it. I have decided to call this… meeting… to action because I believe that the two groups Dragons and Devils have some things to sort out. Rias, please go first," Sona said formally, and I listened as Rias began.

"It's not right for a devil to leave his or her masters peerage. I put forth the effort to revive you, and so, I believe that you owe me a life-debt. All I wish is for you to return to my peerage, Issei," Rias said to me, and I felt more than a bit annoyed.

"Did I ever _ask_ for you to revive me? You could've just left me dead, yet you revived me and for what? For the power that was inside of me, that got me killed in the first place. You only wanted me on your peerage for power, and besides, it wasn't by my choice that I stopped being a devil. I had no choice in the matter."

"Yet you can become a devil now," Rias pleaded with me. I shook my head, before turning to Sona.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, suspicious of her motives. She shrugged.

"My sister is a Maou, and it's her responsibility to manage faction relations. I will admit I wanted to try her job for once," Sona shrugged, and I sighed, getting up.

"I hope from now on that you won't send your peerage to forcefully capture me for you to make me apart of your peerage, but I can easily see it happening again. Until then, I suppose, I have classes to go to, even though my attendance is no doubt terrible right now," I said, waving to the four as I left, Raynare and Asia trailing me. I heard a cry of 'stop', and ignored it, walking right out as the three of us went to class.

-After School—

I was on the rooftop as Asia and Raynare both dropped their backpacks, clearly wondering what I had called them up for. The entire day had been relatively uneventful, and we had ate together, sat next to each other in all of our classes, only talked to each other for the most part…

I sighed. We were already a bit close-knit, weren't we? Strange, I normally didn't bond to people like that, but then again, when was the last time I had had a chance like that?

"Alright then, you guys are no doubt wondering why we're up here, right?" I asked, receiving nods of reply. I breathed deeply, bracing myself.

"Well you see, ever since I discovered my powers, and my wings, I've wanted to try something. Given, Asia doesn't have wings, but I still have wanted to see how well they work. Thus, I've decided to fly from here home, instead of walking all the way," I finished, ready for the two to call me weird or something.

Instead, I heard a contemplative hum from Raynare, and I saw Asia nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I suppose there's no problem with that. My wings are fully functional, after all. But what about you? What if you fall?" Raynare asked me. I smiled.

"There's no issue with that. Ddrag told me that my Wizardry should be strong enough that even if I were to fall, I could simply make the ground softer, to cushion my impact. Or I could even slow myself down. So, since there's no issue with me falling, do you guys want to fly?" I asked. Asia looked a bit lost.

"Er, how am I supposed to fly, Onii-chan…?" she asked.

"Simple, Asia. I'll carry you, or if you want to, Raynare can instead. Actually, it might be better if Raynare were to carry you, at least until I learn to fly better," I said as an after-thought. Raynare nodded, and Asia went over to her uneasily, as the two put their backpacks back on.

"So… shall we go then?" Raynare asked me. I held up a hand.

"I think I'll summon Raijin also. He could probably use a chance to stretch his wings a little," I said, and next to me appeared a portal, and Raijin came out of it, landing on my shoulder.

"(What's up, Issei?)" Raijin asked me. I ignored the little squeal that Asia let out, and told Raijin my plan. He was up for it, saying that he did feel like stretching for once without random little monsters attacking him, as that was what always happened in the monster area.

"O-okay then, let's go!" I said, stepping onto the ledge. To my side, Raynare was holding Asia close, due to my orders. Her school uniform had ripped open for her wings, but I knew I could repair them.

Just like before, the back of my uniform ripped open as I summoned Divine Dividing, Boosted Gear appearing without a summon. Huh, I guess I can't summon them individually.

Earlier in the morning, I had realized it would be bad for my uniform to look so marked up and so I had used some Wizardry to remake my uniform, the ripped part mending itself. It had been relatively easy.

With an unspoken signal, we all leapt from the ledge, as I flapped my wings a few times to make sure I didn't fall. It was really unsteady at first, but I got the hang of it after a few times of nearly spiraling down.

A single thought of mine made the nearby clouds move to hide us from mortal view, and we all simply glided towards my house, nothing out of the ordinary.

I felt the air rush through my hair and hit my face as my clothes all whipped about in the wind. Without a sudden thought, I shouted enthusiastically as I spiraled intentionally, before pulling back up, simply hovering for a while. Raynare shot a grin at me, and Asia shouted something that was lost in the wind. I felt the wind shift a little as Raijin hovered next to me as well, having the equivalent of a grin.

"(Enjoying yourself?)" he asked me, and I nodded earnestly. The two of us continued flying, and after a while Raynare joined us, Asia screaming in pure excitement every time the two pulled up.

-3rd person—

Nearby, sitting in the tennis courts was a single blond student, her long blond hair in multiple drill-like curls. She watched closely at the mist, as if it weren't even there. Unknowingly enough, Issei and the others were all being closely watched, and her eyes focused on one being in particular that was flying in the sky.

"Oh my, is that a dragon?" she asked, grinning as she spotted the tiny creature that was nearly invisible from a distance. She licked her lips a little as she cupped her hands, pulling out little binoculars.

"Hmm… and the three with the little dragon aren't devils either… how interesting…" she said, her eyes trailing between the dragon and the boy it seemed to be following.

"Perhaps he's a dragon tamer? I've heard of them, and they aren't very rare here in Japan… In any case, I'd better get the draggy, before some dragon hunter visits town," she finished, standing up and letting out a long whistle. A creature dropped to her feet, fast as lightning and as silent as the wind.

"Follow them. Tell me everything you can find out about them, then report back. Don't get seen," she said. The creature bowed low, it's slender body and wings folding easily, before it took off, talons trailing.

"A lightning cry dragon, huh…?"

-1st person—

The four of us flew a little longer, before Raynare said her wings were getting a little tired, and I let her go home to rest. She passed Asia to me, and I decided to bring her somewhere, as a treat.

"Hey Asia, cover your eyes will you?" I asked.

"Why?" Asia asked me, but she did as I said, lifting her hands to her eyes, covering them.

"We're going somewhere. I'll tell you when we get there," I said, gliding around. To my surprise, I realized that my claws had long disappeared, perhaps at my own subconscious command. All that remained were my wings, and I flew, flying to the area that my old friend often talked about. My childhood friend.

"We're here," I said, landing on a rooftop gently. I let Asia down, and she uncovered her eyes, letting out a gasp of surprise.

"Woah…" she said, as she looked down. We were standing on the rooftop of a building in the Arcade and gaming area, and so all around, there were countless games and people playing said games, from arcade games to pool tables to pinball, the place had it all. Just like my old friend had described to me.

"Why did you bring me here…?" Asia asked me slowly. I shrugged.

"I figured since neither one of us have ever really gone out to places like this, it would be a fun experience. So here we are, gaming district. Do you want to go play some video games?" I asked, when I really didn't need to. Asia's look of amazement and eagerness was more than enough.

A few games later, we found ourselves in a little café where there were practically no people, considering it was a school day. We both ordered a little snack, and ate as we talked about practically nothing.

"So what's your favorite color?" I asked Asia, trying to make conversation. She scrunched up her eyebrows thinking, before responding.

"Blue! Oh, and I like yellow, to!" she said eagerly. I nodded, smiling before something dawned to me.

"You only like those colors because of Raijin, huh!" I accused playfully, and she blushed, protesting.

"N-no! I like blue and yellow because they are the color's of the sky! Although I like Raijin a lot…" Asia mumbled. I laughed a bit, before putting my hand on her head. I saw a game behind her, and told her to come with me.

"Huh?" she asked me as she walked over, bringing her tea. The game was one of those claw games, where you put in a coin or two, and you control a claw to grab a toy. Considering how Gabriel had been nice enough to give us a lot of money randomly, I had a bit to spare.

"One second, I'm going to get you something…" I said, pulling out a few coins.

"Um, Onii-chan, I'm sorry but I don't really like any of those…" she said to me. I knew she wouldn't, the toys in the claw machine were all really weird for some reason, but I paid it no mind.

"Oh? Don't worry, Asia, I'm sure you'll like one of them," I said, an idea already forming in my head. On my third try, I decided to cheat a little, and made the claw's physical properties better for snatching up a stuffed animal. I spotted one, and grabbed it, the claw grabbing it easily, dropping it in for me.

"Okay now, Asia. Promise me you won't look, okay?" I asked her. She looked hesitant but nodded, covering her eyes again. I grabbed the toy, a creepy-looking clown. Ugh, what kinda store expected customers to want to play their games when these were the prize?

A bit of Wizardry, color changing and calling out Raijin later, I told Asia to open her eyes. She was astonished to see Raijin-the plushie! With quite a bit of manipulation, I had managed to turn the weird-looking toy into a stuffed animal that looked exactly like Raijin! Raijin had been a bit embarrassed, but I bullied him into it, thinking only for Asia at that point.

"Thank-thank you!" Asia said, hugging me. I was a bit caught off guard, but hugged her back, accepting her 'thank you'. We walked out of the café together, smiling. I hadn't had fun like that in ages.

-Later, at home—

When we had gotten back to the house, we were both immediately teased endlessly by Raynare, who had been staying home without us. After a bit of her teasing I stopped getting annoyed, simply letting her tease us as I did my homework. She made us dinner, and we all went to sleep, Gabriel arriving rather late.

What's funny was that the entire time I had been home, I hadn't noticed the guards that she had apparently assigned. I wasn't too concerned about it though. And that's how our first day went.

-Parallel side. Rias POV-

After the meeting and school, I broke the news to my peerage. They were all deeply concerned for me, but I brushed it off, saying that I didn't intend to lose so easily. I also told them that they had a choice of helping me or not, and that if they did, I expected full effort, and that if they didn't, I wouldn't hold it against them.

To my surprise, every one of them said they would help me, even Gasper, who was reluctant to leave the basement but ready to defend me. I felt my heart swell up in pride of my peerage and only real friends, and I felt my mind wander to whether or not Issei would've been so willing as well.

Our training lasted the whole day, Kiba increasing his speed a few fractions of a second, Koneko lifting more weights than usual, Gasper being able to control Forbidden Balor View for three seconds by mid-day, and Akeno increasing her stamina and magic output. I, however, did not advance much, and it became evident by the end of the day that I would be relying on my team. I felt a great pride at the end of the day, however, when I saw the determined look the four of them gave me. They wouldn't let me go without a fight.

And that's how our first day went.

-Issei POV—

We woke up the same ways, Gabriel once again trying to tempt me in the early morning, to be annoyance. It didn't work, of course, and Asia woke up earlier than the day before to stop her from doing anything, politely asking her to leave. Gabriel looked a bit more pleased than before as she left, for some weird reason.

As was the day before, the three of us had breakfast, before walking out to a 'good-bye' from Gabriel as she to left. Just as the day before, Raynare and Asia were at my sides as I walked in the middle, without a care in the world.

I had decided to make some changes to the uniform that I had been given, mainly because I felt it was too… suffocating. The usual school uniform for males was a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, and matching black pants. (Description from wiki/Yuuto_Kiba) I felt that the pants were perfectly fine, but the blazer that they encouraged to be buttoned up at all times? I felt like a bird stuffed into a cage.

So I decided to change it a little here and there. For one, I had used a very small and precise amount of magic to make the sleeves shorter, and only go a little past my elbows, leaving my upper wrist exposed. I also took off the black ribbon on my collar, seeing as it would get in the way of breathing occasionally also.

The collar I only buttoned up to my upper chest, leaving the ones near my neck untouched. Besides that though, my uniform was exactly the same as all the other males of the school, and neither Raynare nor Asia saw any need to really change up their own uniforms.

When we all got to school and began to go through our classes, I was surprised to find out that today was a physical education day. We would be playing tennis, basketball, and all of those sports. I felt uneasy about it, and tried to talk to the teacher, saying that my body wasn't exactly strong enough to handle sports, but I was dully ignored. Hmm, high school wasn't really living up to my expectations…

As soon as we went to the basketball courts, Raynare was asked by a few of the others to play with them. Naturally Asia was dragged along to, and so I awkwardly followed, noting that I was actually physically weaker than most of the class, even if Divine Dividing, Boosted Gear, and my arsenal of magic made up for it.

"Ehm…" I said softly, as the girl that had gotten Raynare began sorting the girls and I into groups. She passed over me without a thought, as if I wasn't even there.

"Hey, you forgot Issei-kun," Raynare spoke up a while later. The girl made an 'oh!' sound before counting me in, and I sent Raynare a grateful glance. She smiled back at me, and we turned back towards the girl.

"Okay then, let's play!" she shouted, and we all split into groups, Raynare and Asia being suspiciously on the opposite team from me, as was the girl that sorted the groups.

The game went slow, and even though I knew the concept of it, I still played terribly. I was tripping over myself, the ball would simply bounce off of me… It was terrible. Within a few minutes, I was already soaked with sweat while all of the others, the girls, were still breathing normally, if a little labored. After getting a concerned look from Raynare and Asia, as well as the teacher, I was excused to go to the weight room instead, and simply work on anaerobic exercises. I was quite frustrated at the time.

"Damnit Ddrag, Albion! How do I make myself more physically strong!? That was pathetic out there!" I spat, nearly punch the wall in my frustration. I felt embarrassed! Hell, Asia was a nun and she was more physically fit than me! It was so…!

[Calm down, partner. I can sense your anger, don't let it lead you] Ddrag told me sagely. I sighed a bit as realization came in.

(Although I am a little curious as to how you are smart enough to think of using the Absolute Zero idea, and yet you can't grasp Basketball…) Albion added, spiking my annoyance up again.

"I do understand it! I really do! It's just…!" I said, not knowing what to continue with. I tried motioning with my hands in desperation, even though I knew they couldn't see it. "I'm frustrated, you guys. I'm so behind everyone else, heck I can get exhausted from too many things if I don't use magic to help… or your guys' power, that to. How far am I to absorbing you guys?" I asked.

[Well… a bit of it at a time…] Ddrag said hesitantly. I sighed.

"Precise percent please."

[14%] he said to me, and I nearly dropped to the ground in despair.

"Damnit… regardless, I need to get more physically stronger, is there any sure-fire way for that?" I asked in desperation.

[I know one…] Ddrag began.

(Go vampric on everyone and absorb their physical strength?) Albion offered. I felt like smacking my face with my palm, but refrained from doing so.

"Go on, Ddrag," I prompted. He sounded hesitant.

[Devils get naturally tougher bodies, so _theoretically…_] he began. I thought for a moment, piercing it together.

"No, Ddrag. I'm not going to become a devil, period. Any other options?" I asked desperately.

[Besides heavy work and commitment? Not much. There are a few shortcuts, but they're all extremely painful and temporarily debilitating. I'd only take them if you have absolutely no choice whatsoever…] Ddrag told me. I cursed.

"Damn! But there's got to be some way dragon kind trains their bodies, right? I highly doubt you were all born with such huge muscles!" I said. A pause.

(Are you doing this for looks or actual helping in life, or fighting backups?) Albion asked me. I was about to retort a response when I really thought about it. Was I?

"I'm just trying to make myself stronger," I fibbed.

[Well then, we actually were born with huge frames… but there are ways to make you stronger at least ten times faster than how humans work out] Ddrag offered. An idea!?

"Yes?" I asked.

[…training near the element 'dragon soul', or exercising while eating the Dragons Apple.]

"Dragon soul?"

(It's basically as it says, a dragon's soul. But we are such powerful creatures that even our soul-especially our souls-are extremely powerful items useful for crafting weapons that are fatal to dragon kind. For when a dragon is sliced by this sword, the very links holding their own soul to their body begin to dwindle and disappear. Death easily happens to those few dragon kind unlucky enough to be sliced) Albion explained wistfully. I nodded.

"And Dragons Apple?"

[Food for Dragons. Very rare. I've been told that one of the Dragon Kings, Tannin to be specific, actually became a devil so he and our kind could more easily access the fruit.]

"How does Arc get his?" I asked, curious.

[He gets regular shipments] Typical.

"Hmm… so training around Dragon Soul and eating Dragons Apple would help me physically?" I questioned.

(Well… kinda…)

[Theoretically, it should help you. But even now, I can't tell what the dragon-human make-up in your body is. Sorry]

I sighed, "Troublesome. In any case, I suppose I'll go and head back to the others. They must be done with Basketball by now, right?" I turned to the door of the weight room in time to notice a little shadow, that moved with astonishing speed to try and prevent me from noticing it.

"Stop!" I shouted, panicky. It wouldn't do well for some random human to know what had happened, right?

"Shit!" I cursed, as I turned around the corner to see a long hall-way. The person was nearly out of the gym, where they would be untraceable.

"As if I'll let you escape so easily!" I shouted, lifting my arm and aiming at the figure. With an angry shout on my part, a part of the twine I began carrying around with me shot out, shooting towards the figure at bullet speeds. Just as it was about to hit the person, it expanded exponentially, eventually becoming a large net. With a weird sort of squawk, the figure fell to the ground in a lump.

I sprinted forward, ignoring the fact that I wasn't even the slightest bit tired. When I finally got to the figure, I was astonished to see feathers everywhere.

The girl-harpy, as she could only be referred to as such, was sprawled out under my net, bluish-green hair spiky yet messy, although that could've been from the net. She wore a large trench-coat which seemed to cover her wings as they looked compressed. Her eyes were a nice, amber color, yet they wandered endlessly, as if she couldn't focus. Her feet were large talons, and I noticed that her figure was even smaller than my fragile self.

"Who… who are you? Who sent you?" I asked, holding her shoulders through the net. Was someone trying to assassinate me or get info on me? Who was it?

"That's my harpy you're abusing, Hyoudou," a chilly voice sounded, and I turned around to see a girl with drill-like hair glaring down at me, legs crossed as she was sitting in a chair, a long whip wound up and held across her lap.

**Holy crap. DAT CLIFFY! Haha, seriously though, do y'all like this chapter? If so, please do the usual, review and all that.** **Kudos to who guessed the new girl without looking at the website, I kinda' had to guess her personality since I never saw the short that had her. **

**So basically, a lot of this chapter was fillers, going over the two separate paths of Issei and his two ladies and Rias and her peerage. There was a negotiation at school that Issei sorta botched, and Rias is training her team to help against Raiser. **

**Also, I had some character-building in there for Issei, to show you all that, despite the fact that he was able to go up against Koneko and Kiba simultaneously, and probably Akeno if she decided to join the mix, his body is still weak. Magicians magic is based on wisdom, the smarter you are, the stronger. Or at least, the more you've learned. Devils magic is more based on will-power, and Issei's will-power is quite strong. So in most battles up to now, they've been rather short and not as physical because of the fact that Issei simply doesn't have the muscle. Hell, when he was fighting Koneko and Kiba, he was lowering his own weight while applying more gravity on K & K, as well as cutting their speed through their tendons and stuff. **

**So that has been my 'my main character isn't as over-powered-as-he-looks, speech'. **

**This chapter was 10,035 words of pure story. (I'm stepping it up! :D)**

**TLE MG**

**JY DBJ**

**Oh, and on another note, if anybody is willing, I could use a beta reader, just maybe. In case nobody at my school wishes to help me out, we have plenty of otaku's that read fanfiction, after all… You'd be able to read the next chapter ahead of everyone else, though I guarantee you there will be duties to uphold. **

**On a last thought I may begin a harry potter fic.**


	10. Chapter 10

***Sniff Sniff* I have to admit, I never, ever imagined I would break 100 reviews, so thank you, all of you readers! For those that are dumb or only read more populated fiction areas like Naruto and Harry Potter, 100 reviews don't really count as much in those areas of fanfiction. Over **_**here**_**, however in the Highschool Dxd world, the highest review count is about 210 (Highschool DxD Ressurection by Zero011, I highly recommend you read it!) and only 4 other stories even have reviews over 100, you can see why I'm so happy! *Does a little hop and a 'whoop' of joy***

**Thank you to first reviewer, **altenativefuturefan27 and most useful reviewer thus far (though others were as well!) Thanathos!

**Okay, seriously though. On to the story.**

**WARNING: this chapter does contain a bit that is initially believed to be actual rape. This chapter also contains torture elements. With this chapter, my story is moved to M rating.**

**Secluded Dragons**

"Why do I have to study all of this annoying crap? It's all easy stuff that I already know…" I muttered to myself as I sat at my seat near the window of our classroom, looking down at all the trees and forest. Looking off into the distance, I remembered the flight from yesterday, and smiled.

"Jeez, it's only been a day and you're already sick of school, huh Ise-sama?" I heard Raynare ask me from behind. I sighed.

"I think Asia's having a little too much fun with this, to be honest…" I whispered back, and we both looked (well, I know I did) to the front row, where Asia sat eagerly listening to the teacher as she spouted off about things I'd learned ages ago!

"I still don't understand how I am so far ahead of this class though! I mean, I was learning only the next level every year!" I muttered again, a little bit louder. Needless to say, it wouldn't have mattered if I had shouted and screamed at the top of my lungs. No one would hear. As Abe-san had been so eager to prove to me.

I gulped as the girl slowly touched her whip, keep in mind the fact that I was still holding the harpy that she was claiming to own. I slowly, without making any sudden movements, let the harpy out of my little trap, the net condensing automatically into its previous twine form. The harpy immediately went to the girl's side, and I very, very slowly put my hands up non-aggressively. I didn't know who this person was, but she obviously knew about devils and such, otherwise she wouldn't be so calm. She opened her mouth and asked me a question that I slightly expected.

"Are you a devil?" she asked me, and I noticed that on a lower level of her voice, it quivered, like she was nervous. Maybe she was scared of devils?

"N-no…" I said slowly. She seemed to look relieved for a moment.

"Then are you an Angel of any kind?" she asked, and I thought for a moment. Theoretically, my parents were angels…

"No," I repeated, hands still high in the air. That whip looked dangerous, if she showed any signs of trying to fight, I would have to make sure that weapon left her hand as quickly as possible…

"Show me your wings then, if you aren't either of those," I heard her say softly. I leaned my head to the side, to show that I was curious as to why I should, when she made a loud whistle. All of a sudden, about four creatures showed up around her, and I recognized a suit of armor, a snake girl, and a mermaid in a rather large bowl of water.

I sighed, letting my wings unfurl. Strange, I never thought of them as that before, but as soon as I thought about them unfurling, I felt my wings as if they were stiff from being frozen in position all day, and they darted out quickly, moving a few times to get rid of the stiffness.

"So these are the wings that don't belong to devil or angel, eh…?" I heard the girl ask herself. I felt a bit uncomfortable… to make matters more unbearable, she stepped uncomfortably close to me, to the point where I could feel her breath on my neck as she slowly circled around me, and I felt a touch on my wing. I gulped.

As much as I hated it, I couldn't really do anything but do as she told me for the moment. There were four monsters with her for my parent's sakes! I wasn't going to fight so many at once! If anything, I could run I suppose.

"Very well, I suppose you aren't an angel or a devil then," the girl told me after a rather pregnant pause. "I still don't recognize you though, what species are you?" she asked. I sighed.

"Human," I said calmly.

"Bull," she declared without missing a beat, and I felt my shoulders drop.

"But I really am human!" I protested.

"Can it Pinocchio. No human has wings like these. Unless it's a sacred gear?" she asked after a while.

I shrugged, "It's supposed to be but… look, can you tell me something? Put the scary whip down first please," I asked. She looked at me and giggled a bit, as if she forgot she had the whip with her at all. She put it to her side, strapping it on. Not what I meant but… a good start.

"You aren't some sort of hunter, right?" I asked slowly, fearing a bit for Arc and Raijin. She shook her head.

"I'm a monster tamer. My name is Kiyome Abe. These are the monster's I've tamed, and I thought I saw a little Thunder Cry dragon with you yesterday, and so I wanted him," she said to me, saying more than I expected.

"You saw me and Raijin?" I asked, immediately cursing myself inwardly afterwards for giving out the info. I doubted Raijin wanted to become some sort of slave!

"Raijin? Is that your little dragon friend then? How'd you meet him? What are you feeding him right now? How strong is he?" Kiyome immediately began flooding me with questions about Raijin, and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Abe-san, but Raijin isn't 'up for sale' or anything. He's my friend and in a way, my partner. I have a deal with his dad to-"

"His _dad_!? You know a real, live, _adult_ Thunder Cry!? Where is this dragon! Does he have a tamer!?" she asked eagerly. Damnit, me and my big mouth!

"I-I…" I stuttered, "A-anyways, I have a deal with his dad to take care of him, and protect him from everyone, hunters, poachers, thieves, and yes, tamers. I'm sorry Abe-san, but I simply can't let you take him," I said reasonably, preparing to be threatened with force to hand over Raijin. Instead, I was entirely caught off guard by Kiyome switching the subject.

"In which case, what are you, dragon?" Kiyome asked me suddenly, and I had a feeling she was joking when she asked me, but I nodded slowly to confirm it. A wild, maniac sort of glee suddenly appeared in her eyes.

"Oh great tamer of the heavens! You're a dragon in human form!? I want you, I want you right now! I swear, what do you want me to do to become your tamer! I've always wanted a dragon!" she squealed at me. I was a bit overwhelmed by her sudden shift in personality, but tried to respond.

"I-I-I'm not full yet! Right now I'm just a dragonoid!" I protested. She didn't stop with the questions, however.

"Wait, don't Dragon's have huge Harems? I wonder if any of my own would be interested…" I heard her mutter, and to my horror, she glanced at her own monsters, who looked a little uncomfortable and awkward.

"Abe-san!" I shouted, trying to get her attention.

"M?" she hummed at me.

"I. Am. Not. For. Taming! Do you understand the words coming out of my lips!?" I asked, trying to emphasize each word. She smirked at me.

"What you will eventually understand, Dragon-san…" she began, smiling mischievously, "Is that _all_ magical creatures are available for taming, it's just a matter of which tamer has enough guts to tame the monster…"

"Even then, I'm more human than dragon right now," I protested feebly. She walked up to me again, and whispered to me closely.

"But your property becomes mine in a relationship, right? Including. Your. Body. So what do you say?" she asked me, drawing closer. Damnit! Why do get into these situations. I couldn't take it. I screamed.

"G-get away from me you crazy girl! You're worse than Gabriel! Leave me alone, Abe-san!" I protested, tripping a little as I sprinted away. I looked behind me a few seconds later to see what I feared: Kiyome Abe running after me, along with all of her crazy monsters.

"Come back here! Look, maybe we got off on the wrong foot! Just if you can simply either show me Raijin-chan or let me tame you-!" she shouted after me. We were nearing outside.

"Go away crazy person!" I screamed like a little boy, running as fast as I could away from her.

"ARC!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, once again unfurling the wings that I hadn't realized I had furled up earlier. I was outside now, and I immediately got to a nearby table, jumping up on it as I ran, and using my wings to get airborne quickly. Why wasn't a portal from Arc appearing? Or my sword, for that matter? I got a bit of altitude before looking down to see if she was angrily staring on the ground.

To my great horror, she was barely a few meters away from me, and closing fast. The little harpy from earlier was actually carrying her after me, Kiyome Abe holding onto the bird-girl's talons as she flew with practiced precision. I yelled at them.

"G-go away already!" I exclaimed, trying to fly away. To my shock, they suddenly appeared in front of me, and the harpy got under Kiyome as she _jumped_ at me, surprising me to the point of being unable to control my wing flight. We fell, Kiyome holding on to me the entire drop down.

"Will you be mine now!?" Kiyome shouted at me while we fell. I looked at her as if she had sprouted another head, before getting ready to bail out and ditch her while I had the chance. I realized, however, as were both free-falling that she _wasn't_ like me. She probably couldn't do the type of magic I could. If she hit the ground from the height we were at, she wouldn't survive. She would die.

"Damn my good nature!" I cursed, accelerating myself a bit by tucking my legs in and speeding at Kiyome like a bullet. I hovered behind her, wings still out, and growing.

"Kiyome!" I shouted in her ear. She turned to me.

"What!?" she shouted at me.

"Extend your arms! Glide, it'll slow down your descent!" I shouted at her, saying random things Ddrag and Albion fed me. She nodded, extending her arms just as I did, and we ended up falling a lot slower, but the ground was still coming up with alarming speed. I realized I would have to do something drastic. Damn my good natures!

Within the span of two seconds, I flipped her position with my own, before using my wings to try and slow our descent even more, though I eventually tucked them in. I then hugged her from behind, getting a surprised yelp. We fell like stones.

A few seconds later, the ground shook from our hitting the ground. The very forest around the school was upturned a bit from our landing, though it quickly went back to normal. There was a huge crater where we hit, and I couldn't see anything due to the smoke, and the fact that I was passed out.

I didn't found out about this later, but apparently Kiyome felt kinda bad.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay, Dragon-san! I-I over reacted a lot this time, didn't I… please don't die!" Kiyome said, sobbing. She was still laying over me.

"Don't die so quickly, I haven't even gotten to know you yet…" she added, teardrops falling from her eyes. A second later, I woke up, and seeing the girl that had tried to chase me down for quite a while wasn't the best way to wake up.

"Ah!" I yelled, panicking a little as she was still over me. She got the hint and got off quickly.

"S-sorry!" she said to me, bowing as she stepped back a little. I scrambled to my feet, still wary of her.

"Are you still going to try and tame me?" I asked, looking around for signs of her monsters. To my immense relief, I saw none.

"I… I suppose not. The offer still stands, but I suppose I may have over-reacted a lot at seeing a real live dragon…" Kiyome said to me, poking her fingers together while looking away from me. Was she blushing?

"I-I suppose there isn't anything bad about that then… Let's start at the beginning. 'Hi, I'm Issei Hyoudou, I'm in the second year what's your name?'" I asked sarcastically. She laughed uneasily.

"Hi Issei-san, my name is Kiyome Abe, I'm in the third year, please treat me well!" she replied, bowing to me again. We stared at each other for a while, before laughing at how normal we sounded.

"A-anyways, do you know if anyone heard us? I'm sure we were quite loud…" I said slowly, a bit worried of someone finding me being chased by a crazy monster tamer. She shook her head.

"I casted a small tamer's spell before confronting you. I can teach you, if you want?" she asked me. I realized that she was trying to make an apologetic gesture, and smiled, nodding.

"That would be great, thanks. And for the record, you can meet Raijin and maybe Arc as long as you don't try to tame them, I don't think they'd mind," I said, remembering how Arc hadn't opened a damn portal for me. I swear, if I ever find a good dragon burger recipe…!

"Sure thing! It's actually quite simple, Tamer's magic revolves around using a monsters natural powers as the invocation, you see. For example, if I wanted to fly I would cast a Harpy related spell, and if I wanted to breathe underwater, a mermaid spell of sorts," she explained. I nodded slowly. I was losing my surprise at how fast she could change personalities.

"So if I wanted to prevent others from listening, would it be a shelled creature that I would use as an example?" I asked.

"Yes! Actually, this is one of the spells based more on mortal creatures, it evokes the silence of the turtle, and to cast it you imagine the qualities of a turtle that you want-in this case, its shell, and call upon it!" Kiyome explained to me, "like this!" she said, putting her two hands up, right above left, before moving them in a clockwise motion. A sort of green fire appeared over her fingers.

Before I knew it, a huge, green, shell-like pattern appeared above her, before disappearing.

"…Did it work?" I asked her. She nodded, smiling.

"You can tell when you're the caster, since there will appear to be a large dome around you. My dome goes all the way to that tree over there," she said, pointing to a rather large oak quite a few paces away.

"That's a lot of range…!" I said, realizing the usefulness of the technique.

"Of course, you can adjust the distance any way you want, you just have to will it."

"Thank you, Abe-san. I feel this new technique will come quite in handy for me in the future. Until then, I believe my peers are now doing tennis, and are listening to the Tennis captain, so I better hurry over," I said, turning away to go back to the gym.

"Oh, actually I'm the captain. And since I'm not over there giving the speech, I guess I should head over as well. Let's go then!" she said to me, running up to walk besides me.

"Eh…" I muttered, while we walked side by side all the way up to the gym.

"Hmm… you never did tell us why you walked into the gym with Abe-senpai, Issei-sama…" Raynare said to me, eyes a little narrowed in suspicion. My eye twitched.

When we had gotten to the gym and entered said gym, Kiyome found it would be funny, for some reason, to suddenly latch on to me and stay attached to me the rest of the way. She even made me stand next to her as she gave a speech about tennis and how important it was, as well as when tryouts were. I was rather unnerved by her actions, but simply went with the flow. Naturally, Asia and Raynare had been rather alarmed by it, and I wasn't surprised; I would be to. They both asked me questions, but I was a bit too embarrassed to answer, and so I'd made excuses.

"Nothing happened, Raynare. I don't even know why she was doing that, she's a monster tamer, you know," I said, and Raynare looked at me with a thoughtful hum.

"If I had to guess… I'd say she found out you were a dragon and tried to tame you!" she said, lighting up as if she just came up with the idea.

I looked at her tiredly. She had no idea how close she was to the truth, after all.

"You're lack of reaction proves it! So did she try to mate with you or something, is that how she tried to make you hers?" she continued, and I was so embarrassed that I actually hit my desk with my head.

"Raynare…" I dragged out, still glaring. She smirked and laughed a little.

"Fine fine, I'll let it slide I suppose," she said, turning back to the teacher. She'd let it slide!? Who was the master here!? I groaned as the teacher called on me about a question. I quickly and wordlessly dropped the spell, which I found was actually quite easy to use.

"The vertex is given as (6,0), thus the hyperbola's equation must be x^2 divided by 36- y^2=1, since the radius of the parabola up and down was given as 6, and with a side to side of 1," I explained, and the teacher stared at me. Apparently, it was a new concept for the class.

"V-very good Hyoudou-san, however I simply wanted to know if it was a parabola, hyperbola, or circle…" she said to me. I shrugged, ignoring the shocked looks many of my classmates were giving me. Asia was giving me a worshiping smile though.

3rd person

In one of the lower levels of the underworld, a group of students from Kaoh high school were ditching class. These students were in a number of five, and one was currently being confronted by a group of strayed devils that had been captured and were now being used as targets.

A huge slash mark appeared on one creature, more inclined towards its spider form now that it had been strayed and corrupted by dark magic's. It wailed a little before dropping, dead and sliced in two.

A blond streak ran through the horde of monsters, slash marks appearing on countless ones that were foolish enough to get in the tornados path. Finally, all of the ones closest were dead, and the sword user stood on the top of a cliff overlooking a plains sort of area.

Down there, huge, monstrous giants stood, each evil and wicked in their own rights. They all wielded things from clubs to boulders to trees, and they were all trying to fight a single creature, who, despite being smaller than some of their heads, was easily destroying them.

A slight glimpse of silver was shown before a giant punched at it, creating a huge dust. When the dust cleared, it showed a little girl looking down, her fist matching the giants, who looked shocked. With a mighty yell and heave, the girl picked up the giant by his own fist, swinging him around before throwing him off into the distance. She then ran forward and leapt up onto a giants knee, sending herself flying up before she punched the giant in the chest, her fist burying up to her shoulder before a large circle appeared in the giant, his very flesh being blasted apart. He fell, dying.

She then used his dead corpse as a ways to reach her next opponent, and leapt off of his head driving an axe kick into another giants head and causing their entire head to simply crack, before she propelled herself into another giant by their eye, kicking straight through it. She appeared in a hole behind it, before landing on the ground. All around her were dead giants.

In the skies above her, a boy with bat wings flew around, his gaze freezing all that dared to look at him, or get within his sights. He would then follow up by grabbing them and biting them, before dropping them, empty husks being all that remained.

A few kilometers away, a flash of lightning emitted as a girl dressed in a formal white robe effortlessly summoned a column of lightning, plunging it down a strange, grotesque, lizard like monsters throat. The monster gurgled, before finally dying, huge scorch marks scarring it on either side.

The girl then aimed at another lizard, and summoned fire in her right hand, before sending the huge fireball at the beast, blowing away its arms. She reached back and summoned a huge column of lightning taller than the lizard, before flinging it as well, and it impaled the great lizard through its magic-resistant hide, piercing its heart through.

She then flew at the last creature, a strange sort of energy surrounding her as she did so, lightning following her path. She went straight through the creature unscathed, and not even the slightest bit bloody.

Finally, standing alone was a single girl with crimson hair. In front of her, in the middle of a valley, was an entire legion of demented spirit warriors and monsters, all of them running towards her in a single file manner.

When they got closer, she lifted her hand gathering red magic in it, before firing, eliminating twenty at once. She continued firing, destroying beast after beast before finally running forward herself, still firing.

When she got to the first beast, she didn't even bother to stop. Instead, she leapt up at it, round-housing its very head off. She then disregarded the corpse as she continued, firing bolt after bolt of energy.

And so the day of the Gremory Peerage was spent.

1st person

When we had finally finished school, Kiyome found and trapped me after, as I was waiting for Raynare and Asia to finish using the bathroom. I had been standing outside, bored out of my mind, when she surprised me quite a bit.

"Hey Issei-kun! Oi! Issei!" she shouted, startling me out of my wits. There were still people around, after all, and rumors were already circulating about the two of us after the morning.

"Y-yeah?" I asked, turning to see her. When I saw her, my heart skipped a beat, and I had to fight my instincts to not run away from the monster tamer.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left, Issei-kun! Do you want to meet my dad anytime?" she asked me. Why, why must she call me by that suffix in front of so many people! I looked around and saw people staring, whispering to one another. Damnit!

"Eh… why do you want me to meet your dad, Abe_-san_," I said, emphasizing the suffix so she'd get it. She ignored me though.

"Aw, I've told you before, sweetie! Call me Kiyome-chan already, or Kiyome-sama if you have to!" Kiyome-_sama_!?

"Kiyome-_sama_!?" I asked, and she turned to me.

"Yeah?"

"Wait a minute, why would I call you –sama?" I asked, confused. She hummed, tapping her chin with her finger.

"Well, I still want you after all. You might as well get used to it now," she said as if she was announcing the inevitable. All around us, people looked even more shocked and whispered faster, and more. I was nearly at the end of my rope on this!

"A-Abe-san… ha ha, always the joker, eh? Well here's Asia and Raynare, I'm sorry but we've got to go!" I said, thankful when the two finally got out.

"Raynare? You mean Yuuma-chan?" a girl called out. I gulped. Crap!

"Y-yeah, I mean Asia and Yuuma, let's go guys!" I said, grabbing their wrists and running away.

"So, why are we running?" Asia asked after a while. Raynare smirked at me, and I sighed.

"No reason, Asia. Running is just really healthy!" I said sarcastically, but she took in as truth.

` "Mm! Yeah, running is healthy, let's go then!" Asia declared excitedly. Raynare, however, smirked even more, before following our lead as we ran home.

"Damn what I wouldn't give for a normal life…" I sighed, as we all slowed the pace down, minutes later. Raynare laughed aloud while Asia simply stared, bewildered.

"You have no idea how many people would love to live your life; containing two of the most powerful beings in existence, being respected, being smart…" Raynare trailed off. I felt my irritation grow.

"Yeah, but along with that comes crazy girls trying to tame me, nearly dying, being _impaled_ and then _blown up_…" I listed off. She winced a bit.

"Sorry…" she said. I sighed.

"It's fine. Guess we've got homework to do then," I said as we arrived home. I didn't expect anyone to be there, but immediately a shout echoed in the house.

"Come in little Ise-chan! There's some people you need to meet!" hmm, who could that be?

"What, Gabriel?" I shouted back, as the three of us took off our shoes, schoolbags being thrown to the couch. We walked to the kitchen together, and I was surprised to see two girls with Gabriel, one of which looked _very_ familiar.

"Um, who are these people, Gabriel?" I asked. Raynare looked a bit put on guard, while Asia was simply confused.

"Mr. Hyoudou, I am a warrior and divine sword wielder of the Catholic Church! I am pleased to meet the child of the legendary eight-winged humans! My name is Xenovia, I have no last name. I offer you my blade as my allegiance," she said to me, getting on one knee. I still looked on, getting more and more bewildered by the second. Even worse, my head began to pound, and I saw the entire room vibrate as if the world was shaking.

"My lord are you alright?" I heard her say murkily.

"Yeah, how are you Issei-kun? How've you been?" I heard another person say. At this point, the vibrating had gotten so bad that I couldn't even hear the two. I stumbled a little, feeling a few arms try and grab me. The world span, and I could vaguely hear Gabriel saying something.

"Stand aside already! I can heal him!" before I lost consciousness.

A while later, I woke up, my head feeling light and dizzy, black spots dancing at the corners of my eyes. I felt a heavy weight on my chest, and I could vaguely hear people talking.

"…past people… concussion…"

"…but I already… don't want to…"

"… hussy… already…"

"…already… fair to him…"

"…friend… see him…"

I winced and felt my head to see if I had been knocked out or something. No blood, that was good.

_"Albion? Ddrag?_" I thought, calling out to the two.

[You saw them, and some part of your mind recognized them. They were too familiar, and so your mind went into overload, like when you met Asia] Ddrag told me.

(You know a lot of smokin' hot chicks though, that's the good thing. While you were off in la-la land, Gabriel managed to heal you up a little, which is why you're conscious right now. Those two girls that were with her? They're your partners for when you go on your mission, which is to find and retrieve a few holy swords, maybe snag one or two when you have a chance. Also, they want you to find and kill a Fallen Angel by the name of Kokabiel. When asked why, they explained that Kokabiel was one of the main reasons project 'Holy Sword' was conducted, a project that forced people to be combatable with the holy swords of the church.)

_"Holy swords? Why does that sound familiar?"_

[Holy swords, we already told you about. The mass produced ones are even dangerous to devils, and the real ones are crazy powerful. They were forged by God, and include Excalibur, which was broken into seven, Durandal, Ascalon, Caliburn, and Ame No Murakumo no Tsurugi.] Ddrag listed.

_"Alright, that's it, thanks."_

[Another thing you should know, Issei. I cannot tell exactly which ones, but I can tell you that I sense at least two Excalibur's from those two girls. Somehow, they were chosen] Ddrag added. I mentally nodded, making sure to keep my guard up around them.

(Ugh, the mission was actually something else, boy. Apparently, Kokabiel stole a few of the Excalibur's and the goal is to go and retrieve, but the end result should still be the same. I'm not exactly sure if you're ready…)

"I'll just have to keep a clear head then, I suppose," I said aloud, snapping my eyes open in the process. I saw in front of me four surprised girls and Gabriel, who knew I was awake no doubt.

The first girl that had introduced herself to me as Xenovia was a young woman around my age with short, light blue hair with a green fringe in the middle and brown eyes. She wore a outfit that consisted of a black, skin-tight unitard with short sleeves and pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extended to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which were adorned with straps. Over this she wore a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents, and I saw a crucifix around her neck. (Taken from the wiki.) The other girl was around my age as well, and had long, light brown hair and violet eyes. Her hair was styled into two twin side ponytails, and she also wore the weird uniform. (Also taken from the wiki)

I still felt light-headed, but I was able to answer the questions they shot at me relatively easily.

"Are you alright, my lord?" Xenovia asked me, concern written on her face. I kept up an emotionless face, giving away nothing.

"Perfectly fine. May I know why you two are here?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"We are your two partners for the mission against Kokabiel. Our mission is to find the stolen Holy swords, and in the process, and bring Kokabiel, a member of the Fallen Angel Grigori government, to justice," Xenovia affirmed for me. I nodded.

"Understood. Do we leave immediately, or tomorrow?" I asked. Gabriel answered me on this.

"They've just arrived from various areas of the world, I believe a day of rest is enough?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Of course. Until then I suppose I can get a bit more used to working with the two of you. What's your name?" I asked, addressing the question to the more familiar girl, who had been staring at me this entire time. I noticed that Raynare and Asia were still quite close to me on the couch, while the others sat across from us.

"My name is Irina Shidou, and I'm sad to hear that you don't remember me," Irina said to me. I laughed.

"Unfortunately, I do remember you quite well. I'm afraid I don't know from what though," I answered, shrugging apologetically. Gabriel spoke up.

"Perhaps I can help you with that?" she said raising a hand. She came over and, before I could react, placed a palm over my head. A few seconds later, I snapped out of a shocking memory.

"You… you're that boy?" I asked, surprised at the news. She lit up at that, a smile on her face.

"Yes! Thank God you remember, and that you are still alive!" she said, getting up. I could already tell what was coming, but that didn't mean I was really looking forward to it.

"I've missed you so much!" she said, giving me a bone-crushing hug while Asia and Raynare just watched awkwardly.

"I've missed you to," I gasped out, as she let go of me. "We're going to have to have a proper talk later, because for now, I need to introduce you my friends to you, since you all already know Gabriel pretty well," I said. The four nodded, and I began my introduction.

"This is Asia Argento, she's in my year, and was a former nun. She can heal people rather nicely," I said, giving a short explanation, "she's also really nice and kind."

"This is Raynare. She's a Fallen Angel, but for now, she is my servant," I explained.

"Lastly, I'm obviously Hyoudou Issei, and the possessor of Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear.  
Please treat me well," I finished, standing up and bowing, as was customary. The two didn't look very pleased, however.

" 'Healing lady Argento'!? But you were-!" Xenovia began, looking towards Gabriel for what I could only call permission. A nod from Gabriel let her continue, "ex-communicated for healing a devil! Said devil would later kill an exorcist! You should be stoned as a witch!" Xenovia declared. I felt Asia shrink a little next to me, and I wrapped an arm around her, trying to calm her. Before I could retort, my childhood friend continued.

"Also, there's no such thing as a good 'Fallen Angel' except for a dead one! Issei, I can't believe you would fall low enough to allow a _Fallen Angel_ to live with you! What sins are these!?" Irina demanded, more than a little pissed. Raynare looked ready to protest, but I put my free hand on her shoulder, stopping her from retorting with her sharp tongue. I had had enough.

The two of them, Asia and Raynare, were my friends! Even though Raynare had initially been trying to kill me, she changed her ways! And even if she could be condemned, they were declaring _Asia_ a witch!? She was one of the most pure and kind people I had ever met! These two were pissing me off…

"That's it," I said as calmly as I could. I hadn't unleashed any magic in a few hours, and I could already feel it yearning for release, maybe clouding my judgment a bit.

"I don't care if God himself came down and called the two of them that. Hell, I wouldn't care if Ophis and Great Red came _together_ and called said what you two just said. I would do everything in my power to rip off their heads and stuff them down their own necks, and then give you the corpse," I threatened. I was pissed off enough to go through with it, too.

"I'm fighting you two. You can take your 'promise of my sword' crap and stuff it up your own ass," I said to Xenovia, "And you, my first friend. I believed better of you than to condemn anybody like that, especially when someone like me has already forgiven them. I'm not going to kill you, but you sure as hell are going to _learn your places_!" I said to Irina. Irina paled at my threat, but Xenovia simply looked pissed, looking like she was ready to slice me into pieces. I noticed that Gabriel still hadn't said anything.

"Gabriel. Erect a barrier around the backyard please, I don't want anybody to see or hear us, and I'd rather not destroy anything someone else owns," I said calmly. I felt a tug on my hand.

"Onii-chan… it's fine, seriously. You don't need to stand up for me like that, I'm used to it," Asia said to me wistfully.

"They have Excalibur holy swords, Ise-sama. Please, as much as I don't want to be a slave, I'd rather you not die," Raynare added, and I saw a strange look on her face, was that… worry?

"Understand something, Raynare, Asia," I said after a pause. Gabriel had just finished her barrier. "I only have two friends right now. You two. Those that insult you deserve to be punished," I finalized, using a bit of magic to push the two back as I stood up, the couch going flying.

"Damnit Ise-sama, don't do it!" I heard Raynare shout.

"Onii-chan!" Asia said.

"Arc! My sword!" I shouted in my loudest voice, my power physically manifesting by now, red aura and white aura being thrown off of me in waves. Opposite of me, Xenovia and Irina both took up stances, Xenovia having unsheathed a long sword with an axe-like guard, huge grip, with a cross in the pommel. Irina drew a normal-looking katana, with a regular hilt. But before my eyes, the sword morphed into a bow.

Besides me, a dark portal appeared in the space, and out of the gap appeared my own sword, hovering horizontally. I grabbed it, feeling a warmth of familiarity as the blade regarded me.

(Destruction and mimic huh?) I heard Albion ask. So those were the names? I didn't even have to ask which was which, especially after Irina's action. My sword, double-edged with a jeweled hilt, didn't look all that special up against the Excalibur Destruction and Mimic, but I didn't care. I had faith in the blade. To my surprise, the two Church scum gasped at my sword.

"Is that… Gram?" I heard Xenovia mutter. They turned to Gabriel, who once again nodded, a solemn look on her face.

"L-look, I apologize for the insult to you, my lord, but-" Xenovia began. I didn't let her finish, darting forward by using devil magic to propel myself forward, and she just barely managed to block at the last second. We locked eyes for a second, blade against blade, before I lifted my free gauntlet and put it on her bosom. She looked shocked for a moment, and fairly so, but in the next moment, I put as much power as I could into a single magical push, sending her out of the house, breaking the door in the process.

"Wha-!" I heard Irina begin to ask. Before she could react however, I lifted a hand at her and around her a raging tornado was created, purely from devils magic. She then was launched out as well, and from the sound of it, collided with a dazed Xenovia. I turned to Gabriel.

"I won't kill them, don't worry," I said coldly. I then turned to my friends, who were still on the couch, looking shocked.

"I'm glad I didn't fight you when you were like how you are now," Raynare said, shaking her head. I smiled sadly.

"I'll be right back, and they'll apologize for their insult, don't you worry," I growled, walking out. Mid step, I summoned my two gauntlets, and now both of my hands were completely covered to my shoulder, four jewels covering each side. They were both now streaked in an irregular pattern of the other color, though in a lighter, almost unnoticeable shade, to the point of which they looked more like cameo.

"Boost!" I declared as soon as I stepped outside, my wings unfurling. Surprisingly, I actually had to tuck them a bit to get out, even with the ripped door. In front of the house, kneeling in the grass and dazed, were Xenovia and Irina, both looking shocked and clutching their individual swords as firmly as they could. I saw their veins on their hands bulge a bit.

"Please stop, Issei-kun! I didn't want you to hate me!" Irina pleaded with me, shocking me for a moment. I recovered though.

"Then you shouldn't have offended my friends, Irina," I said coldly, getting ready for another round. Xenovia came first though, and she leapt up high into the air as she came at me, sword above her head.

The attack was obvious an easily countered. If I wanted to counter it.

I lifted up my hand, my aura completely surrounding my gauntlet. Even then though, the very ground underneath me was shifted up, and I still felt my strength against the attack weakening.

As soon as I had the chance, I flung Xenovia, using how much of her weight she was putting into the attack against her, and throwing her away in time to prepare for Irina to attack. To my surprise, she was simply staring at me, sword on the ground.

"Aren't you going to attack me?" I taunted. She shook her head.

"I said it once, I'll say it a million more times God so help me. I don't want to fight you Issei I… I love you!" she declared. I scoffed however.

"Did Gabriel set you up to that? I was wondering why she hadn't tried to get me once yet. You think I'll let some Church scum get a child out of me!?" I asked her, raising my sword at her. She looked shocked.

"Wh-what!? Gabriel loves you to!? It… it doesn't matter though! I would love you no matter what, even though we haven't seen each other in ages!" she declared again. I growled.

"Stop lying! It never was like you to do so!" I demanded, feeling outraged.

"I'm not lying Issei-kun! I really do love you! And look out!" she shouted at me again, and I heeded her warning just in time to dodge a swing from Xenovia, though I couldn't do anything about the follow up punch to the ribs. I winced as I heard a crack, but realized it wasn't from me.

"Ow!" Xenovia yelped, nearly dropping her sword. Her cheek was bruised from me propelling her away, but she wasn't giving up.

"You're adamant, I'll give you that," I laughed, tossing her away again with a stronger magical push. I watched her crash into the ground head first, burying herself into the ground a little, her entire back being encased in dirt. Her cloak had long ripped to, and so now she was only in her black tight outfit.

"Please, Issei-kun. Listen to me just for a second!" Irina said to me. I pretended to cock an ear in her direction, and then nod.

"Okay, I've listened for two. That's more than enough, right?" I asked, walking towards her. She wasn't backing down though, and her sword was still on the ground.

"That's not what I meant! Look into my eyes, and tell me I'm lying when I say I love you!" she asked me. I tilted my head.

"Why should I?"

"If the first few years of our life we had together meant anything to you… then I'm calling on that!" she said desperately. I thought for a moment. She really had been kind to me, always caring, always coming…

"Fine. Say what you must," I said, reaching her. She looked at me directly in the eyes, and I willed my magic to test her heartbeat to see if she was lying. I also looked for signs, like dilated eyes and such which would denote nervousness. I had Ddrag and Albion help me to.

"I love you, Issei. I always have and always will," she said to me, and in that moment, I knew she wasn't lying. Her heartbeat was at a steady pace, her eyes were dilated, but in the way of love, not of nervousness. Ddrag and Albion also confirmed her truthfulness, and I could only stand, shocked.

"But I haven't seen you since we were both young…" I said slowly. I had believed she was doing it under orders since the beginning, how had I been so stupid!?

"It wouldn't have mattered if you were a devil, Fallen Angel, or even a betrayer of everything I hold dear. I would still love you. You are the one person that I love above god, Issei. I… I still have it actually," she finalized, reaching into her shirt, and pulling out a tiny necklace locket. Half of a whole.

Flashback

A young Irina sat next to Issei's bed, stroking his hair as he slept. She was moving the next day, and had to tell him as quickly as possible.

"Hrng… morning Irina-chan," Issei said, yawning. He was covered in blankets.

"O-ohayo, Issei-kun. I… are you alright?" she asked first. Issei nodded, happy she as putting him before her. She smiled sadly, a single tear running down her cheek.

"I'm moving," she said slowly. The two simply sat in silence for a moment, before Issei asked.

"When?" he said.

"Tomorrow," Irina responded, "I'm going to Europe, and I probably won't come back until we're both a lot older…" she sniffed.

"But I'll see you again?" Issei asked. Irina nodded, smiling and holding her mouth.

Issei looked downcast for a moment, before grinning at her.

"I'll miss you, best friend!" he said, and she cried even harder, hugging him. A while later, she sniffed, getting up. She'd have to leave soon.

"I have a gift for you…" she said, reaching into a little bag she brought. She took out a necklace, two hearts being connected in the middle. She took one half and gave it to him.

"I have the other one, this way you'll always remember me," she said. Issei smiled.

"I could never forget you, Irina-chan," he said, and Irina smiled.

"I know. I… I-I love you, Issei-kun!" she declared, hugging him again. The two would stay like that until she had to leave. At which time, she got up and straightened herself out a bit.

"You will remember, right?" she asked in a stern voice. Issei laughed.

"Of course! I could never forget you, remember?"

First Person

_"Remember?_" I remembered alright. I reached into my own shirt, and pulled something out that had almost become a part of my person. The other half of the whole. The two of us smiled at each other, before she pulled forward towards me as I dropped my sword, which immediately went into a portal courtesy of Arc. Old fool was probably enjoying this.

She came closer as I walked forward as well, and she wrapped her arms around me, as I wrapped mine around her waist, and she kissed me on my lips, the two of us embracing each other. We felt love for each other, but not that of old friends rejoined. More of old lovers seeing each other once again.

The two of us would keep hugging once again, only this time, she wouldn't have to leave.

Third Person

Up in heaven, the standing 'God' of the angels was feeling a mix of emotions. His closest follower, a girl he thought to be unchangeable, had just declared her never-ending love for a boy that she hadn't known since the two were kids. Of course, if it had only been that, Michael could've easily forgiven her.

But the fact that she also held him above her own religion? The fact that she would follow him into the depths of hell, and always side with him, even against Michael himself? Outrageous. The girl wasn't thinking clearly, quite obviously.

However, perhaps this action wasn't a complete loss. His own sister, one of the most beautiful in all of heaven and earth and the underworld had failed to get the boy to love her. Really, he only needed _one_ child from the boy, and if it couldn't be a first child of a 10th level angel… well, he'd make do.

Besides, it wasn't as if the child was _evil_, no, he simply didn't understand the way the world went quite yet. Also, his parents were the only eighth level angels to have been previous humans, not simply made by God's hand. That had to count for something, right?

The next morning, while the Hyoudou residence was calm and peaceful, a pocket dimension created entirely out of demons magic was not. Rather, it was filled with temper and anger , destruction leaking out as well.

Rias Gremory and her peerage stood at the ready on one side of the school grounds of the fake dimension. The dimension had been created almost overnight for the rating game's use, and for good reason. If any attack from the peerage was misaimed, entire buildings would be destroyed.

"I love you all, my friends, and if we win today, I shall hold you in the highest regard, and consider you all higher than me, having to help me in my time of need," Rias said as a final sort of gesture before the game began. Nearby, Sona Sitri and a few of her peerage that were monitoring that game listened, and Sona raised an eyebrow at her sincerity.

"Buchou. You saved me from death, and helped me get another chance to avenge my fallen comrades. From the very beginning, my blade has been yours, and the results of this battle will not change that. I will forever be your knight alone," Kiba said, serious look on. Rias smiled.

"I-I as well. If you had not taken me under your protection, I would not be alive now. You took me under your wing even with my p-personality issues and power issues, and even though I have no blade… I am still yours to command, I shall always be in your debt as your bishop," the vampire boy said. Rias felt her eyes water a bit.

"You took me in when nobody wanted me. As far as I am concerned, I will lay down my life to do your will, no matter what. I will remain your rook," Koneko swore, lifting a fist with a determined expression. Rias felt a single tear threaten to fall.

"You have always been my best friend, Rias. We will always be best friends, and even should the whole entire world go against you-I shall remain by your side. May your enemy falter, and his unholy flames be extinguished," Akeno intoned. Rias lifted her head once again, tears falling freely.

"Let's go then!" she commanded, and the group of five walked out of the waiting room, instantly teleporting to the fake Occult Club clubhouse.

"Okay then, everyone. Normally I wouldn't bother, but let's try our luck, shall we?" Rias began, drawing out a map of the school grounds.

"Riser's team is in the main school building, on the other side of the school. Thus, our plan will be quite simple. Firstly, I will need a few of us to be defending this area, as if any of his pawns make it to here, they will automatically be able to promote, your familiars can handle this, yes?" she asked, looking towards the three that had familiars. Akeno, Koneko and Kiba nodded, summoning their individual summons. With a burst of light the three disappeared, leaving to set up traps and spells.

"Next, we will need to gain a vantage point of sorts. Luckily for us, since we haven't got a healing factor, neither can they, so we can be sure that any damage that occurs stays there. Thus, we will need to first take the Gym. I want you two," Rias said, nodding to Koneko and Akeno, "To go and take that position. Decimate anything that gets in your way. Knowing Raiser's cocky attitude, he'll be sending out his entire group with not a slight care if they fall or not. We'll use that to our advantage. Take out any and all units he sends. Go now," with a 'yes ma'am' Koneko and Akeno left, both looking serious as Akeno changed into her priestess robes and Koneko put on a pair of gloves.

"Kiba. You'll be defending this area, let no one pass. Anyone that comes into the forest, send them back or turn them to dust. Go now as well. On a note though, we won't be here, so be sure no one slips past you," Rias added, and Kiba nodded, leaving as well.

"Now then, we'll just have to go and pay the roast duck a visit," Rias smirked, Gasper smiling with her.

Within a few minutes, Akeno and Koneko were sneaking into the gym through their entrance, the lights being turned off. They took opposite sides of a curtain as footsteps echoed, and the two nodded to each other as they sprung out.

Akeno wordlessly summoned lightning from her bare hands, before flinging it at the unsuspecting group that consisted of four girls, two of which were twins. The twins yelped and one of the lone girls with a long staff had a shocked expression when the bolt of lightning suddenly hit them, eliminating them from the game.

**"Three of Raiser's pawns have been eliminated**," a voice resonated throughout the school, and in her own mission, Rias smirked. Three down, thirteen to go.

"I am the rook of the mighty Lord Raiser Phenex! What positions do you hold, scum of the Gremory house!?" the remaining girl yelled, shifting into a combat stance. Koneko turned to Akeno, sending an unspoken question. Akeno nodded, and Koneko shifted into her own fighting stance, addressing the other person accordingly.

"I am the rook of Rias Gremory, and I will not fail her! Prepare to be destroyed!" she yelled back. The other girl looked at her for a moment, before laughing.

"You? Destroy me!? I'll teach you respect, little girl!" she shouted, charging and hitting Koneko. She smirked for a second before having a surprised look on her face. "What the!?"

"Weak!" Koneko shouted, grabbing the offending fist and throwing the girl around, finally letting her go and tossing her into a wall that was quickly destroyed. She then turned to Akeno.

"Please punish her now," she said quietly, and Akeno grinned, licking her finger erotically.

"With pleasure," she said, gently drifting over to the downed girl.

"Get back you filthy bit-!" the girl began, before she was shut up by an electric shock that ran through her body. Akeno had grabbed her arm, and was slowly cooking her to a crisp. "AAHHH!" she screamed, her arm getting near burnt ironically.

"Come now little child, I thought you were going to kill us?" Akeno asked, a cruel glint in her eyes as she licked her lips. She eventually threw the girl back to the ground, sending a bolt of energy that only destroyed the girls clothing, embarrassing her.

"Go back to your master and tell him that we're coming for him, little child," she said, and the rook could only run as fast as possible, nearly tripping over herself multiple times.

In the forest near the Gremory territory, three girls, pawns, were walking around, each looking quite confused.

"I think we're in a trap," one girl said slowly, while the other girls sighed.

"No shit Sherlock. Now how do we get out of here…"

"Shut up! It's not my fault your idiocy corrupted me a little!" the first girl retorted at the second, who was quickly irritated.

"'My idiocy'!? If anything _we've_ been corrupted by _yours_!" she shouted back.

"Shut up you idiots, or I'll make sure master Raiser-sama punishes you thoroughly," the third threatened.

"You're going to make sure he punishes us!? I don't know about you, but I _love_ it when he punishes us, so go ahead!"

"Why you-!" the third girl began. The three were stopped however, by a soft chuckling noise.

"Who's there!?" the three shouted at once. Into their vision stepped a laughing Yuuto Kiba.

"Good afternoon ladies. May I know who I have the pleasure of defeating tonight?" he asked politely.

"You're going to get your ass handed to you by three of Raiser-sama's pawns, if that's what you're asking about. Who're you?" the first girl asked. Kiba laughed.

"I'm Rias Gremory's knight, and as of right now, all of you are about to disappear," he said coolly, creating a demonic sword in one hand, and an icy sword in the other.

"No offence Knight-san, but who else is here to fight us? I doubt you'll be able to fight three pawns at once," the third girl asked curiously.

"No one else, just me. Speaking of which, a minute has passed. One of you shall now die a horrible and painful death. I haven't chosen who, so I'll just tell you all. This is what happens when you mess with Rias Gremory," Kiba said calmly, as if announcing the weather. He then disappeared out of the three's view, reappearing behind them, right behind the first girl.

"Oh, I guess it's you," he said coldly, whispering into her ear. A second later, a sudden flash of light caught the three off guard, and when the two could see again, the third was gone.

"What the…! Hey, where'd they go?" the second girl asked, as the two remaining went back to back.

"I don't know… think we should try and leave?" the third girl replied.

"Maybe…" the second replied hesitantly. The two were shaken out of their discussion however, when the sounds of _squishing_ interrupted them, as well as flesh on flesh and moaning. They could vaguely hear a girl screaming for someone else to stop too, and it sounded suspiciously like their missing fellow pawn. They turned to each other.

"Y-you don't think…" the second said, gulping. The third girl nodded, and the two began to run, run away from the noise. Along the way, a suspicious root appeared out of nowhere, tripping one girl. The other made no effort to stop for her fallen comrade, even as she saw a streak of blond appear above her fellow pawn. To her horror, no matter what she couldn't leave the forest, and was stuck for while.

Back with the girl that fell, she began to try and get up, stumbling a bit as she did so. She suddenly felt a heavy weight on her however, and her small articles of clothing get thrown off.

"No… no!" she gasped out, clawing the grass as she tried to crawl away. It was useless however, and she screamed when something suddenly entered her, making her cry out in shock. She opened her eyes to see her fellow pawn that had first been captured across from her, also in a state of screaming. Before her very eyes, a sword appeared and impaled her head, making her shimmer into pure energy as she was teleported to the 'safe zone'.

**"One of Raiser Phenex's pawns has resigned**," the intercom spoke, and Rias smirked again.

A husky voice spoke to the girl that was still trapped on the ground, unable to move.

"So what should I do to you, huh?" the voice asked, and the girl could feel a bit of air drift through her everywhere, letting her know that she really didn't have anything covering her.

"L-let me go…! Please!" the girl begged, to no avail.

"I think I'll enjoy you _thoroughly_ before letting you go, how's that?" the voice asked, and the girl felt something pierce her from behind as she clutched the ground, screaming in pain and pleasure. A minute later she was already exhausted, and she was shocked to see a smiling Yuuto Kiba staring down at her, as drool fell from her mouth.

"Wha… who…?" she mumbled out. Kiba smiled even more darkly.

"It's called demon slime. Like it's relative, the normal slime, it feasts on female juices, most predominately, the pleasure ones. It is more predatory than its relative, however, in the way that it'll actually become sentient and rape it's victims like an actual human, even adopting the form of one. By the way, its seed is real, and can actually fertilize you. To add to that, it's extremely potent. Have fun in about nine months," Kiba finished, stabbing her with his sword. He continued without ending.

"So do you want that to happen to you as well, last pawn foolish enough to enter these forests,?" he said to the girl that he knew had been watching. The demon slime was still next to him, awaiting orders. He had managed to make a small contract for him for a single rating game, which was the current one.

"Y-you _monster_," the last girl uttered out, shocked at the grotesque display she had just seen.

"I only do this for my master, not out of the pleasure that I could've had from doing the deed myself, nor from the pleasure of being a sadist. I do this simply to teach you and the rest of the devil world a simple lesson. To not fuck with Rias Gremory-sama. So I ask you the question again, _do you want me to let the demon slime let loose on you?_ Answer carefully," he said to the quivering girl.

"N-no!" she shouted. Seeing him begin to turn to command the slime, she stumbled forward.

"Please… please I'll even let _you_ do something like that, but just not… not that _thing_," she said, still pleading. She threw herself at his feet, trying to beg. He smirked.

"How the mighty have fallen," he said softly, "though you were never really much in the first place, were you? Backing up that piece of shit without the slightest bit of thought. Fine, I will," he finalized.

The girl sighed a sigh of relief when the demon slime disappeared, but she suddenly felt herself naked, an uncomfortable breeze flowing through her.

"W-what! I thought you promised-!"

"I promised nothing. If anything, I promised that the demon slime wouldn't touch you. I didn't say anything about _myself_," Kiba sneered uncharacteristically. The girl whimpered and backed away.

"No, don't! Don't do that disgusting thing, please!" she begged once again. Kiba laughed.

"In comparison to what that scum Phenex does with you all each day, this is beautiful. He probably brings in unwilling girls every day and _disciplines_ them, doesn't he? Well for now, that's all I will do. Leave now, and tell Raiser that there will be consequences for screwing with Rias-sama," Kiba finalized, kicking the naked girl away. She stumbled as she got up and ran, ran away to her master. In the back of her mind though, she did think about what her master did regularly, and a part of her was asking if the boy that had unleashed a rapist monster on her two companions was right.

Back with Akeno and Koneko, the duo had been walking towards the courtyard when from the side of a building appeared five more girls. They exchanged a look before shifting into fighting stances, they had already sent their 'message', nothing else would be needed.

"Hello Queen and Rook of Gremory. I am the Knight of Raiser Phenex, and with me are two of his pawns, one of his bishops, and his Rook! I request a formal, fair one on one fight! I believe you are above underhanded fighting, yes?" the Knight asked formally, stepping forward and putting her sword into the ground. Big mistake.

A bolt of lightning later, the group that had been closely placed together was destroyed, and the intercom listed off the casualties.

**"Two of Raiser Phenex's pawns, one bishop, one knight and one rook have resigned," **the intercom voice said.

"Fools, thinking that we would fall for their trick," Koneko chastised as the two continued walking. Akeno nearly fell however, causing Koneko to stop and quickly help her stand.

"Are you alright?" Koneko asked. Akeno nodded wordlessly.

"I need but a moment for my magic to replenish. Don't worry, I'll be fine," she said as she sat down on a nearby bench, trying to meditate her magic back. Koneko stood guard, and within a few seconds, footsteps echoed at a fast pace, causing Koneko to stand at the ready.

"Raiser-sama wanted to know who had the gall to eliminate her sister… and I think we've found the answer," one of the two girls said, raising her hands as magic symbols began to appear. The other girl nodded, raising her own sword in reply. Koneko shifted into a battle stance, and the two girls laughed.

"Are you the ones that sent our rook back to us in her state? Or are you the ones that sent back one of our pawns half raped?" the bishop asked. Koneko tilted her head.

"I thought Kiba was above raping people, but I guess he let his morals falter a little bit just for this battle," she said. The two girls growled.

"Then you are the one that nearly burnt our rook alive?" the knight asked. She shook her head.

"That was Akeno-san, not to worry, I will grant you a swift loss, rather than creating psychological pain or physical pain," she promised, beginning to walk towards the two. They both scowled, and the bishop sent forth a blizzard, freezing the spot Koneko had been at and creating a sculpture.

"Go!" she shouted to the knight, who did so, quickly slicing the sculpture into hundreds of pieces, turning to face the bishop.

"Did we get her?" she asked, anxious.

"I don't know…" she bishop said. She was stopped from her musings, however, when a voice came from behind her.

"Just my after-image," Koneko said, before slamming a fist over the bishop's head and knocking her out.

"W-what in!" the knight protested, before she felt herself get lifted, and was thrown into a nearby building.

**"Raiser Phenex's Knight and Bishop have retired," **the intercom said once again, and Akeno stood from her spot. Sensing an incoming power.

"Koneko! Get down!" she shouted at the rook, Koneko saw the enemy firing bomb magic at her, and quickly dived to the side, skidding to a stop.

"Tch," she said, as the two faced the new opponent, a woman floating in mid-air, a staff in her hands.

"So you're the ones that have been destroying everything?" the woman asked. Before they could answer, she laughed.

"Not that it'll matter, especially when you're dead-"she began, before a hundred red lines decorated her body.

"Wha-!" she said, before she shimmered into pure energy.

**"Raiser Phenex's Queen has retired**," the intercom finalized, and Rias grinned, knowing it was time. She lifted two palms to the sky and fired, sending two blasts of destruction as signal flares for her team. Within a few seconds, the three arrived, and the five were now surrounding a single Raiser Phenex.

** So Irina sprints forward ahead of everyone in Issei's affections! Oh my God! For those of you that actually did not want her in the harem, I apologize, but she is a definite 'yes' for the harem now!**

**In other news, I actually finished this chapter waaay ahead of schedule (my first draft being don on the night of 4/14/13) so yeah! **

**Okay now then, explanations:**

**For those of you whining that Koneko and Akeno were much too powerful, please keep in mind that in my story, they trained themselves into the ground the few days prior. Also, keep in mind that this is on the third day, meaning part of Issei's second day, the day before he leaves for the 'mission' (and whatever happened after Irina declared her love) will be next chapter. **

**Okay, for those that were also a little bewildered/pissed off/disgusted by how Kiba acted, please keep in mind that this is a realistic-as-possible story on my behalf. I believed that if Issei hadn't come in to play randomly with the Gremory group, that Kiba really would've gotten more and more pissed off internally. He's just using threats (and demon slime) to deliver them. Don't worry, he'll cool down eventually.**

'**Bringing in Gasper' in my story, Gasper will also be less ludicrous, as he is depicted in canon. I'm sorry to those that wanted him to be the same, funny dork as he is normally, but I just couldn't bear it. I couldn't stand him being a shy idiot, so I changed him a bit. His character change will be shown later, and to his 'leveling up' quite a bit, I believe that without the shyness that he has in canon, he's actually quite formidable. Thus my result.**

**The concept of Kiyome and her possible OC'ness: in the light novel (I skipped ahead just to read the chapter she's in) she comes off to me as a bit cold and level-headed, possibly Kuudere? Anyways, that was because Canon Issei was a devil. In my story, Issei is not a devil, and he's actually more or less part dragon now. Dragon's have always been sought after (in my opinion) along with the rest of the more powerful mythological creatures, like the Phoenix, Griffin, et cetera. Thus, Kiyome went a little fan-girly. Will she be a part of the harem? Maybe, possibly. I'm toying with the idea, and it's possible to sway me to a yes or no. Oh yeah, and to the fact of her monsters actually being how they should be? I just thought that was part of the comical humor that was added in Highschool Dxd, that I'm specifically trying to avoid having too much of in my story. Thus, they will be as they are normally depicted, though they shouldn't become love interests.**

**Issei getting pissed off at Xenovia/Irina: his only real 'friends' that he believed were of any value were Raynare and Asia, though Raynare was more of a slave. Thus, he is very defensive of them.**

**As to how Michael was acting, he only has motives to help his faction. I will say nothing else.**

**Okay, one last note that's more towards my updates instead of the story plot. I decided that I'm going to try and do the once-a-week update thing, though it'll just be the 16****th****, 23****rd****, 30****th****, 7****th**** and back to 16****th****. I'll try this for a month, just to see how it goes. A new good story came up, with way more of a review-chapter count, so I can't exactly fall behind, can I? ^**

**DBJ MG**

**JY TLE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Secluded Dragons**

**Okay, as a heads-up warning, you all are going to hate me for something that happens this chapter. But it's important for the story so…yeah. And more nudity.  
READ THE END NOTES! THERE'S ALWAYS IMPORTANT STUFF THERE, LIKE ****REASONS FOR SO-AND-SO ACTING IN CERTAIN WAYS!**

Previous day, after Irina's confession (First Person)

Irina and I still didn't let go, even when my legs began to give out. Even when I felt her drift a little, as if she was falling asleep. Even when Gabriel and the others came out of the house to see why it was so silent, and Xenovia woke up, only stopped from swinging her sword by Gabriel.

We never let go of each other.

Because for us, the hug wasn't only an 'I love you' hug. It was an 'I've missed you' hug, mixed in was some love.

All good things must end however, and so when we finally separated, the setting sun hit Irina's face at the perfect angle, reflecting off of tears that were still falling. Her cloak was ripped up and her hair was messed up, but she still looked beautiful. We smiled at each other, a hopeless sort of one, and we turned to face my friends, Irina's partner, and the standing head angel.

"Asia, Raynare. I believe Irina has something to say to you both," I said, and Irina nodded.

"I'm sorry, Raynare, for believing you to be what I did. If you are a friend of Issei's that's good enough for me any day," Irina promised, and I saw Raynare's expression grow a bit better, though she still refused to look me in the eyes, and I didn't feel like commanding her right then and there.

"Xenovia," I called. She flinched at me, before turning to a nervous Asia and bowing low.

"I… I apologize for insulting you, ma'am. It won't happen again," she said, though I could tell she was saying the words through clenched teeth.

"I-it's okay," Asia began. To my irritation, Xenovia simply gave a grunt reply, before staring off into an unspecific point. I turned to Gabriel.

"I-I received a message from my brother. He wants all high ranking angels up in heaven I… I trust you'll all be fine here?" Gabriel said, surprising me. Her brother Michael? Why would he want to talk with her and the others?

"Very well. Safe travels," I said politely, and she nodded to me, disappearing in a flash of white light.

"Ahem. I believe we have just about enough rooms for the two of you included, so you may take the rooms down the hall from the kitchen, Asia, Raynare and I will be upstairs. Don't be afraid to call on any of us for assistance," I said, behaving like the house-owner I should be. Even if Xenovia was impolite, that didn't mean I had to respond in kind, right?

I noticed a rather irked expression on Irina's face, but decided to not vex her about it. We all walked inside as I repaired the damage created with my magician's magic bewildered at how I had caused so much damage.

I really needed a firmer grip on myself. I'd always thought of myself as calm and collected for the most part, but with how easy I had lost my temper it was strange at how I could be so deluded. It was definitely my excess magic that was making me act up though, it must've had some sort of effect on my control.

"Albion. Ddrag. Is my excess magic affecting my thought process?" I asked aloud. A moment passed before they spoke.

[As far as I can tell, yes. The excess magic you have is acting in a bad way towards your thinking process, making you much more violent based and well… mad] Ddrag said. My attitude turned even more serious.

(Yeah, you don't need to take a look at your magical and neurological patterns to tell that. You were filled up a little past the top before, and there's some other stuff we should mention, boy) Albion said. I sighed, nodding though they couldn't see it.

"Yes?"

(Remember earlier when you thought your wings felt unnaturally tense or whatever when you were confronted by the monster tamer? I think I can explain that. For some reason, the back part of my Sacred Gear is affecting you, and thus, it is actually becoming a natural part of you. I'm pretty sure that soon, you won't have to summon the gauntlet to divide and enemy's power) Albion said seriously. I thought for a moment.

"You mean to say that I'm absorbing you quicker?" I asked. I felt a nonverbal nod of reply.

(Exactly. Also, there's something up with your body. Really, anybody else that was in your shoes right now that somehow survived the beginning would be unable to use both myself and Ddrag at the same time. Our powers are just too different. So because of that, I think there's something from your angelic heritage that should be looked into, so you can know what's up)

"Okay… what about the thing with the many jewels appearing on the two gauntlets?" I asked.

[Ahem… those jewels are a… measurement of your power, Issei. When every wielder of us started, they would have a single jewel, and depending on how far they manage to get, they can have a max of twenty small jewels on either gauntlet, or forty total. Naturally, there may be some differences for you, considering there's never been someone capable of using both of us before but…] Ddrag trailed on. I nodded.

"And those little streaks?" I asked.

[It's just as Albion said for those. I'd get a check-up with your parents as soon as possible about those streaks, because that means-at least in my mind and thoughts- that we're merging. Not just you or Albion or myself, but all three of us. The first sign was probably lost on you, the symbols that appeared normally on one gauntlet were switched to the other. The fact that our colors are streaking into each other…] Ddrag trailed off. I nodded.

"Okay, but do you think it'll bother me with Kokabiel?" I asked.

(It shouldn't. Kokabiel is powerful, but with the massive amount of powers you have, from the many types of magic you've proven yourself able to perform simultaneously, to the amount of power myself and Ddrag possess, he shouldn't be the slightest bit of an issue. I wish you luck on that though) Albion said, seemingly done. I nodded again, and finished repairing the yard, before looking up at the house. It would be strange, no doubt, having so many people living with me.

In the morning the five of us were all up and about, and I had already sent Raijin out to tell Sona about my reason for not attending school. Naturally Xenovia had made a rather cruel comment about devils, but Irina managed to fix her up quite quickly, before soon, it was time to leave.

"Alright then, before we leave. Asia, Raynare. Stay safe while I'm out, don't forget the emergency spell for summoning Gabriel, Raynare don't forget to protect Asia to the best of your abilities. Otherwise, enjoy your day!" I said to the two as the three of us walked out.

I was wearing my latest equipment that Gabriel had given me, that would apparently be light-weight and sturdy enough for me to help, without weighing me down like the armor Arc had given me. I felt refreshed, however, and with Gram strapped to my back (I'm calling it that now due to what Xenovia accidentally tipped off), and my new black leather jacket on, I was ready for action!

The equipment Gabriel had given me had included a studded leather vest and black pants, as well as a nice black jacket over the vest. I was free to make any changes I wished, and to my joy (though I'd never tell her that) a new sheath had been made for Gram, and I found that, with a little manipulation, I could always throw it in any direction and it would land perfectly in the sheath.

The jacket was quite useful in many ways, as Gabriel had explained. First of all, my wings would phase through it, and so I wouldn't feel them as if they were compressed, though Gabriel thought it was only so my wings wouldn't just tear through the back. My leather vest was protected against light magic, including holy spears (which I noticed Angels loved to spam) and my pants were… pants. Other than that, I was perfectly normal.

Irina was wearing her hair in twin side ponytails again, and Xenovia hadn't bothered, though she had replaced her cloak, as had Irina. The two walked on either side of me like body-guards, but before we even fully left the house, a cry from Asia stopped me.

"Wha?" I asked, turning. Asia was running up to us, and she suddenly half-shoved a little box into my hands.

"I-in case you can't come back soon," Asia stuttered out to me, before darting back up to the house. I stared at the box she had given to me to see it was a bento, with rice and meat separated into cute little squares. I smiled, waving as we left, before putting the box into a miniature pocket dimension that Arc had given me the magic print for, saving it for later.

"So where are we headed off for?" I asked formally, as the three of us began walking. All three of us had our swords sheathed onto our back, or our side in Irina's case, and so people around us thought we were cosplayers as we kept walking. For the sake of safety, I had tweaked the spell Kiyome had previously taught me, only allowing the two with me to hear me, and vice versa.

"A nearby Church. It's rather amusing, actually, but Gabriel-sama brought us here mainly due to how close it was to your house, and because of the fact that you could easily help us on our mission," Irina responded, and I nodded.

"It's strange, but a lot of weird stuff always happens over here. I'm starting to think I may have accidentally caused it or something…" I said thoughtfully. It was possible, after all.

"No! I doubt you could be the cause of evil, Issei-kun!" Irina protested automatically, putting her arms around mine and scooting close. It was strange, normally I'd feel rather uncomfortable at the close proximity, but with her, it felt natural, even comfortable.

"I'm just kidding, Irina-chan," I teased Irina by poking her side a few times, making her squeak and giggle a little, before she just latched onto me more. I vaguely noticed Xenovia brooding next to us, but ignored her. She hadn't earned my respect quite yet.

"Mm~ In any case, I doubt we'll get there at this speed, let's pick it up a little," Irina suggested, letting go of me to my disappointment. Disappointment?

Strange, I had only re-met her the other day and yet…

I shook my head. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, I'd once heard. Or read?

"Alright then, feel free to run, you two. I think I'll just fly," I said lazily, causing the two to stare at me strangely. I stretched a little. "What? You thought being part dragon restricted me from flying or something?" I said, leading the two into a dark alley, I then casted one of the magician spells, making my own weight decrease in half. With a single thought, I felt muscles that didn't exist strain as my wings folded out from my back, extending from my body and making a wingspan from tip to tip of about… 20 feet? At least, it was 20 feet when the energy made wings were at their lowest flux.

"Wow…!" Irina said to me, eyes nearly glowing in amazement. I chuckled, scratching my head a little bashfully. Boy did my cheeks feel red…

"You almost look like an angel," Irina said to me, leaning in closer. She was getting quite close to me, which was nearly welcome when a sudden force pushed her from the side, stopping her. We both turned to face a scandalized looking Xenovia.

"Like an angel? This one? Are you quite serious, Irina?" Xenovia asked. I didn't even bother with arguing this time, and instead opted to flap my wings a few times to break up the argument before it even started.

"Look, these are the wings of Divine Dividing, not angel wings, Irina-chan, sorry. Let's go though, we should move at Kokabiel quickly, lest he find out we're coming," I said seriously, and the two immediately stopped their glaring, nodding at me. Good, at least Xenovia can act as she is supposed to on a mission.

An hour later, the three of us were standing a few buildings away from the church, and Irina had a map out, lining out the entire district as I observed the area from a nearby rooftop. I could only just hear the two due to the fact that I was using a sort of wizardry that made the vibrations go further without decreasing in intensity, though I made sure to make it very focused. It was lucky that I had done so, for I could already feel a little bit of annoyance and temper seep into my skull.

"From the information that Michael-sama and Gabriel-sama have given us, we know there are really only two people to worry about. The ex-exorcist, Freed, and Fallen Angel Kokabiel," Irina said, knowing I could hear. "Our plan will be a basic ambush, though one of us will have to destroy as much of the desecrated church area as possible to draw their attention. Then Xenovia and I will destroy Kokabiel, while you handle Freed, Issei-kun," she said to me. I frowned. That didn't really sound like a good idea, despite all of their training, Xenovia and Irina were far too predictable to me. Xenovia was the basic person-with-big-power, meaning that she basically was light on her toes, but had a huge mass of destruction that could tire her out quickly, a.k.a. Excalibur Destruction. Irina, while less predictable, was still quite easy to follow as the even-lighter-on-her-feet person, meaning she was really fast, and could use Excalibur Mimic to her advantage. Even then though, I was still far more suited to fighting this Kokabiel than them.

I had an arsenal of spells at my command, for example. I could already use devils magic pretty well, summoning a variety of fireballs, lightning, and icicles to thoroughly char, electrify, and impale my enemies. I could also use Magician's magic, which just made me _too_ unpredictable, add the fact that I could use Magician's magic simultaneously with combat to make other fighters have disadvantages…

Well you get the point.

So no, I didn't really think it was a good idea, but Irina looked very determined. She and Xenovia could probably carry themselves rather well, easily backing up each other's defenses. Besides that, I only fought Xenovia the day before, not the two of them together. Xenovia very easily could've beat me, to, if she had caught me off-guard or by surprise, and her fighting style was easy to figure out, mine (if you even call it a style) wasn't, considering my sword-skills were mediocre, and I relied heavily on magic use and my two sacred gears…

I guess I won't say anything negative about it.

"Alright then, I'll take out Freed, you two handle Kokabiel," I said. Plus, I could always help them out after I defeated this 'Freed' character.

"Let's do this then!" Irina shouted, and I winced as I quickly used the tamer's magic to make the sound only reach me, instead of any other possible people nearby. We didn't need rather humans hearing, after all.

A few minutes later, I was standing with Irina and waiting as Xenovia created her 'distraction'. There had been a rather mild argument about who was more capable of causing mass destruction, as I had thought that I would be the obvious distraction, but Xenovia seemed to think otherwise.

She even had the gall to make the excuse that since she had Excalibur _Destruction_, that she was the destructive by nature. I nearly to refrain from punching her once or twice when she said that. Anyways, I eventually relented, letting her go. I was surprised, however, and in a pleasant way. Every single time Xenovia swung her massive sword, and hit something, a blast larger than herself would fire off, destroying everything in its path. Pretty soon, the desecrated Church was mere rubble, and we were merely waiting for the two to show up.

"Is it possible that we got the wrong church?" I asked Irina quietly. We were hiding in the bushes near the church as Xenovia just stood on the rubble awkwardly, though she was trying to play the part of the 'conqueror'.

"Impossible. This is the only Church within this district!" Irina protested. I nodded, keeping an eye out for anything. I had the Tamer's spell of silence on the two of us, and I had whipped up a fog that covered the area, though Xenovia could easily see everything.

A few moments later, a lone figure appeared, floating in mid-air. The two had given me descriptions of our enemies, so I wasn't surprised at what I saw.

Kokabiel was a young looking man, probably in his early thirties or late twenties, and he wore a large black robe with numerous random accessories all over it. I was shocked, however, when I saw his wings.

Bearing the color of midnight and almost equaling the size of my own wings, his _ten_ wings were all active when he faced down at Xenovia, who had finally noticed him as well. Ten!? Were those two crazy!?

I even knew that on my best day, I could take on an angel of maybe 6 wings or so, so about 3 pairs. As wings were a sign of authority though, as well as power, that meant this 'Kokabiel''s power was only lesser to Azazel himself! Leader of the Grigori, I had already heard plenty of the Sacred Gear enthusiast that was also peaceful (thank Red). The fact that this man was only second to him…!

"Irina-chan," I whispered furtively. She turned to me as she was about to jump, mouthing, "What?"

"Don't try to fight this guy, you guys take Freed, I'll take him. He's out of our league!" I protested. She looked at me for a moment, before coming back over. She bent down to where I was kneeling, and with one swift movement, kissed me on my head, before getting up and smiling at me.

"I'll be fine!" she said to me, drawing Excalibur Mimic as she did so. I was about to say something, but was too late when she flung herself out of the bush, a determined look on her face. I could only watch in horror as the two ran at the Fallen Angel, side by side, perfectly in sync.

I was broken out of my observations when I noticed a flash of white closing in on the three. Realizing who it was, I narrowed my eyes before jumping up, my wings appearing in a flash as I shot towards the white flash, hitting the ground when it was about half-way to the three others. A bit of dust was sent up, and I used the opportunity to hide my wings, hoping to save them as a surprise.

Within a few seconds the dust began to clear, and the first visual of Freed I got wasn't good. I saw his red eyes, that's it, but in the split second that I did, I could already see a crazy light in them, making me realize that my enemy truly was completely insane.

A crazy war cry startled me, and I drew Gram just in time to stop a beam of light that hit right against my own sword, directly above my chest. I was now standing face to face with the white-haired, red-eyed exorcist who was still dressed in all white. He had a crazy grin on, and I frowned as the two of us split apart, the dust having finally cleared.

"Ah ah! You're the shitty thing that stopped me from helping Kokabiel-sama! Get out of the way now, and I'll only take an hour to kill you," he promised me. I shifted a little into a horse stance, my sword directly in front of my nose.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Prepare to die," I said, before using a single moment to activate any and all magician's powers that I could, trying to debilitate him.

First was the Gravity spells. The gravity around Freed increased by 100%, and I saw the look of shock on his face the moment he realized it. He tripped and cursed as he tried to come at me, but I easily dodged his first few strikes, tapping him on the back after his third miss. A full-body paralysis spell that I created with the idea of the American Taser, which sent an unbearable number of electric volts through the person's body, making them immobile. I then got out my twine as he hit the ground, tying him up best I could. I turned towards the three others and felt a surge of relief flood my system when I found that Irina and Xenovia were still alive. With a burst of energy, I caught up to the three, who were now in a rather bad position, at least, for Irina and Xenovia.

Irina and Xenovia were running around on the ground, trying to find some cover _any_ cover to shield them from Kokabiel's endless wave of feathers that he seemed to be tossing to the ground. While it sounded harmless, the feathers easily fell through solid stone, impaling into the ground after it.

Occasionally, Irina would fire her bow or Xenovia would try and shoot a wave of destruction at Kokabiel, but for the most part, the entire battle was single sided, the two of them being unable to fly, giving Kokabiel an unfair advantage. Smirking, I sought out to even the sides a bit.

With a single flap of my wings and a push from my feet, I was airborne, propelling myself higher and higher as I went towards Kokabiel, who was still spamming his feathers. I came from behind him, Gram raised behind me as I went for the beheading. It didn't work.

He ducked at the last moment and caught me by surprise, kicking me in my stomach and sending me flying back, a wave of feathers going with me. By the time I had managed to deflect them, he was sending more at me, laughing all the while.

"Oh you pathetic, weak creatures, what are you challenging me for? You're no match!" he scoffed, laughing. I growled a little at that last comment, though I knew it was true. We really didn't stand much of a chance against him.

"Irina-chan! Xenovia! Look for it! I'll hold him off!" I called out to the two, and they darted out, beginning to look through the rubble.

"Hold me off?" Kokabiel asked me, before sending more feathers at me, creating nearly a hundred light spears after, and firing them all off at me.

"Crap!" I shouted, mustering up my magical strength before creating a shield. The many attacks pushed me back, the impact nearly breaking the shield. With a grunt I activated multiple gravity spells on Kokabiel, and I felt pleasure in the fact that he was suddenly struggling to simply stay aloft, falling to the ground at a rapid state. As he fell, I summoned magic and air around me. This attack would take quite a bit of concentration.

The air around me began to vibrate almost, rocking around with turbulence. Winds roared around me, as I put my hands out, palms facing behind me. Two miniature funnels began to appear around my hands, growing larger and larger as I summoned more cold air and hot air to interact, creating the ideal climate for tornados.

Suddenly, the two funnels stopped growing, and I knew that I wouldn't have much longer before Kokabiel revived. I still saw him on the ground of course, but it looked like not even a gravity spell could hold the angel down, for now he was getting air.

I looked back at my funnels, which were really now two tornados now, at either side of me. With a single thought, a fire was created within the heart of each tornado, inflaming the entire windy masses of each. I now had two fire tornados on either side of me.

I lifted my hands up, the tornados following me. I then lifted my right hand behind me, before activating Boosted gear. Both Tornados grew twice as much, and I threw the first one, watching as it flew towards Kokabiel. To my surprise he simply stood there, and before the attack hit I saw his smirk.

The flaming tornado tore up the ground around him, damn near destroying a circle around Kokabiel with maybe five feet radius. A hole tore down into the ground, continuing on until there was nothing left. Except Kokabiel.

Throughout the entire attack, he had simply stood there, staring at me infuriatingly. He continued to smirk, crossing his arms as the very ground beneath him was destroyed, not even showing the slightest sign of being attacked. I threw the second tornado.

The same thing happened with this one. The very area around him was completely destroyed, but he alone remained untouched. He looked up at me, and in that moment, I knew he would be attacking back with more power than five of my tornados mixed.

One moment, I was hovering in the air, looking down at him. The next, my world was spinning, and I felt myself falling, falling towards the ground, and I could vaguely hear him as he spoke.

"Tch. Pitiful creatures. Freed! How did you allow yourself to be captured so easily! Here, the four Excalibur's are done. Take them, and merge them together. I think that you'll find the quite useful," I heard. My eyes opened just a crack, and I saw off to the distance, Kokabiel, four energy waves blasting off of him going towards some random area, probably Freed.

"I won't fail you!" I heard, from that crazy maniac. I continued squinting as I fell, before I finally hit the ground, snapping myself out of my stupor. I groggily got to my feet, still shocked at how much a single blow from Kokabiel did. It was true; I really was far beneath him.

I braced myself to get up and continue to fight, my eyes still on Kokabiel. Suddenly, however, my instincts screamed at me to move, but I couldn't, only turning around towards the area in shock.

Freed, crazy eyed and swinging a sword that was constantly shifting in nature, slashed at me, his blade going faster than anything I'd seen before. I could only wait for the slash to cut me up, and I was simply paralyzed in the moment as he grinned.

"Die!" he shouted at me, blade in motion. Before I could even think up a reply, an object came between the two of us, and he sliced into it twice before jumping away, scowling. I looked up past to see Xenovia between myself and Freed, scarred but unyielding as she wielded Excalibur Destruction against him.

I diverted my attention for just a moment to see what had stopped the sword from hitting me, and was shocked to see two long ponytails of brown hair. I quickly darted over to the person that had stopped me from dying.

"I-Irina-chan," I gasped out, holding her in my arms. Her arms were wrapped against her stomach, and she must've been in terrible pain, yet she was smiling at me.

"H-hey Issei-k-kun. Do you think you're a god or something? Think you can't die so e-easily? I won't always be around t-to help you, you know," she said cheerfully, but I could tell she was slipping away.

"N-no!" I shouted, clutching her.

"Albion, Ddrag! Give me any and all possible ways to heal her right now!" I commanded, feeling replies.

(I… my powers aren't for healing, kid) Albion said mournfully after a moment.

[Mine either… sorry Issei but…] I heard Ddrag say after a moment as well. I felt a tear slide down the side of my face.

"No… you just came back, you can't leave so soon," I said to Irina, and I could tell the bright light in her eyes was rapidly fading. She simply smiled at me though, lifting a hand weakly and putting it against my cheek.

"I never really left… I'll always be right…" Irina began, her hand going down, before resting directly over my heart, "here. Don't worry, Issei-kun…" she said, trailing off. I held her and watched in horror as the dimming light in her eyes disappeared completely, before she fell limp in my arms, her hand falling as well.

Irina Shidou, my oldest and closest friend was… dead…

I felt the realization hit me like a solid brick to the face, and around me, time seemed to stop as I looked down at her, an aura of red and white covering everything as far as I could see. I stood slowly, lifting her with me. Where I found the strength, I have no clue, but I managed to lift her up fully.

"Arc," I said softly. A portal was created to my side, and I knew he was watching.

"Watch over her body… we'll give her a proper burial later…" I said softly, gently sliding Irina into the portal. I watched as she disappeared, before looking down at the ground, shadows being drawn over my eyes.

(Kid…)

[Issei…]

"Now let's destroy, Gram," I said softly again, tears still falling. I lifted my right hand shakily towards my back sheath, grabbing the hilt and yanking the sword out in one swift motion. I saw a few feet away, Xenovia get defeated by Freed, falling to the ground in an immodest state but alive.

In a split second, everything went red.

Rias Gremory and her peerage stood on one side of the school courtyard, Akeno at her immediate left, Gasper to Akeno's left, Kiba and Koneko to Rias' right. She stood in front of them, and the red sky crackled once, then twice, as lightning struck without rainclouds.

On the other side, Riser Phenex stood alone. His expression hadn't wavered once the entire game, and it was blindly obvious that he had absolute confidence. His arms were crossed, as if he were dealing with a child, and he held disdain in his eyes for the Gremory peerage.

"Riser! Give up! You're alone now, everyone else on your team has been either eliminated or too embarrassed to stand! Relinquish me of your contract right now, and I _might_ not destroy you with everyone else on my team!" Rias shouted at the man. Riser scoffed, before throwing his arms back and laughing.

"You think I am scared? You think I needed a team to defeat you puny devils? All I needed was myself, and the only reason I let you fight my harem was because I was too lazy to fight you head on, and I thought being beat back by my girls might make you learn your places a bit," Riser scowled. "Now, however, I realize that I was wrong. You lot haven't learned anything, if anything, you now think you're all hot shit. Well I am about to prove you wrong," Riser finalized, sticking his hands in his pockets and starting to walk towards the Gremory group. They weren't daunted at all, however, having hastily put together a plan prior to the fight.

"Now!" Rias commanded, and the group scattered. Akeno took to the skies immediately, preparing as much magic as she could to use in a single, long strand of magic that would keep Riser detained. Kiba began running around Riser at such a speed that not even the Phenex could see him, even as he continued walking nonchalantly. Koneko stood in front with Rias, while Gasper was between them, focusing his vampric eyes on Riser, ready to activate his powers on a whim.

Rias roared, flinging her hand forward and shooting a destructive blast larger than a school building at Riser, passing over him and leaving nothing. Within a few seconds however, he began to regenerate, and continued walking undeterred. He was now nearing the end of the circle that Kiba was running around, however, and as soon as he got close enough, he fell back, red marks littering his body. Flames erupted from his body as he regenerated, but soon the wind that had been thrown up around him disappeared, and Kiba stood in front of him, a strange, icy sword was at Riser's midsection, stopping the flames from growing.

"**Flame Delete**," Kiba muttered, and Riser had an expression of shock on his face for a second. Just a second.

"Brat-!" he shouted, arm coming up to grab Kiba by the throat. His arm stopped half-way however, and Gasper was shown with his gear active.

"**Forbidden Balor View," **he whispered, not even blinking as he kept his eyes on Riser's half-gone body, Kiba's sword still being at his side. Kiba moved to the side as Akeno sent a bolt of concentrated lightning that completely destroyed Riser, leaving only ashes which began to gather into flames, but were quickly stopped by Gasper. Kiba then moved his Flame Delete sword over the flames, and they all were sucked up into his blade, disappearing. All that was left was a pile of soot.

"We… won…!" Rias exclaimed, worry dropping. Akeno landed on the ground from her flying spot, and everyone crowded around Rias, hugging.

"We never would've let you go, Buchou," Kiba said. Rias laughed a carefree laugh, a feeling of the world on her shoulders being released. She shut her eyes, and while she was still hugging her closest friends, crying joyful tears, a burst of heat alarmed her. She opened her eyes just in time to see each of her friends in the middle of writhing in pain, airborne around her. Flaming tendrils were locked around them, and to her great horror, she recognized the spell that was taking place. A clan spell of the Phenex clan that she had only seen once, but how…? The user had to be…

She looked past her friends to see the center of the flaming vortex of tendrils, Riser, fully formed, a flaming tornado surrounding him as he had his hands in his pockets, glaring at Rias with hatred. Alive.

"NO!" she shouted, knowing what was next. Riser sneered, before lifting his hands to the heavens.

"As is the secondary power of the greatest house of Phenex," he began, a circle with the Phenex clan insignia appearing in the sky above the group. Rias cried out as she blasted him, but the blast passed right through him, leaving no effect.

"I now invoke the power bestowed upon the clan head or heir, a power that is greater than any other," Riser continued, shifting his hands around at the sky. Another blast of red destruction passed through him, but flames erupted once again.

"Stop it, Riser!" Rias cried, hurling blast after blast of destruction as she walked closer and closer to Riser. She finally stopped at his feet, having fallen to the ground at his feet in despair long ago. Her peerage cried out her name, but she did not hear them.

"The power to **enslave**," Riser continued, the insignia now disappearing and reappearing on Rias' peerage, all of which were still shouting, but to no avail. Not even Flame Delete was working, nor Forbidden Balor View.

"And with that, I bind these unwilling devils to me…" he trailed off, looking on at the four powerful devils being detained. His eyes then trailed to the red-haired beauty at his feet. A smirk arose on his face.

"Along with their unwilling master, for life, or until I release them of service," Riser finalized, and the many magical marks that had been levitating above the Gremory group sunk into their skins, branding a mark on each of their right shoulders, including a barely conscious Rias. The last thing she saw, besides the horrified expressions of her friends, was a smirking Riser standing over her, bending down and smiling disgustingly.

Sona Sitri and her Vice President were both sitting in chairs, watching screens that monitored the battle. She chewed her bottom lip. She wanted nothing more than to freeze the arrogant Phenex's bits off, but she couldn't do that. She knew it too, unfortunately, and realized that she wasn't powerful enough to take him on alone. Not without excessive planning, at least.

"Kaichou," a respective voice broke her out of her musings. She turned her head to her subordinate, who had a questioning expression on her face.

"What do we do?" the girl asked. Sona sighed deeply, watching as Riser bellowed in laughter, declaring how he would treat his servants. He was sickening.

"Contact my sister and Rias' father," Sona began. She turned to her Vice President. "Riser will pay."

In the depths of the underworld, in a clan building sat a man with dirty blond hair and a rather tired expression. He sighed, wondering where the day was going when a sudden burst of electricity fired up his spine, and he stiffened upright, knowing what the spark meant.

"No…" he gasped out, dreading what had happened.

No less than a clan ground away sat another man with untamed red hair. He sat on a throne of sorts, relaxing as he thought. A sudden burst of electricity fired through his spine as well, but this was much more violent of a shock, and when he recovered, his eyes were darkened considerably, the very air around him threatening to combust as he fought to control himself.

"Grayfia!" he called, gritting his teeth in anger. Within a second, a woman with gray hair in a maid's uniform appeared, her eyes being the only clear sign that she was an different than usual, a surge of anger blazing in her eyes as well.

"Yes?" she asked calmly, though through their bond, the man could easily sense her anger. The red-haired man stood slowly, eyes screwed shut.

"Prepare a magical teleportation circle to my little sisters club room, please. I have something to deal with."

Xenovia POV

I could only watch on in horror as the woman that I had come with Irina Shidou, died at the spot from being sliced by the despicable abomination of Excalibur. Despite our conflicting views, I made a quick prayer for her as I saw her die, hoping that, despite her follies and straying, that she would still become an angel. I noted, however, that the despicable ex-exorcist was done gloating now, and was about to strike down Issei. That I could not allow.

"Rah!" I bellowed, speeding forward just as the blade was about to hit him. My own Excalibur Destruction just barely managed to stop the sword, and I was forced onto one knee when I did so. I looked to my right to see Issei, still holding a dying Irina. His eyes showed how shocked and desperate he was, and I imagined that he was probably calling on the two dragons.

"Shitty Church scum!" was all I heard before the sound of whirring caught my attention. Above me, the ex-exorcist was constantly trying to slash down on me, that same crazy gleam still burning in his eyes. He needed to be dealt with, permanently.

I shouted as I slashed up, making his own blade rebound completely off of mine as he flew back from the force, somehow avoiding getting sliced. Pity. I turned to see the Fallen Angel we had been sent to kill now in the air, watching us with interest. I almost wondered what he was doing, but didn't care. It wouldn't matter if he interfered or not.

"Die!" I bellowed, slicing at the lunatic multiple times as I tried to cut him in two. To no avail, however, as he seemed to barely get out of the way in time each slash, forcing me to follow him and hope for the best.

The last slash, however, was a bit too out-stretched on my part, and before I knew what had happened, he was behind me, and all of the clothing I had was sliced off of me completely. I was fully nude.

"N-no!" I shouted, hiding behind my sword as best as I could. He used my distraction to kick it to the side, however, and stood over me cockily, blade raised over one shoulder.

"Eh? So the church scum has nice tits, huh? I bet you would be a good fuck, what do you say?" he shouted manically. Raped by a fool like him? Never! I would even rather be sexually attacked by…

My eyes strayed to where Issei was still holding Irina. Even from the great distance away, I could still see the devoid of emotion in his eyes, whereas he had been full of emotion a mere minute or two prior. I saw him stand slowly, and I saw Irina's body disappear, probably so he could bury her or something similar. In a split second, however, I realized what I had to do. As he stood, I myself got to both feet, looking the insane man directly in the eyes, before I flung myself at him, intent on ripping him apart. It wasn't meant to be, however, and I was cut back, but still alive, as he smirked at me, his hand lowering a bit. I prayed for my own sake for once, that God would send me a guardian angel. That Irina's death wouldn't be in vain. That these two heretics would get what they deserved. And God delivered.

I felt the power before I saw it. A huge, roaring wave of energy that passed straight through me, making me shiver head to toe. It wasn't a bad shiver however, and within seconds, the very ground beneath me seemed to cover me, before turning into a blanket of all things! The power passing over me now felt warm however, and for once, I felt like I was a mere babe again, cuddling in the arms of my mentor, Griselda-sama. She was rocking me back and forth, making me feel perfectly at home. That is what this power made me feel, and for the first time this entire mission, I felt like I would live and be happy. I peeked my eyes open at Freed, to see what was happening.

To my shock, he was kneeling on the ground, staring blankly forward. His hands were grasping the rock as he shivered, and I could tell that the look in his eyes was of pure fear, nothing else. His eyes contained the most haunted look I had ever seen, and it was as if his very soul was being sucked out. The sword Gram was already in his hand above his head, and yet, he hadn't made a single move yet. I looked past Freed's shoulder to see the Fallen Angel also panting and on the ground, head beaded with sweat. While he was actually looking up, I could tell he was struggling even then. What was he doing to them?

I looked back to Issei to see a startling sight. Around him, the air was shimmering multiple colors, though red and white seemed predominant, and slowly, bits of random material began appearing from the air, and the lights shined off of them like a mirror, making them look scaly. Regardless of what direction they shifted, however, they still moved towards Issei like he was a magnet, gradually covering him from the bottom up. I noticed a gleam of red in his eyes, and before I could even blink, they burned a metallic red, the area he was looking at, where Freed was crouching, actually was lit up red.

A ghastly roar broke me out of my musings, however, when Issei was completely covered with this peculiar red armor that decorated him from head to toe. The dragon Ddrag's influence, probably. But to my surprise, Albion's mark was also on him, in the form of wings. Directly above what looked like projectile launchers was a pair of fully formed, solid wings. These weren't made of energy like the ones he had before; these were _fully solid_, and they were easily four times longer than Excalibur Destruction on _either side_! He crouched low, a helmet covering his face in the shape of a European dragon's head. The ground around him shuddered and plenty of rocks levitated in the air around him, a flurry of lights blazing off of him in an instant, remaining swirled around him. The rocks that had previously been levitating now all began to transform, some becoming blades, others become little L-shaped metal things- they looked like the holy bullet projectiles that some Exorcists carried.

So his magicians magic was running rampant as well?

My unspoken question was answered in the next moment when around him, four wisps of energy sunk into the ground, each an individual color. Where the blue one sunk, the ground glowed for a moment, before a typhoon of water erupted out of the ground, going on like a hydrant for at least forty feet. Where the red sunk, the ground smoldered a bit, before a dragon made of flames erupted out of the ground, followed by a Phoenix and a flower after, its petals raining down hundreds of tiny fireballs. When the brown one sunk, the ground cracked, before the crack moved at rapid speeds, stopping and sending up a rock the size of the now destroyed church building. Where the white one sunk, a few circles of white energy appeared with the same center, spreading out. A full blown tornado appeared, shredding up the earth where it traveled, going in a full circle. Suddenly, a surprising new wisp appeared, a light, shockingly blue one. I watched intently as it sunk into the ground as well, a thundercloud suddenly appearing before thunder clapped and lightning struck the ground, and in that flash of light appeared a monstrous dragon, electric blue with yellow lining its body. The yellow lining was all glowing, as were its eyes, though they were glowing an electric blue color as well. The dragon stood next to Issei, both of them having the same blank look.

To my surprise, a tiny dragon appeared as well, gliding over to Issei's side, roosting on his shoulder pad. The tiny dragon was glowing as well, and when it opened its mouth, I thought it was the cutest thing ever-until it breathed out a line of white-hot fire with electricity trailing and darting in it, the flames going far enough to be higher than the church was.

Together, the three moved as one, walking forth with the same dead eyes. The little dragon soon broke off from Issei's shoulder, however, and flew at Freed like a bullet. I thought for sure that he would stop when he was close enough, but to my shock the dragon flew straight _through_ Freed, a gaping hole appearing in his heart. I shuddered.

Freed cursed once, before he dropped the Excalibur's and landed on his face, dead. Across from us, the Fallen Angel began to stand up, his eyes narrowed, looking nervous. A flash of blue light caught my attention, and in front of me now sat the tiny dragon, as if it were protecting me.

Past the little dragon I could see Issei and the large dragon walking forward, Issei on all fours as well, their walks being simultaneous. A long, horned tail whipped out from Issei, striking the ground occasionally, as he stalked forth like a predator.

Kokabiel simply growled, however, eyes screwed in a painful manner. He lifted his arms up, wings back, before sending a volley of feathers and light spears at Issei, numbering in the hundreds. Without the slightest hesitation, both Issei and the large dragon disappeared completely, and I saw Issei reappear above Kokabiel. Kokabiel had a shocked expression for a second, before Issei did a double hammer-fist to his temple, knocking him head first into the ground, causing the ground the shake before a portion of the ground ten feet in diameter sunk down, the area around it rising up.

As Kokabiel sunk in head first, Issei reached down, grabbing him by his scruff. He lifted him up by his throat now, and held him high in the ground before bringing Kokabiel down while bringing his knee up, resulting in a painful breaking sound, the sound of bones snapping. Kokabiel coughed out blood.

"Damnit…" I heard him mutter, before trying to lift his hand up to Issei's face. He would have none of that, however, and threw him up in the air effortlessly, the other dragon that had been previously watching now swiping a claw and caught Kokabiel out of the air, slashing him to pieces. It was done. The two we had been sent to kill were dead, one with a hole through his heart, the other now bits and pieces. I shivered. Issei would calm down now, right?

Wrong. I continued to watch as Issei seemed to get more and more angry, though I could only tell by how violent the area around him was. Now, bits of rock and ground were beginning to get thrown up seemingly at random, and I saw a deathly look in the eyes of his the glowed. The two dragons both moved to either side of him, and began to breath fire and lightning, adding to the destruction. Pretty soon, the entire area was bathed in magnificent power and magic being emitted from Issei and the two, yet none of it hurt me.

I don't know how, but I could sense the sadness and despair from where I was. I knew that Issei was… bluntly, going off the deep end. I… I couldn't allow him to do that.

I don't know where I found the courage or strength, but I struggled to my feet, keeping in mind that I was still fully nude under the blanket he had subconsciously created for me. I continued to walk forward, struggling against the magic that was nearly creating a wall of energy, making it feel as if I was wading through water.

"Issei!" I shouted, continuing to walk. I thought I saw him regard me, but he didn't answer, and none of the three moved an inch in my direction or away.

"Cease this foolishness! You mustn't allow yourself to go over the edge like this! She did not die in vain! Those that killed her are dead, what reason do you still have for anger!?" I shouted, my voice small against the wind. Still he stared on, though I thought I saw a bit of movement when I said that Irina didn't die in vain.

"She wouldn't want for you to be like this! Think about it, Issei! Irina Shidou was a kind person, one that would hate for their friends to lose control like this!" I shouted again, still walking forward. I felt fear, but my fear was being completely outspoken by my desire to help this person that was suffering so much.

"Think about it…! Just… think!" I said. I was now only a few feet away from him, yet the power he was emitting was even stronger now. It was more like trying to force oneself through wet cement. I noticed as I struggled that the two dragons had disappeared. Maybe that was a good sign?

With one last desperate push, I flung myself forward, gripping his shoulders as I hugged him, not even bothering to keep the blanket on with me. I closed my eyes into the hug, a betraying tear falling from my face. The winds around us began to die down, and I heard voices, voices that were slowly becoming stronger.

(Girl!) one voice called, and I flinched at the clarity.

[Run for cover! Or get back and brace yourself!] a second voice warned. I understood the warning a second too late, however, and soon found myself airborne after a bright light, stronger than anything I had seen emitted from Issei, his armor beginning to fall off as he faced the sky, parting the dark clouds that had formed, a beacon of red and white lights coming from his wide open mouth and eyes. The lights parted the clouds with a brilliant spectrum, one that could be seen for miles. Yet the true beauty was with those that were sensors, for those that were could feel an even more brilliant spectrum of energy, from the depths of the underworld to the skies above, even crossing entire dimensions with its power.

In an unknown location, a large dragon opened its eyes, hissing a bit as it felt it. This power, this huge power, more than the power that itself had! How was such a feat possible! It wasn't!

Within the dimensional gap, a large, sleeping red dragon shifted a little in its sleep, peeking open an eye that was the color of amber, of leaves and of the sun. The dragon smirked a little, before going back to sleep.

"Things are going to get very interesting soon…" he muttered, though to some it may have been a roar.

A little girl in gothica clothing with black hair stiffened considerably as she sat in a room. She pondered about the matter for a moment, before ignoring it, going back to her issue at hand.

Within a temple in Asia, a man opened his eyes. He scowled to himself when he felt the amount of power being blasted off recklessly.

"One more thing to take care of eventually," he said calmly, closing his eyes and going back to his meditation.

Between the Underworld and Heaven, a total of over a hundred billion devils, fallen angels, and angels all felt the power, and everyone stiffened or reacted in one way. Eight beings however, were more important than the others.

One man was simply broken out of his musings for a split second, finding another matter involving his little sister to be much more pressing.

Another man was examining a chess' king piece when he felt the power, and stopped what he was doing entirely, before returning to work, adding something to a check list.

A girl in a cosplay outfit at a photo shoot stopped everyone, a serious look on her face for a moment as she tried to pinpoint the 'who' and 'where' about the energy. When she found it, her eyes lit up. More answers!

A man was woken up from his mid-day nap and cursed a few times, before going back to sleep.

Another man was simply going for a stroll when he felt the power erupt, and he stopped, bursting out into excited laughter before rushing off to his lab.

A woman and a man smiled together and hugged, feeling proud.

A man frowned a bit, his eccentric hair shifting as he walked. He would attend to the matter after he finished the paperwork for the spell.

Lastly, a female with long, blond hair froze up entirely, knowing the crushing power from before. She panted and gulped loudly, before twirling on the spot, disappearing.

Later, I awoke in a very warm, cozy bed. My eyes were extremely blurry, and I had to shift my head a little to get the streaks of green out of my vision. Around me, there was a night-stand to my right and left, a lamp on either one. Yet the bed I was on was much larger than the one I had slept on the previous night.

I saw around the room few details, just plain furniture and a bathroom. I must be in the Master Bedroom or something then.

I groaned a little as I took a closer look at a table near the nightstand. There was a note, under a see-through glass cup that had a cover. I took off the lid and found it to be apple juice. Not a bad choice, though the sweetness stung a little. I read the note.

_Dear Xenovia,_

_ I wrote this little note down this morning, so I can be the most up-to-date. You've been out for a week. I don't know exactly what happened after I… blacked out, but I did hear part of what happened from Ddrag and Albion. Oh, and the reason you aren't perfectly fine right now due to Asia's healing is because the damage I caused that gave you a concussion was a little too much for her magic to handle, despite how strong it is._

_ So right now, if it's afternoon, I should be out training. It's the weekend again, and a few days ago Gabriel came back and informed us that, as soon as you awoke, that Michael would like to speak with you and the others. I have no idea who he means by 'the others', so I'm going to assume he just meant you. I told him that you were in a magically enhanced coma though, and he understood, so feel free to rest for a while longer._

_ Oh and before I forget, Gabriel seemed to think you would be staying here for a while, and we enrolled you to my school. I made sure that you could drop out of the deal at any time though. _

_ Well, I'm going out now. Feel free to call me… er, that's right, you don't have a phone and neither do I…_

_ Well here; I drew a little magic circle under this. I'm not sure how good it is, but since it's supposed to just be a basic summoning/communication spell, it shouldn't blow up in your face. Just channel some energy into it, and you should feel a link to me._

_ Get better soon! _

_ Issei Hyoudou._

Underneath his signature, there was an intricate looking magic circle with lines that connected them to one another. Circumscribed in the circle was a square, and in the very center, a miniature lotus flower symbol. I shrugged before channeling magic into it, or at least, trying.

A full three minutes later, I still had my hand above the circle. I was thoroughly annoyed by my inability to summon even a little bit of magic! I mean, I know I'm a swordswoman but that doesn't mean I can't summon any magic at all!

More time passed and I tried over and over before I heard the door open gently. In walked the wi-… girl that Issei seemed so fond of. Asia, was it? Asia walked over to me, seemingly addled with her own thoughts, before she seemed to realize I was awake. She made a slight, 'oh!' sound before tucking a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear.

"H-hello, Xenovia-san!" she said to me. I nodded.

"Hello Asia-san. Can you help me with something?" I asked. She looked a little surprised, but nodded enthusiastically. She looked quite nice, actually.

"Can you please channel some magic into this circle? Issei wanted me to contact him once I woke up," I said, and she tilted her head a little.

"I could just call him over…" she said. I thought for a moment, before nodding, being sure to fold the note and tuck it into the blouse I was wearing.

"Do that, please," I said, and she smiled, nodding as she left to fetch him. I then realized what I was actually wearing.

My top was, as I said, a little loose blouse that was only buttoned up to the third to last button, leaving plenty of my cleavage exposed. My bottom was covered by a rather nice skirt, it would've been great had it not been a bit small.

I felt my face heat up even more as I got up slowly, trying to fight to vertigo.

"What in God's name did you idiots put me in!?"

(Back to main character, finally…)

Issei POV

I was standing outside of the house, in the backyard, sitting on the ground and trying to meditate. No, correction, saying 'trying' would imply that I was actually getting any success at all. No, what I was doing was hopelessly sitting on the ground without the slightest clue as the what the hell I was doing.

I breathed heavily for a moment. God Damnit! My magic was still running a little too heavy inside, and I hadn't released any in a while due to some issues I was having. I tried levitating myself up, by manipulating Devil Wind magic and gravity. With a sudden _Bang!_ I shot up five feet, before landing hard on my rear.

Fuuucccck!

"Damnit to fucking hell!" I cursed aloud punching the ground a few times. My mind was really distracted, even I could tell, and it was bugging me, but Irina's death still was over my eyes, and it wasn't going away.

"…" I sighed, rubbing my arms a little sheepishly, though no one was watching. It was irritating, but I suppose I never really realized how hard magic could be.

"Ddrag? Albion? Why the hell can't I control my magic?" I asked.

[… stress is an obvious symptom, but what I'd say otherwise is more that you're too angry right now to make any subtle magic, like levitation…]

(I think you going into a weird sort of Balance Breaker with both of us simultaneously may have shot your control all crazy for a while) Albion pointed out. I frowned.

"What is Balance Breaker, anyways? I remember you talking to me about that before…" I said aloud.

[Balance Breaker is the advanced and near full powered version of a sacred gear. It's often triggered by high emotions and when a person's mood shifts too radically, and when the person is in a disadvantage.]

(In words that we can all more easily understand, it makes you kick-ass when you get depressed) Albion summed up. I nodded slowly at this, remembering bits and pieces of what happened before.

"So since I used both of your powers that are opposites, I managed to screw up my magic control?" I asked slowly. I felt head shakes.

[Actually, your magic control is still the same. What's bad however, is that normally the energy and power devoted to containing us that is constantly being absorbed by you is now devoted to stopping our conflicting powers from destroying you, thus, more control is being used in those areas…] Ddrag trailed off.

(… he means that what was normally making it so all of our power was in check is now being used to try and kick back the balance breaker energy that's now running through you. You're welcome) Albion said snippily.

"… is there any way to make my magic control go back to normal? Because while its cool to be able to summon larger fireballs than usual, I still like my Magic better…" I said.

[Unless you want to simultaneously combust]

(Explode)

[Same thing!]

I sighed as I reached down, picking at the grass.

"This isn't exactly good… how long do you think until I can use Wizardry again?" I asked.

[At least a week] Ddrag said. I groaned.

"But with how things have been going, I'll be dead within a week if I can't use those other magic's! God Damnit!" I shouted, making myself spring up subconsciously through magic, before summoning as much spare power as I could, before shooting up a fireball in the shape of a dragon up in the sky, which was so big that it was still in sight a few minutes after I casted. I simply stared at it, jaw dropped.

"Um…" I gulped, licking my dry lips.

"That's a lot bigger than what my usual fireball's are… and why is it in the shape of a dragon?" I asked.

(Something I forgot to explain. When you were unconscious and in Balance Breaker, forcing me and Ddrag to take control, a shit-load of your magic decided to make an appearance, and multiple types of magic came out of you. One of them, the red one, created a flaming dragon, phoenix, and a weird lotus flower that rained little fireballs] Albion said. I gulped again.

"That sounds… intense… any idea how I control that?" I asked. I felt a nod.

[This is essentially a basic type of dragons magic you subconsciously created, I think.]

"Any idea why they're in those shapes?" I asked.

[No idea.]

"Crap. Okay then, how do I use it?" I asked.

[Think of it almost as if it's devils magic, but feel your pride while doing it. Which form you wish for it to take should appear naturally] I nodded.

(Sorry to interrupt on this nerding out, but shouldn't you make it so mortals _can't_ see the huge ass dragon you just blew off?) Albion asked. I flushed, before panicking.

"Holy shit! How many people saw that!?" I exclaimed.

"None, Issei-san," I heard from the door. I turned to the door to see Xenovia in the blouse and skirt I found for her, rubbing her arm and looking a little out of place.

"Hi… Xenovia," I said awkwardly, as she had heard at least part of my rant.

"Hello… thank you for helping me!" she said, surprising me by bowing low, in a rather fetal position. I hesitantly chuckled. This girl was weird…!

"It's fine… I was actually more focused on attacking Kokabiel, to be honest… Ddrag and Albion filled me in on what happened," I said, tapping my temple. She nodded, before walking over to the porch and simply watching me. I felt a little uncomfortable under her gaze, but ignored it, going back to my plan.

"I'd advise you be cautious if you're going to stay out here," I warned. She nodded, but stayed.

"I met Gabriel-sama on my way down here. She told me to tell you she was making sure no mortals noticed, so you can carry on."

"Thanks," I said, before concentrating again, or at least trying to.

[Partner, don't push it. Just do it, it should nearly be instinct by now] Ddrag chastised me. I breathed deeply, nodding. I waited a while, before stomping forward while simultaneously raising my right hand to the sky, shouting incoherently.

When nothing happened, I remembered what Ddrag had told me. Pride? Feel my pride?

I breathed deeply again, trying to artificially create an ego in my mind. Why weren't those idiotic mortals nicer to me that day in basketball? I could've easily beheaded them and used their own heads as basketballs, and gotten away with it as well! Why did they single me out?

I felt a huge amount of heat surge around me, and I saw in front of me the bottom of a flower completely composed of fire, before I felt a larger push that made little fireballs rain down. When it finished, I was still standing in the same position.

Clapping broke me out of my stupor, and I turned to see an awestruck Xenovia clapping slowly. I bowed hesitantly before returning to practice.

"Ddrag, Albion, do you mind giving me a better analogy about my magic? And how it works?" I asked aloud, ignoring the fact that Xenovia was nearby. She probably wouldn't care.

(Let Ddrag explain that to you, kid. He'll do better than me.)

[Sure, see let's imagine each humans body as being built on multiple levels. The most obvious one, or at least, in terms of battle, is the physical one, the most straight-forward one as well. It dictates how powerful you are, and is managed by yourself, requiring physical exercise and effort most of the time to grow more powerful. It has a connection to your magic level as well however, at certain points in the body.  
Your magic level is much more diverse than that of your physical level. It is divided into many sections, and if you imagine your magic level being a physical level of a house, it would be the second floor, the higher the level, the closer to your core. The magic level has many different 'rooms', and has many small 'entrances' from each of these rooms to the third level, your mind and psyche, which makes you everything you are.  
Take for example Magician's magic. It's based off of knowledge and logic, as well as concepts of science. Thus, the 'room' for Magician's magic is connected via ladder to the logic side of your brain, the left side in human terms, though in reality, it is much more complex than that.  
Your 'devils' magic is connected to your 'will' section of your psyche, and is more focused on creativity and pure willpower, or where humans generally tend to associate the right side of the mind on.]

"I've heard of those before… wait, then do people all have the same structure? Because unless I've been missing a lot, I haven't seen humans running around and summoning fireballs," I said with a dead-panned expression.

[No of course not. Humans know this to, to a certain extent, but the human mind is never fully used. People have thought of 10% maybe being used, all sorts of numbers. Yet this is only in reference to your physical level, which humans believe to be limited in order to stop humans from tearing their own muscles, which is true. Though magic can easily defend against that.  
No, while every single human has the opportunity to learn magic's, many of these area's aren't attainable by humans. Or they don't put effort into it.  
Moving on, as I said, the third level of your brain is divided into two main parts as well, and is recognized by humans as the actual, physical brain, which does exist, though it's more of a jar for these levels than the actual thing.  
Your brains are divided into two parts, as already stated, the left side being made to support logic, the right, creativity. Humans know this as well, and so there are all sorts of rumors towards right-handed people being more logical, left-handed people being more creative… but it really is just by luck what hand you like to use. There's no 'science' in that part.  
Your third level also contains, in a sort of center of the two rooms, your psyche, which is in essence, what makes you, you. Your personality, way of thinking, et cetera. That answer your question?]

"I… yeah, actually that answered practically all of them," I admitted, shrugging. Then a thought occurred to me, "Wait, what about Sacred Gears? And with that, you told me before that only humans can get Sacred Gears, and in which case, are devils able to use human magic and stuff then?" I asked.

[Sacred Gears are the fourth level. I forgot about them for a moment, thanks for reminding me. The fourth level is where the spirit of your Sacred Gear resides. Remember where we first met, in that dream? We pulled you into the fourth level, also known as the 'dreamscape' by some.  
Also, you were right. Humans can only get Sacred Gears, and are also the only ones that can learn any type of magic whatsoever. Dragons magic, Norse magic, Chinese magic, Wizardry, Devils magic, hell even Angels magic are all possible.]

"Aren't humans practically the strongest then…?" I asked.

[Technically, they have the most potential. Yet at the same time, while the top is filled with either devil-turned humans or pure humans or half or whatever, the bottom is as well. You humans are a peculiar race] Ddrag admitted. I sighed, before plopping onto the ground and holding my knees.

"I still haven't gotten my magic down."

**STOP! BEFORE SOMEONE THROWS A SPEAR (or dragon shot) ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN MYSELF!**

**Alright, getting that out of the way, Irina's death… well, I guess I'll just say this; it was important to do it so Issei's personality could grow, as well as his own life issues.**

**I'm not sure if anybody has noticed (though I've noticed from reviews and replies) that Issei has a bucket load of personality and personal issues. LET ME EXPLAIN!**

**I'm trying my hardest not to make him a GARY SUE, which is hard, considering the following:**

**He contains two of the strongest beings in the world, who, despite being complete opposites, are still both usable to him.**

**His parents are friggin' angels, making his magical control off the charts.**

**He uses multiple types of magic, and loves to spam Wizardry in a battle to help himself win easier.**

**As you've seen with this chapter, when he loses control, he really **_**loses control**_**, and will beat the living shit out of anyone nearby that's an enemy.**

**He has already attracted the attention of (get this) **_**eight**_** immensely hot girls, and we're only on chapter 11!**

**He has an immensely powerful sword, which has already been quoted multiple times, and will be quite strong (it's historical description will be increased like Hercules' descendent)**

**So you see my reasoning now? I'm not trying to make him suck, I'm trying to make him **_**realistic**_**.**

**So for anybody complaining about Issei being 'too (insert annoying descriptive word here)' that's why! And while obviously anybody reading this is a regular reader or doesn't like abandoning a story, my stories build up! Those people and beings weren't named off earlier, the one's that reacted to Issei's near solar flare. Yet I'm sure some could easily be guessed!**

**This is mainly a rant (that'll probably never be read by the person it's directed at) that is at a person who said something similar to, "You gave the MC two sacred gears? Already a bad story," or something. I don't understand… I'm not going to have Issei destroy somebody (like he did today) and automatically explain why most of the time! The reviewer also bugged me about him being able to control Ddrag and Albion simultaneously! I understand that, but anybody that bothered to read on would find out that his Angelic ancestry and blessing from his parents prevented him from tearing himself up!**

**Okay, rant end. **

**Oh yeah (not a rant) my update per week thing is stressing ._. how troublesome…**

**So really though, Rias and her peerage lost to Riser alone. I made the bastard way more powerful than in canon, though that's only so he's more of a… challenge. The power of enslavement was completely made up, I'm not sure about it, so rant if you want, I won't really care.**

**One last thing. If you don't make an account, I can't answer questions. Sorry, but considering how much I already write for my author notes, I'd rather not take up more space.**

**Kudo's to 'InTheYearOfTheCat' for reminding me to update.**

**MG TLE**

**DBJ JY**


	12. Chapter 12

**Secluded Dragons**

**DAMN! Over twenty reviews in a single night!? You better believe I was shocked when I checked my smart phone at school! You guys are awesome!**

**Okay so I finally found out about the horizontal bar thing... I might add the ones that are supposed to be there to the other chapters also, just tell me how this looks, please. (easier to read/harder to read/annoying to have)**

**Aight, serious stuff now. I apologize to reviewers for not responding as I usually do (though I can't to anonymous reviewers, obviously) I was really busy and somewhat lazy. There is a super long-ass A.N. at the bottom, I advise anybody that gets confused in this chapter to read those, mainly because now, looking through this myself, I could see many points that might lose people.**

**Shout-out to AKidLikeMe, who guessed plenty of the 'mysterious' figures from the last chapter, and ArchRaphael for his (or her) amazingly long review that actually had great grammar and spelling! (While I don't really get super pissed when I see a review that has 'teen writing', I still think its nice and somewhat considerate when a reviewer has such good writing) I especially have this shout-out due to the fact that he/she had a funny writing thing at the end! Props to you!**

I awoke in the morning, tired, sore and tense. I noticed the immediate absence of Asia and Gabriel, but ignored it. Gabriel probably had something to do, and Asia was most likely already up, or she had decided not to sneak in to bed with me for once.

Doubtful.

Anyways, I shifted lazily in my bed, smacking my lips a few times due to how dry they were. I grumbled and moaned a little as I tried to get comfortable, only to stop upon realizing that it wasn't meant to be. I glared at my pillow.

Damn pillow.

As much as I hated it, I'd have to get up. And so I did.

Slowly, _very_ slowly, I sat up in bed and stretched up, yawning simultaneously. I felt a presence of bliss for a moment, before I tried to stretch out my legs as well.

Big mistake.

With a single moment, I went from bliss to extreme pain. My leg throbbed and burned, and it took plenty of my strength to not scream in pain. Not I didn't shed a few tears, anyways.

"Shit!" I whispered loudly, rubbing my aching muscles. I must've pulled a few in my leg on accident, and I gingerly held my leg like I was cradling a baby. I sighed as I stared at the dark door, having already heard someone.

"You can come in, Asia," I said dully, believing that she was going to heal me.

"Er… my Imouto left today, Ise-sama," I heard, and I stifled a curse. Raynare strode into my room like it was the most natural thing to do, and came up to me, idly placing a hand on her hip.

"And if you're going to masturbate please be less loud. My senses made it possible to hear you curse from all the way in the kitchen," she chastised. Wait, chastised!? Who was the master here?

"Agh, shut up. You know I wasn't mas… mastur…" I stumbled on the words, what she said having just reached my mind. "MASTURBATING!?"

"So that _was_ what you were doing? Huh, I never would've guessed," Raynare said, pretending to ponder my words with a finger on her chin. She looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. I growled a little.

"You…! You…!" I said. She put her hand back on her hip and smirked.

"What? Oh, and by the way, breakfast is ready. Gabriel and Asia went to church, it's Sunday, remember?" she asked me. I stopped my demanding and thought. Oh right.

"Really? I guess that makes sense then. Wait, why didn't she last week…?" I asked. She sighed like I was a child.

"Ise-sama, you were passed out last Sunday, from magical exhaustion. That was only a day after your battle with Kokabiel, after all. Oh and by the way, my other master, Azazel-sama, is stopping by in about a half-hour. Please make yourself presentable," she said, opening the door. I watched with satisfaction as she struggled to get out, considering what she was wearing. Her maid outfit.

"EHHH!?" I demanded, confused, tired and annoyed.

"Op, twenty-nine now. I'd hurry if I were you, Ise-_sama_," she said, leaving my room.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, a man with black hair and looking in his twenties stood outside of the door, his clothes swaying with him. Finally, he yawned a little before looking around casually, and whistling to his car that was parked in the driveway, a car that looked almost like a lotus.

"Hey, got anything to do while we wait?" he asked, mentally patting himself on the back for building a personality into the sports car.

"I dunno. So what are we here for?" the car asked. Azazel sighed like an adult explaining something basic to a child for the fiftieth time.

"As I've told you, the power surge I felt a week ago was amazing. I wanted to see who caused it, but to my surprise, the power had been too brief to pick up, despite reaching all three plains, the other side of the world, and likely crossing into the dimension gap as well. For all I know Great Red himself may be coming to visit the kid as well. So of course, I had to do some innocent digging around to find who caused it," the man said, whistling innocently.

"How many people did you blackmail this time, sir…?" the car asked in a deadpanned tone. The man sweat-dropped.

"I didn't blackmail anybody! For the record, all I had to do was ask around, and lo' and behold, little Raynare-chan knew the boy. I always wondered when she would get a boyfriend…" the man wondered to himself. The car sighed.

"Sir, I highly doubt that considering the boy was most likely the one that Raynare nearly killed," the car said, and the man sighed dramatically.

"Yes, but for all we know, they might've met in combat and their love may have surfaced in an everlasting array of- oh, I hear something coming. Can you toss me my glasses? I need to look presentable," the man said off-handedly, and the car grumbled a little, a small object being thrown to the man, who quickly caught them and put them on, covering his eyes.

"Ah, there now my artificial **Planar View** sacred gear are online," the man said, tapping the glasses on the sides a few times. Through his vision, he began to see lights, which differed depending on the type of energy being given off, the brightest coming from around a boy that was sitting in the kitchen, a duller, blue energy coming from a woman he knew well that was coming to the door. The light coming from the boy was near blinding, but before he took off his sacred gear from the pain, he noticed that some of the magic was surrounding the house, and even more was surrounding his old subordinate.

"Azazel-sama, it's a pleasure to see you again," Raynare said in a checked voice after opening the door, giving him a once-over with her eyes, calculating.

_"Hmm, I think she's gotten a little cold_," Azazel thought, before throwing on a grin. "Hey Raynare-chan, been a while eh? How's your new master?" Azazel asked cheerfully. Raynare scowled.

"I haven't slept with him yet, if that's what you mean you old pervert," Raynare said, letting him in and taking his coat. She threw it haphazardly onto the coat hanger, but Azazel ignored it.

"Oh, and before I go any further. Will the winged knights please let your masters know that I am here in peace? I'd rather you not all die, after all," Azazel said carelessly, and soon, four winged angelic knights appeared, all quivering in fear before disappearing to warn Michael and the Seraphs. Azazel smiled. It was good to be recognized.

Raynare looked grim as she walked into the living room, to inform Issei of Azazel's arrival. To her surprise, however, Issei didn't look the slightest bit scared or intimidated. Instead, he looked calm, as if powerful leaders visiting him in his house was a regular occurrence.

Strange, she didn't think he had it in him.

"Hello there, you must be the leader of the Fallen Angels, Azazel-san," Issei said, and Azazel raised an eyebrow at his boldness while Raynare wanted to smack him. Not being able to, she did the next best thing.

"Ise-sama! You've got to treat him with _respect_!" Raynare whispered loudly to Issei, who stared straight at Azazel, not even bothering to look down or anything. Azazel, however, found the boy to be very amusing and instead laughed a little, taking a seat.

"Well then, as you have said, I am the governor of the Fallen Angels and Grigori, Azazel. I was a former Angel that defected before the first war, and I've been leader since," Azazel shrugged, and Issei nodded, seeing it as an opportunity to introduce himself.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei, and as you can probably tell, I'm human, at least, for the most part," Issei added as an after-thought, "and if I may ask, why are you here? Raynare didn't exactly explain when she woke me up."

"Oh? You don't know then? I'm quite amazed, to be honest. I'm here to investigate the power that appeared a week ago, and it took quite a bit of looking on my part to find you. That's why I'm here, if you really wish to know. I'm here to find out who you are, what you like, how you've been treating Raynare-chan, and of course, how much of a threat you are to peace," Azazel summed up, and Issei looked at him incredulously, before scoffing.

"Peace? I thought I knew why you were here, but apparently not. Were you blind to the fact that your own subordinate, Kokabiel, was trying to restart the war between your faction and the angels? Had I not killed him, the entire war may have begun again! And let's not forget how Raynare became my servant. Your control over your subordinates is terrible," Issei said, scowling. Raynare felt a little faint.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, but while I understand all that you've said, you were on that mission for the Angels, correct? How do you know for sure that Kokabiel was evil, and that he betrayed me? How do I know you aren't a threat to the peace I've been trying to keep for decades?" Azazel shot back, nearing the end of his patience.

"I don't like your tone," Issei growled back.

"Nor do I. I guess with great power comes great arrogance," Azazel stated, and Issei near leapt to his feet.

"Take that back!" he shouted, and Azazel glared, while Raynare looked horrified. He was never this agitated!

"Ise-sama, maybe it's been too long since you've let out magic? It might be affecting your mind," Raynare pleaded, trying to prevent the two from fighting. While she wasn't particularly attached to Issei, she didn't need him dying.

"Your magic is affecting your mind? Do you realize how bad that is for your mental health? For all we know, you might simultaneously combust at any moment," Azazel said incredulously. Issei growled a bit, but stopped from attacking.

"Shut up! I know my power is in flux, but I can handle it!" Issei declared, gripping his hands. Azazel sighed, trying to control himself.

"I think you need to understand something, _human_," Azazel stated, closing his eyes slowly. Raynare's eyes widened at the same time, and she desperately tried to stop Issei from agitating the Fallen Angel any more, to no effect.

"I'm not a damned human!" Issei growled, his eyes shifting colors a bit, red hue growing in one, white in the other.

"**Shut up!**" Azazel shouted, slamming a fist on the table, his power exploding from him at the same time. Issei could only look on in shock as he felt the enormous amount of power Azazel had, power that Kokabiel dwarfed by leagues. He shivered and nearly curled into a ball as his anger and lack of control completely faded, his common sense and more logical mind returning in an instant, as Azazel calmed down as well. Raynare, who Azazel had conveniently excluded from the Killing Intent, simply sat and patted Issei on the back, feeling a tad sorry for him.

A while later, both Azazel and Issei had calmed down, for the most part.

"I… apologize for that," Issei said, and Azazel, having calmed down, smiled weakly.

"I guess we all have our own demons, eh?" he asked, and Issei nodded.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself, I'm Hyoudou Issei, _part_ human and as you probably already know, wielder of **Divine Dividing **and **Boosted Gear**," Issei said respectfully as he could. He was still having trouble, but the more arrogant personality he had was still there, just suppressed.

"In which case, allow me to reintroduce myself as well. I am Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels, and former master of the Fallen Angel you currently have as a slave," Azazel said, and the two chuckled after a while.

"So do you see me as a threat to peace?" Issei asked, and Azazel sighed.

"Unfortunately, with how you currently are, yes. I viewed your body through magic viewing glasses earlier, and it seems that as of right now, your body can't really handle the two Sacred Gears, am I right?" Azazel asked.

"Yes, though I don't really know how long it'll take, Albion and Ddrag informed me that my body would rebalance itself within a week, and that until then, I'll have a surplus of magic flooded into my body, causing me to be more agitated and violent, as you may have noticed," Issei added drily. Azazel burst into laughter, as did Issei, though more restrained, and Raynare looked back and forth between the two, before lowering her head in submission.

"_What did I do to deserve watching this…?_" she wondered, hoping someone would put her out of her misery.

"Anyways, I think I may be able to help you a bit with this issue of yours. You see, besides being the leader of the Fallen Angels, I'm also a scientist of Sacred Gear, and I'm pretty sure I could help you balance the two out a bit. Have you managed to simultaneously manifest them yet?" Azazel asked curiously. He didn't expect him to be able to, in fact, he shouldn't even really be able to be alive or walking, but Azazel supposed that was why he was so special.

"Ah… I'm quite a bit further along than that, actually," Issei said, shifting a little uncomfortably. Azazel raised an eyebrow at this. That was even more peculiar, but possible all the same. That comment, however, if proven right, would shoot up the boy's worth significantly.

"How far along are you?" Azazel asked excitedly. Issei rubbed his neck a little.

"Ah… in my battle against Kokabiel, the reason why I was able to release so much energy was because I achieved Balance Breaker…" he said slowly, and Azazel's world nearly shattered, as his jaw dropped comically, and he gaped like a fish.

"P-pardon?" he asked weakly. "Did you just say you achieved a Balance Breaker while having two contradicting Sacred Gears in your body? Longinus, no less? Wh-which one?" he asked. Issei smiled uneasily.

"I uh… both?" he said weakly. Azazel heard the boy, and his mind constantly repeated the word, and what it meant.

"Both… both… both… both…" Azazel repeated to himself, both confused and amazed at the same time.

"BOTH!?" Azazel shouted as loud as he could, standing up, the chair falling down. Raynare nearly burst out in laughter over the comical reaction, and even then was shaking from trying to hold it in.

"Y-yeah…?" Issei said meekly as Azazel grabbed him by the scruff.

"I'M GIVING YOU A CHECK-UP IMMEDIATELY!" Azazel shouted at the top of his lungs, and the door broke down as a fallen angel female in scrubs and a surgical mask came in at Azazel's call. He pointed at her dramatically.

"Coca! Give him a thorough check-up! I want you to find out any problems with him, and write down any of them! I want everything, any blood-lines, possible angelic ancestors, demonic or otherwise, amount of magic radiated per minute measured in demonic, then human standards, and of course; semen production count!" Azazel demanded. The woman nodded, moving towards a nervous Issei.

"W-why do you want to know my semen production!?" he shouted, and Azazel smiled.

"Why, to see how many hot Fallen Angel girls I can bed to you!"Azazel said, laughing manically. Issei squirmed even more now.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A CHILD FACTORY!" he shouted, clearly distressed. Azazel kept cackling in the prospect of studying Issei and his powers, and as Coca's hand reached towards a bound Issei (when did Azazel tie him up!?) many things happened at once.

From the north side of the house, the side opposite of where the door was, the entire wall was destroyed as a girl ran in with a taller, red-headed male who were followed by an entire group of people.

From the west side of the house, opposite the stairs leading to the second floor, the entire wall was blasted apart as well, two people following a blond girl and male to match.

Pretty soon, Azazel, Coca, Issei and Raynare were standing in the middle of two opposite sides. On one side stood Xenovia, Asia, Gabriel and a man with golden hair, a semblance of power around him.

Opposite from them stood Sona Sitri and her entire peerage, Leviathan Serafall, and man with red hair.

"…" a moment of silence was active before all three sides began to prepare spells and shields, light spears being drawn, devil circles stopping in mid-cast, ready to be fired at will.

"Eh… I can explain?" Azazel said meekly.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Gabriel said, still confused about the entire situation. She and the other blond man were sitting on one side of the magically enlarged table, as were Leviathan and the redhead and Azazel and Coca. On a longer side of the entire table sat Asia, Xenovia, Raynare and Issei, Sona and her peerage standing by.

"You were here to investigate that power surge that appeared a week ago," Gabriel began, pointing at Azazel, who smiled, nodding.

"You're all here because Sona Sitri's peerage are the ones in control of this territory," she continued, and the devils all nodded.

"And you live here," Gabriel continued, smirking at Issei, who looked rather stressed.

"That just about sums it up I think, Gabriel," Issei said, rubbing his neck, irritated. "Although I do have to ask, since I only know most of you. What are your names?" he asked the blond and redhead men.

"My name is Michael, Archangel and leader of the Seraph and angels," Michael said, nodding to Issei.

"My name is Sizerch Lucifer, one of the Maou and the older brother of Rias Gremory," Lucifer said, also nodding. Issei sighed.

"Alright then. I don't suppose I could just ask you all to politely leave?" he asked hopefully. A bunch of heads shaking answered his question. "I thought not. I assume that you all have something to speak to me about then," he sighed.

"Yes, in fact we do. Though I'm not sure what the importance of Azazel's supposed 'check-up' was," Michael said, glancing at the Governor, who shrugged.

"You all know how I get with Sacred Gears, and something like Issei's never happened before."

"And might I ask, exactly what happened?" Lucifer asked, a tad curious now.

"The boy achieved Balance Breaker with not only one of his opposing Sacred Gears, but both. Though he did lose quite a bit of control as a result," Gabriel said immediately.

"Gabriel! Don't give away secrets so easily!" Michael chastised, and Gabriel shrunk back a little. Issei scowled at Michael.

"Be nicer to your subordinate, I already had a shouting match with Azazel-san over that," Issei said. Michael was taken aback by his impoliteness, and gritted his teeth trying to refrain from shouting. He wanted him on his side after all, and he had already shown he was defensive of his appointed Guardian Angel.

"Very well, I suppose it was simply impulsive on her part," Michael apologized, and Issei stopped glaring.

"Both though?" Lucifer asked after the long pause.

"Yes both, I tried viewing his body through the energy sensitive artificial Sacred Gear and was nearly blinded by the amount of energy his body was giving off. It's amazing I tell you," Azazel said enthusiastically. Lucifer looked hesitant, and Leviathan spoke up for the first time.

"Cha~~ you've gotten a lot stronger since you were with Rias-tan, Dragon-tan," Leviathan said to Issei in that cheerful, childish voice of hers.

"Hmm, I guess I have gotten quite a bit stronger since I last saw you," he admitted, allowing himself to brag a little. She raised her eyebrows at this however, as did Sona's peerage, who were keeping quiet. Sona looked nervous though, probably due to seeing so many high level people.

"Eh? I've never met you before, Dragon-tan, are you sure?~~" she asked me, and he nearly spoke about meeting her when they thought he was dead until he realized that it was when he was watching a clip with Gabriel.

"A-ah, I must've been mistaken," he said, trying to cover up his mistake.

"Hmm… whatever you say, Dragon-tan!" she said, and he sighed in relief, turning to Gabriel to see if she remembered. To his surprise, she was glaring at him, and when she noticed that he was looking, she turned away with a little 'hmp!'

"I-in any case, can any of you tell me what you're here for?" Issei asked, a little desperate to get all of them out of my house. Lucifer spoke first.

"Yes, actually this is a favor to me…" he said, and Issei raised an eyebrow. This guy wasn't exactly friendly in the clip…

"You see, a man from a prestigious clan of devils named the Phenex enslaved my Imouto…"

* * *

First POV (M.C. again!)

"…_what…?_" I thought, as I heard the words 'enslaved'. People could enslave others? Then again, I did enslave Raynare technically…

"I suppose you wish for Ise-sama to help your sister?" to my surprise, Xenovia spoke up, and I looked at her questionably. She whispered 'later' and I nodded, turning back to Lucifer, Rias' older brother.

"Yes, that's the basic gist of it. However it's not only her that's been enslaved, her entire peerage has been as well," he told me, and I scowled, remembering the little cute cat girl that had defended me.

"Why can't you do anything?" I asked. He sighed.

"I tried, believe me, I went straight to his compound and nearly destroyed everything but… then he made Rias and her peerage try to attack me and I… I couldn't handle it. I fled. I left my Imouto behind, and for all I know…" he left the threat hanging, and I realized what he meant. This Phenex man sounded abusive already, and I could tell this older brother was taking the worst of it.

"Wait a minute. Issei-kun, this'll be your next mission then. Kill the Phenex man, but avoid killing Rias Gremory and her peerage, essentially I want you to break up this marriage," Gabriel spoke up suddenly, and everybody turned to her.

"Why would you help?" Lucifer asked, sounding suspicious of her motives.

"Yes, Gabriel, why would we help?" Michael asked, confused as well.

"The Phenex and Gremory clans are both very powerful and prestigious. If they were to combine, the Devil Faction would be more unified than ever. Sorry, but we can't allow that so easily," Gabriel said to Lucifer, who cracked a grin.

"Fine by me. As long as that piece of shit dies I honestly don't care what happens, I won't allow anything to happen to my little sister," Lucifer growled, the air around him contorting a little like what happens often with me. I watched and eventually nodded, approving of the mission.

"If that's it then-" I began, before I was interrupted.

"That's not all, Dragon-tan," Leviathan interrupted me, and I turned back towards the group, waiting for her to speak.

"As a way of acknowledging the faction you've created…" she began, and I immediately heard Azazel and Michael perk up.

"Faction?" they both asked.

"Yes," I said, "as of right now, I currently am the leader of the Dragon Faction." Michael looked like he was about to scoff, while Azazel simply nodded.

"Anyways, as I way of acknowledging the faction you've created, or started, I've decided it's time I settled down~" Leviathan began, and I could sense a feeling of dread emerging.

"What?" I asked dumbly, as I felt Asia grip my arm a little tighter, and I saw Xenovia's knuckles tighten a bit, Raynare flat out saying the same words as me. Gabriel was glaring holy spears at Leviathan, but she didn't seem to notice.

"What I mean is, Dragon-tan, is that in order to ensure peace between our two factions, I've decided to arrange a marriage contract, as is my responsibility due to being the ambassador of the Devil Faction. This marriage contract includes yourself, Issei Hyoudou with myself, Serafall Levi-tan~" she said to me, and I could only gap my mouth like a fish at what she said.

"A-a marriage contract!?" I shouted in confusion, as did many others. She simply nodded at me however, and explained what this meant.

"Yes. This means that I'll be moving into your house within a week, and we'll be married within a year, though it can be broken off before then. That also means that So-tan will become your Imouto though!~" she said, and I noticed Sona looking embarrassed, was that why she looked nervous earlier? Because she knew of her older sister's weird personality?

"I-I, don't I have a choice in this matter!?" I asked, and the girls next to me finally stopped being nervous in front of so many power figures.

"T-this can't b-be happening!" little Asia shouted.

"Azazel-sama! Make her stop!" Raynare shouted, pointing at a gleeful looking Leviathan.

"My master's wife! I thought I would be given such an honor but apparently not! I will never let go of the position of concubine though!" Xenovia declared, and to my increasing horror, I thought I saw hearts in her eyes. My god, what was the world coming to!?

"Leviathan…!" I heard Gabriel growl. Leviathan smiled at her, but not the nice type of smile. I could nearly feel the anger and malice directed through it.

"Gabriel-tan, I suppose I've won the first round, eh?"

"Damnit you!"

That day was the day in which I truly experienced chaos.

* * *

A while later, everyone had left. I had assured Lucifer that I would help with his sister, and he had promised me anything if I succeeded, though I'd only be holding onto the favor in case I got into his bad side.

Gabriel had, of course, stayed behind to sleep over, as she normally did. To my surprise, after Azazel and his assistant did their check-up on me, he had left with the information, promising to be able to stabilize my body by the next morning, and so he had left.

Michael had left a rather sour taste in my mouth, as what he had wanted to talk to me about wasn't anything I wanted to, especially after Leviathan's statement.

* * *

Flashback

"So you see, Issei-san, we are running out of stronger Angels. Thus, I thought it would be prudent for you to help us by perhaps breeding with Gabriel or another of the Angels," Michael said bluntly. I shook my head.

"That's not going to happen, Michael-san. Gabriel's already tried, but if I want to do that kind of stuff… it'll be much later anyways. I'm only fifteen for heaven's sake!" he smiled.

"Yes… for Heaven's Sake," he said.

* * *

Leviathan had left in a bit of a hurry, saying something about a cosplay shoot or something. She also assured me that she'd move in within a few days, not really giving me much of a way to refuse what she said, or protest in any way.

I sighed deeply as I sat in my previously ruined house, Gabriel having fixed it up for me. I gripped the sides of the couch as I tried to get my mind the organize itself, and process all the new information that had came in.

I was to go to a noble Devil Marriage the following day, by the afternoon, and assassinate a grade one prick. That actually sat well with me, except for the fact that I would have to see Rias again.

Serafall Leviathan, one of the Maou of the Underworld, had pretty much said we were going to marry each other.

Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels, had assured me that he could heal me in a mere day.

Oh yes, and of course Xenovia had explained while blushing that, since I had essentially saved her (though I wasn't in control of myself at the time, Albion and Ddrag were) that I was her 'lord' again, whatever that meant…

…

How eternally troublesome…

* * *

A few hundred feet away from an enormous castle, a figure sped past, running through the treetops and fleeing as if Lucifer himself were after them.

A flash of white showed as the girl continued to run, thoughts running through her mind furtively as she tried to run as fast as she could, crying as tears ran from her cheeks, knowing that she was essentially abandoning her family.

But she couldn't do it. She couldn't stay in that cursed home for any longer. I watched from above as the girl finally slowed down, coming to a clearing, where a stream ran constantly, koi fish swimming in it.

The girl, who I had now identified as Koneko, had finally slowed down, allowing me to get a clear look at her disheveled appearance.

Her black shirt was ripped in many places, her entire back being shown and short-shorts torn. She wore a little black choker, and nothing covered the brand that was on her shoulder, a strange little insignia that had 'slave' above it.

She cautiously poked at the water with her hand, as if it were a paw. I don't know how, but I could easily hear her thoughts, as she relaxed a little, believing herself to be safe.

Immediately however, alarms began to blare and she stiffened, startled as she looked around like a cornered animal. Out of the nearby bushes came a long, fiery hand that snatched her up before she could react and she was dragged howling and screaming back to the mansion.

* * *

I awoke from my dream with a start, rubbing my face a little. A dream though? It had seemed so real…

I yawned a bit as my heart rate slowed down considerably, and I smacked my lips together a few times, the room still blurry to my eyes. I looked to my left, and saw Gabriel, her angelic features really showing as she was on her side facing me, hands together and put up near her face. She looked really cute, and a few strands of her blond hair had fallen on her face.

On my right side, I saw Raynare surprisingly enough, though she wasn't asleep. Rather, she was just laying in bed, hands behind her head. She noticed me looking and turned to face me, not saying a word.

"Hey," I whispered quietly. She nodded to me, still not saying anything. She wasn't wearing her maid outfit for once, instead she was in a small black T and pajamas. Where she got the cloths… I had no clue.

"Why are you over here?" I asked quietly. She shrugged, and I sighed, ignoring the fact that she was essentially sharing the bed with us, before I laid back in bed, and the two of us just looked at the ceiling for a while, not doing anything.

"You know, I expected him to take me back," I heard Raynare say a while later. I turned my head a bit to face her.

"Really?" I asked, not having really thought of it.

"Yeah. I… I know it's a bit childish, but I always have served him, yet he just… threw me out, practically, like an old shoe," she said wistfully. I nodded, understanding why she was acting the way she was.

"You liked him, didn't you?" I asked.

"No, it wasn't like that… it was more like… like he was support, always there and all that crap. Like he was a long-time friend or mentor that just threw me out like yesterdays news," Raynare said, exasperated. I nodded again, turning back to face the ceiling, before checking the clock. It said that it was 6:30, and normally they left the house at 7. I wasn't going with them, obviously.

"How's school been?" I asked. She snorted.

"Easy. All I have to do really is watch over the little one. She's always too enthusiastic about things, and get's hit on by the older guys sometimes," she said conversationally. I chuckled a little.

"That sounds like her alright. You been making any friends?" I asked. She snorted again.

"Are you trying to act like my dad now or something? School's fine, worry about your shit first, Ise-sama," she said blankly. I shrugged, ignoring what she said.

"Look, from what it sounds like, Xenovia's going to be going to school with you guys also, can you please try and make her feel welcome?" I asked. She seemed to ponder on it.

"As long as she doesn't pull out her Excalibur or insult Asia, I'm fine," she told me. I nodded.

"Thanks, though I meant more that she doesn't exactly understand modern culture, she was an isolated church kid, remember?" I reminded. She had an 'oh!' moment and nodded back.

"Gotcha. Okay, I'll help make sure she doesn't bring condoms to school or something. Something's bugging me though. Do you really think I'm a friend of yours? You said something about it when Xenovia and her friend first insulted us," Raynare asked suddenly, turning to face me as Gabriel was. I suddenly found it a bit hard to speak.

"Y-yeah of course," I rambled. She pouted a little.

"Then why do I have to be your slave?" she asked me. I sighed, wondering how to answer her question.

"I suppose… that it was just to make sure you didn't slit my throat at the time or something. Admit it, if I hadn't done what I did before, would you really even be asking me this question?" I said. She shook her head.

"I'll admit, my old ways of thinking were really bad, even for a Fallen Angel. I get it now, so does that mean you'd be willing to cancel the contract now?" she asked me. I chuckled quietly, before shaking my head.

"Heck no. I always have wanted a maid to do every single thing I asked," I grinned in a perverted manner. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Are you serious? You probably don't even know the female anatomy, or how to properly turn a girl on, or-" she began, and I felt my face heat up with every single point she made.

"Quiet!" I hissed, getting up and rolling over her to get out. We made eye contact at close proximity, but I just kept going and landed on the ground.

"I'm going to go make some food, stay in bed today or relax or whatever. Don't do your duties today," I said on my way out.

"Thanks," I heard after a while, when I was halfway through changing. Strange, I never really cared about changing in front of them.

"Erm… no problem," I said, tossing my clothes in a basket before walking out the room. Big day!

When I got to the kitchen, I was surprised (and a little shocked) that Azazel himself was casually sitting at the dining table, reading an article. He had little glasses on, and was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, Issei-san. I presume you are ready to stabilize your power?" he asked, and after snapping out of my stupor and writing off his appearance in my house as a regular occurrence, I nodded, grabbing some cereal myself before I heard a murky voice in my head from Ddrag.

[Watch it, partner. Remember you have to eat more healthily if you want your first plane to get stronger] he chastised, and I grumbled a bit, taking out a few eggs that Gabriel or somebody else had no doubt picked up. I took out the oil as well, and poured some on the pan, waiting for the stove to heat up.

"Now now, Issei, wouldn't you like to do that with magic instead? The process of correcting your magical balance while painful is very quick," he told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Painful? I guess that was to be expected…" I muttered, "very well. How long is 'very quick'?" I asked.

"Oh, perhaps a minute or two, depending on how much pain you can tolerate," Azazel said off-handedly. I looked at him in shock. It would only take a minute to correct my magical balance!?

"Well then what are we waiting for?" I said, turning off the stove as a precaution. Azazel, taking a hint, reached inside of his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a glowing orb that had condensed colors in it.

"What… what is that?" I asked, confused and amazed.

"This," he said, holding up the sphere for emphasis, "is a sphere of highly concentrated Yin magic. I studied your body results yesterday and for some reason, there was a high dosage of Yang magic in it, though this probably didn't cause your magic spike and control loss, I guarantee you its harmful. This is what will cleanse you of the evil magic's, as well as return your vitality. You have no doubt been feeling quite tired recently, no?" he asked. I shook my head. "That's strange… in any case, if we do not remove this power, you will eventually die, possibly in the very near future. Thus, while this is what will cause the majority of the pain, it is at the same time, very necessary," he said. I sighed, before nodding.

"And what will reset my magic control?" I asked. He sighed.

"That part's actually quite simple. All I have to do is expand your magical reserves. Despite how much magic you can already leak out, there is still a lot that is latent, and remains unused. This magic, if drawn out, will both dilute your body of the dragon influence and raging war, as well as increase your natural control and of course, magical reserves. This will mean a very high increase in power, though I'm sure you'll be at best, as strong as my former follower, Kokabiel, without using Balance Breaker. Keep in mind however, that I can only do this once. After, you'll have too much magic to handle in your body, and opening up your reserves more would damage your body even worse."

"Wait, do you mean my reserves contain more than my body can handle?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I would say you that if you were a devil, you would have about as much magic as Sizerch himself. Given, this is just an estimation on my behalf. I don't really know how much magical power your body has, just what it allows me to see," he said. I nodded after a while, looking at the condensed Yin magic.

"Hit me," I said, flexing my body and clenching my fists to try and brace myself. He nodded before tossing up the ball a few times, and on the third catch he lunged forward, the yin magic penetrating deep within my stomach as it cleansed my body.

The first thing I felt was pain. Immense and continuous pain. It felt as if someone had ripped out a vital organ of mine, yet kept me alive. Or if someone had taken out a not so vital organ of mine, and stitched me up again.

It was a thousand times worse than getting a spear of light in the chest. Yet soon, I realized it was fading, and before the feeling of pain left, I felt a sigh of relief, from me or from Azazel. With a sigh, the pain stopped, and the world returned to normal, having been a blank canvas of white a second ago.

I groggily opened my eyes to find myself sitting on the couch, the worried expressions of Gabriel, Raynare, Asia, Xenovia and Azazel all above me. I mumbled incoherently, but somehow Raynare picked it up, getting me a glass of water.

I gulped it down eagerly, before sitting upright and breathing heavily.

"Why… why are you guys all out here?" I croaked. I must've been screaming or something.

"I… I heard you scream, Onii-chan!" I heard Asia say. Well, that confirmed it.

"S-sorry about that guys," I wheezed, letting my magic work to repair my vocal chords a little. To my surprise, the second I thought about it, the tissue in my throat repaired itself, barely any magic used.

"Are you quite alright, Issei-kun? Azazel here forgot that I can cleanse people of Yang energies," Gabriel said, directing a glare at Azazel, who looked apologetic.

"Its fine, I'm fine. How long was I out?" I asked, trying to look for a clock.

"You weren't, that's the thing. You just suddenly stopped screaming and came to. To be honest, I thought you'd keep screaming," Raynare admitted, and I nodded. Xenovia hadn't said anything, but it didn't look like she would any time soon.

"Look guys, thanks for the concern and all but I'm fine now. As a matter of fact, I feel great, amazing even," I said, gently pushing them all back a bit as I levitated myself onto my feet, walking hastily over to the kitchen.

"Issei-san, I don't honestly think it's a good idea-" Azazel began, but I ignored him, waving a hand over all of the food products. Over the eggs I pictured them shedding the shell immediately, before being superheated and spun in a miniature vacuum as the heated.

When my hand waved over the oranges, I used my left hand, focusing Ddrag's power onto them. Immediately, all of the oranges doubled, then tripled in size before I threw them up, using Albion's power to slice off all of the skin, the peels going into the trash due to a little breeze that carried them there, the oranges being crushed by a mental clap that near obliterated them.

The bread was also tossed up, and I pictured more mental claps, a pile of toast falling perfectly onto a plate that was telepathically pulled out of a nearby cupboard.

"See?" I said, levitating all of the food and carrying it over to the table. I pointed at a nearby apple and simply willed it to completely strip itself of the skin and low and behold it flew at me at a manageable speed completely skinned, my right hand darting out multiple times to provide apple slices, each of which were enlarged by my left.

"Okay, while I do admit that's impressive, Issei-san, your body-"Azazel began. I sighed, before nodding, telepathically pushing my food away and facing him.

"Yes?" I asked. He grimaced.

"Your body still isn't exactly accustomed to this much magic running through it, so I think it'll only be a matter of time before your 'anger issues' catch up. I think you need to lower it to a manageable amount, so we don't get into another shouting match," Azazel explained.

"He has a good point, Milord," Xenovia added. I sighed before nodding, finishing up my food as quickly as possible.

"While I understand the need to lose some magic to keep sanity, Azazel, he's going to be battling the Phenex boy soon. He can expend his magic then," Gabriel said, surprising me. Oh right, I was still to go and kill the Phenex guy, opps…

Azazel snapped his fingers, "Right, he does! Well in which case, I leave him to you, have fun kid," he said, leaving with a flash of light. I stared at the spot he had previously occupied dumbly, before shrugging. Weirder stuff had happened.

"Now then, the wedding starts in about fifteen minutes, so you've got to get ready. Xenovia, Asia, Raynare, don't you all have school today?" Gabriel asked, and in a few seconds, the three girls were all panicking. I watched them and smiled, before they left and Gabriel sat down across from me.

"Look, Issei, while I know my mission for you was simply to kill this Phenex guy, I have to explain something…" she began. I looked at her expectantly, "those of the Phenex clan can regenerate, as their bodies are essentially made of fire. Thus, I really, really hope you can't be hurt by fire," she said, and I laughed a bit. A fact that I had long forgotten to mention came up.

"Erm, actually Gabriel, I'm immune to fire for the most part. You see, when I began to learn magic on my own, I accidentally lit myself on fire, but I didn't burn. Not even the hottest flame I could conjure. So I honestly don't think that this guy is going to be too big of an issue for me," I explained. She sighed, but nodded.

"Alright then. I suppose you can be a little cocky, considering you took down Kokabiel a while ago, though of course, you weren't in control at the time. Just be careful, okay?" she pleaded uncharacteristically. I hesitated a little, but nodded, patting her on the head awkwardly, considering she was as tall as I was.

"Now then, a kiss for good luck!" she said, surprising me as she darted forward, pinning me against the wall as I stood up and got ready. My eyes widened as her tongue swirled a bit in my mouth, before she stopped, blushing for some reason. I saw a hint of black, and her expression turned from bliss to irritation.

"Oh damn it! Why must that always happen!?" she exclaimed, and I couldn't help but laugh now, watching as she pouted at me in a cute little face.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Underworld, a mansion was being lit up in lights and music, hundreds of guests in dresses and tuxes littering the property, but more importantly was the interior.

Underneath a large spotlight, five figures sat gagged and blindfolded, each wearing a choker as well, with a sign of 'SLAVE' visible on their shoulders. These five figures, each thoroughly disheveled, were being watched by other devils, all feeling a mixture of disgust and amazement at the scene of the younger sister of one of the Maou and her peerage being reduced to this.

Sizerch Lucifer himself and his wife Grayfia stood stoically near the five, both being watched as well, though they weren't supposed to know that.

Not too far away, Serafall Leviathan was standing by as well, her normal cheerful expression unreadable, though she was the standing Satanist.

Riser was having the two watched due to the fact that he hadn't forgotten the attack he and his family had taken from the redhead Maou days prior, nearly all the defenses falling before Rias and her peerage were sent out, controlled under the brand and ordered to try and kill the Maou.

The man himself sat on a golden throne, as egotistical as it looked, many of the devils were actually applauding his boldness, and many expected him to be next in line as a potential Maou, should one of the current die.

He wore formal robes, covered with symbols of his family and his family's arms. Their motto was written in Latin as well, across his chest. _"Never kneel your head to those less worthy_," was the motto, and everyone that knew it saw him as a prime example.

"Now then, if I could have everyone's attention while my concubine- I mean wife is dressed, I shall present this evening's entertainment!" he announced, spreading his arms in a wide, grand gesture.

The crowd quieted and faced him, Rias and her peerage being brought by a devil who brought them by their chains, ushering them into a nearby room.

A door near Riser suddenly swung open, and out from it came his own peerage, all fifteen females dressed at a bare minimum, and all still feeling the effects of the last battle against the Gremory Peerage.

Sizerch's eyes narrowed.

"As you may know, I was nearly defeated in battle by Rias Gremory when I challenged her to a Rating Game. And whose fault is it? These despicable slaves of mine! Why should I even have a servant, if she cannot do her duty? Why should I have these miserable creatures, is it for my sexual benefit alone? What is the worth of a worthless slave I ask you!?" Riser asked the crowd. Nobody answered, and Riser continued.

"Nothing! There is no use in a slave that has no uses, as any devil man should know! So answer me, most noblest of the Underworld; what does one do with a worthless pawn!?" he asked, and again nobody answered, but he already knew an answer.

"He throws them away!" he said, beckoning a girl to his side, before reaching into her, a vortex of fire appearing above her chest. When he finished, he had in his hand a pawn piece, and the girl fell to the ground, her staff falling as well.

"This is madness!" Sizerch said quietly, his wife nodding as the two stared at the Phenex.

"So I encourage you, friends, rivals, leaders, followers alike," he said, with each word taking out a chess piece from the girls.

"Get rid of what you have no use for! There is no need to be so _hesitant_," he finalized, taking out his own Queen's piece, leaving her a crumbled heap at his feet.

* * *

While Riser was busy abusing and disowning his peerage, Issei had just knocked out a guard in red and black armor on the outskirts of the grounds. The guard had been female (as most of the non-important members of the Phenex clan seemed to be) and hadn't proven a threat at all. He ignored her, tying her up with twine before continuing on his trek up to the mansion.

* * *

1st POV

"One more down, a hundred more to go," I muttered to myself as I snuck through the brush, Raijin on my shoulder.

"(Don't sweat it. There's a few flying around up there, three I think. Oh, and one off in the brush to the right, two on the left)" Raijin relayed to me.

"Go it," I muttered to him, covertly using the Tamer's spell of silence before bringing several things of twine to life, sending them off to the different directions. Several shouts of surprise that only reached me due to the spell alerted me of their positions, and five minutes later there were six more unconscious devils.

"This is getting really easy," I said, looking into my pouch to see how much twine I had left. Plenty.

* * *

3rd POV

Back in the room, Rias Gremory and the rest of her peerage had finally been brought out, Rias sporting a strapless white gown, Koneko and Akeno following suit while Gasper and Kiba both were dressed in simple Suits. Sizerch grimaced as he sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that Issei hurry up. His little sister was about to be married!

Riser laughed one time as he faced Rias, Serafall Leviathan appearing to give the vows. She spoke with a much more strained voice than usual, but otherwise tried her best to sound unbiased.

"We have all come here today to celebrate the coming together of two lovers," she said, and Grayfia began to cry silently, Sizerch wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come soon," he whispered, kissing her head as the two watched.

Low and behold, a minute after Leviathan began the speech, she grinned characteristically and stopped. Riser gave her an irritated look as the entire room began asking why she had stopped. She suddenly broke out into laughter, and Sizerch, realizing why, broke into a wide smile.

"Why'd you stop, you crazy bitch?" Riser growled, ignoring the fact that he was speaking to one of the Maou. She simply laughed in his face however, her sides beginning to hurt from what was happening.

"That's why, you dumb fuck~" she said, pointing to the door. The door suddenly thumped once, then twice, two human sized bumps being created in it. Finally a third thump sounded, and the grand dual doors flew off the hinges, three armored guards falling to a heap on the floor.

"Who the hell is that?" Riser began, staring at the teen standing defiantly where the door was. "Whatever. Guards! Get him!" he shouted, and suddenly, fifty guards appeared and began rushing him, as he stood still.

"Heh, it'll take a hell of a lot more than that to take me down," Issei said confidentially, putting one foot forward as he put his hands together, making a circle with his index fingers and thumbs. He centered the circle on the large group of devils.

* * *

1st POV

**"Divine FireBlast V.2 **baby!" I shouted, and from the circle created my hands came a huge burst of fire, purple in color with blue streaks in it. It ran completely through the group of guards, disintegrating any on contact. Then came the second Firebolt, which was white in color, streaks of yellow streaked in, which also ran through the group of guards, destroying any more survivors, as well as any that were regenerating. Last came the third Firebolt, which, red and violet in color, ran straight into any survivors of the first two attacks, but this time, those that were reviving were actually knocked out automatically, there being a large block of ice in the coolest fire, being protected from the heat by further concentration on where the bolt burned.

I heard shocked gasps of surprise throughout the crowd, but ignored them, instead concentrating on controlling where the bolts ran, and pretty soon, they were headed towards Riser. His eyes widened and before contact, I erected a fire-resistant shield around the Gremory Peerage, not wanting them to get hit in the explosion.

With enough color to hit the color spectrum off the charts, the three bolts collided with Riser simultaneously, creating an explosion that rocked the entire mansion and very near threatened to take it down entirely. Seeing how the crowd was disoriented from the explosion, I saw Lucifer and Leviathan take the cue to hold the crowd back, many probably wanting to fight me, or run to the pricks side. I was thankful for their help.

"Get up, Riser! I know that's not nearly enough to kill you," I sneered, and as if spurned on by my comment, a figure rose out of the smoke, and within seconds, Riser was facing me, his skin much more red than usual, hair a little singed, face covered in soot.

"You dare to burn a Phenex! How mad are you?" he shouted across the room. I laughed, beckoning him to come at me with a hand gesture. He snarled before speaking his next words.

"Who are you, arrogant enough to challenge one of the next Maou's!?" he asked me, pointing a finger. I looked at him for a moment, before laughing, locking expressions with Lucifer who shook his head.

"Oh you know, just a random, traveling warrior," I smirked, realizing that it'd be important to refrain from letting him know my true power 'til a bit later, when we fought.

"Damn you!" he shouted, running at me, wings of a phoenix sprouting from his back, pure fire in essence. It was an intimidating move, very flashy, but it wasn't very powerful as far as I could tell. As he ran (he had quite a bit of distance to cover) he punched at me multiple times, sending little fireballs at me at rapid speeds. The first few hit me, but honestly, they were simply fire in essence, so my resistance came through, and they did nothing.

Seeing this he scowled, before kicking out at me with a classic roundhouse at very fast speeds. So fast that my duck was barely fast enough to get out of the way, his leg actually clipping my ear a little, before I threw a quick one-two to his chest, though it seemed to do nothing at all. I began to try and add a gravity spell to him, to slow him down, but before I could do anything, another one of his kicks nearly got me, and I had to return to dodging and weaving.

Pretty soon he seemed to get tired of this however, and he faked a kick, my duck putting me in perfect position to receive a solid fist to the stomach, giving me a little air, knocking the breath out of me for a split moment. I dropped low, trying to perform a leg sweep but he did a little hop to get out of the way, weight forward as he fell, all of his weight into his fist as he began to swing. Before he could however, I used the momentum from my failed leg sweep to kick at him, knocking him back by his hands and the two of us got up again, a little worse for wear.

While Riser only had the injuries he had taken from my magical fireball, I wasn't so good. My ear was still ringing from all of the clips I had gotten from his kicks, and I could feel my stomach begin to bruise.

_"Damnit!_" I thought, _"My physical strength still can't match up to his!_" As he rushed me again, however, a thought occurred to me.

"**Rapid Fire Ice shards!**" I shouted, lifting my palms up to face him as he sprinted at me, multiple dangerous-looking, sharp as hell icicles came shooting at him, a result of my taking moisture out of the air and rapidly condensing it, before sending them at him. To my annoyance, he simply burned straight through all of them, and I still had my palms facing him.

He quickly, in a mere moment, grabbed my right arm with his two hands and tucked it in between his two, before he twisted it in to a weird angle, pain shooting up my arm and from my hand, my hand feeling like someone was stabbing it with a million small, sharp needles.

"Gah!" I cried out, trying to punch him with my other hand only for it to have no effect. He let go of my now broken hand, before punching my twice in the face, sending me flying back from the force. I flew through the air, landing hard on the ground from the blows.

"Agh…!" I said, holding my face with my not-broken hand. I was getting thrashed!

"Come on, punk, I can still go a few more rounds," I heard Riser say cockily, most likely smirking. I tried to get to my feet, only for him to punch me in the stomach again, sending me flying back and into a wall, where I sunk to the ground.

_"Alright then…" _I thought, wiping my mouth from the blood that was now running out, _"No more mister nice guy_," I thought, before groggily reaching forward, as if I was going to collapse forward. Instead, however, I slammed my fists into the ground-broken hand included- and watched in satisfaction as the ground shook, my hands transferring magic into the ground the create the earthquake, which sent ripples throughout the room, destroying plenty of it.

"What the-!" Riser began. I grinned as I got up slowly onto my feet, savoring the moment.

"Good luck, Riser," I began raising my hands up.

"More magic? I hardly think that'll work," he replied cockily.

"No, not that. Let's go, **Boosted Gear!**" I shouted, and my left sleeve was completely destroyed as the familiar red gauntlet appeared, shredding anything that had been covering it. To my surprise and pleasure, my entire right arm was now covered with the Sacred Gear, it ending at my shoulder, where there were spikes protruding back from it. The entire Sacred Gear was covered in large jewels, green in color, and covering each jewel was a protruding spike, the colors being alternating between yellow and white, and the knuckle part having spikes protruding forward as well. There were a total of ten jewels on the Sacred Gear, but they were all huge, much larger than they had been in previous transformations.

"What in…!?" I heard Riser ask. Before he could continue however, I lifted both hands forward, and shouted another two words.

"**Divine Dividing!**" I shouted, and felt my entire right arm, again up to the shoulders, get covered with the armor. While ten jewels were also evident, they actually created three circles around my wrist and two around my upper arm, circling around my entire arm. In between the circles were where spikes grew out in white, and to my surprise, there were also spikes on the knuckles.

I felt my wings stretch out as I released them, a brilliant amount of white appearing as I spread them wide and flapped them a few times, before having them fully balanced and usable. Across from me, Riser simply watched with an open mouth, before he seemed to have realized I finished.

"Tell you what. Become my serf," he said suddenly, and I nearly lost all of my composure, asking him, "what!?"

"I said become my serf. With your power, the two of us could easily become Maou's! Think of it, the entire Devil World at your command, all that you could ever want. Do you know that I disowned my peerage earlier? You can have them as your sex slaves if you wish, I really don't care," he said, and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Are you serious!? Become your serf!? More like your slave! I wouldn't ally myself with you if you got down on all four limbs and _begged _me to! Now get ready to die!" I said, spreading my wings for emphasis.

"Oh, and by the way: **Boost!**" I shouted, Boosted Gear echoing me. He growled at me, before throwing himself at me, fist raised. His fist met Divine Dividing in a second, and as we strained against each other, I shouted, "**Divide!**" some of his power left him, traveling into me and being expelled out of my wings as we continued to trade blows, neither of us even bothering to block. Why should we, when neither of us needed it?

I ate my words in a few seconds when I began to feel my body break down, and realized that despite my accomplishments, I was still a human with a weak body. One last push sent him flying away as I shouted once again, **"Divide!"**

The two of us now stood a dozen meters away from each other, and both of us were breathing heavily. From what I could see, I had made a large bruise appear on his face, while I spat out blood, and I had a black eye.

"Damn," I muttered, before realizing that ten seconds had long passed, "**Boost!"** I shouted, green aura flying up from me.

"Do you… give up… now…?" Riser asked me in between pants, trying to look tough. Idiot, any fool could tell that both of us were tired.

"You wish," I said, trying to catch my breath. A 'boost' later made me feel more pumped, but as we faced each other, I felt myself begin to see black, and cursed.

_"Why can't I handle this guy when I was easily able to deal with Kokabiel!?_" I asked myself.

(Idiot. Obviously it's because you weren't in control of yourself before, we were, and because you were using Balance Breaker. Don't be a fool and believe that that was all you before) Albion chastised, and I winced, realizing what he had said was right.

_"What now then?"_ I asked hopelessly.

[Partner, remember what I told you about the fourth plane in a human, and how it's where we reside?] Ddrag asked. I mentally nodded.

[Well it's also where sub-species of Sacred Gear can be activated, since right now, every Sacred Gear wielder has multiple, latent sub-species. I… I believe one is 'waking up'] Ddrag told me. Sub-species? Wasn't that-?

"I got it," I said, spitting out more blood.

"You've got what? Admit it, fool, you're going to die," Riser said across from me. I smirked.

"Not that. What I've got is what that thing Ddrag meant is. Alright then, buddy, let's try this shit out!" I declared, pounding my fists together.

**"Boosted Gear: Exponential Growth! Divine Dividing: Direct Divide!**" I shouted, feeling pure power surge through me. With a shout, I punched the ground with Boosted Gear, and suddenly, I felt my power square itself. Then cube itself. Suddenly I was more powerful than I had ever been, and only after two levels!

Next, I directed my right gauntlet at a shocked Riser, and with evident glee, I said, "**Divide!**" causing Riser to gasp as he lost power and I gained even more power, before nearly filling my reserves back to the top. I felt my hand that had been snapped realign itself, at my blackened eye healed completely, my stomach no longer feeling like someone had caved it in. Even the small scrapes were now gone, and my ear no longer felt crushed.

"Hahaha!" I laughed, as Riser watched, no doubt amazed by how much power I had.

"Still think you'll kill me?" I asked rhetorically, before bringing up my hands, having an idea.

"Thanks for the power, now _disappear_, **Dual Dragon Shot!**" I shouted, creating two miniature, concentrated orbs of magic, one white one red, in each palm, before tossing them up and sucker-punching each of them, a huge blast of power emitting from both when I punched, completely disintegrating the cocky Devil.

Within a few seconds, I began to laugh and laugh as I stood over his ashes, thinking it ironic that he had died so easily. As I turned my back away from him however, I looked at the crowd to see what their expressions were. To my surprise, both Leviathan and Lucifer looked concerned, and a split second passed before they began to try and warn me, but their warnings came too late.

I looked down to see a hand sticking out of my stomach, and I fell to the ground sideways as my life began to fade, gauntlets and wings disappearing.

The world began to dim as I heard laughter and yelling, and a few brightly color lights appear. The world began to darken even more as my eyelids began to feel heavy. When I finally blinked, I could see a man in a boat, asking for a coin.

_What…? _Coin_? Where did I put my coin…_

_ Wait… why do I need a damned… coin…? _

_ Why should I pay this… guy?_

_ When will I get up and keep… fighting?_

_ How did I end up nearly… _dead_?_

Dead_? Was that what I was? _Dead_?_

_ I can feel my soul now, strange as it is. I can feel the cold seeping into my body._

Am I going to die?

_I guess I… I guess I'm done then._

_ Sorry, Asia, for not being that great of an older brother._

_ Sorry Raynare, you'll no doubt die now also, or be free of your enslavement. _

_ Sorry Gabriel, I never really gave in, despite how much you tried. _

_ Sorry Serafall, I guess we'll never get married._

_ Sorry Arc and Raijin, I… I guess you guys will be stuck there for a while…_

_ And lastly… I'm sorry Irina, I guess I'll be seeing you sooner than I thought._

**Are you serious?**

_What? Who's there?_

**I'm asking you, are you completely serious? You killed Kokabiel, one of the most powerful Fallen Angels, only behind the leader himself, and yet you can't take down one measly brat in a noble devil clan?**

_Hey, quiet you! It's not like I could go Balance Breaker on him again, like I did on Kokabiel! Besides, I heard Ddrag and Albion, I wasn't in control anyways…_

** You idiot! Despite anything they may have said, who's body actually took down Kokabiel? None other than you and Arc, the two of you easily ripped Kokabiel to shreds!**

_Well maybe we did…_

**Stop being so hesitant you damn idiot! Blah blah blah, whining about death and all of that. What a little coward!**

_Excuse me!?_

**You heard me! What are you, a little freshly hatched Dragon with his tail in between his legs?**

_Shut up! It's not my fault I died!_

**But you aren't dead yet! That's the thing! Now don't miss out on what I did, go on and kill the bastard!**

_He's immortal though!_

Nothing** is immortal.**

_Well… well he regenerates! _

**Yeah, and now you know that, don't you? What does fire need to be created? What resists fire? **

_Obviously, fire needs air to burn, and what resists fire? A lot of things, rocks, water puts it out…_

**You see!? Now go on, go back and kick his ass!**

_I… I guess it's possible. Wait, wait who are you!?_

**Come on, you would forget **me** Issei-kun? I'm shocked! Whatever, we'll meet up again soon, now go on and kick his ass!**

In an instant, I was back in my body, and I gasped as I looked down to the bloody hole in my stomach. Within a few seconds, the hole was patched up as if nothing at all had happened to it, and I turned to look at Riser who was walking back to his slaves, the former Gremory Peerage, confident that he had won.

I flung myself at him, and in an instant I blasted him with a dragon shot which ripped through him, destroying his throne and narrowly avoiding hitting the peerage.

He began to turn himself around towards me, and I could already see the flames on his body regenerate his body, turning him back to whole. I frowned, before using Wizardry to completely cut off all the oxygen where he was standing, and the regeneration halted, his face already having been half-formed, I could see his expression of shock.

Next, I conjured a bit of sand by grinding a rock until it dissipated. With the newly acquired sand, I used the hottest mortal flame I knew, white fire, to heat up the sand and spin it rapidly until it turned into glass. I then melded the glass into a container type of material, and, still keeping Riser in a small barrier box, I began to write a symbol on the glass with my blood.

"Ddrag, Albion, _please_ tell me you know the magical symbol for indestructible!" I pleaded, and Albion quickly described one to me.

After finishing the symbol, I followed his directions and channeled my magic into the seal, before sending another dragon shot to completely destroy Risers body and only leave the ashes. I then put my glass container near the no-O2 area, before using a breeze to make all of Riser's ashes fall into the container, before I capped it with a bit of the granite on the ground, by cutting some off with Albion's power and melting it into a sort of cap.

I then began to toss the glass container up and down, before walking over to a happy-looking Lucifer.

"Well then, Lucifer. I think I'll take this little guy, to make sure he doesn't somehow escape, and I'd like all of the things owned by Riser to now be mine, considering I practically own him," I said, still tossing the glass container up and down.

"Don't do it, Lucifer-sama!"

"Kill him where he stands!"

"Fool, to kill such a devil of noble blood!"

"Who's to take the throne now? I heard Riser-sama killed his father!"

The devils behind Lucifer and Leviathan all began to protest, but Lucifer himself still had a large grin on his face.

"Why do you feel you deserve to have the possessions of the deceased Riser Phenex?" he asked formally.

"Why, because I killed him, and besides that, I do need payment for helping to rescue damsels in distress, don't I? Actually, I need it to complete the job. You see, from what I can tell, those five won't be freed until someone that owns them 'releases' them. I kinda' need to own them to set them free, ya' know," I responded. He must've thought I meant something else, because in that moment, he looked like he had an 'oh!' moment, and put his left hand on my shoulder.

"Right then, as one of the four Maou, I hereby bestow all of the properties of the deceased Riser Phenex upon you. So mote it be," he incanted, and while I felt no different, I could tell that the grounds now welcomed me.

"Er… I declare you all free now?" I said hesitantly, gesturing a hand towards the five peerage members. They all sprung up immediately, their tattoos fading as they all looked confused and ready for battle.

"Em… what's going on…?" I heard Rias say, before she turned to face me.

**Okay, so for anybody that thought this chapter was a complete and utter cluster-fuck, or that Issei keeps falling to his own arrogance or whatever, or is too weak, allow me to apologize first.**

** I will admit, I overestimated my own ability quite a bit. I believed that I could update weekly, with my word count going well above 10 thousand words, despite the fact that I only have at most, three 'writing sessions' a week for each chapter. Now normally this wouldn't be much of an issue, considering that's usually enough, especially with how much day-dreaming or theorizing about story ideas I have during the day. My mind is always able to jump to writing ideas, whether its from real life experiences, something I see or watch, or just the spur of the moment. It's the same with dancing of course, since I'm both a writer and dancer, and my friend actually had to stop me at school once because I really just wouldn't stop dancing, a constant beat and tune playing in my head from my own memory.**

** I'm getting sidetracked quite a bit… Let me just say it simply: I'm sorry for my crappy quality. I was a bit rushed. (I only had one or two 'sessions' this week) but since school is now out for me, I will try and continue this update rate, just with more sessions for me personally (I'm going to try to amp it up to about 5 sessions) and yeah. **

** Anyways, to anyone that wants to know, the reason today's update is so late at night is because I was attending graduation at my school. I have several friends that are graduating that I look up to, unlike the year directly above me who I view more as… comrades than teachers. I was there for quite a while, thus my late update.**

** Oh, and kudos to InTheYearOfTheCat once again, for reminding me to update (though he/she did it while I was getting molested by some friends of mine… though that's a story for another time [yes they were girls]) As a message to InTheYearOfTheCat, and to anybody else that every decides to send me a crazy PM telling me to update, thank you, while other authors might complain about your craziness, I love it, it makes me feel important and gives me more reason to actually update. **

** Okay finally, on to the story and some explanations and probably asked questions.**

**Why so much Raynare? I don't like her/I love her!**

**A review actually brought to my attention the fact that Raynare and Asia have become slightly… side… characters, more than they should be. I sought to address that in this chapter, and hopefully in future chapters as well, though of course, it will still be a harem. It'll just be super frickin' long and probably be longer than any of the stories currently in this section of fanfiction. Thus, I also decided it necessary to update more often, so I can actually finish this story before I graduate school.**

**Azazel-Issei confrontation? That would never happen!**

**To anybody complaining that Azazel was extremely OOC, or that Issei picked a fight way to easily, allow me to explain:**

**Azazel: Azazel in my story is as he is in the wiki description. He is someone that wants to avoid war and carnage, a pacifist basically. I've enhanced that image a little bit, and made him more wary of those that disrupt the peace. Issei in the first few moments was very, very volatile, causing Azazel to be a little wary. Then of course, his scientific and mad-scientist side kicked in after finding all about the whole balance breaker thing, and he went back to more canon-ness.**

**Issei: Issei is still experiencing a magic overdose in his blood at the moment, and as you no doubt saw, a bit of Yang magic in his body. This yang energy was eventually balanced out by the yin technique that Azazel helped him with, returning his temper to normal.**

**Semen production count?**

**A bit of humor on my part. **

**All the people appearing at his house?**

**Okay, Issei right now, despite really only being strong enough to take on someone a little bit more powerful than Rias at the moment, like Riser, could very easily become as strong as Ophis or Great Red. Thus, all three factions that are mainly displayed in canon, the two angels and devils, all have tabs on the house, or at least, the Angels and Devils, the Fallen Angels were much smaller of an organization, and so it took them a bit long to actually find Issei. Add the fact of course, that the first two actually took the chance to know him much earlier, first by having him a devil, then by resurrecting him. Since Azazel himself popped up at the house, all of them were probably informed and were going to stop the Fallen Angel leader from abducting Issei or something, and really only appeared at the same time by humor, on my part.**

**Serafall Leviathan engaging herself to Issei? Is that even possible? Is that even plausible?**

**Okay, let me explain some more stuff. It says in the wiki that Dragons naturally attract beings of other races of the opposite gender. Now imagine the two strongest dragons sealed in one being, who is slowly taking their power. That's a lot of attraction, right? But putting that aside, Leviathan has shown herself to be instinctive in smaller situations, though they generally are for the better sake of her, or her faction. She saw Gabriel get defended by Issei, and no doubt realized that the Angels were a step ahead of the devils, (which is imaginable considering Gabriel sleeps with him some nights, though most of them don't really know that) so she took rather drastic action. She and Gabriel are also, of course, rivals of each other, as was hinted at before by Albion (Hottest woman in hell… most beautiful in heaven). Lastly, Leviathan is the person that negotiates with other factions, as I've stated constantly. She could've easily added that as an excuse to marry herself to Issei, which she did, mind you. **

**And I'm going to try my best to make her still mentioned as I said earlier.**

**Just because they are in a marriage contract doesn't mean she's a part of the harem. That's still up to reviews, though that will be the default.**

**Michael's so weird? Why is he so manipulative?**

**Unfortunately, many power figures cannot be perfect, far from it. A leader can try to satisfy everyone, but it's nearly impossible. So Michael does the smart thing: he does everything for the 'Greater Good' (Harry Potter is not owned by me)**

***ahem*, OMG, y Issei so powerful? Magic reserves? Wtf? (Sorry, I couldn't resist)**

**Anyways, the reason for his magic reserves being huge, even though plenty is latent? No reason really, just the fact that he will eventually match **Great Red** and **Ophis**, in case everyone forgot.**

**Issei vs Riser, weak as hell**

**In the fight against Kokabiel, Issei's magic really shone through for him, but it was the briefest of skirmishes, and yeah. This time however, Riser is coming at Issei with too much speed for Issei to really cast any spells, his mind still a little scrambled from all the magic running through his body.**

**Weird Sub-species…?**

**The sub-species I created were specifically tailored by me, and thus the ideas do belong to me (though I'd really only need someone to ask me if they wanted to use them in their story) believe me when I say that I wanted to make the sub-species more directed towards magic or something, to help Issei, but I realized that all Sub-species are connected to their base Sacred Gear. Thus, I couldn't and with a heavy heart, scrapped the idea before creating a new one: higher growth rates and long distance division. One of the major flaws or limits in Divine Dividing was originally the fact that it could only affect the target if the gear was touching it. This Sub-species actually goes past that, brilliantly enough. It'll be a great, much down-toned version of Balance Breaker form (the ten second rule does apply)**

**Random person talking to him?**

**It'll be touched on more eventually, though many people can probably guess who it is.**

**Albion's understanding on seals?**

**It'll be mentioned more eventually, it's a way to counter Ddrag's immense knowledge about swordplay and magic, since the two are rivals and nature has made them equal.**

**Issei gaining Riser's things?**

**This'll come in handy in the future, and I had to find some way over the slave seal!**

**Okay, a personal message to Dark scythe666. Nice guess and insight if you found it, I actually didn't realize the connection until I looked it up in wiki, which is why I added one element in this chapter. It'll be like the canon version, just a little bit… stronger…**

**ALRIGHT! I'M FINALLY DONE! (typing this at 10:30 PM hoping to finish before the day ends and InTheYearOfTheCat kills me)**

**MG TLE**

**DBJ JY**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so to anybody that's pissed off that I didn't update at my usual time… I'm sorry! But at the last minute, my mom's only coworker's dad fell extremely ill, and she would've been at work by herself all day, where she greets customers. Neither of us were okay with the idea of her being at work until dark by herself so…**

**Credit to DragonxDelinquent for an idea he/she gave me back when we were pming for a review from chapter 9. **

**Credit also to InTheYearOfTheCat and AKidLikeMe for bugging me to update. It makes me feel loved. Lol.**

**Secluded Dragons**

**As a note, since I know many of you lazy people ignore my A.N.'s, which is usually fine, there is a poll on my profile page right now about who should be on Issei's harem. Please note that while you can vote for every single choice (reason why there is a route of 'Issei alone' at the end) it isn't recommended, as I wouldn't really like Issei to have 26 beautiful women at his beck and call, that just wouldn't be right. Please also note that this list will expand, and for info on Jeanne (K.B.) and Le Fay Pendragon (K.B.) please visit the wiki. I've tried to organize the girls into easier groups to access, I hope it works.**

**"I still don't understand why you were able to control me so easily. I don't like it, either," **Arc grumbled to me as I stood across from him in his underground cavern. I could easily tell he was agitated at the fact that I had summoned and controlled him before, though it hadn't really been me.

"And I've been trying to explain to you, Arc. _I_ wasn't the one that controlled you, or my own body for that matter. The beings that controlled both of us, and Raijin, for that matter, were Albion and Ddrag, they explained the whole thing to me," I said, getting a little annoyed at his persistence.

**"That still doesn't explain how you were able to summon me so easily though! The power used wasn't from the summoning I gave you, either! And besides that, you didn't have a summoning from Raijin, so how the hell!?"** he protested back, and I sighed, knowing he had a point.

"I don't get it either, but that's not why I'm here. I need to know, has anybody come looking for you yet?" I asked, a little worried. He looked at me, confused for a second before shaking his head.

**"Nobody besides the regular idiot that tries to tame us. I slow-cooked the guy this time,"** he added helpfully. I laughed a little at this, until I realized he was serious.

"Whatever," I said, exasperated. "I was just worried that since you came to the real world, that your energy or whatever might've been picked up by a Dragon slayer or something. Sue me for being worried, why don't you," I added drily. He scoffed.

**"If that were the case, then we would've died out ages ago. You see, there are no magic-using Dragon slayers. They're all more towards the warrior skills, such as swordplay and the likes. I've never heard of a magic-using Dragon slayer in fact, which may be because of the fact that we can't really be hurt by magic,"** Arc boasted, smacking his chest with his claw. I rolled my eyes.

"In which case will you explain how I was so easily able to burn you?" I asked sarcastically. He growled and smacked the ground, making me crack up in laughter.

"(Jeez, I can't leave you two alone for two minutes, can I?)" I heard from one of the cavern exits. I looked to see Raijin fly in, looking significantly bigger than before.

"Hey little guy. What happened to ya'?" I asked, a little cruelly. He snorted a bit of flame at me, which I let wash over me, the flames doing nothing due to my resistance.

"(Shush you, ever since you summoned us and gave us that weird power boost, I've had a bit of a growth spurt)," he said blankly. I nodded, understanding a little.

"Anyways, the reason I came was about Irina-chan's b-body," I said, coughing a little. The two exchanged a look, and I saw a dirty look or two thrown out, before Arc broke the silence.

**"I… I don't know, kid," **Arc said, and I stared at him for about half a minute.

"What do you mean you don't _know_? I put her through one of your little teleportation circles, you should've gotten her!" I cried out. They shook their heads.

"(She was here before you summoned us, but after we came back, nothing. It was like she just got up and walked away)," Raijin said, and I paced a little, hand on my chin.

"That's impossible though, I saw it, she died. Unless…" I trailed off, before shaking my head. "Gabriel would've mentioned it at the very least, she knew how attached I was. And I doubt she would've let a devil reincarnate her so what does that leave…?" I asked aloud. A thought halted my pacing. "Is it possible someone broke into here and stole her body?" I asked.

**"Impossible. The traps, and the fact that its not a full moon, only a devil can come on a full moon, otherwise it's impossible. Besides the keeper of the grounds, of course,"** Arc explained. I shook my head.

"I managed to get through those traps though. And I've met the keeper before, he didn't exactly seem right in the head to me," I said, wincing. Arc, however, shook his head as well.

**"Despite how weird he may be, we have a contract. I let anybody tame me that can, and in return, he lets us live here. You see, if someone was actually powerful enough to come and force me to sign a contract, I would be forced, in turn, to accept it. However there are other, much easier creatures to access, the Phenex clan actually is willing to sell baby Phoenix chicks, and I'm a lot harder to take down. It'd take someone like Gabriel to effectively put me down and force me to accept a contract, anybody short of that would probably end up getting hurt, or would have a large chance of death," **Arc explained. I hummed a bit.

"But what about the people that regularly come by, like you said? Couldn't one of them have come by when you were out?"

**"But they can only come by on half-moons and full-moons. The grounds keeper gave them an extra day so they had more chance to capture me, though they always end up dead," **Arc added. I sighed.

"Then what could've happened…?" I pondered, sitting on the ground.

"(Hey Issei. While I do admit it's interesting when you're around, don't you have something to do right now?)" Raijin asked me. I gave him a curious look, before thinking.

"Well I mean, before I came here, Azazel helped me add some blocks to prevent more anger issues, though he said they were still a bit fragile, and could break down if I got too pissed… uh, I should actually probably go to the meeting for the Phenex clan possessions," I said, before pointing a finger at the ground, casting a clock shadow on the ground. It was twelve already!? "I'm going to be late!" I shouted, before turning to Arc, who nodded, creating a portal for me.

**"Where to, kid?"** he asked.

"Phenex clan mansion, I have to talk with some devils," I said solemnly, before leaping through the portal.

I appeared two hundred meters in the sky, free-falling at a rapid rate.

* * *

"Damnit Arc, why did you drop me so far up!?" I shouted, my voice being lost in the wind. I could see the mansion that I had been at the previous day from my position already, the white mansion looking very different in the sun, at midday.

With a primal shout I loosened my wings, flapping them once or twice to shake off the stiffness before diving forward like a rocket. When I got close enough to the mansion roof, the wind whipping at my hair, I thrust my hand forward, and from my hand flew a burst of wind that, while not strong enough to rip apart the mansion, was certainly strong enough to prevent me from hitting the rooftop and becoming nothing more than a puddle of goo.

My momentum having stopped, I flapped my wings slower and slower as I slowly fell and landed at the front door, an awestruck guard at the front, wearing a suit of armor decked out in red and orange, the Phenex clan emblem on his breastplate.

"Damn, that freefalling, eh?" I said, scratching my head a little embarrassed as I walked in. His mouth was still dropped when I finally went inside.

The room was as it had been the previous day, just with much less décor and guests. A girl with Chinese styled hair buns and a traditional Chinese dress greeted me.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Uh yeah, I'm supposed to be here for the Phenex clan bestowing thing and all that. I was the one that sealed Riser yesterday, where's that meeting being held?" I asked. She stared at me for a count of five seconds, before letting out a squeak and running off. Tons of eyes trailed her, all from servants, before they all turned to look at me.

"Ahem, uh, where's the Phenex clan bestow thing being held?" I asked louder. A girl pointed a finger at a few stairs across me, and I thanked her, walking towards them.

"I'll bring you there," she said, walking in front of me. I thanked her before following her up the stairs, to see a hallways of doors, looking very sterile with a huge painting of Riser himself on the far end of the hallway. I coughed a few times.

"This one," she told me, leading me to a door that had the letters, 'F5' on the door, in gold. I thanked her before opening the door, to find myself in a much larger room, no doubt expanded with magic.

Inside was a large rectangular table, and several men were sitting around it, as well as one girl with blond hair and drill-like curls that resembled Kiyome. She turned when she saw me and gave me a rather distasteful looking glare, before turning to the rest.

The entire room had otherwise not noticed me yet, being too engaged in their own yelling, and I noticed that not one of the entire group had blond hair, except for the drill-haired girl. Random…

"Hello everyone," I said quietly. Nobody paid any mind to the fact that I was there, and I sighed, before sitting down in the only seat available, on the opposite side of Lucifer, who was sitting on the far side, all of the men seemingly trying to speak with him, the girl on his left. We locked eyes and he seemed to give me a wincing smile, before turning his attention back to the others.

"-allowed the angel brat to kill Riser-sama-"

"-you should be ashamed-"

"-why did you let the brat get the clan's belongings-" were all things that I heard vaguely with all the noise, some ten people all trying to shout at Lucifer at once. Finally, he tried to speak.

"Everyone, please calm down-"

"-who's going to fund me now?"

"-shame on you and your fathers and mothers-"

"-all of that money!" he was immediately interrupted. I was more than a bit annoyed by now, and discretely cast a Tamers spell of silence, though of course, the rest of the table didn't notice, and I was very careful to only include Lucifer in the conversing area.

"Neat spell," he complimented after I finished. Surprised that he had noticed, I didn't know what to say for a moment.

"Uh… a beast-tamer I know taught me it. I've found it quite useful so far…" I said, and he chuckled.

"I can tell why. I have to admit, my patience was reaching its limit, so thank you," he said, and I nodded awkwardly.

"You're welcome. Isn't there a similar spell for devils?" I asked, curious. He shook his head and smiled sadly.

"Yes but unfortunately, they are easily detected and canceled by other people. Sometimes it's good to use another spell type," he said wistfully. I nodded.

"Ah, yes, I guess it is," I said. A thought occurred to me, "do you use Wizardry often?" I asked. He nodded.

"Although I do know how to, I cannot, as my being a Devil, and a pure-blood at that rate, prevents it. So being a human can have its benefits," he said, and I had to chuckle a bit.

"Yes… I suppose it does," I agreed, and the two of us just chuckled for about a minute before I decided to get to the point. "So why are all of these people here?" I asked. He sighed.

"Unfortunately, there were quite a few noble houses of the former 72 great pillars that were quite upset when Riser was sealed away, seeing as they were being bribed by him," Lucifer explained, and I nodded. I had heard of bribery in way too many fiction stories that I had read in the past.

"So these people…?"

"Are all people that were being bribed by Riser, and now are pissed at not only you for killing/sealing him, but me for allowing you to and as they see it, sending you as an assassin," he said in a dead-panned tone. The two of us chuckled again, before I continued.

"So from what I heard before having a desire to implode a head, some of them don't want Riser's stuff to go to me? How did that work, anyways?" I asked. He sighed.

"Being that I am one of the Maou, I have certain powers. One of these is, so long as no other Maou is against it, is the ability to bestow one person's objects to another. You see, apart from the girl next to me, the entire main clan is dead," he said. I stared for a moment, before fiddling with my thumbs for a bit.

"May I ask how?" I asked quietly.

"Riser himself killed all of them, starting from the youngest pure boy to the oldest pure-blooded grandfather to even his older brothers. He only left himself and his sister, as well as all of those that didn't really have any say in the clan whatsoever, such as females and servants," he explained. I shook my head.

"That doesn't make sense. How powerful is he that he was able to kill all of them? And why don't females have any right?" I asked. He sighed again.

"Unfortunately, the Underworld is still very… traditional. There are many issues with the mind-set of most of the Devil world as well, and sexism is one of these issues. Also, while it hasn't been proven, I believe Riser poisoned those he couldn't easily overpower," he explained. I frowned. He was ticking me off again, even though he was sealed within a glass container…

"So it's quite backwards down here, isn't it?"

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, it is."

Cue awkward silence.

"So they're trying to discredit my claim or something? Because from what it sounds like, your giving me Riser's possessions practically gave me the entire clan's possessions as well," I asked. He nodded.

"Yep. As of right now, at least, in the eyes of magic that binds the servants and the magic that allows those of the clan to access their possessions, you are the sole owner of this clan. Hell, I wouldn't be the slightest bit surprised if you started to gain their traits, including the famous Phoenix tears ability and immortality," Lucifer said. I sighed. Things just got a lot more complicated.

"In which case, what have I 'inherited'?" I asked. He breathed in for a moment.

"From the 'legal' documents, it's been confirmed that you've gained at least twenty billion bloodstones, the currency of the underworld. Obviously you've also inherited this mansion, and all of the other properties that they own, including a large part of Atlantis," my eyebrows arched to the point of nearly disappearing into my hairline, "yes I said Atlantis, and besides that, you've also gotten several of their companies that are popular out here in the underworld, and lastly, you've obtained plenty of the originally secret Phenex clan artifacts," Lucifer listed off. I sighed. That was a lot to take in.

"How much human world money are twenty million bloodstones?" I asked.

"Approximately 650 trillion JPY (650 billion dollars, conversion from Bloodstones: USD is 1:32.5)," Lucifer said, and I felt a little faint.

"That's… that's a lot of money," I choked out. He nodded.

"Besides that, at the current rate in which money is being used to sponsor highly regarded companies, restaurants and other businesses in both the Human world and the Underworld? You are constantly gaining an average of 5.7 million bloodstones a week, or 185,250,000 yen a week, over 9 trillion a year," Lucifer continued, and now I actually had to grip the seat the stop my vertigo.

"How does the clan have _that much_ money!?" I asked after recovering from my vertigo.

"Well honestly, while that's a lot, it's not too much higher than most of the currently standing noble houses. For example, my old house, the Gremory Clan, has, last I checked, seventeen billion bloodstones, and is constantly gaining a rate of 4 million bloodstones a week. We are _very_ rich here in the Underworld," he added, and I sighed.

"That's the understatement of the millennia," I sighed, and he laughed heartily.

"I suppose it is. You couldn't spend that much money in a lifetime, let alone seven," he said, and I chuckled as well. He shouldn't know about the whole 'absorbing Ddrag and Albion' thing, right?

"Anyways, is there an easy way for me to access that money, and convert some of it into JPY?" I asked. He nodded, and pointed, a card appearing in my hand with the emblems of the Phenex clan all over it. I raised an eyebrow.

"We use that a lot; it's modeled after the Credit card in the human world. It's connected to the money the clan owns, and well, it behaves like a credit card would, just swipe it wherever, and money will be deducted from the vaults, though I highly doubt much money will ever go out without being quickly replaced," he said bluntly. I laughed.

"That's not actually how a credit card works, but I'll take your word for it. Is that all, then?" I asked. He nodded.

"That's all for the accounts of the former Phenex clan, I suppose. There are some things that I would like to talk to you about, however, and I hate to ask you of this, especially after you sealed that dirt bag for me, even though it was a mission from Gabriel," he told me. I nodded, listening.

"Will you please speak with my younger sister? I know how she treated you when she first recruited you, and to be honest, I can't really blame you for hating her because of it, but still, please do me this favor, will you?" Lucifer asked me. I sighed.

"I suppose there isn't much harm in it. Though I have to ask you a favor in turn, of course," I said, seeing an opportunity that would be very helpful to me. He leaned in a bit.

"Yes?" he asked from across the long table.

"Would you be willing to attend a meeting with Michael of the Angels, and Azazel of the Fallen Angels?" I asked. He looked surprised for a moment, before laughing.

"And may I know why you would like for me to meet them?" he asked.

"I will admit it's a bit to my personal benefit, but at the same time, from my talk with Azazel yesterday before you all destroyed my house, it sounds almost like you guys really aren't fighting anymore, even with small skirmishes. The issues sound much more like internal conflict to me, and if all three groups are allied, wouldn't that make any internal issues, like another Riser for instance, much less successful? I mean, almost all of the leaders were at my house yesterday, having a pleasant discussion, no fireballs were thrown, no holy spears…" I trailed off, and he nodded.

"Actually, I find it extremely ironic that you ask me to do that because we were already going to have a meeting. Michael, Azazel and I were going to have a meeting with one person of our choosing to come with us, and the six of us were going to try and talk out a treaty. You see, while it's been widely covered up on our parts, there is an… organization… that is threatening the peace. Kokabiel was a part of this organization, from what Azazel told me," Lucifer explained.

"An organization?" I questioned. He nodded.

"An organization threatening the very peace that Azazel had hoped to achieve. You know that, despite all of our powers, Azazel, I, Beelzebub and Michael are not the most powerful beings in the universe, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"While I've never met Beelzebub, Ddrag and Albion have told me that you and Beelzebub are prodigies in regards the Maou, and have surpassed the old Faction. I don't really understand what you're trying to get at, though," I said, and he nodded.

"I'm not surprised that you know that. The most powerful being in the universe is, as stands Great Red, the being in the dimension gap. The second strongest is Ophis, dragon of infinity and as stands, the third strongest is widely disputed, because those that achieve the top ten are recognized by the universe, and something just tells them that they are in the top ten. The third is elusive, it seems, because we don't know who it is. The fourth strongest is an evil dragon that achieved much power, and declared it to the world before disappearing a century ago, from what reports have said," he listed.

"Your point?" I asked.

"My point is, is that the second strongest being in the universe, Ophis, has been trying since getting thrown out of the dimension gap to get stronger than Great Red. She hasn't been very successful, but from what we can tell, she's created an organization, the very organization that wants to disrupt peace, to help her gain power. The power she needs to defeat Great Red. This is our final reason for trying to create a treaty. If we don't get together, we will be destroyed individually," Lucifer finalized, folding his hands together in finality. We sat in silence for a while, as I tried to digest what he had told me.

"Where are you having your meeting then?" I asked.

"My little sister's school, at her clubhouse. Her peerage is going to be busy today, and so I decided to use it, I doubt anyone will think to attack there, after all. Hiding in plain sight," he said, looking a little proud.

"Yet despite the ingenuity of hiding in plain sight, won't that make you more vulnerable? Especially with only six people," I said, and he shook his head.

"Between myself and the other two alone, we can already easily take down someone from the top ten, exempting the top five. Besides, if Ophis herself comes, it wouldn't help if we had an army, we're being conservative this way," he tried to explain. I shook my head as well.

"I guarantee you there are more traitors though. If Kokabiel, second to Azazel was a traitor, then who else is? I say you change locations now, while you still can," I urged, and he sighed.

"Issei-san, please, just let us handle this, will you? We'll be fine," he said dismissively, and I sighed as well, knowing I couldn't change his mind.

"Very well, but in the very least bring the most powerful second you can find. I wouldn't be surprised if you needed the back-up," I said seriously, and he laughed.

"Oh don't worry. I'm dragging Beelzebub with me, we've known each other since our youth, and both of us could easily qualify for top twenty, but the universe doesn't really acknowledge those people," he said off-handedly. I smiled, before turning to the blond girl, who was still sitting next to Lucifer with a scowl on her face.

"So what about her? I mean you told me that females had no position in the Underworld, what about her?" I asked. He had a thoughtful frown on his face for a while as he thought.

"Well really, she's considered your little sister now, almost. Due to the fact that she doesn't really have any right over the possessions of the clan, considering she's too young to have a male heir, her worth in the eyes of the Underworld politics is practically zero. She has nothing, really, and is almost considered one of your new slaves, like one of the girls that brought you in, only a little higher than them," he explained, and I frowned.

"The Underworld is really messed up… so I'm practically responsible for her now?" I asked. He nodded.

"In a sense, yes, as much as you are responsible for each and every single person downstairs, the guards, those that are under this clans protection… everybody," he explained, before seeming to hesitate. "However, Riser's previous peerage is also still here, I recommend you to talk to them. They seemed rather… put out when Riser practically disowned them, but the clans magic still recognizes them as servants, just not part of any peerage here."

"He disowned his own peerage…?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, and honestly, many of the more better-minded residents of the Underworld would've killed him for it, but yes. He disowned his peerage. Anyways, I believe that's all we have to talk about, why don't you go downstairs and speak with them? Bring Ravel with you as well, that's her name," Lucifer said, and I took it as a command to leave as he dealt with the masses of ten greedy, pissed off people. I nodded, canceling my spell to the two of us to hear again, his voice immediately disappearing in the huge amount of noise coming from the other devils. I saw him lean over and whisper into Ravel's ear and she got up reluctantly, before walking over as I walked out.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked once the two of us got outside. She gave me a glare, before mumbling something. I leaned a little closer, before asking again.

"My names Ravel," I heard her mumble.

"Okay then, Ravel-san, can you come with me to talk to the girls?" I asked, and she nodded, walking with me as we went towards the stairs.

"So, Ravel-san, how old are you?" I asked, believing her to be perhaps eleven or twelve.

"Fifteen," she said, causing me to trip a little, before I got back on my feet, having been shocked.

"Fifteen? You look really young," I said absently, as we walked down.

"I hear that all the time," I heard her mumble, before we arrived back on the ground floor. The people around were still all working, and I coughed a few times.

"Can all the former members of Riser's peerage…" I began, noticing that nobody was paying attention. Several more tries had no effect, until Ravel spoke up.

"Hey! Will everyone from Onii-chan's peerage come up front!?" she shouted, and immediately fourteen girls came up, dropping their things and coming in an instant.

"Yes, honorable Imouto?" I heard them say as a group. What the heck…?

"This dude wants to talk to you," she said, jabbing a thumb at me. I was a little daunted by the number of blank stares on me, but smiled sheepishly, scratching my head.

"Uh, yeah, I'm the person that sealed up your former master uh…" I began, and the group continued to stare blankly. "As the person that defeated him, I thought I'd ask how all of you were, you know, if any of you feel sad or anything, I'd be happy to apologize or something…" I said awkwardly. The entire group continued staring at me blankly, before the girl that had ran away from me earlier came forward, and I got an accurate look at her appearance.

She was wearing a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and I noticed black, low-heeled shoes. Her qipao was open at the chest, and I noticed black armguards over her wrists. (taken from the wiki)

"My name is Xuelan, I was Riser-sama's rook and… well, I miss him," Xuelan said, surprising me by wiping a tear away from her eyes. I reached forward.

"H-hey now, I'm sorry but-" I began. She immediately pulled away, growling in a bit of a low voice.

"Because of this, and your offer to apologize, I-I demand you apologize by combat!" she said, shifting into a fighting stance that I recognized as the Tiger Stance.

"Eh, w-wait just a moment," I protested, as the group of girls separated to the sides to watch. She lunged forward though, ignoring my plea. I weaved to the side out of the way of the strike, but didn't fight back, simply dodging her attacks.

"Come on now! Strike me down as you did my master!" she shouted, turning around and punching straight at my face, forcing me to duck to get out of the way. She then tried a few kicks, attempting a roundhouse just like her former master, albeit much slower. I easily moved out of the way of the kick, and darted to the side, trying to reason with her.

"W-wait Xuelan-san, I'm sorry for your loss but I don't think this is necessary-!" I began again, only to be interrupted by having to dodge another one-two punch. Her fist caught aflame as she tried to sock me in the stomach just as Riser had, and my position made it impossible for me to dodge it, so I did the next best thing that would stop her punch.

I caught it.

Using a small amount of Wizardry, I managed to make the muscles in my arm lose the regular limits that were bestowed upon regular humans to prevent them from hurting themselves, as I used some Wizardry as well to help guard my muscles from tear. Her fist created a ring of fire around our hands as I caught it, and she stopped punching, tears falling from her face.

"J-just bring h-him back…" I heard her say, as she simply stared at the ground, tears falling freely. I looked to Ravel for any help, but she turned away, ignoring me. I gently pat Xuelan on the head, not really knowing what else to do. The rest of the former peerage one by one came over and hugged Xuelan as well, and I stood off on the side, watching the sight of the girls bonding. I turned to Ravel to see her also crying, though her face was turned away from the rest of the peerage to prevent them from seeing. I walked up to her.

"Look, Ravel-san, while I know it's not really my place-"was how far I got before I felt a pressure on my stomach. I looked down to see her gripping my chest, crying as she hugged me, and after a few moments, I awkwardly hugged her back.

How could that bastard have abandoned such a loyal peerage!?

* * *

"What I said hasn't changed, everybody. If you want to leave this place to mourn on your own, just tell me, and I'll let you leave with a hefty sum of bloodstones. Otherwise, please stay here and uphold the Phenex house," I said, as I stood outside the mansion. All of the servants, Riser's former peerage up front, were standing and listening to me as I stood next to a portal Arc had created for me. After the group had cried and cuddled together over their loss, I had asked them to come outside with me.

Not one single person had wanted to leave, and they had all, as a group, promised me to not create any trouble, though I suspected there were a few complainers, they were far and few.

"Goodbye everyone, until we meet again!" I shouted, as I stepped through the portal, the entire group of servants bowing low being my last view of the mansion, before I reappeared in the cave.

"Hey Arc, can I have a portal to my place, please?" I asked, and I saw Arc peek open an eye dismissively, before lazily waving a claw, another portal opening. "Thanks," I shouted, as I stepped through again, reappearing outside my house.

* * *

When I appeared again, I was standing outside my door, and my hand immediately went to my pocket, where my house key was, before I noticed the door slightly ajar. I cautiously placed my key back into my pocket, before opening the door, using Wizardry to silence the creak. Raynare never forgot to lock the door…

I peeked in, my eyes darting to side to side as I tried to hear anybody, or see anything out of the ordinary. Nothing.

I quickly rolled in, using a shorthand version of the Tamer's spell of silence to keep myself stealthy, before I began to gather magic for a spell, in case whoever had broken in was unfriendly. I was rounding around the corners when I saw, at the table that I had been at with most of the top of the three factions the previous day, Rias Gremory and her Peerage, Sona Sitri, Gabriel, Xenovia, Raynare and Asia, all seemingly in a staring match.

"Er… 'knock knock'?" I said, noticing how the table had been magically lengthened to accommodate the many females and two males at the table (yeah I noticed the Adam's apple on the guy that looked like a girl).

"Issei-kun/san," I heard simultaneously as everyone seemed to greet me at the same time. I sighed.

"Will someone _please_ explain why my house is becoming a regular meeting spot for so many people. Jeez, can I have some privacy occasionally!?" I snapped, a little irritated that I couldn't even come home from an emotional breakdown from Riser's former peerage.

"I-I'm sorry Ise-sama, I tried to stop them from coming in, but-!" Raynare began.

"She didn't have a choice but to let them in, Onii-chan!"

"I couldn't exactly destroy them considering Rias-san's older sibling is going to a meeting with Michael…"

"I am sorry, but I wasn't sure if I should attack them or not…"

"Guys! Calm down, I'm fine just… okay, I'll shoot, Sona Sitri, Rias Gremory, why are you and your peerage here, and how did you find my house," I asked sarcastically. Rias squirmed a little before speaking.

"Well my older brother told me that I had to leave my clubhouse for a while, and I wanted to thank you for freeing us from Riser, so I tried to find out where you lived and maybe stop by and make some food as an offering, but I didn't know where you lived, so I asked Sona-chan here," Rias said, gesturing to Sona, who looked thoroughly irritated also.

"Who doesn't want to be here," Sona cut in, and I smirked a little at her frustrated expression.

"Yes well, I asked her where you lived and she brought me here. I had no idea that you were out, and a Fallen Angel answering the door surprised me a little, I may have accidentally tried to attack her…" she said, and I nearly smacked my forehead in exasperation, only not doing so due to my attempt to keep my dignity. "I might've destroyed the house in the process…"

I turned to Gabriel, "You fixed any damage, and erased my neighbors memories and all of that?"I asked, receiving a nod in return. "Good. Continue."

"That's it. After Gabriel-sama confirmed that they were aligned with you, I stopped attacking, and we all just sat down here, waiting for you to come back," Rias finished, and I nodded.

"Okay, that makes sense. Oy, Kiba. Stop glaring at Xenovia's breasts, they won't get any bigger from your staring," I said, not liking the glare Kiba was giving. I noticed Koneko trying to catch my eye, but ignored it, deciding to pull her aside later. I also noticed the blush on Xenovia's face, deciding to apologize for putting her on spot later.

"She has a holy sword though," I heard Kiba mutter, and I sighed.

"Look, Ddrag and Albion explained the whole 'Holy Sword Project' crap to me, and while I admit that it was probably really traumatic for you and all, you need to forgive and forget. Besides, the bastard that started the whole thing is already dead, ripped to pieces. You needn't worry about him starting another operation," I said bluntly, and his eyes widened, as did all of the devils.

"What do you mean, 'ripped to pieces'?" Rias asked, leaning forward. I sighed.

"Just that. Xenovia and I went after the guy and an exorcist that he was teaching called Freed, and we killed them. Simple as that," I said, leaving out plenty of key details, like Irina and the fact that I had used Balance Breaker, lost control and brought Arc and Raijin into the equation. Yep, just a few key details.

"Y-you're strong enough to kill that guy?" I heard the cross-dresser ask. I nodded, noting that he had blood-red eyes and fangs. Obviously a vampire.

"Yep, killed him easily. So you see, you have no reason to hold a grudge anymore, Kiba," I said, trying to get him to let go. He shook his head.

"It was my revenge to attain, someone else killing Kokabiel takes the meaning out of it," he said blankly. I sighed.

"Look, Kiba. So what you didn't kill the guy. He's dead either way, and honestly, Xenovia did most of the work. All I had to do was the finishing blow, the guy was either sick or dying already, and was way weaker than I thought he'd be," I lied, smiling tightly. Xenovia looked like she wanted to protest, but stopped.

"He was… he was really that weak?" Kiba asked, making me nod in return.

"Yup. So don't worry about it, okay? You would've killed him easily," I said, knowing from a sweep around the table that not one person believed me besides Kiba, and none of them would interfere.

"Alright then," I heard Kiba say, sinking into his chair. I sighed quietly. That was one problem taken care of.

"Alright, anyways, since you guys took so much effort to find my place, I suppose I ought to act like a proper host. What do you want to drink? No, Raynare, sit down, I'll handle it," I said, when Raynare tried to get up. Time to show them some new stuff. I asked Gabriel for a phone, and she raised an eyebrow before taking out a smart phone for me, which I used to quickly access the internet.

"Come on people, what do you want. Ask me for anything, I'll have it," I said absently, as I waited to tap something in.

"Um… I'll have a Dr. Pepper…" I heard Rias say hesitantly.

"Dr. Pepper: Carbonated water, high fructose corn syrup, Carmel color, phosphoric acid, artificial flavors, sodium benzoate, and caffeine…" I listed off from the website. I pondered for a moment, before taking a glass from the cupboard, rubbing my hands together.

Devils magic could easily be applied in more practical ways, after all, and a little will-

Dr. Pepper poured into the cup.

-goes a long way.

I offered the cup to the startled looking Rias, and smiled.

"Taste some, I guarantee it's not poisoned," I joked, and she smiled, drinking some, before licking her lips and smiling.

"It's real!" she exclaimed, and I had to hold up a hand to stop the group from over-running me with requests.

* * *

A while later, everyone was significantly less tense around the table, and so I decided to start random conversations, to see if they got anywhere.

"So… Rias and peerage, Raynare, Asia, Xenovia… how's school?" I asked a little weakly. Sona gave me a look, and I rolled my eyes before asking, "And Sona."

"Well we haven't really been there… recently," I heard Rias cough out. Raynare and Asia began conversing with Xenovia over something and I noticed that Gabriel seemed to be listening intently, so I tuned them out, directing my attention more towards the Gremory group.

"What do you mean, you haven't been there?"I asked, curious. Sona sighed rather dramatically.

"What they mean is, Issei-san, is that you have competition in having the worst attendance rate now. They've been out of school for about the same amount of time as you, and honestly, I half thought you were all fighting each day or something," Sona said off-handedly. I perked an eyebrow at this, and sent the look at Rias, dulling noting that Akeno had gotten up.

"May I make some tea?" she asked. I kept my eyebrow raised.

"Uh, I can easily make some for you myself…" I said, but she shook her head.

"I've found it rather engaging to make a pot of tea, and there's more effort put into it when one physically does so rather than using magic," she said sagely, and I nodded. Good reason.

"Sure then, I guess. Uh, Raynare, why don't you go and help her with that?" I asked, cutting her out of her conversation. After practically being my maid for about two weeks, she knew the house quite a bit better than I did…

"Sure thing, Ise-sama…" she grumbled, getting up and helping out Akeno.

"Anyways, why have you guys been out for such a long time as well then?" I asked Rias. She looked a little uncomfortable, before shooting her knight a look, and Kiba stepped up to explain.

"Well you see, Issei-san, for the first few days we were out, three days to be exact, we trained ourselves in the underworld, in an area without any rule or order, where savage devils roam. We trained there before going up against Riser and his peerage, before being defeated. The rest… is all a murky blur," Kiba said, gritting his teeth. I nodded, understanding how it must feel to be out of commission for so long and not knowing what had happened.

"It's nice that you are alright now though, right?" I asked, smiling weakly.

"We're not so sure of that," I heard Koneko mutter. I turned to her, and noticed her look away quickly.

"What do you mean, Koneko?" I asked. She fidgeted a little as well, before sighing.

"Buchou, can I explain it to him?" she asked Rias. Rias nodded, and Koneko took a deep breath. "Since yesterday, we haven't been able to access our power, or at least, magic. I still have my physical strength and defense, and Kiba-senpai also as his speed and agility, but Akeno-senpai, Gasper-san and Buchou can't use their magic," she said quietly.

"Ah… that's problematic, your name is Gasper-san then?" I asked the vampire, who nodded, looking down. A shy trait?

"What Koneko-chan said is true, Issei-san. Unfortunately, none of us have been able to use our magic, we were wondering if it might've been because it had been suppressed by Riser or something," Rias said, and I sighed.

"I have just the thing for this then," I said, before turning to Raynare, who had finished telling Akeno about the tea, and was about to sit down.

"Raynare, where are my glasses? The ones Azazel gave me?" I asked. She thought for a moment, before speaking.

"I think they're in the bathroom…" she said hesitantly, and I nodded, excusing myself.

After Azazel had fixed my magic and had given me a sort of mental shield against my magic, so it didn't corrupt me and make me angry all the time, I had asked him for the item he had used on me the day before; the glasses that could view magic.

I walked into my bathroom, and saw them on the counter. I slipped them on, noting that I could see the Gremory group from the bathroom, along with Sona, who was speaking with Kiba about something, and Gabriel, who's power was very bright, but seemed to be under a veil. I saw some red energy orbiting around Raynare as well, and bright white energy coming from Asia, Raynare and Xenovia, though I noticed that Xenovia's was primarily in her first plane rather than the latter ones.

I walked, a little disoriented, to the kitchen, keeping the glasses on. Finally, I reached the kitchen again, and sat down, before turning my gaze towards Rias, noting her worried look.

"That's… not good…" I muttered, looking at the five Gremory members.

"What's not good?" I heard Rias say sharply, a hint of concern in her voice. I shook my head.

"Your magic isn't being suppressed at all. In fact, I hardly see any magic at all, coming from any of you," I confessed. It was true, where there was a sac filled with colors and lights with Sona, there was no light at all coming from and of the Gremory peerage. I could see their sizes, with Rias being the largest, Akeno, Gasper, Kiba and Koneko following, but I didn't see _anything _in them. It wasn't as if they were being repressed, but more… as if they had been sucked up.

"W-we have no magic at all?" Gasper asked, and I nodded.

"This isn't good…" I heard Koneko mutter, the others agreeing.

"Issei-kun, why don't you just inject them with some of yours?" I heard Gabriel ask. I shook my head.

"That wouldn't work, while I could try, there's dragon in my magic also, and besides, I'm not a devil," I said. Sona seemed to think this would be a good time to say something, and coughed to get my attention.

"Actually… I have something to tell you, Issei-san," she said seriously, and I raised an eyebrow, curious and a little frightened.

"Yes…? Don't tell me I'm secretly still a devil somehow," I said, but she shook her head.

"No… well maybe. You see, eight pawns weren't enough to contain you, when Rias was resurrecting you. In fact, you required more, and thus by extension became both Rias' pawn and _my _pawn, at least, I think," Sona added, and I looked at the table, trying to think.

"That doesn't make sense, didn't you get your pieces back then?" I asked. She shook her head.

"While Rias got her eight back, I never got mine, which leads me to believe that you still have them, and are still part devil, somehow," she said, and I twiddled my thumbs.

"That's impossible though… I would've… I should…" I stumbled on my words, trying to explain. Finding no way to put my thoughts into words, I violently shook my head, before grabbing Rias' wrist.

"I realized, despite the fact that I have some dragon magic in me, I can still channel normal magic to you, and your body should convert it. Gabriel, would that work?" I asked, noting how Rias seemed to blush a little.

"In theory, yes. Have we ever recorded anybody of doing it… no," she said, and I nodded. That was enough of an answer for me.

"Okay then, Gabriel, watch us please, put on the glasses," I said, and I heard shuffling as she put them on, before I began to channel my magic into her palm. "Is it working?" I asked.

"I-I feel something… but it's very faint," Rias said.

"It's getting to a certain point and then stopping, Issei-kun," I heard Gabriel relay to me. "I think Riser added a block as well, you might need to overload it," she said. I nodded.

"Brace yourself," I warned Rias, who nodded. Everyone was watching intently now, but I closed my eyes to focus more magic. She was right, her magic _was_ blocked, as well as drained. With a sudden push, I overrode the block however, and I heard Rias cry out, but I continued what I was doing, intent to fully filling her pools up.

After a while, I marveled at how much magic I had stored up, considering I was practically filling her pools to the tip. It was good that Azazel had managed to give me mental blocks, otherwise I may have blown up the continent!

"There, I think you're all filled up then," I nodded, opening my eyes and letting go of her wrist as I sat back in my seat. To my surprise, she was blushing furiously, her face nearly the same color as her crimson hair. She coughed into her hand a few times, and I nearly burst into laughter at the sight of her not being able to speak, trying to walk out.

"W-what's wrong with her?" I asked, between my laughter. Gabriel smiled.

"Well, your magic may have had some… _other_ effects on her. I'll leave it at that for now. Akeno-san, if you would?" Gabriel said mysteriously.

"Please be gentle," Akeno said, smiling gently and giving me her hand. I nodded, taking her wrist before bracing myself to break her barriers.

"As a warning, Issei-kun. It may be wise to just fill her magic up to _half_ considering her body will naturally begin to generate magic again once you're done," Gabriel warned, and I nodded, noting it.

Once again, as soon as I began I felt a strong block, and a forced my way through, getting a squeal out of Akeno, but I ignored it, continuing to fill up her reserves until, by my mark, I had filled up her reserves by at least half, and I let go of her hand. I was surprised to see a dazed looking Akeno, who promptly excused herself.

"Ara ara…" I heard her murmur.

"What was that about?" I asked, once she had left. Gabriel gave me a knowing smirk, before laughing.

"With Kiba-san and Koneko-san, all you'll need to do is break the barrier, Issei-kun. You may find it much easier, considering that they aren't magic users, but with Gasper-san you will need to at least fill his magic up by a quarter. Oh, and so you know, Kiba-san and Gasper-san's magical block is much weaker than the others. You'll be able to break it quite easily," Gabriel relayed, and I nodded, deciding to take both Kiba and Gaspers wrists at once.

"Kiba, once you feel your magical block get destroyed, get me to let go, all right? I may not be able to," I said, and he nodded, before I closed my eyes.

It was significantly more difficult this time, considering there were two sources I had to fill, but just like before, the blocks easily faded, and Kiba got me to let go, before I was stuck filling up Gaspers magic, which was easily done. He had a much smaller amount than Akeno and Rias, I noticed.

"Alright then, that only leaves Koneko-san," I said, taking her petit wrist in my hands. I was about to begin, before Gabriel cried out for everyone to duck.

An enormous explosion shook the house, and shrapnel flew everywhere.

I dropped to the ground as Gabriel had shouted out, but my ears still rung from the explosion, and I lifted a hand to my ear to see blood. I looked up to see another part of my house cave in, before exploding as well, sending more shrapnel at us. I looked across from me to see Koneko still clenching my hand, and I reached across, bringing her closer in order to protect her.

I began to heal my ears, noting that around the room, everyone else had luckily gotten Gabriel's warning as well, and though I didn't know where Akeno and Rias were, I could see Kiba and Gasper lying on the ground a few feet away, Asia, Raynare and Xenovia lying on the ground below where they had been sitting. I saw Gabriel on the ground as well, and began to move towards her.

"What's going on!?" I shouted, trying to get her attention. She looked at me, and yelled something that I barely was able to hear.

"Khoas Brigade!" she shouted at me, and I nodded back, getting everyone to fall in, our heads poking under the still-intact table.

"Gremory Peerage, head over to your school building! The three heads are meeting over there, and I imagine that since we're getting ambushed here, that they're being ambushed as well!" I shouted, but Rias shook her head, revealing her and Akeno to be crawling over from where my bathroom had been.

"They can handle themselves, what help would we be?" she shouted back. I shook my head as well.

"Any help is better than none! Besides, we need to have less allies over here, otherwise you guys are going to be caught in the crossfire! Can you teleport over?" I asked. She nodded, before shouting back.

"We're going to need a shield though!" I nodded back.

"Raynare, stay here and protect Asia," I continued, and Raynare looked like she was about to protest, but I gave her a look, and she sighed, nodding.

"Gabriel, give us cover while we go out, while I doubt anybody that came to attack us is on your level, we'll still need to get out first," I continued. Gabriel nodded, and Xenovia drew my attention.

"Xenovia, you, Sona and I will go and take on the immediate threat together. If there are any 'smaller' units, I'll dispose of them quickly, while helping you two focus on the main target got it?" I asked. They nodded, and I turned back to Raynare.

"Actually, Raynare, go to Arc's cavern. You remember how to teleport over?" I asked. She nodded, and the two of them disappeared into a portal a moment later, leaving them out of the crossfire.

"Gabriel, once we get outside safely, you come and help us also, get our backs, I don't want anybody sneaking up on us," I said, getting a nod from her.

"Ready everyone? Gabriel, throw up a shield for us!" I shouted, as Sona, Xenovia and I got up, a single command making Gram appear in my hand, before I summoned both Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear as well. No change from the previous form. I saw in the corner of my vision Rias and her peerage walk into a large, red magic circle, most likely teleporting back to the school building.

Xenovia drew her Excalibur Destruction, while I saw Sona simply continue walking, multiple symbols of power beginning to form around her, to cast magic.

"Let's go!" I shouted, seeing a pure-white barrier around us, casted by Gabriel, as we ran out into the open.

* * *

Lucifer, Beelzebub, Michael, Azazel and two other men were all sitting in Rias' building when the place erupted, everyone spurring into action immediately.

* * *

Xenovia, Sona and I finally got outside to see my neighbors all panicking, running away as those that were destroying my house seemingly hadn't decided to be at all discrete.

Around us, the one's causing the destruction, were at least sixty humans, Magicians, from the looks of them. They all wore uniform cloaks, and spread throughout their ranks I noticed four individuals that stood out, their power being felt by me even across the area.

"Damnit, this is a lot more enemies than I was expecting," I muttered, as the shield around us took more damage from the practical miniature army of Magicians fired upon us.

A sudden flash of light made me dodge to the left, however, and I landed rather roughly to find the ground torn up, a long scar reaching in the earth all the way to my house, Sona and Xenovia being on the other side of the scar.

I began to go towards them before I found myself surrounded by Magician's, the way to them being blocked completely.

"Damnit," I muttered, realizing I had been divided quite easily.

* * *

A few dozen feet away, Xenovia and Sona stood, nearly back to back as Magicians advanced on them. Before anyone acted, however, a single sword came flying out of the group, directly at Xenovia. Unable to dodge in fear of the blade piercing Sona, she blocked it with her blade, the sword going flying up. She turned to check where Sona was, only to find her gone as well, drawing a curse from Xenovia as she prepared her blade.

* * *

As Xenovia had been blocking the blade, Sona had felt a sudden pull on her, and could do nothing as she flew through the air, body seemingly in stasis as she landed on the ground in the center of a completely separate group of magicians, thoroughly cut off from the other two.

"Divide and conquer, eh…?" she muttered to herself, shifting into a stance as multiple magic circles began appearing around her, the surrounding magician's doing the same.

* * *

Gabriel was coming out of the house when she saw the claw in the ground come towards the house, and narrowed her eyes as she lifted her palms up, an invisible force stopping the attack in its tracks, before she did a back-flip just in time to avoid a blow that would've been potentially fatal.

She landed softly to see a single man standing, wearing a lion's coat as he stood, taking his fist out of the ground. He stood at a towering two meters, and looked extremely built, like a body-builder.

"Ready to die, little angel?" the man said, balling his fist into his hand. Gabriel sighed, before tucking a loose strand of hair back behind her ear.

"And who might you be?" she asked coolly. The man sneered, trying his best to look intimidating.

"My name is Heracles, descendent of the greatest Greek Hero, Heracles! Are you ready to die yet?" he asked, smashing the ground a few times, before ripping out a piece of concrete and throwing it at her. Gabriel smiled at him.

"Not quite yet, and don't get so eager, Heracles-san. For your opponent today, is the most powerful woman of Heaven, Gabriel-san," she smiled calmly, lifting a single finger and creating a single small light spear on it, which propelled forward at blinding speeds, splitting the concrete in two before hitting Heracles, popping off to her surprise.

"Surprised? My body is completely resistant to magic! That includes your puny little spears, now get ready to die!" Heracles shouted, slamming the ground before running at Gabriel, fist raised.

"Oh dear… this might take a while then," Gabriel muttered, getting ready for battle.

* * *

I eyed the surrounding Magician's warily, noting that there was a mark of disownment by the Magician's council on the robes of each and every one of them.

"I suppose it would be too much to ask of you all to let me battle you one on one?" I asked slowly, as I boosted. I heard a few laughs, taking it as a no. There were only twenty of them though, hardly an army for me. I lifted my right hand, palm up. A single, rotating magical symbol began to appear in my hand, the symbol for lightning.

As expected, all twenty of the magicians also raised their own palms, and I saw a surplus of nearly every element in their hands, nobody firing just yet.

"Come on, make the first move," I taunted them. A few of them seemed to want to, but didn't in fear of starting the battle. One of them, wearing more flamboyant robes, stepped forward and sneered.

"Why don't you?" he asked, and I smirked.

"I already have," I declared, before around them, at least forty hands made of rock sprung up out of the ground, grabbing each of their wrists tightly, pinning them all, before a third appeared for each set, dragging their bodies into the ground, only leaving their heads.

"My favorite new spell, I wonder what to name it…" I said to myself, as all of them shouted insults at me, struggling but unable to get up and out of the ground. I was about to walk towards one of the clusters of magicians when I saw out of the corner of my eye a black streak moving rapidly towards me.

Thinking quickly, I leapt into the air to give myself some room, barely dodging the claw that had tried to get me.

"Jeez, cutting it a bit close," I muttered to myself, as I examined the claw marks on the bottom of my pants. I looked down to see a woman with long, black hair and split bangs. Even from my height, I could see her hazel eyes with cat-like pupils, and her outfit consisted of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono had a red interior and was open at her shoulders, exposing her large bosom, and she had a pair of black cat ears and I saw swishing near her feet, two black tails. (taken from the wiki) She was crouching just like a cat, however, and so it was hard to tell everything.

"Nyaa~ why did you dodge that?" I heard her protest, sending a shock of pain in my temple, one that thudded for less than a millisecond yet hurt all the same.

"W-well I couldn't exactly allow you to kill me, right?" I asked, recovering as I began to brace to attack, or defend, depending on who decided to first.

"Nyaa~ I suppose you're right. Ready? You're going to be fighting Kuroka-chan today, nyaa~" Kuroka said, and I sighed. Her figure was a bit distracting…

"Well then, bring it, Kuroka-san," I said, pointing my sword at her. She didn't move, however, and so I created a single, small, fast fireball that sped towards her, passing straight through her and hitting the ground. An illusion!

"Nyaa~ this battle was a little too quick," a purr came from behind my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Too bad though, you were too weak, good-night nyaa~" I heard her say, and before I could do anything, hands wrapped around me, a pair of soft _things_ squishing against my back. I tried to move but found that I couldn't, and my sword was too long to hit her properly.

A small purple mist came from her, and began to wrap around my face, making me realize that she was trying to poison me!

"G-ghh!" I struggled, trying to get myself out of her iron grip to no avail. She purred again as more mist began to gather around my face, but I suddenly realized; the mist wasn't affecting me! But she didn't know that!

I fell limp in her arms, dropping Gram and deactivating Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The two of us began to fall, fall towards the ground and I heard her say, "Mission successful, target has been subdued," before setting me gently on the ground. I refrained from smirking though, we had found out why they had attacked! To capture me!

* * *

Xenovia pivoted on one foot as she swung her mighty blade again, sending a wave of destructive energy that ripped apart all of the magicians in its path. The many weaklings having been defeated, Xenovia scoffed, before planting her sword in the ground at her feet, facing down a girl that stood across from her, smiling back at her.

The girl had long, swaying blond hair that fell to her waist, and was wearing rather light armor, with leather guards at her elbows and knees, otherwise wearing jeans and a t-shirt, with a sheath at her side, rapier in it.

"Hello there, Destruct-chan!" the girl said cheerfully, greeting Xenovia, who raised an eyebrow.

"Hello. Might I know the name of whom I cross swords with today?" she asked. The girl nodded happily.

"My name is Jeanne-chan, descendent of the legendary Joan of Arc!" she said, bouncing on her toes. Xenovia nodded, smiling in a determined manner before exchanging the favor.

"And my name is Xenovia, student of Griselda Quarta-sama, servant to Hyoudou Issei-sama, and wielder of Excalibur Destruction," Xenovia declared, kicking up her blade by the wide hilt, catching it out of mid-air.

"Let's go then, Destruct-chan!" Jeanne declared, running at Xenovia with her hand on her rapier, as Xenovia took her Excalibur with her, holding it behind her.

The two met in a single swipe, Jeanne weaving to the side as she dodged Xenovia's wild swing, slashing at Xenovia with a few jabs before getting sent away as Xenovia swung again, bringing her sword in a full arc. As Jeanne flew in the air, landing a little off-balanced, Xenovia slashed at the ground, the destructive abilities of her sword making the very ground fly up at Jeanne, effectively sending her completely off-balance, nearly falling to the ground.

"Yield!" Xenovia demanded, pointing her sword at Jeanne as she lay on the ground. To her surprise, however, Jeanne simply laughed, before sweeping Xenovia's legs out from underneath her, doing a kip-up (Chinese get up) before pointing her rapier at Xenovia.

"Why don't you, Destruct-chan?" she said playfully, poking Xenovia with the rapier a few times. Xenovia growled, before slashing upward at Jeanne, knowing that the amount of force she put into the slash would easily bypass the guard of her petit rapier. At the last second, however, Jeanne held her free hand up and in her hand manifested an entirely new blade, a blade that, combined with her rapier, stopped Excalibur Destruction.

"W-what?" Xenovia asked, bewildered.

* * *

Sona Sitri stood, surrounded by twenty plus magicians, all of which had spells ready to use, directing them at her. She sighed before practically flinging spells everywhere, her small magical circles flying and turning any magician that they hit to and ice sculpture automatically, leaving Sona standing, a few moments later, in the middle of an army of ice sculptures. She looked around once or twice to make sure she didn't miss anybody, before relaxing, but suddenly tensing as she did an aerial (no hands cartwheel) to her left in order to dodge a blizzard of magic, which froze over the ground she had avoided.

She turned, shifting up her glasses a bit, to see a young man wearing spectacles come into the picture, wordlessly creating several blasts of power and sending them at her, forcing her to dodge again, lest she be frozen over or destroyed.

* * *

Gabriel sighed as she dodged the slow yet powerful blows, quickly sneaking in a one-two combo to Heracles face before returning to her ducking and weaving, Heracles being a mess from his sloppy technique, covered in sweat, his eye that Gabriel constantly had been punching having already turned into a black and bloody mess.

"Stay still damnit!" Heracles shouted, sweeping his fist horizontally, fully intent on bashing Gabriel's head in. Gabriel simply hopped however, grabbing Heracles fist and using his momentum to fling him into the sky, before jumping up as he landed and punching him solidly in the back, eliciting a moan of pain from him. (imagine Goku when he's fighting Nappa and Nappa goes after Krillin and Gohan, forcing Goku to go Kaio-ken, that little catch. Or Temari and her fan in the Chunnin Exams against Tenten, if you want.)

"D-d-damnit," Heracles groaned, as Gabriel dropped him to the ground. He hadn't landed a single blow on the angel, and it was infuriating him.

"Now then, who to help first…" Gabriel pondered, as she viewed the battlefield.

**Okay then, so to overview for anybody that couldn't understand that cluster-fuck of a chapter I gave, here's a basic overview:**

**Issei has conversation with Arc and Raijin.**

**Irina's body is missing**

**Issei talks with Sizerch and finds out he intends to meet with the other faction leaders.**

**He then acquires a crap-load of money, a group of servants, and a crap-load of property. Yay.**

**Issei talks with Rias and company.**

**Finds out that the Gremory Peerage has seals on their magical reserves, which he refills, all of them except for Koneko.**

**The group gets attacked by members of the Khoas Brigade.**

**60 magicians, and four higher level members attack.**

**Issei vs. Kuroka**

**Their mission to capture Issei is revealed.**

**Sona vs. a Wizard**

**Gabriel vs. Heracles, who is easily defeated.**

**The three faction leaders, and their seconds:**

**Sizerch and Beelzebub**

**Michael and (not yet named) Dulio Gesualdo **

**Azazel and (not yet named) Shemhazai **

**Damn, looking back at this, it's really cluttered, at least, compared to how I usually write.**

**Ugh… **

**Anyways, I'm too tired now to comment further. Review! Bitch! Moan! P.M.! **

**This is EmbraceMadness, signing off…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Secluded Dragons**

**As a note, there will be an Omake at the end that is more mature. Guaranteed, smut is not described, just hinted at slightly.**

**3****rd**** person POV, within the dimensional gap**

An enormous dragon floated peacefully in the dimension gap, feeling happy to have such a nice home. Of course, he had stolen it from Ophis, but that didn't really matter.

He continued gliding, examining the emptiness as he always did. A sudden presence stopped his wandering, however, and his enormous mouth smirked, before turning to the new being that had appeared.

**"So you've come back…**" the Great Red said, not asking, just stating the obvious. The other being nodded.

"Of course. It would've done no good to not see your reaction. How do you find him so far?" the other being asked. The Great Red shrugged.

**"Honestly, he hasn't done too much to shock me yet. He isn't powerful at all, in contrast, he's weak compared to me, and he has so many weaknesses it's amazing and yet…" **the Great Red trailed off.

"And…?" the other being prompted.

**"And yet I felt the power he released when he was fighting the Fallen Angel. His dual Balance Breaker was much, much more powerful than I had expected. Though of course, it pales in comparison to what his potential is. I believe we've found someone that can tip the balance of nature, someone that might be able to match the so called 'Dragon God' and maybe even myself…. the 'Dragon of Dragons'. Of course, this might just be me speaking nonsense, that's always possible," **he said drily. The other being laughed.

"And so you like the… modifications I've done?"

**"I don't even want to imagine how he would've been without them. Though the fact that **_she_ **is speaking to him so early worries me."**

"Wait, Ophis is a girl now?"

**"Yes, seems like she's finally decided on a form, a more permanent human one at the very least. Anyways, let's continue watching them, shall we?"**

* * *

Back in the streets of the Hyoudou house

Xenovia grunted as she and Jeanne pushed with each other's blades. Not too long ago, Jeanne had summoned a brand new sword, one with an intricate design. The two swords combined, the one she manifested combined with her rapier, had proven strong enough to block blows from Excalibur Destruction itself.

"Having fun swinging your sword, Destruct-chan~?" Jeanne asked, as she and Xenovia leaned forward, swords still grinding against one another.

"Quiet you!" Xenovia shouted, forcing her back a bit in a surge of strength. Jeanne just laughed, however, an aura of energy surrounding her as well as she matched Xenovia perfectly. Xenovia became suspicious about this, but ignored it.

"Come on, Destruct-chan, surely you can do better than this?" Jeanne taunted. Xenovia growled, pushing even harder, but to her surprise Jeanne matched her force perfectly again. Suspicious…

"Damn you!" Xenovia cursed, trying to strain herself and push even further, when she felt a strong block on herself. She had reached her physical limit.

"I guess that's all you've got, huh?" Jeanne asked, as she began to force forward, a look of shock on Xenovia's face as Jeanne applied more power, slowly forcing Xenovia onto one knee. Xenovia grit her teeth as she tried to hold herself up, but the combined power of the two swords was too much for her, and slowly, they began to move closer to her neck. Xenovia felt sweat drip down her face as she kept an eye on the swords, while Jeanne simply pushed nonchalantly. Jeanne looked down on Xenovia, watching her eyes dart back and forth like a cornered prey, before suddenly locking onto Jeanne's own eyes, a glow appearing in them.

Without warning, an aura of power appeared around Xenovia once again, as she pushed back Jeanne with her Excalibur Destruction. Jeanne's eyes widened as she found herself steadily being forced back, before she was the one on one knee.

"What th-" she began, only to be cut off when Xenovia kept her right hand holding Excalibur Destruction, before lifting her left, her eyes glowing a blue color, which didn't make sense since her eyes were supposed to be brown.

The aura surrounding her began to swirl and before Jeanne's very eyes, a long blade appeared in Xenovia's lifted hand.

* * *

Sona winced as she slid back on her toes; hand down trying to stop her momentum. She looked back up to see another yellow bolt flying straight at her, and dove to the side, rolling twice, to dodge it.

She was covered with little scrapes and bruises, a burn mark on her wrist. She sighed, before straightening, using a finger to lift up her glasses.

Out of the smoke walked a man, the same one that had been fighting her this whole time. A magician who had yet to give his name, he wore glasses and had spiked hair. The magician looked to the side for a moment, before checking his watch.

"Biding time?" Sona asked, not expecting an answer.

"Of course. I had hoped you were the clever one," the magician said, surprising Sona. Seeing her surprise, the magician chuckled.

"Ready for round two, then?" the magician asked, lifting a finger. Sona shifted into a combat stance, before ducking to avoid the high-speed light-bullet that had nearly shot her head. She then sprinted at the magician, before weaving to the side to avoid more bullets.

Without warning, a huge wall of fire erupted, conjured by the mysterious magician. The wall of fire halted her in her tracks, causing her to stop for a moment, to leap back.

"You didn't honestly think I'd let you get close to me, did you?" the magician asked. Sona laughed uncharacteristically.

"I suppose I had to try. You've fallen into my trap, however," Sona said nonchalantly, gesturing her hand. Twenty magic circles appeared around the magician, completely cornering him in a dome. "Block that," Sona muttered, before firing off the spell.

From each of the circles, a surplus of icicles and water shot out, some even shooting out knives as well. They all impacted a wall of fire that sprung up to protect the magician, but to no avail. The water was of the Sitri clan, and naturally stronger due to their water abilities, making it extinguish the magician's fire wall on contact.

However, as the icicles rained down, Sona saw an unusual fog. The icicles she had sent were completely destroyed as soon as they touched it, and Sona frowned as she saw the man inside.

"What is that…?" Sona muttered to herself.

"This… young devil, is the sacred gear and Longinus **Dimension Lost**," a voice came from within the mist. Sona glared at the mist.

"And by the way… my name is Georg. Descendent of Johann Georg Faust. The next time we meet, you are going to die," Georg declared, as the mist spread, forcing Sona to jump backwards.

"I look forward to it," Sona said coolly, as the mist spread.

* * *

Xenovia kept her hand raised above her head, hand gripping a sword. The sword was an uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. It had a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extended to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the blade. The sword is nearly as tall as Xenovia (Description taken from the wiki.)

Jeanne's eyes widened at this, and she quickly leapt back with a speed she didn't formerly possess, getting out of the way.

"Georg-kun! We've got to go!" she cried out, holding up her swords in an X. She turned to see however, that Georg had already teleported away, leaving her and Heracles alone.

"Damnit!" she cursed, trying to run, only to find Xenovia in her way. She was undaunted, however, and tried to get a rapid slash that would get her out of the way, only for her rapier to shatter against the second sword Xenovia had brought out. "E-eh!?"

"Now disappear!" Xenovia cried, bringing both swords up, Excalibur on her right, the newer on her left, slashing both straight at Jeanne, who was left with a single sword. Jeanne closed her eyes as she prepared to call upon a power she wasn't planning to use.

"**Balance Breaker! Stake Victim Dragon!"** Jeanne shouted, feeling the last of her strength leave her as an enormous dragon appeared, completely composed of huge swords, all of them created by her. "Dragon-kun! Clear the way, take us away from here!" she commanded, riding the dragons back, an aura surrounding the two as the dragon prepared to leave.

"Coward!" Xenovia cried, as her two swords cut against the dragon's snout, the last of her energy leaving her in an effort to destroy the huge 100 meter dragon comprised of over a thousand swords, with her two swords that she had.

The dragon was completely obliterated.

With a blast of energy, that unleashed an enormous amount of power, the two swords that Xenovia had sliced through the Balance Breakers snout, the power trailing through the dragons body, shattering every sword in its way, leaving Jeanne to fall to the ground, spent, and for Xenovia to follow her, before a pair of pale, smooth arms caught her, Gabriel gently laying her on the ground. She smiled at the new sword Xenovia had conjured, lifting it with her hands before making it disappear.

"So you were the possessor of Durandal, eh? Roland would've been proud…" Gabriel muttered, looking around at the wreck.

All around them, there were defeated magicians lying on the ground. Not too far away, there were tons frozen, an exhausted-looking Sona walking over, before nodding to Gabriel. Even further away, there were twenty magicians with their heads out of the ground, the rest of their bodies being buried under. But no Issei.

"W-wait, where's Issei-kun?" Gabriel asked, looking around. She saw Heracles still lying near the front of the house, still unconscious, but that was it.

"I… I haven't seen him, I was too busy with my own battle," Sona replied meekly, as the two looked around and began to panic.

* * *

1st person POV (MC again, yay!)

I felt myself being carried by Kuroka, and felt magic pull on the two of us as she used teleportation to move us along faster. Wherever we reappeared, it was high up, because I felt the wind pulling at us, before we entered a cave or something similar, and I could hear water dripping on the sides. Eventually, I felt myself get put in a chair, and my wrists were bound, before I heard someone speak.

"You can stop feigning sleep now. Kuroka can sense chakra, and you weren't knocked out by that mist, after all, it doesn't harm dragons," I heard. Strange, that sounded like a little girl.

I opened my eyes to find my many assumptions true, we were indeed in a cave, and there was indeed a little girl with long black hair wearing a gothica Lolita clothes, and I noticed her ears were pointy in the light of the single lit lantern. Behind her, in the shadows, I saw movement, and deduced at least five people behind her, seeing Kuroka's glowing cat eyes confirming one.

"So… what's up?" I asked casually. The girl continued staring at me. Silence. I coughed awkwardly.

"So, who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Ophis, Dragon God of Infinite," she replied. So, not one to waste words, eh…

"Um… why is a Dragon God a little girl?" I asked, curious. She tilted her head cutely.

"I am a shape-shifter. This form just happens to be the one I enjoy currently. So, Hyoudou Issei, what do you want in life?" she asked me. I raised an eyebrow at the weird question, but I answered it truthfully, seeing no possible bad outcome.

"I suppose I simply wish to live a good, long life, have a lot of friends, and be happy," I shrugged. She raised an eyebrow at this, and I heard a cough behind her that sounded more like laughter.

"That isn't very realistic," she commented. I shrugged.

"If you expected something like, 'I want to be the strongest' or something like that, you should've asked me before I went off to fight someone. My power normally gives me quite the anger issues," I said conversationally. She nodded at this.

"Would you like to know what my ultimate goal is, in that case?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"Sure. Since it seems to make you not wish to kill me," I added.

"My ultimate wish is to be home. I miss it. I want to reclaim what is supposed to be mine, the Dimensional Gap," she said wistfully, and I nodded, understanding.

"Well that makes sense. I suppose the only thing stopping you is Great Red?" I asked. She nodded sadly, and I almost forgot for a moment that she was a Dragon God, rather than a little girl. She certainly had the sad look of a child that couldn't use their favorite swing because some ass was hogging it.

Almost.

"So you see, that is part of the reason why I've summoned you here, for I arranged the attack on your household for that sole reason. Destruction of the three factions, after all, isn't my goal. That was simply the goal of a few members of the Khoas Brigade, and I didn't feel a need to stop them," Ophis explained.

"So, what reason is this?" I asked.

* * *

3rd person POV

Lucifer, Beelzebub, Shemhazai, Azazel, Michael and Dulio Gesualdo all stood over the dead bodies of the three thousand magicians that had been sent to kill them.

"You know, I think they're underestimating us," Azazel said, making the other five give him a dead-panned expression.

"Azazel-sama has a point. This doesn't make any sense, honestly, all of us could probably single handedly take on all of these magicians alone, let alone all six of us," Shemhazai backed up his leader. The group returned their gazes to the dead magicians.

"A trap?" Lucifer asked. Beelzebub shook his head.

"That wouldn't make any sense at all. If it were a trap, it would've already been sprung. We've been standing here for almost five minutes!"

"A distraction instead?" Michael suggested. His own sub-ordinate denied this however.

"That wouldn't be probable either. Where would they attack?" he asked.

"Our bases?" Lucifer asked.

"Too many devils and angels, they wouldn't win," Azazel said. Everyone gave a slight 'hmm'.

"So, the future meeting spot is the same, correct? No changes for where the alliance will meet?" Michael asked. A nod confirmed it.

"In which case, we done here?" Beelzebub asked. A nod came from everyone and the six over-powered beings teleported away in a flash of red, white and blue light, leaving three thousand dead magicians.

* * *

1st person POV (MC)

"So, what reason is this?" I asked. Ophis sighed.

"Recently, you fought Riser Phenex, a man we sponsored," Ophis began. I frowned, realizing this was a long, example explanation, but nodded.

"Wait, you sponsored him?" I asked. She nodded.

"Some members of a faction of the Khoas Brigade decided that they liked his ideas and thirst for power, and gave him some… abilities that made him much stronger," Ophis began.

"May I know what abilities?" I asked. She nodded.

"It's of no help to you, but of course. They gave him the ability to absorb the power of anybody that he managed to kill, by feasting on their body. Naturally, this was how he was able to decimate much of his clan, from what those that gave him this power told me. Quite interesting, yes?" she asked. I felt sick.

"He **ate** his family? Just to gain power?" I asked. She nodded.

"A Phenexes immortality only goes to a certain point. He was able to make his flame regenerate power complete, making him recover from any attack, no matter the amount of power. Though of course, you found a loop-hole," she said pointedly. I nodded.

"In any case, I wasn't expecting you to defeat him. The fact that you achieved dual balance breaker of two Longinus also impressed me. Because of these surprises, I've decided that you are going to join my organization, and help me reclaim my home," she said. She didn't ask me, didn't request my help. She simply stated what she no doubt believed was the obvious.

"No," I said. She frowned.

"I am not asking you. I am telling you to help me reclaim my home. You can have what you wish, I don't care. So long as I reclaim my dimension gap, I am fine," she said. I still shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Ophis. I don't believe there is anything bad with you, but I am not going to help you with this. This is your battle, not mine. Besides, I can't exactly support the Khoas Brigade after how they helped Riser," I replied. She stared at me.

"You still don't understand, do you? You don't have a _choice _in this matter! As the second most powerful being in the universe, I _command_ you to help!" she said, looking angrier by the second. She looked like a child about to throw a tantrum, too.

"I'm sorry, but you have no control over me," I said. She seemed to stop getting angrier for a moment, and I thought it was over.

"What if I killed you right here, right now?" she asked. I tensed a bit.

"Then you still won't achieve anything. Come on, Ophis, get your faction to do it or something, but don't involve me," I pleaded. She scowled.

"You still don't have a choice. You can't even leave until you decide to help me. So take as long as you wish," she said. I growled, before causing the wind to cut at my ropes using Wizardry. To my surprise, they didn't cut, and I was stuck. We simply sat in silence for a while, before I asked.

"Uh… can I use the restroom?" I asked. She shook her head though, and I sighed, manipulating a bit of Wizardry to cause my fluids to go to another dimension. Well, that would be useful.

"Are you just going to watch me until I agree to help you? I'm not even strong enough to be of any help if you try to get the Dimensional gap right now…" I said. She didn't reply, and simply sat there, making me realize that she really was just going to sit there and watch me until I said yes.

A while later, my stomach grumbled rather loudly, embarrassing me. To my surprise, however, Ophis simply nodded to someone, and a girl appeared and began to feed me, not saying anything. The girl was wearing a sorceress-like dress with a blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior. She looked like a foreigner and had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. (Description taken from wiki)

A member of the Khoas Brigade? She looked like a little girl… I turned my gaze back to Ophis, who was still watching me. Were they all girls? Geez…

My thoughts were disproved a moment later, when a guy around my age with silver-white hair came out, his posture aggressive.

"Ophis! How long are we going to stay here?" he demanded. I said nothing as I watched, and was spoon-fed something.

"Until he decides to help," Ophis said stubbornly, like a little girl again. The man scowled, before pushing the girl that was feeding me away from me and grabbing the scruff of my school uniform. (Ironic since I never went to school)

"Listen here, bastard, you're going to help her or I'm going to rip out your entrails and feed them to you," he threatened, letting loose quite a bit of aura and killing intent. I raised an eyebrow at this. While he did have an intimidating amount of power, I had faced down Riser with his enhancements. This guy couldn't be that much stronger, and even then, people normally didn't possess enough to really scare me…

Well… ignoring Azazel so far, of course.

"Hello there, who are you?" I asked cheerfully. He seemed a bit taken aback by my question, before puffing out his chest.

"My name is Siegfried, descendent of the original Siegfried of the Nordic legends and first wielder of Gram, the most powerful demon sword in existence," he bragged, "Also, I'm the most powerful swordsmen of our organization, and have four of the five most powerful demon swords, only not having Gram." I thought quickly.

"So, why don't you have Gram?" I asked, noting how the girl that had been feeding me had scoffed softly when Siegfried had claimed to be the strongest swordsmen. Interesting…

"That's none of your concern!" he shouted, hand still on my shirt as he lifted me up once, bringing the chair with me, before slamming me back down. Ophis still hadn't said a thing.

"He got his butt handed to him by someone of the church. Dulio Gesualdo, wasn't it?" I heard the girl say. Siegfried tensed at the name, before moving almost too fast for my eyes to see. When he reappeared, he was holding the girl that had been feeding me by her little outfit, fist raised above her head. I couldn't see his eyes from where I sat, but I could see the girls. She was afraid.

With a sudden impulse, I kicked out, hitting him at the right point on the back of his legs to force him to kneel, and he did, no doubt surprised at the sudden attack. Before he could act, I lifted my leg and put my heels on his shoulders, keeping him down. Throughout this, Ophis didn't do a thing.

Before I could react, Siegfried roared in anger, tossing me back and unable to move correctly due to the chair I was trapped in and the strange twine being too strong to break. But that was what I had wanted to happen.

When I hit the ground, I remembered something out of one of the rare movies that I had been able to watch when I was younger, and I prayed that it would actually work.

The chair shattered, its wooden makeup unable to handle my weight and the hard ground, leaving my hands free with a wooden remain wrapped to each hand. I got up, however, just in time to drop down again, and avoid the swipe of a sword that would've beheaded me.

"Siegfried!" I heard Ophis shout.

"I'm not going to kill him! Just maim him a bit!" he shouted back, and before my eyes, four draconic arms sprung out of his back, six swords appearing as well, two of them light, four of them looking demonic. "Say hello to Balmung, Nothung, Tyfring and Dainsleif!" Siegfried shouted at me, introducing the four demonic swords. He seemed to not regard the other two at all, and as I groggily got to my feet, he laughed. "How are you going to fight me, huh? I have six arms and six swords. I'll cut you to pieces!"

"No you won't. I still need him," I heard Ophis say.

"Who gives two shits about what you need, huh? I'm getting sick and tired of you, Ophis! Die, bastard!" I heard him yell, before I saw six blades in motion. I looked past him to see the girl that had been feeding me on the ground and unconscious. I sighed.

"**Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing**," I stated, summoning the two. As always, Boosted Gear appeared on my left arm, shredding off the rest of the wood as well as the rope, which I noticed wasn't being shielded anymore. The back of my shirt was ripped open as my physical wings popped out, lighting up the cave, and the rest of the wood and twine on my right hand was ripped off as well.

"Not going to help you enough!" Siegfried declared, still swinging the swords. I didn't know why, but suddenly, I felt an impulse that I couldn't control, and I caught the first sword, a demonic one.

Immediately, the sword disappeared from Siegfried's hand, making him have a very amusing look on his face. He shouted incoherently before trying to slash at me with the other three demonic swords, and I caught each one.

"W-what the!?" he said, as he was left with four empty hands and two holy swords. I hummed, before taking out Gram from a pocket dimension courtesy of Arc. "T-that's Gram! Give it to me, it's my namesake!" Siegfried demanded randomly. I sighed.

"I don't think so," I said, before slicing off his extra limbs using the sword.

"One sword to rule them all, eh?" I muttered, having deduced what had happened with the other demonic swords. "Aren't you going to help him or stop me?" I asked Ophis, who had just been watching.

"He told me he didn't care about me anymore, and wouldn't listen to my command. Of course I don't care about him in return, I never did. As I told you, the only goal I have for creating the Khoas Brigade is to have help against Great Red, but honestly, I believe it is an ordeal that should be handled by us Dragons. Everyone else is… below us. Especially those that slander our race's name by spamming that _pathetic_ excuse for a sacred gear," Ophis spat at the end distastefully. I raised an eyebrow.

"You have something against **Twice Critical**?" I asked. She nodded.

"It's a pathetic excuse of a Sacred Gear. And the fact that the weakest of all the Sacred Gear is a Dragon base… it infuriates me," she said, more expression on her face than the entire time I had spoken with her. I looked down at the pinned and unarmed Siegfried before deciding to kill him. There was no point in letting him live, I believed, and I was about to cut him down when I heard a voice in my head.

[Partner, stop! The demonic swords are clouding your judgment again!] Ddrag cried out. I winced and put my hand to my temple, before lifting Gram. Was he right?

(Idiot, the reason Azazel had to use Yin energy to balance out your system was _because of_ that sword right there. Send it to the pocket dimension you have, quickly!) Albion added, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Well there is part of the reason I believe you have the potential to help. The fact that both of the 'Heavenly Dragons' are cooperating to try and help you is part of it," Ophis commented. So she could hear them?

I decided to heed the warning the two gave me and I threw Gram at a wall, the pocket dimension appearing in time to allow it in. I then lifted Siegfried by his neck, lifting him up towards the ceiling.

"You know, if I wanted to, I could probably kill you," I stated, still holding the guy up by his neck. He squirmed but spat on my face, before scowling at me.

"Then do it!" he shouted.

"But I'm not that sort of person," I said, wiping my face off with my free hand. I threw him back at the shadows he came from, and I heard him hit a wall. I turned to Ophis. "I'm leaving now," I stated, growing my wings.

"You won't be able to leave," she called at me, as I began to walk. Nobody was coming to stop me yet, however, so I ignored her.

"Good luck," I called back, walking until I reached a fork in the cave. I looked at both entrances warily, before freezing a block of the air, and throwing it into one side. I listened, but heard nothing. Shrugging, I walked in, keeping an eye out for traps.

After a while, I had reached another fork in the cave, and I took the left one, continuing on. Eventually, I saw light, but found myself back in the first cavern, with no progress.

"W-what?" I asked, as I saw Ophis staring at me.

"You see? You aren't able to leave," she stated. I scowled, before taking a piece of twine I had with me and freezing it to the ground, going through the cave again, expanding the rope occasionally. Soon, however, I found myself back in the first room, and was once again face to face with Ophis.

"Will you help me now?" she asked. I scowled, before turning. Okay, so simple thought wouldn't work, eh…? In which case…

I breathed deeply as I stood in front of the exit out of the cave, or at least, what should've been the exit. I breathed in and out for a while, trying to brace myself, before I summoned my left gauntlet, and flung up a small, compressed orb of magic. I sucker-punched it, causing a great blast of energy to plow into the wall, destroying it and traveling on for quite a ways.

I looked at the hole I had created, before dispersing the smoke. There, at the end! The exit! I ran towards it, not wasting a moment as I sped towards it, reaching it and going through to find myself once again in the first room, Ophis still staring at me.

I scowled.

"You're going to be stuck here until you agree to help me," Ophis stated, and I grunted. I was a little irritated.

"Arc!" I shouted, expecting a portal to appear for me. When nothing did however, I was surprised. Ophis started laughing across from me, and I narrowed my eyes at her. "What did you do to him?"

"Are you serious? I'm the Dragon _God_ you idiot. Do you honestly think some High-level dragon like Arc would obey a Duo Heavenly Dragon above me?" Ophis asked. I tilted my head.

"Arc is that high of a Dragon in power?" I asked. Ophis sighed.

"There are many levels of dragons. The highest," cue wince, "is that of the 'True Dragon', the Great Red. After is the 'Dragon God', or me. Next after us is the 'Two Heavenly Dragons', which are Albion and Ddrag, obviously. Then are the 'Five Great Dragon Kings', formerly six. After them are High level dragons, and then low level, and then whatever cannon fodder is left. Evil Dragons fit into the pyramid after Heavenly Dragons, being only a little more powerful than the kings. So you see? Your friend isn't all that powerful. In fact, he is weak. Though of course, he is strong for a high level, and almost on par with the 'Five Great Dragon Kings'," Ophis explained. I nodded after, understanding.

"Wait, then where do I fit in?" I asked, curious. Ophis smirked.

"Well you have a lot of potential, but have yet to tap into most of it. So I can't give you an accurate estimate. Stop trying to escape though, because you won't. Now will you join me or not," she asked. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, before continuing, "Considering your small mass, I wouldn't even mind letting you have some of the Dimensional Gap, if you really want it…"

"Er… no. I won't help you, thanks for the offer though!" I said cheerfully, before turning back to the cave. I heard her sigh behind me, and I sat, criss-cross applesauce, on the ground facing the maze. There had to be some way out of the place? And since she was so willing to let me live… My eyes trailed back to the girl on the ground, who was _still_ unconscious.

"Does… does that girl need help?" I asked. Ophis shook her head, but I got up anyways, lifting the little girl up with some Wizardry and limit releasing on my muscles. She was… taller… than I thought and a lot more… mature…

Cue blush.

I waved my hand over the destroyed remains of the chair that had been binding me, and used it to create a little platform of sorts for the girl, before her on the platform. I then put my hand over her head, before realizing I wasn't exactly a healer.

"Ah, if only Asia was here right now…" I muttered.

"Asia Argento, the nun with Twilight Healing?" Ophis asked. I nodded, and she concentrated for a second, before I saw a strange magic circle-much different from the type devils used-appear above my lap, before Asia appeared from it, a shocked expression on her face.

"A-ah, Onii-chan? What's going on? Is the battle over? Who are they? Where are we?" Asia asked, panicking a bit. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's done, Asia. I'm just here and Ophis over there wants me to help her with something. Can you please do me a favor?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course! What do you want me to do?" she asked eagerly. I pointed at the knocked out girl.

"Can you heal her? A guy attacked her, and since I was busy getting free from something when he attacked, I don't know what happened. Could you help, please?" I asked. She nodded, before placing her hands in the air above the girl, the familiar green glow appearing over her hands. Within seconds, she stopped, and told me what I had suspected.

"She's got a concussion, Onii-chan. I can actually heal her fully right now, if you want," she offered. I nodded, and she began to heal the girl, making her regain consciousness within a minute.

"Thank you, Asia. Tell them I'm safe if you see them, will you?" I requested.

"Of course, Onii-chan. Just, um… when are you coming back?" Asia asked. I smiled.

"It won't be long, don't worry. Bye," I said, patting her on the head. She looked like she was about to protest, but before she could do so, the same circle that brought her made her leave, and I turned over to see the girl she had healed wake up, and immediately return to the shadows, past where the lantern lit.

"Now then, I've let you see your friend, and I've been nice enough to not kill you. Will you help me now?" Ophis asked. I pretended to ponder the question for a moment.

"Mmmm…. no," I said, making her do something I definitely hadn't expected from the self-proclaimed god. She pouted.

"If you aren't going to say yes at least don't lead me on…" I heard her mutter. Wait, what?

"Do you want power?"

"Nah, when I have too much I become a little berserk, remember?"

"Money?"

"I inherited the Phenex clan fortune. That's enough money to waste for multiple lifetimes. I think I have enough money."

"… women?" I stared at her.

"Are you really…? I mean, seriously…? I am a fifteen, almost sixteen, year old boy that has been in bed his entire life. As far as I know, hormones don't even exist in my body!" I said. _"Well, the fact that I live with a bunch of females that would probably willingly do anything I asked does help…" _I thought. She glared cutely.

"Immortality?"

"Too cliché. What else have you got?" I asked sarcastically. She sighed, before seeming to think.

"Knowledge," Ophis offered. I actually pondered that for a moment.

"Knowledge about…?" I prompted.

"You'll find out if you help," she added. I frowned.

"I told you already, I'm too weak to be of any use against someone like Great Red. You'd have a better chance of giving Siegfried his swords back, he'd be strong enough to help, probably."

"This is a Dragons Affair. Other races need not get involved," she said sternly. I sighed.

"I'm barely a dragonoid right now. As a matter of fact, how much so far, Ddrag? Albion?" I asked.

[About 30%, actually.] eh?

"T-t-thirty!? Are you sure, Ddrag?" I asked. I felt a mental nod.

"So you see, Issei? You are at least part Dragon, though I am curious what that number means. I'm also curious as to why Albion and Ddrag have smaller aura's than the last time I met them but…" Ophis let her words hang. "I'll ignore that."

We glared at each other.

"Look, Ophis, you want a dragon to help you out so badly, ask one of the Dragon Kings! Surely with you being the Dragon God, they'd willingly help, right?" I asked. She scowled.

"They're all too weak. I need both Heavenly Dragon's support, and since you are their host…" I sighed.

"With my current strength though, I'd be of no use, no more than Arc would, most likely. I'll tell you what; I'll think about it. And when you feel that I'm strong enough to match up with you, then I might help," I offered. She tilted her head.

"But it isn't a positive, 'yes'?"

"For now, it's a maybe. That's better than nothing, right!?" I asked. She frowned again.

"If I take you under my wing, you'll have as much dragon fruit and soul as you need to get as strong as those two were when released, you'd get much stronger, much faster under my wing," she pointed out. I stared at her.

"Ophis, I want to get stronger on my own. Besides, don't you have anything against helping someone get stronger that might fight _you_ when they get strong enough?" I asked. She shook her head.

"You wouldn't attack me. I've had people watch you for a while, you aren't like that. Especially considering how you handled that Fallen Angel," she pointed out. I stared at her for a little longer.

"Have you been stalking me?" I asked with a deadpan expression. She opened her mouth to speak, before closing it. Then she opened it again, but no words came out, and so she closed it again.

Wow, I actually made the Dragon God speechless for a moment.

"H-how dare you accuse me of stalking you!" she shouted suddenly, standing up.

"Well it does sound and seem like it…" I muttered. To my surprise, she had a furious expression on her face, and mixed in was a bit of-embarrassment?

"Nya~~" I heard laughter from behind her. Kuroka, of course.

"!" Ophis turned back towards them, and the laughter stopped. Noticing that they had stopped, Ophis seemed to try and make herself a little more dignified, coughing into her hand and straightening out her outfit before sitting down. There was a slight hue on her cheeks, barely noticeable.

"I-In any case, I suppose I could allow you to leave, if you were to promise to help eventually," Ophis offered. I continued staring at her blankly.

"Are you going to stop stalking me if I say yes to that offer?" I asked. I heard more laughter behind her, and a loud crash as if someone had fallen to the ground in their laughing. Ophis closed her eyes and I could hear her breathing as she apparently tried to keep her cool.

"Yes," she said tightly, "I'll let you leave if you say yes."

"But you won't stop stalking me." More laughter and sounds of people falling to the ground.

"I. Am! Not! A! Stalker!" Ophis shouted, stepping closer to me with every word. I gulped as she and I were inches apart, and I raised my hands in surrender.

"Alright alright, you aren't a stalker. And I'll help you out when I get strong enough to match the Great Red. Can I leave now?" I asked. She glared at me, before nodding, a door opening up at the end of the cavern. I walked through before flinging myself off the edge, laughing at the little last-minute prank I had pulled on her.

* * *

3rd person

Ophis sighed wearily. She had finally gotten the boy to help… Though something about his words made her wary…

"Erm… Leader-sama?" she heard Le Fay Pendragon say.

"Yes, Le Fay?" she asked.

"You do realize that you agreed to not force him back until he was strong enough to _match_ Great Red, meaning that he'd have to actually be _as strong as_ him, right?" she asked. Ophis smacked her face in exasperation.

"This is going to take months…" Le Fay heard her leader mutter.

"Uh… Leader-sama, I don't think that guy will ever match Great Red…" she said. Ophis shook her head.

"He will, eventually. He has the potential. It'll just take him a while," she added.

"Wait… won't he eventually become more powerful than _you_ also, Leader-sama?" Le Fay asked, now confused. Ophis nodded wearily.

"I'm just going to have to hope he is kind enough to ignore that fact."

* * *

1st person POV (MC)

I sneezed as I flew through the air. Strange, I hadn't been sick since I was completely bed-ridden…

In any case, I felt extremely lucky that I had managed to leave the cavern intact. Honestly, how did Ophis fall for that last trick? It was ridiculously obvious, and if I were to become as strong as Great Red, the Dragon of Dragons, what would the words of Dragon God mean? I could easily ignore her.

Even while thinking that, however, I felt a strange feeling of devotion in my stomach. I _had_ promised… And really, breaking promises wasn't rare, but even then, breaking a promise made by the Dragon God, even if she was a cute little girl…well, not really…?

I continued flying in my thoughts, before a portal _finally_ opened from Arc, and I flew through it, reappearing in his underground cave.

"Arc…" I ground out his name as I went up to him. He seemed to sweat-drop, before backing up a little.

**"Eh… I can explain?"** he said weakly. I sighed before crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"While I understand why you didn't decide to open a portal for me, considering the Dragon God was there, your lack of help is still irritating," I stated. He nodded.

**"I couldn't summon you though, Ophis' portal had higher standing in the eyes of magic than mine, hers would've canceled mine out,"** he said. I raised an eyebrow, before nodding.

"Anyways, something Ophis said makes me a tad curious. How is a new Dragon King named?" I asked. He raised an imaginary eyebrow.

**"A new Dragon King? He or she is simply recognized by the universe, just like how the Heavenly Dragons were named, and everybody knows what their standing as a dragon is through the whisper of the universe,"** he said cryptically. I understood though.

"So when you become a Dragon King, the universe will simply tell you? That's a bit… easy to fool. What if somebody lies?" I asked. He shook his head.

**"The way of proving you are a Dragon King is through combat with one of the other Kings. It's a fight to the death if you don't prove yourself, so nobody usually tried to fool people. Why do you want to know?"** Arc asked me.

"When I was talking to Ophis, you came up in the conversation, and I learned from her that despite the fact that you are a High Level dragon, that you are close to becoming a Dragon King. It would be more influential if one of the Dragon Kings was governor of the Dragon Faction, no?" I asked. He grinned.

**"So it would. Anyways, brat, you should head back to your home now. The others are shitting bricks that they can't find you, and your Fallen Angel girl and nun were crying when they found out who you were with, so you better hurry back,"** he warned. I nodded, before stepping through the portal.

* * *

I reappeared in my living room, sitting on the couch. I heard voices in the living room, and so I got up and went, dreading who had decided to drop in for a visit.

In my room that had apparently become the meeting room for the three factions, sat an entire peerage of people, and I recognized quite a few of them, knowing them by name.

First, was a girl with knee length black hair, wearing the school uniform and blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

Next, a girl with long, white hair and blue-green eyes.

A slim girl with long brown hair that ended in braids and had brown eyes. I noticed a blue headband around her forehead.

A girl with shoulder length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes.

A tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She was wearing boyish clothing.

A young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He wore the schools uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up.

A short, petite girl with brown hair in twin ponytails and green eyes.

A man with the appearance of a foreigner with a large physique. He had gray hair and long bangs which covered his eyes.

A girl that looked like she was in middle school. She lad long, dark purple hair and to my surprise, I noticed that she had sleepy, golden eyes. She had a small build in conjunction to looking small, and wore a skull mask, and dark robes. Strange.

(A.N. now I know people are going to rant about the last two additions to the peerage, but I really don't give a damn. The reasons they're already on the peerage may be touched on at a later date, but for now, let the story continue!)

Sona noticed me first, as expected, and everyone fell silent, Sona speaking immediately.

"Loup. Inform the others that we've found him. How was your chat with Ophis, Issei?" Sona asked me. I shrugged, preferring to stand in opposition to sitting.

"It was fun. Has everyone been looking for me?" I asked. She nodded, and seemed to notice me staring at her peerage.

"That's right, you all haven't been… formally… introduced. Hyoudou Issei, meet my peerage. (In order) Tsubaki Shinra (Queen), Momo Hanakai (Bishop), Reya Kusaka (Bishop), Tomoe Meguri (Knight), Tsubasa Yuru (Rook), Genshirou Saji (Pawn X4), Ruruko Nimura (Pawn) and Bennia (Knight). The man that just left is my other rook, Loup Garou. Everyone, this is the boy we saved that day, Hyoudou Issei." Sona listed. I nodded.

"Pleased to finally be introduced to you all," I greeted, nodding to them. They said their own greetings as well, and I turned to Sona. "Sona, who have you sent Loup-san to inform, specifically?" I asked. Before she could answer, someone else interjected.

"Oi! Hyoudou-teme! Speak to Sona-sama with respect, or I'll beat your face in!" I heard someone shout. I turned to see Saji standing, looking enraged.

"Saji-san… you're in _my_ house, if you've forgotten. And besides, I've known your master long enough now, I don't think she minds if I call her without formalities… right, _Sona_?" I asked.

"Of course, _Issei_, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at your lack of respect though, especially considering how I'm probably going to end up your little sister eventually," she shot back. I resisted the urge to groan.

"Eh? Kaichou, why would he become your older brother? Wouldn't he be your younger brother?" I heard the last girl with the skull mask, Bennia, ask. Everyone looked curious now, though it was veiled under a look of serious calm.

"Come on, bastard, explain," Saji burst out again. He really wasn't at all patient, was he?

"_Sit down_, Genshirou Saji, or I will make your body move against your own control and _snap_ your neck," I threatened, trying to channel as much killing intent as I could. When I focused on the people in the room again, Saji was sitting down, and staring at the ground, his eyes blank. The girls near him seemed to have been affected as well, and were now in various states of panic.

"That's better. The reason I'll eventually become Sona's older brother, _if I don't cancel_, is that her older sister decided to create a marriage contract between the two of us," I said dully.

"A marriage contract? For what reason?" Shinra asked.

"Leviathan-san apparently wanted to create a bond between the devils faction and dragons faction, which I am the creator and leader of," I said. They stared at me.

"You do realize there already _is_ a sort of dragon faction in the Underworld under the command of Tannin-sama, right?" Shinra asked.

"Yes, but I believe that my faction will have more pull and sway, and those that wish to join its protection will not have to become devils in the process," I replied. That answer seemed to satisfy most of them, and so I diverted my attention to the door. "And I feel them coming in about three… two… one…-"

"ONII-CHAN/ISE-KUN!" two voices yelled, as the door was completely destroyed. I sighed.

Asia and Serafall both ran into the room, breathing heavily. I noticed a smirking Raynare walk behind them, though she had a worried look in her eyes, and Lupe took up the rear, with a sweat-drop expression.

"ONII-CHAN, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE IN DANGER!" Asia shouted first, in her childish voice, eyes closed. She looked close to tears.

"Uh, sorry Asia, I was-" I began, before I was tackled by Serafall.

"SUGOI, ISE-KUN! YAY, MY FUTURE HUBBY IS STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE ON A DRAGON GOD!~~~" Serafall shouted, her voice somehow matching Asia's. Uh…

"I didn't exactly fight her…" I tried to mutter, but she wouldn't have any of that, and began shoving two _things_ in my chest, notably, _her_ chest.

"Onee-sama, be more controlled…" I heard Sona say, tilting up her glasses. She had a bright-red blush on her face from seeing her older sister act how she was, though I couldn't blame her.

"Onii-chan…!" I heard Asia squeal, before something grabbed my legs.

"Someone please kill me now… O-oi, Leviathan, they're bouncing, _they're bouncing_!" I gasped out, feeling more flushed by the second.

"Eh?" she asked, before looking down. "Does Ise-kun have a boob fetish~?"

"Aw… mine are too small…" I heard Asia say. Oh no, please don't…!

"I suppose mine are good enough of a size, what do you think, _Ise-sama_?" I heard Raynare say, shoving her chest towards me.

"Help," I said meekly, before closing my eyes and hoping for it to end. To my surprise, help did come. Now the wall opposite of the front door exploded, and I felt Serafall get lifted off of me, or tackled, I suppose, would be a better word.

"And what do you think _you're_ doing, you skank?"I heard Gabriel ask venomously.

"What are you talking about, whore~?"

"Slut."

"Bitch~"

…

The hell? I looked to the side to see Gabriel and Serafall glaring at each other while throwing random insults that they knew, not even caring if they were modern or not, apparently.

"You know, when you devils fell out of heaven, some landed harder than others. I guess some, like you for example, landed on your faces," Gabriel commented. Serafall smiled unnaturally wide.

"How long does it take for you to finish that 'safe-sex' ritual again? A few days? By that time, I could've made my mate faint from bliss~" Gabriel scowled uncharacteristically.

"More like from suffocation. I saw what you were doing to Ise-kun, you weren't doing it right," Gabriel said. O-oi, don't say it while putting your hands on them!

"Really? You would have practice with that, slag~" Serafall scowled back, mirroring Gabriel. W-wait, this is really dangerous…!

"Eh, something's poking me…" I heard Asia say. NO! NO just… NO! I didn't have hormones, I couldn't…!

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought there was a bug on your back," damnit Raynare, do you know how worried I was!?

"No problem, Onee-chan!" Asia's cheerful voice replied. Darn it, get off my leg! Meanwhile, Gabriel and Serafall were still throwing insults…

"Hey, what gives anyway, Angel Bitch? Why are you here~?" Serafall asked.

"I spend the night sometimes, further than you've gotten, huh, Hell Whore?" Gabriel asked back. Hey… I see sparks in the air between them…

"E-eh!? Future Hubby! You didn't tell me about this bitch staying at your place~!?" Serafall said. Well, looks like the cats out of the bag…

"Hahaha… wait, Onee-chan! Wh-why are you tickling me!" Asia laughed, as Raynare's fingers moved along Asia's sides. O-oi, Raynare! Why are you making her bounce!

"O-o-oi! Raynare, stop!" I tried to command.

"Raynare, continue," I heard Gabriel and Serafall say simultaneously. Wait, what?

"Wahh! You guys are teaming up on me! S-s-Sona! Tag out! Please, tag out!" I pleaded, holding my hand up to the president. She simply watched however, until Asia bounced a little too _high_, and I made a rather pained noise.

"A-ah!" I cried out. Sona's glasses cracked.

* * *

A while later, Gabriel and Serafall were both sitting on the couch with Asia and Raynare between them, everyone looking thoroughly chastised.

"Ah, thanks, Sona," I said, scratching my head. To my surprise, she simply shot me a glare.

"Handle them better. They're your responsibility," she said coolly. I guess she was considered an 'Ice Queen' by some for a reason, eh…?

"S-sorry, but I can't really control them," I said. She gave a characteristically cold look, before turning to her peerage, who were still sitting in the kitchen.

"Everyone, we're leaving. I'll leave you to clean up this mess," she gestured to the demolished wall, and the four girls. Then she, along with the rest of the peerage, walked out the door, presumably to their school, or home.

"Eh..." I said intelligently, staring at the four. Gabriel and Serafall were both looking at the ground, a depressed aura around both of them, and Asia and Raynare were looking at them worriedly. That President girl could be scary…!

"So, how did your battles go?" I asked, trying to get them out of their funk. To my surprise, Gabriel sprung up immediately.

"Oh that's right! Our prisoners are still locked up, we should probably go get them…" Gabriel said, tapping her chin with her finger. She left for a moment, and I looked to Raynare and Asia.

"You two are alright, didn't get hurt?" I asked. They nodded.

"We were safe at Arc's the entire time. Didn't come back until everyone was gone, including you," Raynare pointed out. I smiled weakly.

"Sorry about that. I'm perfectly fine though, as are you guys, which is good," I said, messing up Asia's hair a little. She pouted.

"Mou~ you could've at least explained who Ophis was…" Asia said. I chuckled, embarrassed.

"Yeah well that would've made you worry more, I think. Thanks for helping so quickly tho- where did you stash those two?" I asked, as I saw Gabriel bringing the two prisoners over.

One of them was a really tall, really muscular guy that had some Mediterranean features, like he was Greek. Shockingly enough, one of his eyes was bruised and bloody, looking as if someone had taken a liking to using it as a punching bag. And the other was a girl with blond hair and light armor, which I noticed was partially destroyed.

"Speaking of which, where's Xenovia?" I asked.

"She had to be healed up, since she exhausted herself pretty badly in the fight against this one," she said, waving a hand to the girl, "so we moved her up into the bedroom. I had these two stuffed in the bathroom, and neither was waking up any time soon."

"I take it you were the one that fought the poor guy with the broken face?" I asked. She grinned and threw up a victory sign. "Of course… Alright, do you have any way to wake them up? I think I want to know what they were up to, I mean, I already know why Ophis sent them, I just want to know what they thought they were doing," I said, taking over two chairs. I then conjured some twine, before tying them both up.

"That's not going to stop the male, he said his name was Heracles," Gabriel warned.

"As in the Greek warrior? I better freeze him then," I said, changing tactics by placing him in an entire block of ice, leaving only his head above.

"I doubt that'll do it, so Raynare, Asia, stay back," Gabriel warned. I noticed Serafall still sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Leviathan-san. You might want to get up and get ready to move, in case this guy gets loose," I warned. She snapped up immediately and nodded, before standing a ways behind me.

"Ready Gabriel?" I asked. She nodded, placing her palms on the two prisoners heads. "Do it."

With enough light to qualify as a nova, the two prisoners opened their eyes and mouths, a bright beam of light coming out of each, which lasted for nearly ten seconds, before they slumped, awake yet drained. Gabriel was breathing heavily as well, and so stood back a little as I got closer.

"Why were you sent here?" I asked the first one, Heracles. He growled and seemed to try and strain against the ice, but I had been very careful to use nearly microscopic Wizardry to cut the energies allowing him to have such a vast first plane. He seemed to try and struggle for quite some time, before giving up. I moved until his eyes were locked with mine. "Why were you sent here?" I asked again. He spat at me.

Gabriel immediately moved, faster than I had expected, placing herself between the two of us, before grabbing Heracles hair and pulling his hair back, raising a fist and locking eyes with him at point blank. She faked a punch, making Heracles flinch, before letting go of his head none-too-gently, making him scowl.

"Why are you here?"

"Look, I don't know, alright!? All I was told was to come here and wreck as much chaos and havoc as I could! Ask that sword-bitch, she'll know better than me," he said dejectedly. I nodded, moving over to the other girl, who was still watching, looking a little dazed.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"J…J… J-Jeanne," she coughed out. Seemed that the battle she had with Xenovia had taken quite the toll on her…

"Okay, Jeanne. I need you to tell me everything about your mission, and what the names of all of the attackers were," I said. I of course, knew the names, it was a test.

"H-Gis name is… Heracles… the others… K-Kuroka and… G-G-Georg…" she coughed out. I looked at her warily as she seemed to stop talking, and placed a hand on her heart. To my surprise, the beat was slowing down at a rapid pace, probably not a good thing.

"Asia! Heal her, before she dies!" I said, and Asia rushed over, a familiar green aura covering the other girl. The scratch marks and bruises on her body began to fade, and as they faded completely, I began to worry. Had she already died?

My worry was thrown out the window, however, when I saw her hand twitch, before I felt myself yanked forward, and saw Asia get pushed back. Behind me, I heard twine snapping as the girl got out of her bounds, and held me as a hostage.

"I-I-I have your leader! N-now get back or he gets it!" she threatened unevenly. Yeah right, without a weapon she seemed as harmless as a kitten, and twice as weak. I sighed before twisting the hand that held me, using her shock at the sudden move to grab the center of her outfit, using the momentum that I had accumulated to effectively judo-throw her, making her land hard on the ground. She struggled, and I in turn, due to not having any twine, sat on the center of her back, effectively pinning her down. I then put my feet over the backs of her legs, pinning those, and grabbed the backs of her arms, pinning them as well.

"You done struggling?" I asked for a while, a bit bored. I noticed all of the people present in the room except for the two Khoas Brigade and I looked rather at ease, probably realizing I could handle myself.

"A-as if!" she declared, struggling more. I saw Heracles snort, and I shared his opinion. She was thoroughly pinned; she might as well give up.

"Done yet?" I asked again, nearly a minute later. She was still struggling.

"N-n-not yet!" she shouted again, making me sigh in exasperation. How long would it take for her to give in?

"You guys know any good way to make her crack?" I asked the others out of curiosity. Raynare immediately raised her hand.

"Oh, how about you tickle her sides?" she asked. All of us shot her a 'are you crazy' look, before I looked down and shrugged. It wasn't as if pinning her was helping.

"Asia, please help me hold down her hands. Raynare, can you get her feet?" I asked. I couldn't believe what I was about to do…

"W-wait, w-w-what are you do-AHN~" the squeal she let out as soon as I poked her sides immediately let me know that she was certainly ticklish. Another squeal followed, and pretty soon, I was pinching, poking, and tickling her sides mercilessly, a weird smile finding its way on to my face in the process.

"Are you done _now?_ How about _now?_ Are you going to willingly answer my questions _now?"_ I asked, my voice adopting more and more of a teasing voice.

"Ah, Onii-chan… I think you're enjoying this a little too much…" I heard little Asia comment.

"Let him, Imouto. We'll just get him back later," was Raynare's response. Naturally, I ignored them this entire time, favoring the tickling more.

"W-wait-AHN~ I-I-I get it, stop-AHN~ p-p-please, stop now, please sto-AHN~ mercy, mercy, mer-AHN~, wa-wait, what are yo-AHN~," was what the girl squealed out as I tickled her sides, and eventually, I was aware of what I was doing, and immediately stopped, standing up and pacing out the room for a moment to get some fresh air. There was one thing I had definitely learned.

Tickling was a dangerous way to torture an enemy.

* * *

Omake: Potential ways of torture

"Rape her!" Raynare said cheerfully.

"This isn't a hentai, damnit!" I shouted back, blushing furiously.

"We could always just have a group orgy~," Serafall suggested.

"With you? As if, You senile cunt," Gabriel scowled.

And that was how the mighty Dragon Faction came to have descendants that were of dragon, angel, human, devil, and fallen angel blood.

* * *

Omake: Flinging insults

"You dick-sucking whore~!"

"Tit's for brains!"

"I bet you're one of the volunteers for 'Suck for a Buck', aren't you~!?"

"Loose bitch!"

"That blond hair can't be natural, I bet so many guys have come in your hair, it's turned your hair bleached~!"

"No, it's all natural. Unlike your breasts, of course."

"Guys still like them, air-head~"

"Should you really be talking?"

"Such a stereotypical blond, oh the horror~"

"I have a degree in twenty fields and five Ph.D's from Harvard, Yale, Stanford, USC, UCLA, and USCD. What do you have?"

"A life~"

"As a cosplayer that spreads her legs, maybe!"

* * *

**ALRIGHTY! FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER, WOOT WOOT!**

** Alright, getting that out of the way now, I of course, apologize for the really long wait. I began going to a summer SAT Boot Camp at a place called Elite, and well… I've been worked into the ground thus far trying to keep up. **

** Anyways, 'ahem' to anybody that found that last bit of fan-service funny, or Ophis really cute, or Jeanne cute as well, or the interaction between Gabriel and Serafall hilarious, I completely agree!**

** To anybody that thought this chapter was balls, and would see crack-fics as better… Screw you.**

** Ahahaha, seriously though, was the fan service too much? I was trying to make this chapter more between-battles, or more of a plot builder. So as a regular thing now, here's the little board of 'Important things that happened in the chapter', in case you missed them.**

** Great Red talking to some random being.**

** Xenovia unlocking Durandal, and effectively wiping the asphalt with Jeanne's ass by demolishing her Balance Breaker.**

** Sona vs. Georg, Georg vowing to kill Sona the next time they meet while fleeing.**

** Issei meeting Ophis, and having a long ass discussion with Ophis finally managing to get Issei to help when he becomes as strong as Great Red, IF he does.**

** Ophis offering a spot in the Dimensional gap for Issei, if he wants it.**

** Siegfried getting his ass effectively handed to him by Issei:  
His main power is his swords, I've noticed, and I believe that since Gram was already in Issei's hands, the demonic swords didn't want to follow Siegfried anymore. I mean, why choose a dude with four Twice Critical over another with both Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear?**

** Issei obtaining all five Demonic Swords.**

** The six leaders of the holy and anti-holy factions effectively demolishing a miniature magician army effortlessly.**

** Riser Phenex was much more powerful than in Canon because he was given an ability by the Old Satan Faction to eat people and gain their power.**

** Arc is nearly on the level of one of the Five Dragon Kings, to anybody that was previously wondering about his level.**

** Issei formally meets Sona's peerage.**

** Issei interrogates the two captured Khoas Brigade members. **

** He discovers the joy of tickling girls.**

** And that's everything! Sorry if my chapter still wasn't exactly up-to-par, it's still difficult thus far. Anyways, I should be able to update on time, hopefully next week! Until then! I'm heading off to Universal Studios so... have a great summer!**

**MG TLE**

**DBJ JY**


End file.
